Pieces of You
by drotuno
Summary: She wanted all of him, something he couldn't give her. He'd finally found the one thing that meant everything, yet he belonged to someone else. She wanted to believe everything he ever promised, but a heart can only be so strong when faith is tested. Rated M/Canon couples/AH
1. Chapter 1: Stay

**A/N... So...let me explain. :D Before you start, I should tell you a little bit about this fic. First, it was originally JenRar's plot bunny. And I stole it, or she handed it over, whichever works best for you. Second, this fic is about cheating, (there's more to it, really) but if that's not your thing, or if it's a trigger for you, then this isn't the story for you. For those of you that know my "rules," then you'll know that I insist on a HEA and I don't write or read when Edward and Bella cheat ON each other. However, WITH each other is a different thing. ;) Third, I've been told repeatedly by my beta, JenRar, and my pre-readers, GooberLou, Beffers87, and inkedupmom that this fic requires a TISSUE WARNING. So take that into consideration.**

**Each chapter will be inspired by _at least_ one song. Yes, there will be a playlist on my blog, but I'll tell you the title/titles before each chapter. The songs will have greatly influenced the chapter. That being said the first song is the most important song. It sets the tone for the entire story.**

"**Stay" by Sugarland**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 1 – Stay**

**Bella  
Chicago, IL – March**

I shifted slightly on the bed, running my hands through the unruly mop of Edward's hair. The midday sun shone through the windows, turning the reddish-brown to an almost bronze color. My attention was split between watching him sleep and watching the clock. It was the weekend, but I was never able to sleep while he was here, especially in the middle of the day like right then. Every minute with him was precious, whether he was awake or asleep, and I never wasted a moment. As I lay there, I prayed the phone wouldn't ring...that _she_ wouldn't call.

But she always did.

As if on cue, Edward's cell phone rang, startling him awake. With his eyes trained on me, an apology pouring out of his gaze, he picked it up, swiping his thumb across the Accept button.

"Yes, Jane." He reached for my hand with his free one, squeezing it gently as he listened to the voice on the other end. "Yes, I'm almost finished. I'll be there soon."

He frowned as I tugged my hand from his, moving to my feet and wrapping my arms around myself protectively.

"Yes, I know, but you really need to calm down. The showing will be fine." He gripped his hair frustratedly, the muscles in his sharp jawline rolling with every grit of his teeth. "No, you need to let James do his... No, he can handle it, Jane. I left him in charge of the classes before I left, so there's no need for you to—" He exhaled roughly through his nose as he glared down at the floor.

I could hear her screech over the speaker, and then it was suddenly cut off. Despite how the conversation had sounded, I knew exactly what words were coming out of Edward's mouth next.

"I've gotta go," he said quietly.

I nodded. "I know."

"Bella, I—"

"Don't, Edward," I whispered, interrupting him. "I know. Lock up when you leave."

Before the tears could come, I hurried the few steps to the bathroom and quietly shut myself inside.

With my back pressed against the door, I heard him moving around in my bedroom, dressing quickly. His footsteps were muffled as he stepped to the bathroom door.

"I love you, Sunshine," he murmured. "I'm sorry."

Then he was gone.

When I heard the front door close and a car engine start and then fade away, I finally allowed my tears to fall. I shouldn't have been surprised, and I wasn't, but it didn't make it any less painful. She always won, she always knew how to pull him back in, and I was always the one left alone.

We'd been doing this for six months. We shouldn't have been, but we were. Everything about it was wrong, but it was impossible to fight, like swimming upstream, like fighting gravity, like telling my heart not to beat.

I slid down the bathroom door to the tile, wrapping my arms around my legs. Fuck, I hated it. I hated that he was tied to her, that he went home to her almost every night, that despite how beautiful and perfect we were together, he had to keep us a secret – a dirty, dark secret. He'd breathed life into me with love so big, so full that I'd lost who I was the moment our eyes met.

Groaning to myself, I sniffled, swiped at my tears, and let out a heavy sigh. I stood up, washed my face, and prepared to spend the rest of my weekend alone. I was a big girl. I'd made the choice just as much as Edward had, so I resigned myself to working the rest of the weekend.

Falling down on the couch, I pulled my laptop to my lap and began finishing up the layout for my article for the Tribune. Mr. Newton wouldn't be that shocked when it was turned in early. I'd developed a reputation for getting my work done ahead of schedule. When Edward was...otherwise occupied, I buried myself in a job that I honestly didn't really want.

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – May**

"Hey, Sunshine?" I heard Edward call from the living room as I set our dirty dishes in the sink for later.

"Yeah?" I walked back into the living room to see him studying the folder of my work. When he spread out a few of my test photographs, I shrugged. "Don't start. Art only pays your bills. Not mine."

He smirked, but rolled his eyes. He was so beautiful, both inside and out. His hair was in complete disarray, his lean, muscular torso bare as he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. Sharp, intelligent green eyes scanned over what I'd had no alternative but to designate a hobby – my art. My job was taking pictures for the Chicago Trib, but my love was nature, people, animals...life.

"But baby, these are..._good_," he urged. While Edward was the owner of one of the most successful art galleries in Chicago, his opinion was valid, but unwanted.

"Mm," I hummed noncommittally. "Yeah, 'cause you'll show them, right?" I asked with a hint of acid in my tone, already knowing the answer.

We both knew Jane would never allow my work in her precious gallery. She hated me – and not because I was sleeping with her husband on a regular basis. She hated that she'd been practically ignored in the spread I'd done on Sterling Gallery for the paper. Edward and Jane Cullen owned it together, and he ran it, but she called more shots than he'd admit. She was his primary artist, but the article had been about the other side of the gallery – the art classes, the special needs kids that Edward taught for free, the contests he ran for new, young artists. Jane brought in money through her art and connections; Edward gave it a good reputation and heart.

It was while shooting for that article that I'd met the amazing man in front of me. We'd tried and tried to ignore it, but the first few minutes after meeting, the entire gallery was filled with a sexual tension that made it hard to breathe. We'd flirted harmlessly at first, teased and laughed, and when I saw him with a few of his students, I'd never wanted anyone more in my entire life. He was sweet and patient and talented. A little twelve-year-old girl with Down Syndrome declared proudly that "Mr. Edward was her boyfriend." I was lost to him the second his cheeks blushed, and little Sarah had been the focal point of my pictures from that moment on.

Edward's face turned stormy, but he shook his head. "I could put you in touch with people. The _right_ people."

"The same people that probably turned me down. Let it go, Edward," I sighed, plopping down on the couch next to him. "No. Thank you, but no. Maybe one day, I'll do it on my own, but I don't need you to call around for favors for your..." My voice trailed off when his gaze darkened even further.

"If the words 'other woman' pops out of your mouth, Sunshine, I swear to God," he snapped, standing up and starting to pace. His hands ran through his hair as he glared at me. "You... You think I like this? You think this is a fucking game to me, Bella? Well, I can assure you it's not."

There was a part of me that believed every word he said, knowing this wasn't normal, that it was just really fucking bad timing. The other part of me – the part I usually kept bound and gagged – told me he was enjoying having his cake and eating it too.

Instantly, he was on his knees in front of me, both hands holding my face, as if I were a priceless piece of art.

"You _have_ to give me time, baby. Please," he begged. "I could lose everything. _Everything_, Bella. And it's not even about the money...or the gallery. It's about—"

"The kids," I interrupted him with a sigh. "I know."

And it wasn't just the kids, either, though for Edward, they were the most important. Jane's family and Edward's family had been lifetime friends. To have them divorce would cause rifts between them, especially with Jane's father, Marcus Sterling, being the governor of Illinois. He'd ruin Edward – destroy him. The man had connections everywhere, and he'd leave Edward the epitome of a "starving artist."

"I'm trying my absolute fucking best here," he continued to plead. "It takes time. I'm trying to set up a community art center for those kids to make sure that they're taken care of, but it's not easy. I have to do it on my own, because we're contractually bound, Sunshine. If I used Sterling money, then when – _when_, Bella, not if – I ask for a divorce, she could take it all away from those kids. And some of them...they've come _so damn far_."

Tears welled up in my eyes as my patience wore thin. "I hate sharing you with her."

"You don't," he vowed in a whisper, shaking his head slowly and brushing his lips lightly over mine. "She doesn't touch me, sweetheart. She _hasn't_ touched me in over a year. She blames her medication, though I'm not so sure anymore."

I snorted at the word "medication." She needed more than medication... I voted electric shock treatment. The woman had serious issues. I'd heard her more than once lose her mind on the phone with Edward. She was almost abusive, but he'd go to her. Edward would mention needing to talk, suggest a separation, and she'd fall apart. He'd run straight to her, simply not to have that on his conscience.

He kissed me softly, gently wiping away my tears. "I'm yours. Only yours. And I swear to you, I'm doing my very best to get away from her."

"She knows, Edward," I told him softly, looking away from him.

"No, she doesn't," he countered.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd know," I argued. "How can she not? You're never where you're supposed to be, you lock your phone with a password that even the Pentagon couldn't crack, and you say you aren't sleeping with her. She knows. If she doesn't know...she suspects," I warned him, pointing a finger into his chest.

"She can suspect all she wants."

"If she knew, she'd destroy you," I sighed, unable to keep my hands off him. They slipped up his biceps, across his broad shoulders, and around his neck.

"The only one that can destroy me...is you, Sunshine," he said softly, pulling me to the edge of the sofa, his forehead meeting mine. "Please, _please_ hang in there. I'm begging you, baby. Please. One day, I'll tell the world that you own me, heart, body, and soul. What do I have to do to make you believe how much I love you?"

"Stay."

His deep, sea-green eyes welled up with tears that matched my own. "I can't," he whispered, his voice catching on the last word. "You know I can't. The—"

"The art show is tomorrow, I know," I finished for him. "Remember? I have to be there, too," I reminded, my stomach feeling queasy at the thought of watching him all night with his hand in hers for public display.

"I have to finalize everything tonight," he said regretfully.

With perfect timing, his phone rang shrilly from the kitchen counter. His eyes closed in frustration, and he let out a heavy breath before getting up to answer it.

"Yeah, James," he answered with a bit of relief in his voice, which made me smirk and shake my head. "No, I want the kids' art to be on display tomorrow night in the east room... Well, don't let her! Goddammit, James... Yeah, I know. Look, do what you can. I'll deal with it when I get there. I've got a few more things to get done before I get back. If the caterers show up, you know where everything's going."

With a few more instructions to James, Edward finally ended the call and set his phone back down on the counter. He rubbed his face roughly with both hands, only to slide them up into his hair and grip. Heated green eyes locked onto me, his mouth set in a thin line.

"I _need_ this show to work for me. I know it's for Jane's new pieces, but I can get the word out about my community art center. I can put the bug in the right people's ears to get the ball rolling," he rambled softly. "And in order to do that, I need the kids' work to show. Right now, she's trying to get James to pull it down, shift shit around..."

I bit my tongue so hard that I almost tasted blood. I'd already said my piece on Jane's suspicions, but there was something about how she always knew things. He needed to show the kids' work, so she was going to take it down. She knew when he wasn't where he said he was, so she called with the most ridiculous claims. I was pretty fucking certain she knew. Or...she at least made it her life's goal to take away any bit of happiness that Edward seemed to find. Even if I wasn't desperately and irrevocably in love with her husband, I'd still hate her.

Swallowing thickly to keep from saying anything I'd regret, I simply said, "You should go. You say this community center will help you get away from her, then fight for it, Edward. Go make sure she doesn't ruin those chances. Besides, those kids have worked hard, and you never know what a little press coverage can do." I smiled weakly, pointing to myself, but even I felt its falseness, and I stood up to go get dressed.

I got as far as my bedroom door before finding myself turned around and my back pressed into the doorjamb with two very strong arms caging me in.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he asked, his voice an incredulous whisper. His eyes swirled to a darker green as he studied my face. "You think..." He licked his lips and swallowed nervously. "I'm fucking losing you."

My nostrils flared as I glared more at his chest than his face. "It's been eight months, Edward, and nothing's changed. Nothing. You're not one step closer to getting away from her than the day we met. What do you think I should believe? If the roles were reversed, what would _you_ believe? Hmm?" I finally met his gaze, and he flinched back a little. "I love you. That won't change. You've ruined me. _That's_ what I believe." I shrugged a shoulder. "Anything other than that, I'm really...confused. I'm losing patience. I want to be completely selfish. And there's a tiny part of me that dies every time you walk out my door to go to her. Another part is finally realizing that dreams of '_love conquers all_' is just that...a dream, a fairytale that we were told as children."

Bracing one hand on the wall behind me, his other cupped my face. "I wasn't prepared for you, Bella. I thought...I assumed I'd spend the rest of my life in a marriage of convenience. We were practically an arranged marriage. There's no love there. There never has been. I get to work with art like I love, but she doesn't share the passion for it, only for her own work, for the public recognition. So I poured my heart into the kids, Sunshine. But then..." He huffed a humorless laugh, dropping his forehead to mine. "But then you show up, like this bright beam of light, and I realized what a waste my life had become. I love working with the kids, but inside...I was dead. Do you understand?"

"But it doesn't change anything, Edward!" I argued back.

"It does, Bella! It changes _every-fucking-thing_!" he yelled, pushing away from the doorway. "Christ, sweetheart. You have no idea how badly I want to just snatch you away from here, from her, from everything I've ever known. But I can't. Jane's parents, my parents, the Denalis...they're all invested in Sterling. Jane will kill herself."

I poked his chest hard. "She's not that fucking fragile, Edward. Mark my words. You'll see it eventually. She knows you're fucking around on her," I ranted. "You may have a marriage of convenience, but she seems to know when you want away from her. She knows she'd be nothing without you. She'd be just another artist peddling her shit. She'd be no better than me."

We were silent as we glared at one another. The air crackled with the electricity that seemed to define us. I'd come to assume it was just us – sexual energy, passion, and pure love. Because despite how upset he was, he was looking at me like I was the only thing that mattered, like he couldn't breathe without me.

"I'm not just _fucking around_," he finally stated through gritted teeth, his eyes almost black with his temper. "I love you. I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone. Is what we're doing wrong? Probably. Can I stop myself? Not an ice cube's chance in hell. I need you, want you, love you too much to stop. Maybe that's selfish, but I don't fucking care. But I can't lose you, Sunshine. I just can't. I'm doing my best to set things up in a way that will allow me to walk away with a clear, clean conscience so that when I'm free, I can be the man you need me to be. I don't need the wrath of Jane's father to follow me to you. I'll kill him if he tries to ruin you, and he _will_ try, Bella. Trust me. I don't want the bitter feelings that my family will have to follow me to you, because they will. They'll blame me for ruining everything. And I want to be able to take care of you, like you deserve, and I can't do that penniless."

"I don't care about the money, Edward," I sighed frustratedly, but I knew he was right about the other things. I would be deemed a whore to not only his family, but to Marcus Sterling. I worked at the Trib, the same newspaper that reported just how connected the governor was. It was the same paper that supported his almost outdated ideals. Suddenly, I sagged in defeat. "I don't know how much stronger I can be."

"I know, baby," he whispered, gathering me into his arms, and I nuzzled into his chest, inhaling deeply the scent of him – man, cologne, sex. "I'm sorry. For all of it. All of it is my fault. We should've waited, but..." He took a deep breath and let it out, and I listened to the thump of his heart as I hugged him close. "I couldn't help it. You deserve so much more than this, Sunshine. And I want to give that to you. I swear."

I nodded. It was all I had left. There wasn't much more to say anyway. It was all moot. I loved him, he loved me, but the avalanche of bullshit that would descend upon us if he just walked away from everyone and everything was something neither of us wanted. I didn't want him to lose everything he'd worked so hard for, and I didn't want to steal him from his family, either. I didn't have much family, so that was unfair, as well.

I squeezed my eyes closed when his phone rang again, bracing myself to let him go. Taking a deep breath, I said, "Go, Edward. Before she drives James insane."

Edward snorted, cupping either side of my face. "I love you, Sunshine."

"Love you, too," I answered instantly.

He answered his phone while tugging his shirt and shoes back on, all while arguing with Jane over the children's artwork.

The next evening, I found myself dressed up, camera in hand, and standing along the back wall of Sterling Gallery with Angela, my friend from work.

"She's such a primadonna," she snorted, jerking her chin toward Jane. "And her art's not that good."

Grinning, despite how uncomfortable I was, I leaned closer to her. "Art is subjective to the patron, Ang."

"One man's trash is another man's treasure?" she countered, laughing when I nodded. "But dear, sweet Jesus, her husband is some fine eye candy."

"That's very true," I murmured, shaking my head. I'd tried to ignore his presence all night, but it was virtually impossible when I felt his eyes on me.

"Okay, okay, see...this is what we need," she instructed, pointing across the gallery. "We need pictures of that. The money and power that Sterling Gallery comes from is insane. Edward and Jane may be twenty-seven, twenty-eight...the young and elite, but their families are...the backbone of Chicago."

I lifted my camera, taking shot after shot of the extremely well-dressed, extraordinarily powerful group of people now surrounding Edward and Jane.

"Edward Cullen's parents, Carlisle and Esme," Angela noted, pointing out the blond gentleman and the gorgeous woman by his side with hair that matched Edward's. "He's partner at Cullen and Denali. And that's their other son, Emmett Cullen – the big guy with the bombshell-blonde model wife standing next to Edward. Rosalie Cullen.

"Then there's the Denalis, with their daughters, Tanya and Kate," Angela went on, again noting everything in her notebook so she could type up everything later. "Kate just had a baby. Her husband's that actor, Garrett Fields. Can you imagine? All those children went to the same school...Edward, Jane, Tanya, Kate, Emmett, and Rosalie. Even Garrett went with them. Look at them. They would've been _so popular_." Her voice took on a droll tone to it, and I couldn't help but laugh.

Surreptitiously, I snagged a few photos of just Edward as he laughed with his brother and sister-in-law. He was so very handsome in his tux, his hair still in its usual state of disarray. Through my camera, I fought my smile when his eyes locked onto the lens directly and his face went from a mask, an expression of feigned interest, to something that took my breath away. His eyes raked over me, his tongue snaking out to drag sexily across his bottom lip, and his head tilted as he mouthed the words, "I love you," across the room. And I was happy to note that no one saw him. I snagged that picture, too.

Angela and I wanted to make sure to grab a photo of the kids' art from the east room, and of course, Jane's new work, which was...interesting to say the least. As people roamed about the gallery, we caught snippets of different conversations here and there. Edward explained to a few people about the community center idea, and some seemed interested. But just as Angela and I were deciding whether or not we had enough for our article, Jane's simpering tone met my ears.

"Oh, yes!" she gushed. "Edward and I are now trying for a family. We've _been trying..._for ages. I can't wait. You'll have to put me in touch with your doctor."

My eyes shot up to see who she was talking to, and it was Kate Denali-Fields, who smiled sweetly her way. However, Edward's face was fucking livid. He looked like he could spit fire as his gaze kept flickering between me and his wife. And my heart shattered into pieces because I wasn't so sure who I believed anymore.

Sniffing once, I looked to Angela. "I'm going to use the restroom before we go. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm gonna ask a few more questions. I'll meet you outside," she explained, taking my camera case with her.

I made it to the restroom, locking the door with shaky fingers before I lost my dinner into the toilet. My brow broke out into a sweat as I moved to lean against the sink, trying to catch my breath. My hands were still shaking when I rinsed my mouth out and pressed the dampness to my heated cheeks. When I looked into the mirror, I saw someone defeated, someone that didn't know herself anymore, who screamed used and an easy target. Popping a mint into my mouth, I straightened my dress, ran my hands through my hair, and then finally unlocked the door.

Standing right outside was a tall, intimidating figure. She carried herself with a grace and confidence most women never found.

"Bella Swan, right?" she asked, smiling softly and holding out her hand.

"Uh, yeah," I replied, shaking her hand briefly. "Rosalie Cullen."

"Meh, just Rose," she countered. "You did the article on Edward...the art classes."

"I did." I nodded, smiling at her. I liked her; she wasn't what she appeared to be.

"Awesome job."

"Thanks." I started to step away, but she grabbed my arm.

She sniffed, shooting a glance around her, but locked her sharp blue eyes back on me. "Do you love him?" she asked in a whisper. My heart fell into my stomach, but before I could deny anything, she held up a hand. "Don't. I've watched him. I saw him say it to you. I've known Edward just about my whole fucking life, and trust me, he doesn't say those words lightly. I despise Jane, that insipid, pompous, gold-digging bitch. Save the lie for everyone else. _Do you love him_?"

With wide eyes, I simply nodded once.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply, giving the hallway a quick glance. "This is gonna suck, Bella. It'll suck bad. The repercussions are...fucking huge. If I were you, I'd take an extended vacation."

"I don't think it matters..." I said, stepping back from her.

"Ugh, please tell me you didn't just buy that bullshit she just spewed..."

"I should go," I muttered, but trailed off when Edward appeared in front of us.

Much to my surprise, Rose reached over and smacked the back of Edward's head. "You are such a fucking idiot! Are you trying to ruin her life, _Eddie_?"

His eyes narrowed on her with the sneer attached to the nickname I knew he hated. "What the fuck are you talk..." He froze, eyeing us both.

"I gotta go," I barely said aloud, but was stopped with a warm, gentle hand on my arm.

"Bella, wait...please," he whispered right in my ear from behind me. "It's not true...what Jane said."

I rounded on him, my temper just about a hair away from snapping. "Go be with your _wife_, Edward. It's her night," I ground out through my teeth. Jerking my arm out of his grasp, I walked back through the gallery and out the front doors.

I dropped Angela off, promising that we'd get together first thing Monday to put the article together. I'd print the pictures, and we could choose which were the best. If she thought something was wrong, she didn't mention it. The drive home was a blur.

Sitting on my front steps, his bow tie undone, his tux jacket discarded, was Edward. He met my gaze with dark, worried eyes. I simply stopped in front of him.

"Why are you here?" I asked softly, unable to find it in me to fight with him, but it was probably inevitable.

His eyes narrowed on me as he remained sitting on the step. "You think I'd let what happened back there go, Sunshine?" he asked, his voice deep, raspy...dangerous.

"Well, it should be all over, Edward. Your sister-in-law knows all about us now, and soon, Jane will, too," I stated, stepping past him to unlock my door. "Get in here. We're not doing this on my front lawn."

He stood, ran a shaky hand through his hair, and walked into my house, pausing just inside, but he spun on me once the door was closed. "This isn't over, Bella," he practically growled, pressing me into the door. "The things Jane said...they aren't true. She was showing off in front of people. She feels some sort of need to keep up with everyone else. I swear to fucking God, I'm not even sleeping in the same room as her!"

I groaned, squeezing my eyes closed at the battle of wills that was waging inside of me. I wanted him, loved him, and every inch of me yearned to believe him. And I wasn't sure that it mattered anymore if he was lying. The lies simply patched my cracked heart. It usually made things okay...as long as he was right there.

"Fuck, you looked so beautiful tonight," he whispered, trailing a finger down my neck and across my exposed shoulder. "It was all I could do not to..."

"Not to what?" I asked, still feeling a touch prickly. "Tell your family? Or take me on your desk in the gallery's office like the whore I am, the whore you've made me?"

I jumped when his fist connected with the wood of the door by my head, leaving a perfect imprint of his knuckles behind.

"You chose this, too," he yelled. "And if you believe Jane, then there's nothing I can say, is there?"

"If Rose is any indication of how I'll be received, then I'm fucked, right?" I countered, laughing humorlessly.

He snorted, rolling his eyes. "She's very easy to misread, Sunshine. She's actually happy about it. She despises Jane. She always has. Our secret is safe."

Edward stepped back, allowing me to push away from the door and fall down onto the couch. I set my purse and camera bag down onto the coffee table, gazing up at him. The word "secret" made my hackles rise, but there wasn't much I could do to change it. I was and always would be a deep, dark, dirty secret.

Fuck, he was beautiful. And the disheveled look he was sporting in that tux was not helping me at all. Neither was the slight stubble that was making an appearance this late in the evening. Edward Cullen oozed sexuality out of every damn pore. The sad part was he hardly knew it, which only made him that much more attractive and sexy.

I sighed deeply, fighting my own body, because despite how confused I was, my heart and body craved him. "What do you want, Edward?" I asked, and he fell at my feet to his knees, but he didn't touch me.

"You." His answer was instant, sincere, and full of such longing that again, I had to fight with the urge to not just take him.

"No," I told him, shaking my head. "I mean...in the great big scheme of things. What do you want?"

He was quiet for a moment, his eyes raking over my face, but he sat back on his heels. His hands balled up into fists in his lap, but he spoke slowly, his head bowed. "I want simplicity, Sunshine. I want to be free. I'm tired of playing a role, of being someone I'm not. I hate the pretentiousness and falseness. Somewhere along the way, I've forgotten why I got into art. I hate it. If I could teach kids for the rest of my life, I'd be happy. If I could fall into your arms every night from this moment on, I'd be happy. I want to _stay_," he urged, locking those deep, soulful green eyes with mine.

"But you can't," I finished.

"I can't. And I hate that, too. You've never asked me for anything, except that, and it's the one thing I can't give you," he said, emotion making his tone thick and sad. "And I can't give it to you, because I have to protect you...from all that surrounds me. I can give you tonight, Sunshine. Rose is covering for me, but..."

My shocked gaze met his. "All night?"

He nodded, smiling at the prospect. "Yeah."

It was too much to resist – having him all night to myself. I'd craved it, needed it from the get-go, and the mere idea caused every bit of doubt, worry, and sorrow to fade away to the back of my mind, where I bound and gagged it once again. I shut it all off for just one night.

We moved as one, lips colliding, hands grasping for purchase anywhere, on any body part we could reach. Edward kissed me stupid, with a desperation that matched my own. Whispers of love and want and need and apologies filled my small living room. He broke away from my mouth to trail his lips, teeth, and tongue down my neck.

"You'll stay. You'll hold me _all night_?"

The sound that left him sounded like a wounded animal as he pulled back to meet my gaze. "Yes. But let me love you first, Sunshine. Please. I need it. I need you..."

I could only nod in acquiescence, my gaze following his tall form as he stood up in front of me, offering me his hand.

"Please, baby," he pleaded one more time, and unable to stop myself, my hand slipped into his.

When I stood, he slid the zipper of my dress down, and it pooled at my feet at the same time I quickly rid him of his tux shirt. I was left in nothing but my underwear. Reaching down, he scooped me into his arms and carried me into my bedroom, setting me gently in the middle of my bed. He backed away just enough to kick off his socks and shoes, and there was nothing more tempting than him standing there in nothing but his black pants. Nothing. His muscles twitched under my gaze. Edward was fit, lean, but not overly muscular. He was defined and perfect in every way. Even more, his cock was hard, the outline of it showing proudly from behind the black fabric.

I went to reach for him, but a strong hand gripped my wrist, and he simply shook his head. "No, baby. Not tonight. This is for you."

I gave in. Completely. No one had ever made me feel as beautiful and loved as Edward did. No one. I was by no means virginal when we met, but my past relationships had never given me a sense of power that being with Edward gave me. His sounds, his reactions, his complete attention to every detail of my body was something that made everyone before him insignificant. And if this ever ended, then I knew for a fact that no man would measure up to Edward. Ever.

He urged me to lie back, and I did. Strong, knowing, nimble fingers grabbed the waistband of my thong and stripped it slowly down my legs. He dropped it to the floor, only to kiss his way up my leg, his nose inhaling deeply where I needed him the most, followed by his tongue.

My thighs fell open, my hands threading into his hair to hold him to me, to guide him. And it wasn't like he needed instructions, because he was so very good at making me come with just his mouth. When one hand braced my leg open, holding me down, and the other sought out my entrance, slipping two fingers deep inside me, I knew he wanted me to come fast and hard.

His mouth worked me over like he couldn't get enough, his eyes almost black as he stared up from between my legs. When my core clenched hard around his fingers, he hummed encouragingly, curling his fingers just right.

Stars flooded my vision when I came. My words spilled out of me, and not one of them made any sense. I felt his grin against my stomach as he kissed his way back up my body, taking the time to nuzzle each peaked nipple.

"I love when I can make you incoherent," Edward purred against my collarbone. "I love when you speak in tongues."

I snorted a weak, breathy laugh. "You speak better..._tongues_ than I do..."

His laugh was beautiful and, for the moment, free and easy. "I should hope so, Sunshine," he said with a chuckle still lacing his words as he lay beside me with his head propped up on his left hand. His right hand, however, was touching, soothing, calming my still-shuddering body as I came down from my high. "Bella, baby...look at me," he said softly, tilting my chin his way. He swallowed thickly, leaning down to brush a kiss across my lips, and I could smell my scent still clinging to his skin. "I love you...so fucking much. And I'm so sorry I got us into this."

Sighing deeply, I cupped his face. "Like you said, I've been there every step of the way." I frowned, pulling and tugging at him until I could unbutton his pants and work the zipper down. Once he was settled between my legs with nothing more between us, I said, "I really want to just...forget. Please...give me that tonight. Okay?"

"Anything," he whispered, lining himself up and sliding slowly inside me as far as he could go. He froze, his forehead falling to mine. "Right here. This is home, Sunshine. I can be me...right here."

Tears welled up in my eyes at the ancient sadness in his voice as he slowly swept his long eyelashes open to gaze down at me.

"I love you," he whispered, starting to love me slowly.

"I love you, too, Edward."

"Nothing...no one outside of this room will ever change that."

Nodding fervently, my emotions took over, and I drowned them all in kissing him. We were, for the moment, one being, one entity. He moved slowly, deliberately, taking his time. Edward could be a fierce, forceful lover, passionate in every touch, kiss, and word uttered. He could be playful and sweet, making me smile. Or he could bide his time, causing every inch of my skin to light aflame until I was begging to come. That night, he was the latter, drawing out every second we were connected. And I clung to him like he'd fade away. I clung to him even when we were both completely covered in sweat, blissfully sated, and still connected in the most intimate of ways. I fell asleep in his arms just like that.

It was the most content I'd ever felt. And I should've known it wasn't real, that it wouldn't last, because I was rocked awake by the shrill sound of Edward's phone not even two hours later. Three o'clock in the fucking morning.

Edward's eyes snapped open, his mouth turning down into a frown, but he scrambled to answer it.

"For fuck's sake," he muttered before putting the phone to his ear. "What?" he growled, reaching for me, but I knew it was coming. I could hear Jane's screech from the other side of the fucking bed. "Jesus, Jane... It's three...they wouldn't have just left you. They're there somewhere."

His head fell back, but snapped up when I stood from the bed. I pulled my robe on, sitting on the edge of my mattress, my back to him. I shook my head slowly. I was done. Completely and utterly over it.

"There's no fucking way they would've left you at the motherfucking bar, Jane. Call Rose's phone... What do you mean you left your shit in Tanya's car?" he yelled, and I didn't even need to turn around to know he was either gripping his hair or pinching the bridge of his nose. "So you can't even call a cab... No, I'm not home! You know I went to Emmett's!" He groaned, and I closed my eyes as soon as the next words out of his mouth hit the air. "I'm on my way."

Suddenly, he was kneeling in front of me, looking petrified.

"Get out," I said slowly and softly.

"What?" he gasped.

"I said get out," I stated firmly, meeting his eyes. "I can't..." I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "It's not fair, Edward. I won't do it anymore...not until you're free of her."

"Bella, please," he begged, his hands on my legs, but I pushed him away and stood up to give myself distance.

My heart hurt at what I was about say, but once I was leaning against my dresser, I wrapped my arms around my middle. He walked to me, placing his hands on either side of me on the dresser.

"Sunshine, I love you. I'm sorry. Please, please don't do this..."

I was shaking my head as he begged. "I can't do it. I can't. It kills me that you go to her every time. If you love me, then you'll figure out how to get free of her, but until then...I can't do this anymore, Edward. It hurts too much. I don't want to share you."

His hands cupped my face gently. "Bella, please don't... I don't know if I can breathe without you. You... Give me more time."

"I've given you time."

He groaned, looking pained as his forehead fell to mine, but his hands still cradled my face. "I'll fix this, I swear it. But don't...don't cut me out of your life, Sunshine. I'm begging you. I won't survive it."

The sob that I'd been holding back finally erupted, and for a moment, I clung to him desperately. "The only way to fix this is to be free of her, Edward. I love you too much to share, but in order to maintain my sanity, I can't do this with you anymore. I'm...ruined. I'm not this person. I never was, and you made me forget that." I pushed at his bare chest until he relented. "Just...go. Lock up on your way out."

Like the coward I was, I hid in the bathroom as he dressed, told me he loved me one more time, and then I collapsed to my knees when the front door slammed shut.

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – June**

"Hello?" I answered my cell phone at my desk at work.

"Yes, I'm trying to reach Isabella Swan."

"This is her," I said distractedly as I leaned over to smell the flowers that had been delivered that morning.

Edward had been nothing if not attentive since I'd kicked him out the night of the art show. Even though we hadn't seen each other in person, he communicated with me in some way almost daily. The flowers were something new. He'd go from apologies to declaring that he missed me, to simply saying he loved me. His emails from a secret account were more detailed. He'd started a game plan and was telling me almost step by step what he was up to. The best news for him was that the community art center was almost a go. Some investor he couldn't reveal because they hadn't committed yet.

"Miss Swan, my name's Rita. I'm with Art dot com. We were interested in two of your pieces. We're willing to buy the rights from you in order to use them."

My eyebrows shot up and I laughed nervously. "Okay," I said, dragging the word out. "Which ones?"

"The Chicago skyline at night, and the one you called 'Masculine Beauty.'"

I grinned and rolled my eyes. Of course Edward's anonymous photo would be the other one. There was no way to tell it was him, but it was the long, lean, muscular lines of his back and broad shoulders that I'd taken of him months ago. He was silhouetted against the setting sun coming in through the curtains of a hotel room where we'd met early on.

"If it's okay with you, Miss Swan, I'll email you the contract. Just sign them and send them back."

"No problem," I told her once she'd clarified all my information. I squealed after hanging up the phone, but immediately picked it back up to call Edward. It went to voice mail. Feeling disappointed, I sighed and called my mother instead.

"Bella-boo, I was just about to call you!" she answered excitedly.

"Yeah? What's up, Mom?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you the good news. Phil signed on with the Arizona team. We're moving!" she rattled off quickly.

Grinning, I shook my head. My mother was childlike sometimes, but she was nothing if not supportive of those she cared about. My stepfather, Phil, was a baseball coach – batting coach, specifically. After my father had died when I was twelve, she'd moved us to Chicago, where, a few years later, she met Phil. They'd been perfect together, and just as I was accepted to Northwestern, they got married and moved to Florida.

"That's awesome! Give Phil hugs and kisses from me, okay?" I told her.

"I will. Anyway, I was calling to tell you that you're welcome to use the Florida place anytime you want, sweetheart. We're keeping it...renting it out."

"Good to know," I told her. "I've got good news, too."

"You're seeing someone?"

My heart shattered a bit, but I shook it off. "No...but I sold two photos today!"

Her squeal made me laugh and pull the phone away from my ear until she quieted down.

"Excellent! Tell me all about it."

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – July**

"_You've reached the voicemail of Edward Cullen. Leave a message..."_

I frowned, looking at the phone before dropping it to my desk at work. I hadn't heard from him in what seemed like forever. Even his texts and emails had tapered off. I assumed I'd just gotten used to him always being there.

When my phone rang, I snatched it up. "Hey."

"Sunshine," he sighed, like he'd needed to hear my voice. "Jesus, I'm sorry. I've been so busy. The art center is kicking my ass. Getting it ready, making sure that it's in the right location, that I've got enough people to run it..."

I smiled, shaking my head. "Good for you, then. That type of busy is okay."

His chuckle was sweet and music to my ears. "I've moved in with Emmett and Rose, Bella."

"What?" I gasped.

"Yeah...that's the other reason I haven't gotten in touch with you. I've been slowly separating from Jane," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You're serious?" I asked him, my eyes narrowing in disbelief.

"Dead serious," he stated, his voice taking on that firm, dangerous tone. "You asked for me to be free. I'm doing the best I fucking can, Sunshine. I love you. I mean that."

I so wanted to say it back, but if I did, it would be followed by pleading and begging to see him, and I couldn't do that yet.

"Baby, you still there?"

"Yeah, Edward," I whispered, squeezing my eyes closed. "I want—"

"I know," he interrupted me softly. "I get it, Bella. But know I'm trying, okay?"

I nodded stupidly, swiping at my tears. "Okay."

Hope swelled up in my chest, and it kept me buoyant for the next few days...until Angela slapped the society page down on my desk on Friday afternoon.

_Young Art Moguls Announce An Impending Arrival_

They'd used one of my photographs from the art show, which only added to my heartbreak. Edward stood in his tux next to his beautiful blonde wife, smiles plastered on their faces. The blurb was quick and to the point, stating that Jane Cullen was expecting the couple's first child.

That day, I turned in my notice to Mr. Newton, changed my cell phone number, and called my mother. It was time to get out of Chicago.

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... Before there are mobs and pitchforks, just know that this fic will flip-flop POVs with Edward and Bella. So...Edward's next. You'll find out what's going on in that gorgeous head of his. Plus, if you've read anything else I've written, then you know that there's always more than meets the eye.**

**As of right now, the posting schedule looks like it'll fall the same as HtL did – Mondays and Thursdays. If that changes, you'll know. Or you can ask me on FB or Twitter...the links are on my profile. **

**I need to toss out a quick but HUGE thank you to all my girls. JenRar, who makes me a better writer and offered up this plot on a silver platter. Beffers87, who makes me the prettiest things and helps search for music, not to mention pre-reads. And GooberLou and inkedupmom who both have snatched this story up and can't get enough. Love you!**

**I'll see you Thursday. Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Sad

**A/N... WOW! What an amazing reaction you guys had to this. And holy hell, I'm so glad some of you are taking this plunge with me blindly. MOST of you have faith in Edward, but think**** that Jane is a troll. And a great many of you said your poor heart broke for Bella. Understandable. There were the **_**few**_** that wanted to separate Edward from his manly bits, but I think...no. Can't do that now, can we? ;) There should be no judgment unt****il we've heard both sides, I think... It's only fair, you see.**

**To answer a question... This fic is looking at around 15 chapters – give or take. At least that's what the outline is giving me. We'll see.**

**Please keep in mind this rolls back in time a bit – and I will try to make you aware of that when it happens in the future. **

**Chapter song:**

"**Sad" by Maroon 5**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 2 – Sad**

**Edward**

**Chicago, IL – May**

My nostrils flared at the sound of Jane working in her studio downstairs. She tended to play the most obnoxious music when she painted – some techno-dance bullshit. My lip suddenly curled in hatred. Jane and I had always gotten along, even when things had fizzled out in the bedroom well over eighteen months ago. We'd learned to work really well together, simply because we'd had the same goals and ideas. But somewhere along the way, my needs, my goals had changed. They'd grown into something worthy and important. Her goals had simply stayed the same self-serving, egotistical, narcissistic...bullshit. It always was and always would be about _Jane_.

Now, I simply hated her – her personality, her voice, her looks, her incessant complaining, even the sound of her working. I hated her. Where I'd overlooked all that before, those were the things that were keeping me away from the one thing that had truly come to mean more to me than life itself.

Bella. My Sunshine.

Groaning, I pulled a pillow over my head to block out the music. I'd never been so...broken before than when I'd left Bella's in the wee hours of the morning. And I'd never, ever blame her for any of it. I'd been drawn to her from the minute I'd laid eyes on her, and I'd been unable to stop myself. I was the married man, and I should've known better, but I'd loved Bella almost from the minute she'd set foot in my gallery.

Sitting up, I snatched my phone off my nightstand and sent Bella a quick text just to tell her I loved her. That wouldn't stop. Ever. And even though I knew she'd lost patience with me, lost faith in me, nothing I'd ever told her was a lie.

Yes, I was trying to set up a place for my kids to continue with their art. Yes, I was trying to get away from Jane, but it was taking much longer than I'd expected. We were tied together by a pre-nuptial agreement and a contract with the gallery. If I asked for a divorce, I'd lose not only half of everything, but the gallery _and_ my art classes. I didn't give two shits about cars, or the house, or even the fucking gallery. But my kids had come to mean a lot to me, and I never wanted to let them down. And Jane's father would do his damnedest to make sure I never worked in Chicago again if I divorced her. His backward ideals didn't allow for divorce – though, his ass cheated on Jane's mother every fucking chance he got. What I wanted was to wait until his term was up, when he'd have less power, but I couldn't tell Bella that...since it was another year. And in all honesty, I wasn't sure I wanted to wait either. The old man could just...bite me.

Glancing around the room that had been mine for over a year, I shook my head. It technically was the guest room, but I'd moved my things in ages ago. Jane had complained that I was too warm to sleep next to, that I kept her up, that her medication for depression was making her not want sex. All that had led to my surrender. There wasn't even a fight. I'd just...moved out of the master bedroom.

Suddenly, I was just done. I needed out of the house before I snapped. I'd almost lost my mind on Jane when I'd pulled up in front of the bar and she'd been standing out front with the women she'd said she couldn't find. Rose had looked like she wanted to kill her right on the spot, but she'd seen my face and knew that I'd just been destroyed by only person that had the power to do it. My temper had been out of control when Bella had sent me from her house, and Jane knew I was pissed. We'd barely spoken since that night.

My phone rang before I got out of bed, and even though I was disappointed that it wasn't Bella, I answered anyway.

"Hey, Garrett, how's New York?" I asked him, pressing my phone to my shoulder so I could pull on my jeans.

"Busy and loud, and thank fuck I'm almost done," he said gruffly.

"Chicago is all those things," I reminded him.

"True, but at least you guys are there...and my girls. God, I can't wait to get back to Kate and Irina," he sighed frustratedly, which made me smile because he'd told me in tenth grade that he was marrying Kate. "Anyway, I spoke to Kate, and then to Rose...and then to Emmett. I'm calling to tell you I'm in. Do it. Whatever you need, just do it. I'll write you a blank check. My manager says it'll be good PR, my agent wants to use it as a photo op, and I think you'll do a fan-fucking-tastic job."

I froze, almost dropping the phone. "You're shittin' me, right, Garrett?"

"Not a bit. Do it. And from what I hear, you need it."

I groaned, my nose wrinkling. "What'd Rose tell you?"

"That you finally woke up and needed to get away from Jane the Pain."

Snorting, I covered my mouth. "Shit, Gare...we haven't called her that since high school."

"Yes, we did. Just not around you. So set the whole thing up. This...this community center. I trust you completely. Call my assistant if you need anything, but keep it quiet until I'm done with this movie. Okay?"

"Y-Yeah, sure. Whatever you need." I gripped my hair, still a little stunned. "Jesus...Thanks, Garrett."

"Mmhm," he hummed. "Edward, you okay, man?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "I will be. You just gave me what I truly needed in order to...become okay."

"Good. Get to work. I've got a love scene to film," he said dryly.

"Break a leg," I told him with a laugh.

"With this girl, that may just happen. Wish me luck," he said, and then he was gone.

I stared at my phone for a moment, wishing like hell I'd hear from Bella, but I knew she not only needed time, but I had to prove myself. With quick swipes across the screen, I called the next best thing.

"Yo!" boomed out of my speaker.

"You've passed the bar exam, and you still answer with 'Yo'?"

"Dude, caller ID," Emmett stated. "What's up, brother?"

"I need to talk to you. Like today, like now!" I told him.

"Come on over. Rosie's here, though."

"That's fine. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"Ten-four."

I finished getting dressed, listening intently to hear if the shitty music was still playing downstairs. It was. As quietly as I could, I stepped across the hall to the room we'd deemed as our home office. Jane rarely set foot in there, but what I needed was locked in the desk. Unlocking the bottom drawer, I shifted things around until I found the thumb drive I needed, pocketing it quickly and locking the drawer back.

When I looked up, Jane was standing in the doorway.

"I'm leaving for a bit," I stated curtly, twirling my keys around my finger. "I'm heading to Emmett's."

"You're coming back, right?" she asked, looking up at me with her big blue eyes. Her bottom lip quivered, her hands were clasped in front of her, and tears welled up.

Right at that moment, I knew what Bella had been trying to tell me. Jane was stronger than she played for me. It was an act, something I'd fallen for from the damn beginning. And suddenly, I wanted to know everything that Jane knew.

I sniffed nonchalantly, shrugged a shoulder, and said, "Probably. It's my house, too."

Not bothering to wait for her to respond, I walked down the stairs, out the front door, and dove into my car.

The whole way to my brother's house, all I could think about was Bella. My hands gripped the steering wheel when I remembered her tears, her heartbreak, her telling me to get out. I saw all the mistakes I'd made from the minute I'd set eyes on her up to the night of the art show two days ago. Hell, my mistakes went all the way back to marrying Jane. I'd thought that I'd cared about her enough to make it work, but I realized I'd done it all for the wrong reasons. And now I had to pay for it. All of it. Unfortunately, my Sunshine had to pay, too, and that just didn't seem fair. She'd paid enough, as far as I was concerned, by just being with me, loving me.

A strangled noise left me as I pulled to a stop at a light. Rubbing my face, I begged silently for God, Karma, anyone that would listen that she'd still love me after all this was over. I needed her too much. I'd been completely in the dark, skating through life blind, until that beautiful, sweet thing had practically fallen into my lap. But I hoped she'd continue to stay that strong thing she'd been since the beginning, because going to see Emmett meant I was about to unleash hell. On all of us.

I pulled into my brother's driveway, smiling and shaking my head at the scene before me. Rosalie Cullen on a daily basis looked like she stepped right off the runway. She was a leggy blonde, with more confidence than most men. She didn't come from the same background as the rest of us in school, but the very second Emmett had seen her slam dunk a basketball, he'd been head over heels for her. And she'd fit in with the rest of us just fine, though she rarely gave a shit about money or names or the society pages that we'd all grown used to in our lives. And at that moment, it looked like she was schooling him on HORSE.

Grinning at the string of curses that left Emmett's mouth, I strolled over to watch his demise.

"What do you mean..._off the garage roof_?!" he yelled, glaring at her smirking face when she shrugged.

"Off the fucking garage roof, Em. It doesn't require an instruction manual. Do it, or take a letter," she chortled, coming to stand beside me. "This is for E, end of game. I've so handed him his ass this round."

I laughed at her, propping an arm on her shoulder. "How'd you make that shot?" I whispered to her.

"Pure fucking luck, but it sent Emmett into a tantrum of epic proportions," she whispered back with a chuckle. "Was he like that as a little kid?"

"Yes." I nodded once, thinking she had no idea. My baby brother may have only been a year younger than me at twenty-five, almost twenty-six, but he was so very fucking spoiled as a kid. I blamed our mother.

Emmett launched the ball into the air, but it hit the garage roof with a thunk, only to veer off wildly toward me. I caught it, grinning when more curses hit the air.

"Motherfuck, cocksucker, dammit!" he snarled, pointing to Rose. "We're going again later."

Rose rolled her eyes to me. "Whatever. Anyway...how you doing? You okay?"

My nose wrinkled, but I nodded solemnly. "I'm okay. I just..." I breathed heavily through my nose. "I need her back. And I need you and Emmett to help me."

She studied my face, her blue eyes warm. "Well, come on in. Let's see what we can do."

Rose poured me a cup of coffee while the two of them downed bottles of water, but when we were all sitting at their kitchen table, I slid the thumb drive toward my brother.

"What's this?" he asked, holding it up.

"Everything. It's every contract, every bill, every page of my pre-nup, even the mortgage to my house. I need you to go through it. All of it. I need a loophole, an out, a valid reason to divorce her. And then...I want you to draw those up, too. I'm hiring you."

Rose grinned, but looked over to Emmett. The only sound that could be heard for a few seconds was the hum of the refrigerator.

Emmett's eyes widened, but he sniffed, locking his eyes on me. "Mom'll be pissed. She wants grandbabies. And she's always wanted you and Jane..."

I scoffed and waved him off. "I'm not telling anyone anything outside of this room for the moment."

"What about your art center? She'll take it..."

"It's covered. Just got my backer this morning. You'll know soon enough who it is. You'll draw up that contract, too, but I can't say just yet," I told him, mentally thinking I needed to name my firstborn after Garrett. I grimaced – maybe not.

"Why me? Why not Dad?" he countered, looking confused.

"Dad is...biased. He's too close to Marcus. You..." I pointed to him. "You'll have my back. _My_ back. No one else's."

"That's true," he murmured, eyeing the thumb drive. He got up, left the room, but came back quickly with his laptop, booting it up. "Marcus will hand you your ass, Ed. It was his start-up money that opened Sterling. And then...if you've...if there's another... Are you cheating?"

I looked to Rose, shocked that she hadn't told him, but she shook her head. I sat back in the chair, folding my arms across my chest.

"I was...am...it's complicated," I stammered, frowning at how much that hurt. "You're my lawyer, so everything I tell you is in confidence, but... I love her, Em. I have to fix this. I owe her that. She's... I've hurt her, and I never meant to, but..."

I told him everything. All of it. From the very beginning, including how I felt about Jane. I told him of meeting Bella for that article about my art classes, how Jane had hated the fact that none of it had been about her, about how the second Bella had brought the rough draft of the article back to me, I was lost to her. Just completely done. Bella had been sweet and smart and witty. She'd flirted and laughed, and her photos were better than just about any art on the walls of my gallery, but she was too shy, too reserved to even acknowledge it. And she was so fucking beautiful that it hurt to look at her.

I explained how I'd tried to fight it, but it was next to impossible. And I told him that I'd tried to be honest with Bella, but it had all backfired. It all sounded like lies, but they weren't. I'd tried to talk to Jane about a possible separation, but it had sent her into a panic attack. I'd tried to talk to Dad about divorce, but he'd told me to work it out with my wife, that too many were counting on us to succeed.

Finally, I spoke about every phone call, every interruption. Before Bella, Jane didn't care where I went, or for how long, but I'd found myself on a very short leash the last few months. At that point, Rose's eyes shot up from the computer in front of Emmett to lock onto me.

"What?" I asked her.

"So...wait. You're telling me she'd call you?" she asked, huffing a frustrated sigh when I nodded. "So the night of the art show, the night the girls and I took her out...that wasn't the first time she's called you, flipping the fuck out?"

"Hell no!" I scoffed, rolling my eyes. "It's like she knows. Bella tried to tell me, but I didn't believe her. And Bella said she's acting...like she's faking it all, and you know what? I saw it today."

Rose's eyes narrowed further. "You know, the night of the art show, she couldn't stay off her damn phone..."

"Yeah, but she said she left her shit in Tanya's car," I countered.

"No, she didn't. She'd study that damn phone and then drink some more. Give me your phone," she ordered, and I pulled it out, unlocking it for her. "When was the last time Jane touched this thing?"

"She hasn't. Not that I know of."

"Yet you lock it," she said with a chuckle, touching the screen over and over. "She had to have touched it, Edward. She's tracking you with the same app that Tanya used on that ex-boyfriend of hers." She held up the screen to show me.

"Well, fuck! Give it here. I'll remove it."

"No way!" She laughed evilly. "See...she fucked up. You can track her, too." When I looked at her with what was most likely complete confusion, she continued, though her tone softened. "Look, Edward... Let her think she's still tracking you. But right now, you won't be going to Bella's, so it's perfect. Where was Jane when you left?"

"Home."

"Not now," she said with a grin, holding up the phone again. "Right now, she's at the next door neighbor's house. Isn't that the really hot DILF next door?"

Frowning, I nodded. Jacob Black was an architect for the city of Chicago. He and his wife, Leah, who was a nurse for Mercy, were of American Indian descent. He did really well for himself and worked from home, which allowed him time to take care of their two school-age children.

"What the fuck is a DILF?" Emmett piped up from behind his computer.

"Dad I'd like to fuck," Rose answered with a laugh, shoving his shoulder with her own. "Shut up and work." She turned back to me. "You may not be the only unfaithful one, Edward. That may work in your favor. You just have to move quickly. And...send in a few spies."

Her grin was hilarious, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Tanya? Kate?"

"Absolutely!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, only to slide my hands into my hair. "Jesus, do you all hate her? And fuck, why didn't anyone tell me?"

Rose laughed. "Because you'd have never listened, Edward. You can be quite stubborn, you know. Plus, you had all the parents whispering in your ear about success and funding and all that bullshit."

Grimacing, I nodded and turned to my brother. "So you'll help me?"

He nodded, breaking his gaze away. "Yeah. I'll help you. I can't promise this will be easy."

Standing up, I said, "I know. Just... I have to get Bella back, and I have to get this art center underway. Anything after that is inconsequential."

He nodded once solemnly. "I'll call you when I know something."

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – June**

"Mr. Edward!" Sarah called from the door of my office, and I smiled up at her from my phone where I had been monitoring Jane's movements. "I made you somethin'!"

"Well, come here, pretty girl. Let's see," I said, having to practically catch her when she rushed to me. I grinned down at the plethora of color on the page. It was blues, greens, and yellows, all swirled together. "Hmm," I hummed, eyeing her teasingly. "Umm...a camel?"

"No!" she called out, laughing so hard that her head fell back. "It's happy thoughts...like Peter Pan. 'Cause you look...sad."

My brow wrinkled at just how intuitive she was. Standing up, I dropped a kiss to the top of her head. I was probably biased as all hell when it came to Sarah, but she was my assistant's, James's, little sister. And she was the reason I started the special needs class in the first place. He'd brought her school to the gallery for a tour, and I'd fallen for her and all of her classmates instantly. Little Sarah had changed my life, how I saw art, and my reasons to keep going.

"I am, but you know what?" I asked her.

"What?" she whispered like it was a secret.

"This made everything much better, Miss Sarah," I told her and then pinned the picture to my wall next to a thousand other pictures that had been given to me from my kids. "Now...let's get you back to class before James panics."

She giggled, which was like a balm to my very, very achy soul. I'd been missing Bella with a complete madness lately, but at least she hadn't cut me out of her life. She'd answer my calls and texts, and she seemed supportive of the emails where I'd been telling her what steps I'd been taking. I couldn't tell her everything, just simply to keep her innocent in it all, but I told her what I could. I'd even told her I'd gotten a lawyer, but I hadn't told her it was my brother.

Once I guided Sarah back to the art class, I locked gazes with James. "I'm gonna cut out early, man. Can you lock up when class is over?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, giving me a wave from over his desk. "Oh...and we're almost packed up," he stated, gesturing to the supply closet in the corner that was stacked with a mountain of boxes.

Smiling, I nodded. James would be the director of the art center. No one would ever be a better fit. He was perfect, really. He was calm, laidback, and patient with the students, had a history of working with children, and he'd majored in art, with a minor in special education. The latter was all due to Sarah. I was turning it all over to him as soon as it opened, which I was hoping would be by the end of the month. We still had to sign the lease, get it renovated, and announce who was funding it all. I was waiting on Garrett's go-ahead. Not to mention, I still needed a few more teachers and volunteers, but I was pretty sure those would come once we were open. James had suggested college students, so I was letting him set that in motion.

I walked back to my office, sent Bella a message that I loved her and was thinking about her, and then locked up for the day. She didn't reply, but she usually didn't when I said the words anymore. At first, I'd been devastated, thinking she was pushing me away, but when I truly thought about it, I understood it. To say the words back would hurt. Saying those words back to me would mean everything was okay, and it wasn't. One day, I hoped it would be, but not at the moment.

My drive home was quick, but I had a wretched headache by the time I pulled into my driveway. I immediately went in search of something to take, especially when I heard the music blaring from Jane's studio. If anyone had something for headache, it would be Jane, so I trekked into the master bathroom to rummage through her medicine cabinet. What didn't expect to find was my wife, sitting on the side of the tub, with streams of tears coursing down her face. But it was what was in her hand that made me freeze. A pregnancy test.

Oh, this was way too good to be true. Leaning against the door frame, I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Immaculate conception..._dear_?" I sneered, seeing the two pink lines from where I was standing.

She gasped, her gaze snapping to mine, and I could see she was absolutely terrified, but she'd just handed me my out on a silver fucking platter.

"Can't be mine," I sang, shaking my head.

"Edward!" she breathed, her entire body shaking. "I didn't...I mean... This was...not supposed to happen."

I snorted. "It's amazing what can happen when someone sticks their dick in you... And it wasn't _my_ dick."

"Don't be crass, Edward," she snapped.

"See...you don't get to tell me what to do anymore...as of right now," I told her, pushing away from the door. "I'll be moving out...today." I held my phone up. "I'm not the only one that can track someone's whereabouts. Does Jacob know he's gonna be a daddy...again?"

"You fucking hypocrite!" she snarled, throwing the pregnancy test at me. "You think you're so slick. You've been fucking around for ages!"

I bent over, picked up the little white stick, and smiled as I tossed it up in the air and caught it, pocketing it quickly. Leaning closer to her shocked face, I sneered, "Prove it."

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – July**

I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head when my phone rang way too early on Tuesday. This was supposed to be my day to sleep in, to go into the gallery later. It took a moment for me to realize who, what, and where I was. The fog took forever to clear from my late night and too many beers with Emmett the night before. I scrambled for the phone, but it was too late.

"Shit!" I hissed, seeing that it had been Bella. "Oh, baby...please answer..." I pleaded to my empty room in my brother's house.

"Hey." Her voice sounded relieved and like fucking heaven.

"Sunshine." I sagged back to the pillows. "Jesus, I'm sorry. I've been so busy. The art center is kicking my ass. Getting it ready, making sure it's in the right location, that I've got enough people to run it..."

Her laugh was soft and sexy. "Good for you, then. That type of busy is okay."

I chuckled, but took a deep breath to tell her why I'd been so out of touch lately. "I've moved in with Emmett and Rose, Bella."

"What?"

"Yeah...that's the other reason I haven't gotten in touch with you. I've been slowly separating from Jane," I murmured, not wanting to tell her about the pregnancy just yet because Emmett was doing his damnedest to start my divorce. I wanted to surprise Bella when I had the bare-bones truth in my hand. "I'm sorry."

"You're serious?" she gasped, sounding completely taken aback.

"Dead serious. You asked for me to be free. I'm doing the best I fucking can, Sunshine. I love you. I mean that." I tried to convey everything I felt for her, just how hard I was busting my ass to give her what she wanted. But she was so quiet for so long that I had to pull the phone away to make sure we were still connected. "Baby, you still there?"

"Yeah, Edward. I want..."

My heart hurt, because I could hear her struggle, her need, but I couldn't do a fucking thing about it at the moment except tell her it was all okay. "I know. I get it, Bella. But know I'm trying, okay?"

"Okay."

I heard the emotion in her voice. She thought she was hiding it, and she was doing a hell of a job, but she couldn't hide from me.

"You okay, sweetheart?" I asked her softly.

"I will be, Edward. Just... Time?"

"Whatever you need, baby. I swear it's yours."

By Sunday afternoon, I was feeling pretty hopeful as I bounded downstairs to grab something to eat. Living with my brother and Rose wasn't all that bad. They left me alone for the most part, but I usually slept in on Sundays and fended for myself food-wise.

But when I walked into the kitchen to see my brother's pale, worried face, I froze mid-step, glancing over to Rose, who looked like she was just about to commit a felony.

"What?" I asked, and Rose slid a section of newspaper my way. "What is it?" I whispered. "Just fucking tell me."

"I can't even..." Rose abruptly stood up from the table, snatched up the paper, and forced it into my hand.

I didn't know what I was expecting – someone's arrest or an obituary or a paparazzi scandal with Garrett – but what I saw never even crossed my mind. The headline alone wasn't even processing correctly.

_Young Art Moguls Announce An Impending Arrival_

"Oh, no..." I barely breathed, looking to Rose. "No, no, no! She didn't..."

"She did... Or her daddy did," Rose accused with her lip curled in hatred. "Doesn't he have friends at that paper?"

I slammed the paper down onto the kitchen table. "That's not my fucking kid!" I yelled, gripping my hair. "And the whole world will fucking know it as soon as it's born! Why?!"

Emmett jumped, but he looked just as pissed as I was. He stood up so quickly that his chair fell backwards. "Ed...we need to serve her. Like now. And we can ask for a paternity test to prove you're not the father."

"That's _nine fucking months_ from now!"

"Maybe not. We've had judges order them to perform one in the early stages of pregnancy," Emmett explained, spinning his computer around. "I've been studying your pre-nup. If either of you cheats, then all the assets go back to you. You keep everything you brought to the table. That includes Sterling, Edward."

I waved him off, shaking my head. "We both cheated. Jane knew. All they'd have to do is subpoena Bell..." And then...it hit me, like a fucking freight train: That was Bella's newspaper. "Fuck..." I hissed, fumbling for my phone and dialing her number.

"_The number you have reached is no longer in service. If you feel you've reached this message in error, please check the number..."_

My heart plummeted into my stomach, and my hands braced themselves on the chair in front of me. Rose snatched my phone from my fingers and listened to the message, only to spin me around.

"Go! You know where she lives. Go to her! Now, Edward!" she ordered, pushing at me until my mind finally kicked into gear.

My feet were the last to catch up, and I bolted up the stairs, grabbed my keys and wallet, and ran right back down. I stopped at the door of the kitchen.

"I want this over, Emmett. Do whatever it is you have to do, and I don't give a fuck what I lose or what I have to pay. Just get that bitch out of my life!"

"Already on it, bro!"

The entire drive to Bella's place, I tried her number over and over. Finally, I called her office, thinking they could at least get a message to her. I asked for the writer that had made an appearance with Bella the night of the art show, Angela Weber.

"This is Angela," she answered her extension.

"Angela, this is Edward Cullen," I said, weaving through traffic.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen! I hear congratulations are in order..."

"Angela," I groaned, feeling like a shit for interrupting her, "I really need to speak with Bella Swan. I've been trying to get in touch with her."

"Um, I'm sorry, but Bella Swan put in her notice on Friday afternoon, Mr. Cullen. She didn't even give two weeks. She just packed up her desk and left," she explained.

"Ah, fuck." I pounded my head back against the headrest. "Please tell me she left forwarding information..."

"No, sir. Nothing."

I ended the call without even telling the poor girl thank you, but I was afraid it would simply come out as sobbing. The closer I got to Bella's house, the more dread seemed to fill my chest. When I screeched into her driveway, her car wasn't there, and there was one I didn't recognize in its place. An older woman stepped out of the front door, smiling my way.

"Are you here to see the house?" she asked, holding out her hand. "I'm Charlotte. I own the place."

I shook her hand, but grimaced a little. "Actually, I was looking for Miss Swan."

"Oh, dear," she gasped, glancing over her shoulder to the house and then back to me. "I'm afraid Miss Swan moved out. Rather quickly, I might add. I was showing the place today."

Rubbing my face with my hands in order to stop myself from completely falling apart, I then gripped my hair. "You... Um, do you know where she went?"

"Are you family?" she asked, but her brow wrinkled.

"Um, no ma'am. I'm..." Fuck, what the hell was I? The guy that had finally pushed her passed her limit, that's what I was. "I'm a...friend."

It was the easiest answer and one that left me standing in front of the poor woman with a bad taste in my mouth. I tried to smile, but the sob I'd been fighting finally escaped.

"Gracious. Are you okay?"

I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes, but I nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay. Have you rented it yet?"

"No. Did you want to see it?"

"No." I shook my head. "I don't need to," I told her, reaching for my wallet. "I'll take it."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... First of all...Sarah. There's no disrespect intended. In fact, I have **_**nothing**_** but respect for those that work with or are the parents of kids with special needs. My mother taught children with Down Syndrome, and they are the sweetest, most intuitive souls I've ever seen. Sarah is based on a little girl she tended to favor named H****eather. She had angel-blonde hair and her smile...it lit up a room. So...yeah. Big love.**

**Now you have both sides. Are you guys still with me? ;) I hope so. I know this is different from and I know it's kinda hard. Hang in there. **

**Next post will be Monday, so until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Running to Stand Still

**A/N... I'm so glad you're still with me. Most of you understand both sides now, even though you're hating that there was a lack of communication. **

**This chapter skips forward a bit in time. And you'll see just where our sad little Bella ran off to. And yes, to all of you that said it... Jane is easy to hate. ;)**

**This chapter had a few inspiring songs:**

"**Running to Stand Still" by U2**

"**How Do I Live" by Leanne Rimes**

**I'll let you get to it. TISSUE WARNINGS... and note the month. **

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 3 – Running to Stand Still**

**Bella**

**Cedar Key, FL – October**

I came up out of my sleep with a gasping sob, only to get pissed and punch the pillow.

"Goddammit!" I hiccuped, swiping at my tears that never seemed to end, no matter how far away I was, no matter how many times I told myself to let it go.

Flopping onto my back, I breathed in slowly and let it out to calm my heart, my soul. They ached. Every day, they ached to the point of almost physical pain. Glancing over at the clock, I groaned. It was going to be a long fucking day. It was still dark outside, but there would be no going back to sleep. There never was when I dreamed of Edward.

They ranged from sweet and tender, to sexy and dark. Sometimes, he'd taunt me with all the lies he'd gotten away with, and sometimes, he'd fall at my feet and beg me to believe him, forgive him, come back to him. Everything in my heart wanted the latter, but my head knew better.

With a giant sigh, I shoved the covers back and got up. I took my time in the shower, trying to wash away the feelings that still lingered around me, even after almost three months.

It was October in Florida, which meant that it was still warm in the day, but cool at night. The summer had been brutal, and apparently, I'd moved down there in the thick of it. August and September had been hot as hell, with thick humidity to match. The sea breeze coming off the Gulf of Mexico had been the only thing to save me from melting away completely.

I straightened up my place – or my mother's and Phil's place, really – grateful that they had simply offered the condo up to me without asking for rent. It was furnished and comfortable – which was a good thing, considering I'd left all of mine in Chicago – with two bedrooms and two baths, sitting right on the water. But the best part was the view.

Grabbing my cup of coffee and my laptop, I stepped out onto my balcony that overlooked the ocean. The stars were still out, but they were slowly fading away to allow for the sun that was coming up. The waves hitting the shore could be heard, but not seen just yet. But it was the smell that I'd come to love – salt, sand, water, and wood. All of it combined was amazing, though the scent of nearby restaurants was slowly infusing itself around me, too.

The thought made me smile. Kona Joe's. My neighbors were interesting, to say the least. They lived in the next condo down the beach with their son, Alec. He was the perfect blend of his parents. He had Alice's over-active imagination, friendly personality, and sweet smile, but he had Jasper's deep, dark blue eyes, dark blond, curly hair, and love for all things beach related – fishing, swimming, boating. He was nine and made me laugh most days when really, I wanted to cry myself to sleep.

Alice, Jasper, and Jasper's brother, Peter, owned the little bar/diner below their condo, Kona Joe's, which had been started by Joe Whitlock, their father. And then there was...

"Bob," I greeted, smiling in spite of how shitty my night's sleep had been. "Morning, handsome."

Bob's feathers ruffled, but he waddled up the deck stairs without shame. It seemed the entire community had adopted Bob, a rescued pelican. He'd been found almost dead in the water due to the fishing line he'd gotten caught up in. He earned the name from the red and white bobber that had been caught up around his wing that no longer worked. So he walked...everywhere. No one had the heart to put him down, and he'd proven that he could fend for himself, but he seemed to prefer the company of the humans on the beach than his own kind.

Bob stretched, shook all over, and then planted himself on the railing beside me to preen. He was harmless, and he didn't even beg, unless he was down on the water with the local fishermen. He just...kept me company. And Alec liked to pretend that we all had a pterodactyl as a pet.

A cool breeze blew off the water, and I shivered, getting up to grab a hooded sweatshirt. Tugging open my drawer, my heart constricted. Right on top was Edward's Dartmouth sweatshirt. I'd forgotten it had been in my things until I'd unpacked. If I allowed myself, I could recall in perfect clarity the day he'd shown up to my house wearing it. I'd kept it for reasons I'd never be able to explain, but I tugged it on, anyway, before going back to my laptop.

My time online was limited. It was my own restrictions. I knew there were ninety-seven unopened emails sitting in a specific folder named Edward that I neither had the heart to read nor delete. I knew that if I stayed online just long enough, I'd either stalk the Chicago Tribune for news, email Angela back at the paper, or book a flight to O'Hare. I wanted to do all of those things, but it wouldn't be good. None of it would end well.

I put away my computer and grabbed my camera equipment. It was the start of the Cedar Key Seafood Festival. It would last through the weekend. I was covering it all for the The Beacon, a little once-a-week paper that almost didn't hire me because I was _too_ qualified, coming from Chicago. But today, I'd be grabbing pictures for not only them, but myself, too.

Mrs. Cope ran a small art gallery down on the main strip. She bought my photos regularly to sell to the tourists. They were of local scenery, wildlife, and buildings. We'd even talked about a few going into mass print as postcards. Bob was one of them.

I checked my digital camera, making sure I had a backup battery and storage card to use for the paper. But my personal camera was different. I loaded up the film I preferred, tossed in several extra rolls, and made sure everything was ready for my day. Mom and Phil had told me to treat the house as my own, so I'd set the extra bathroom up as a darkroom. Developing my own pictures had become my passion, my therapy.

Pouring myself one more cup of coffee, I sat with Bob until the sun was up. I thought about all that had brought me to that point. The news that Jane was expecting had sent me into a whirlwind of not only heartbreak, but anger and the need to get away from everything that reminded me of Edward. Mr. Newton had been disappointed, but had given The Beacon a glowing recommendation for me. Angela had been shocked, especially since it had been her that had shown me the article. I was pretty sure she figured out that there was more between Edward and me when I lost my lunch in my garbage can. And my landlady, Charlotte, had cried when I told her. I'd broken my lease, but I'd left my furniture for her to do with as she pleased as payback.

They all had emailed me. Edward was looking for me. I deleted the messages and never answered back.

I sighed, gazing over at my feathered friend. "Don't fall in love, Bob, okay? It's only trouble."

He lifted his wings in a dramatic stretch, which made me laugh a little because it looked like he simply shrugged.

"Good boy," I said with a chuckle, standing up. "Come on, buddy. Let's get this day over with."

At the end of the weekend, I found myself sitting in Kona Joe's, sipping a beer as Alec chattered to his uncle about everything he'd done, seen, eaten, and found. To a nine-year-old, the world was full of adventure. I was almost too tired to keep up, feeling gritty and slightly sun-baked after two days of being outside taking pictures. My camera bag sat on the bar next to me, and it was filled with everything from cooking contests and the tiny parade, to games for the kids and dueling banjos.

"And...and...and Uncle Pete! Check this out!" Alec chirped, rummaging around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for. He set down what looked to be a million shells, but he pushed something specific forward. "Paul says...Paul says it's a shark's tooth!"

"It is, pal," Peter answered him calmly, giving me a wink when I snickered a little.

Peter was handsome and kind, always wearing a sweet smile, especially for his nephew. He was the older of the two brothers and widowed. His wife, Heidi, had passed away a few years back. She'd been pregnant, and there had been problems during childbirth. Neither had made it.

"I knew it!" Alec gushed.

"I wish I had that much energy," I murmured to Peter when he swapped my empty mug for a full one.

He chuckled, ruffling Alec's hair, and turned back to me. "We could power the entire state with it, if only we could figure out how to harness it." He snatched Alec up off the bar, tickled him relentlessly, and then set him down onto the floor. "Go find your dad, Alec. I think he's out on the deck. I'm tired and wanna close this place up."

"'Kay."

Alec ran off, only to return with his parents in tow. Jasper looked the worse for wear. He'd cooked throughout most of the festival and seemed so very happy now that it was over. Alice, however, had as much energy as her son.

"I'll have to hit the pharmacy, Jazz. I think we're out of burn cream, and Alec used the green aloe stuff as monster goo," she told him with a roll of her eyes, practically gripping Alec's shoulders to keep him for bouncing clean out of his own skin.

Jasper rolled his eyes my way, smirking a little, but his cheeks, nose, and forehead had taken a little more sunshine than he was used to.

"I have some," I told her, jerking a thumb toward the door. "It's back at my place, but you're welcome to it."

"You don't mind?" Alice asked. "I'll replace it, I swear. I just hate the thought of driving to the mainland."

Chuckling, I shook my head and waved her off. People that actually lived on Cedar Key, which rounded out to be about a thousand people, rarely wanted to leave it for anything. If they couldn't get it locally, then they figured they could live without it most of the time.

"No, not at all." I stood up, chugged a bit of my beer, and slid Peter a twenty.

"It's on the house, Bella," he argued, pushing it back. "Just make sure you put that picture of Jasper wearing old lady Cheney's apron front and center."

Grinning, I shot Jasper a wink as he glared at his brother. "I only take them. I don't pick them." I picked up my camera bag, leaving the twenty on the bar.

I liked them all. They were easy to be around. They knew my mother and Phil, so they'd accepted me into the fold instantly, but they never pushed for information about me. And that was a good thing, because to talk about Edward, about why I'd suddenly moved from busy Chicago to the slow, tiny beach town of Cedar Key was not something I was ready to do. It was if they knew I was running, hiding, licking my wounds.

"Can I come? I wanna come! I betcha Bob's at Bella's!" Alec rattled off.

"Yeah, yeah...come on," I said with a chuckle.

There was about a city block of space between Kona Joe's and the Whitlock's above it to my place. Alec ran circles around us as Alice and I walked up the sidewalk.

"Did you get good pictures this weekend?" Alice asked, glancing over at me.

"I did, both for myself and the paper," I told her with a smile. "I'll go through them all in the next day or so, see which ones Mrs. Cope wants. The paper...they'll just take my storage card and sort through for what they need."

I liked Alice. We were both about the same height and size. We were the same age, too, which had been a shock to me, considering she and Jasper had a nine-year-old little boy, but she'd told me that she'd gotten pregnant right out of high school. She and Jasper had married right after they'd found out. For some, it would've meant struggle and hardship, but to watch the small family together, there was so much happiness, so much love between them, that sometimes, it hurt to watch. Or maybe I was jealous – I wasn't sure.

We pounded up the steps to my beach deck, only to find Bob just chilling on the rail.

"Hey, Bob," we all sang to him before I let everyone inside my place.

He merely clapped his large beak together and shuffled his feathers a bit.

"You want something to drink, guys?" I called as I set my bag down on the kitchen counter.

"No, we can't stay. I want to get to that burn of Jasper's before he starts looking like the stone crab claws he was cookin' today," Alice said with a giggle.

"Okay." I laughed, walking back to my bathroom. It took a minute to find what I was looking for; I hadn't quite unpacked everything yet. Since I'd left in a panic, there was no method to my boxes full of madness. "Found it!" I said, stepping back into the living room and holding up the bottle of green aloe goo.

Alice thanked me, but pointed to the Dartmouth hoodie draped over the arm of my chair. "I thought you said you went to Northwestern?"

My heart constricted, but I nodded. Swallowing nervously, I eyed the sweatshirt. "I did. That... That's someone else's."

Alice's eyes raked over me, a knowing look on her face. "Oh. Gotcha."

"Hey!" Alec called with his head practically buried in one of my boxes. He came up out of it, holding a stack of my photos. "Who's the guy in the penguin suit?" He grinned, but my eyes fell to the picture he was holding up.

Damn it all, I hadn't looked at a picture of Edward since I'd tossed those haphazardly into the box. And poor Alec didn't know he'd picked out the picture I'd taken the night of that fateful art show – the one when Edward had secretly mouthed the words, "I love you," across the room.

All of my carefully maintained wall crumbled, the tiny fractures of my heart split open into huge fissures, and any barely healed wounds opened up with a force I wasn't expecting. Tears fell unchecked down my face, and I was finding it hard to breathe, even harder when the picture was dropped back into the box.

"Alec, take this to your dad. Tell him I'll be home in a few, but that he needs to shower first before putting this on," Alice instructed her son. "Go straight to him, okay?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Is Bella mad at me? I didn't mean... She's let me before..."

"No, kiddo, she's not mad. She just doesn't feel so good. Now, take that to Daddy, okay?"

I heard the door open and close, but I didn't move from where I was frozen. Warm arms guided me to the sofa, staying wrapped around me tightly as Alice sat us down.

"Hey, Bella. It's okay," she soothed, brushing my hair from my face. "Whatever it is, it'll be okay."

I shook my head fervently. "I'm not sure about that, Alice," I sighed, swiping at my tears. "Right now, nothing feels okay."

"May I?" she asked softly, pointing to the box, and I nodded. What was done was done. I was a teary, blubbering mess at that point.

And really, there was a part of me that wanted to look, wanted to see his handsome face from when I'd believed he'd loved me. Alice simply dragged the box over, pulling out a fairly large stack of photographs. There wasn't any particular order to them, but the ones on top were of the art show. She sorted through them, never saying a word, until she came to one where Edward had stolen my camera, turned it on the two of us, and snapped a picture. We'd been laughing hysterically.

"You loved him," she finally stated, setting the stack down onto the coffee table and turning to face me.

"I did. I still do. I _shouldn't_...but I do."

Her nose wrinkled, and she shot a glance to Edward's picture. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked softly before looking back to me. "It's obvious that you came here to get away from something...or some_one_. I mean, you flew into Cedar Key like the Devil himself was on your tail. I didn't want to push. You seemed to be nursing some pretty hefty wounds..."

The sincerity in her tone was probably what did it. That, and the fact that I'd never told anyone about Edward, not even Angela back at the Trib. But I flipped through the pictures, finding the one I was looking for, and set it on top of all the others.

"That's the day I met him," I stated, sniffling once and rubbing my face. I could barely glance at him and Sarah as she hugged him. "He was...taken."

I started at the beginning and spilled everything, sometimes using pictures to tell the story. I didn't hold back, and Alice hardly interrupted, just simply listening, or giving me time to catch my breath or get my crying under control. She even got up at one point to get me something to drink and a few tissues from the box.

When I got to the night of the art show, I could barely take a breath, barely get it out. But when I set down the article announcing Jane's pregnancy, I collapsed. There was nothing more to say.

"So...I qu-quit. Everything. I r-ran," I hiccuped, letting her pull me to her and wrap her arms around me. "I c-couldn't take it. He...he...he was everywhere. E-Everywhere..._especially_ my house just reminded me of him, of everything he'd ever s-said to m-me." I sat up suddenly, rubbing my face, but I turned to face her. "I _know_ we were both responsible. I _know_ we were adults. But... I don't know," I finally sputtered out, sagging in exhaustion. "I felt so used, so embarrassed that I'd believed everything he'd said."

"Maybe you needed the lies," she piped up softly, shrugging when I met her warm gaze. "I'm gonna play devil's advocate for just a sec, okay? Sue me...but it comes from being a mom of a little boy that tends to get into scuffles. I try to see both sides..." When I nodded, she asked, "Are you sure his wife didn't just...do this to start shit? I mean...you said so yourself that you were convinced she knew. Maybe they were using each other, or maybe she did it to fuck with him. Perhaps when he moved out, it triggered her into a panic."

"I don't know," I stated, shaking my head. "I really just don't know. Alice, they made the announcement in the paper _where I fucking worked_! It was like a slap in the face! I felt humiliated. Of all the things he'd said and done..._that_ was what made me feel like a whore the most."

"Has he tried to contact you?"

A harsh, humorless laugh barked out of me. "Oh, I'm sure. I mean, I haven't talked to him, but I changed my number so he couldn't call me. But...people I worked with tried to tell me, and there's...I have...emails from him. I just haven't read them."

Alice simply nodded. "Maybe you should."

I shook my head. "I can't. I can't because right now, it'll still sound like lies. And I'm...weak when it comes to him, Alice. So fucking weak. He made me forget who I was, what I was doing with my life, where I was going. Somewhere along the way, I lost..._me_. All that I felt for him was wrapped up in secrecy and lies and sex, and it was so big, it consumed me."

"But you still love him?"

Again, a humorless laugh huffed through my nose. "So much. It's fucking ridiculous."

She grinned, wrapping her arms around me again. "Then I'll say this one more time. It'll be okay. You've put space between you and all that mess, so now...give yourself time."

I sighed, leaning into her. I hadn't realized just how starved I was for affection and human contact. I'd kept her and the rest of them at arm's length since I'd arrived in Cedar Key.

"No matter what you decide, I'm here, okay?" she asked, tucking my hair back. "Even if you go back to Chicago someday."

"Seriously?" I sniffled, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Hey...I may be married, but I'm not blind," she said teasingly, holding up a picture of Edward shirtless on my bed, his hair everywhere and his stubble looking delicious. "This is just..._pretty_."

I snorted, rolling my eyes at her dramatic swooning.

She chuckled, tossing the picture down. "I can't judge you, Bella. No one can because they haven't been in your shoes. There was enough judging going on when I found out I was pregnant with Alec. I was called...many things. Things I wasn't. I've only ever been with Jasper, so...a whore I am not. And neither are you. You fell in love with the wrong man or at the wrong time. I'm not sure which. Again, it's not for me to decide. But..." She tilted my face her way. "I'm here if you want to talk about it. Or...if you need someone to hold your hand if you ever decide to read those emails."

I've never been more grateful to someone in my entire life as I was right then with Alice. I'd come to think of my relationship with Edward as something dirty, but she simply chalked it up to misfortune.

I swallowed thickly, nodding once and smiling her way. "Thanks, Alice."

About a week later – a few days before Halloween – I found myself back in Sea Breeze Art. Mrs. Cope was flipping through all the shots I'd taken over the festival weekend. She was slowly separating them into piles of ones she'd frame and sell for a higher price and ones she'd just slip into sleeves to add to the others I'd taken in the cheaper pile for people to frame themselves.

Finally, she set the whole stack down. "Isabella...why are you _here_?" she asked, narrowing her sweet hazel eyes at me, but holding up a shot of an almost gone sunset, where the stars were starting to peek out. "This... These shots, they should be hanging in a gallery, not in my little tourist trap."

I winced at the word gallery, but I simply shook my head. "It's just my hobby, Mrs. Cope. The newspaper pays my bills."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes at me. "You're selling yourself short, sweetie."

"Yeah, you're not the only one that's said so," I murmured back, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"Okay, fair enough," she sang, slapping three shots down onto the counter. "I think...we should talk postcards, my talented new friend."

She grinned when I giggled because she'd picked the three shots I would've picked. Ones I loved and hated the most. The first one was of the marshes – clouds still pink with the sun that couldn't even be seen, but it was the bright star in the middle of the sky that had caught my eye. I took the picture wondering if Edward could see the same damn star I could and then hated myself for taking it. Unfortunately, it was a stunning shot. The second was taken from the middle of the road out of town, off the key. It was perfect symmetry and metaphorically my way back out of town, and the thought had frightened me, but I'd taken it anyway. And finally, there was Bob. He was sitting on a dock post, to the left of the picture, but to the right was a dilapidated old pier, and at the time, Bob had pretty much followed me all damn day, so it seemed like the picture represented more than just...well, Bob. It was like he was watching over me. And I'd felt – still felt – like that rundown pier.

"Do what you want with them," I told her. "Just credit me. I'm sure you and Mr. Uley at the print shop will have much to talk about," I teased her, smiling when the older woman blushed. "Tell him I said hello," I sang, walking out the door.

"That's not funny, Isabella!" was the last thing I heard before the door closed behind me.

I was still smiling when I ran into Alice, Alec, and Peter. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey...what was that about?" Alice asked, pointing to the door.

"Mrs. Cope wants to use a few of my shots as postcards, but I think she's just using the excuse to go see Sam," I explained, jerking a thumb behind me.

Alice and Peter laughed and nodded, but Peter said, "She's been crushing on him for ages. I'm pretty sure they're doing—"

"Peter!" Alice and I scolded, pointing to the fact that his nephew was clinging to every word coming out of his mouth.

Peter ruffled Alec's hair, but merely laughed a little more. The blush that colored Peter's cheeks was hilarious.

"Miss Bella, Miss Bella!" Alec tugged my T-shirt. "Guess what?" he gushed, holding out the bag in his hand. When I knelt in front him, he thrust the bag at me. "I'm gonna be a pirate for Halloween!"

Smiling at just how proud he was of that, I asked, "Oh, yeah?" He nodded, but I poked around in the bag, seeing he had everything in there – eyepatch, sword, and bandana, even the black boots. "Will you let me take your picture?"

"Sure," he said with a shrug. "But ya gotta come to the beach party that night after Uncle Pete takes me Trick or Treating. Dad's cookin' on the grill."

"We'll see, handsome," I told him, standing up again.

"You should come," Peter added, looking from his nephew back to me. "It's usually a good time. Jasper's ribs are famous. And I think the guys are building a bonfire..." He rambled adorably, but deep down, I could see my answer was more important to Peter than to Alec.

I gave Alice a quick glance, and she winced, nodding.

"C'mon, boys," she urged them. "Don't pressure Bella. If she can come, she'll be there."

The reality was that I was needed to document the event for the paper anyway. My editor and boss, Victoria, called my cell phone not two hours later to ask if I'd take pictures at the beach party. I agreed, telling her it was no problem, but inside, I worried about going, though I rationalized that I was going for Alec, and Alec only. To go for anyone else seemed to make me uncomfortable. It seemed...off, like I was doing something wrong.

And it still felt wrong when I made my way down the beach toward the party on Halloween night, camera in hand. The music was blaring, the grill smelled absolutely delicious, and the kids looked adorable in their costumes.

I immediately started taking pictures of everything – the fire, people laughing, the kids trying to scare each other and the adults. I even stepped back to give it a wide shot, with the bonfire overshadowing everything around it, but the ocean in the background swayed an inky black. Again, I took a picture of the stars. There were so many showing, something I wasn't used to back in Chicago. The lights of the city overpowered the night sky.

"You came," I heard beside me, and I glanced over to see Peter leaning against the pier railing.

"Yeah, duty called," I told him with a small smile, holding up my camera. "Or Victoria called, really."

He chuckled, nodding, and shoved his hands nervously into the front pockets of his jeans. He kicked at a seashell, sending it back into the water with a soft splash, but met my gaze. "Alice says I should leave you alone..."

I bit my bottom lip, letting out a slow breath, but I stayed quiet. I didn't want him to do this, but I could see it was going to happen anyway. And he was so sweet, so kind, and had been completely devastated with the death of his wife and unborn child, according to Alice. To hurt him, turn him down seemed cruel, but I couldn't be what he wanted me to be.

"Peter..." I finally found my voice, and I heard in my own tone that it sounded like a warning.

"Yeah, I know..." He nodded, gazing out over the water. "She said you'd been pretty hurt, but..." He turned to face me. "I like you, Bella. And I just... I was hoping we could...that I could take you out sometime. I mean, it's been a really long time since I've felt that way about someone that wasn't..."

"Your wife," I finished for him, unable to meet his eyes.

"Yes. Heidi was...my soulmate, but..." He sighed, and when his hand shot to his hair nervously in an action so painfully familiar, I knew what my answer was.

"Peter, I can't..." I shook my head, finally meeting his face, which was filling with hurt and rejection. "I can't. I'm not..."

"Ready," he finished for me. "It's...it's fine. I understand."

"No, you don't," I corrected him. "You _really_ don't, but I..."

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said, coming to stand directly in front of me and placing a hand over his heart. "I understand that things take time, okay?" he asked, and I nodded, feeling like utter shit for this entire conversation. "And I want you to know... I'm not going anywhere, so if you change your mind? Maybe?" he asked, shrugging and looking so fucking vulnerable.

"I should go," I whispered, starting to walk away, but Peter's hand landed gently on my shoulder.

"No, don't. Alec's been talking all damn day about how you're supposed to be here. I'll leave you alone, I swear," he said, crossing his heart. The action was so like his nephew that I couldn't help but laugh, which made Peter grin. "Please? If Alice knew I scared you off, she'd kick my ass. She's small, but very feisty. I don't know how my brother puts up with her."

I took a deep breath and let it out, but nodded. "Okay," I said softly. "But...thank you...for asking, Peter. I'm just unable to give you an answer right now, all right?"

He smiled and nodded, holding up his hands in a surrendering gesture. "No, I get it. When or if you're ready, Bella...I'm here."

I could only nod, but my attention was drawn to the little pirate rushing up to us. I couldn't help but snap a half a dozen pictures of Alec when he suddenly growled, "Arrrrr, matey!"

"Come on, Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm hungry," I told him, reaching for the little boy's hand as I walked back toward the party. Once again, the little guy put a smile on my face when all I wanted was to go home and cry.

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... Yes, Bella's staying busy...and honest when it comes to Peter. And I love Bob and Alec. But I think that most of you know I love writing animals and little kids. ;)**

**Cedar Key, Florida... Yes, it exists. I haven't been there in years, but it's a very sweet, very small town. It is an actual _key_, so you have to travel off the mainland to get to it. It's very artsy, with lots of little galleries and writers. It's pretty, looking old, with wooden buildings that look like old fishing shacks. Most of the names of the businesses have been changed. However, Kona Joe's is a real bar/restaurant. :) Anyway, if you're curious, it's about an hour and a half drive west of Gainesville, FL...home of the University of Florida Gators.**

**Okay...Edward's POV will be Thursday, if you're still hanging in there. :) I'm sure you're all wondering how he's handling things. To me, the chapter coming up is a crucial one. Until next time... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Driven

**A/N... This is not a black and white issue, this topic. Your opinions range all over the map with these two, but mostly – aside from a rare one or two – you're sad for both of them. Yes, a lack of communication. Yes, there wasn't much Bella would've listened to. And yeah, they both love each other. **

**All pics and playlists are up on my blog, with a huge thank you to JenRar. So if you want to see Peter hear the songs I've used, just head over there. The link is on my profile. :)**

**I picked the song for this chapter for a reason – besides the fact that I love the band with a sickness – but more the _pushing _feel behind it and the lyrics:**

"**Driven" by Rush**

**I said on the last post that this was a crucial chapter, especially when it comes to Edward. I still feel that way, and I've written up to chapter 9 on this fic. So...I'll let you get on with it. This goes back a little bit in time so you can see what Edward's been up to...**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 4 – Driven**

**Edward**

**Chicago, IL – August**

"Come on, Bella," I sighed, scrolling through search after search. "Where the hell are you, baby?"

I knew she'd hate that I was looking for her, but I rationalized it as making sure she was safe. The problem was that she'd fallen off the face of the Earth. I took what I knew about her, her mother, her past, and did my best to narrow down the searches, but nothing was coming up. It helped that I had Emmett's permission to use his programs that the law offices used. Still...fucking nothing.

I closed my laptop and gazed around the house. Shaking my head, I snorted softly to myself. I'd moved into Bella's old place almost two weeks prior. It had taken some serious charming on my part to get Charlotte to rent it to me. Once I explained that I was in the middle of a divorce, that the house meant something to me, that she didn't even have to clean it out, and that I'd pay her six months rent up front, she slapped the lease down and handed me the keys. Though, she still wouldn't tell me where Bella had gone, only that my girl had mentioned her mother. I understood it. Bella had a way of instilling loyalty in people, and she had no idea.

Everything about the house felt like home. More like home than the house I'd shared with Jane. When I'd finally stepped into the place for the first time alone, I thought my heart would break at the sight of it. Bella had left everything behind, only opting to take her personal items and clothes. Every stick of furniture, every appliance in the kitchen, and food in the cabinets – it was all still there. Even the covers on the bed had been left behind, though _that_ I understood. Of all the rooms in the house, the bedroom had been the hardest to step into. All our love, all our fights, and all my broken promises had happened in that room. I was pretty sure I slept in there to torture myself.

The thought of our fighting made my eyes fall to my fist print that still showed on the wooden front door. Charlotte had told me she'd have it fixed, but I'd told her to leave it. I needed to see it. I needed to look at it to remind myself that despite my love for Bella, I'd treated her poorly, made her feel like a whore.

Rubbing my face, I got up from the sofa to get ready. Today was supposed to be a good day, but it felt empty. Without Bella there to see what I was trying to do, every step I accomplished seemed to be for nothing, but I kept going. Now it wasn't even about freeing myself from Jane for Bella, but for myself. It was time to rectify something that should've never been.

A few hours later, dressed in a suit and tie, I found myself at the ribbon-cutting ceremony at the art center. The media was there, along with several hundred of Garrett's biggest fans, not to mention family and friends. Jane was absent, thankfully.

"Love you, Garrett!" some girl screamed from the back of the crowd.

Chuckling, I looked to Garrett. "Does that drive you crazy?"

"Sometimes," he said with a cheesy grin, shrugging one shoulder. "But they're loyal as hell. I've seen one or two kick the paps' asses for me."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Whatever. I guess it's working for this, anyway."

I never saw Garrett as the superstar he'd come to be. A few decent roles, a play in New York, and he'd become pretty popular. He said it paid the bills, but he'd always been a fairly good-looking guy that loved drama class in school. Our senior year, he'd played Puck in _A Midsummer Night's Dream._ He'd left us all with shocked looks on our faces.

"That it is. Isn't that what you wanted?" he asked, his brow furrowing over at me when I merely nodded in answer. "Then work it, man. And be proud. You were swimming upstream to get here."

"That's the truth," I sighed, but focused on the questions the media was aiming at James.

The art center was my proudest accomplishment. And I was surprised we were finally there, despite the fact that it was two weeks later than I'd intended. But the reason we were late was both good and bad. Permits ran late – and I suspected that it was Governor Marcus Sterling's doing – but James had used the extra time to get in touch with everyone he knew at NIU. Every contact, every head of every art department, and even the special education departments. He'd turned our art center into just...more. We'd now offer tutoring and classes in dance, drama, art, and music. It was all under one roof. And he'd brought in several employees and volunteers. It was brilliant.

But it all felt so empty without Bella at least knowing. By now, I was convinced that she wasn't reading my emails, the only form of communication I had left. They weren't returning to me, but there wasn't any answer back from her, either.

As Garrett cut the ribbon and flashes went off in a blur, a small, warm hand slipped into mine. I smiled down at Sarah.

"You still look sad, Mr. Edward," she noted, tilting her head at me. "You wanna talk about it? James says when I'm sad, I should talk about it."

I smiled at her in spite of it all. She had a beautiful spirit and a smile that could make a bad day better. James described individuals with Down Syndrome as angels without wings. They never knew hate or ugly. To them, everything came out as completely honest and right there on the surface of things. He also said that more people should be that way. And he was so right.

"I'm just...missing someone, Sarah," I finally told her softly.

"Missing... Are they in heaven like our mom and dad?" she asked.

"No." I shook my head, but kissed the back of her hand. "They just...moved away. I hope to see them soon."

"I hope so, too," she said with a firm nod of her head, which made me chuckle.

"Come on, pretty girl," I told her as a large group of us made our way inside. "Keep me company until your brother is finished schmoozing." I grinned when she giggled, but she kept her hand in mine.

We stepped into the main atrium, and a hand landed on my shoulder.

"You seriously got a court order to prove paternity?" my father asked, and I spun to face him, giving Sarah a pointed look.

"You're seriously asking me that today?" I countered, trying to keep the venom out of my voice, if only for Sarah's sake.

"I...well..." At least he had the wherewithal to look guilty. "Hey, Miss Sarah."

"Hi, Mr. Edward's dad," she chirped, grinning at him.

Even he couldn't maintain his gruff demeanor, and he snickered and shook his head.

Bending down, I caught her attention. "Sweetheart, there's snacks if you're hungry. Go ahead. But come get me if you can't find James. Okay?"

She nodded, kissed my cheek, and made her way through the crowd. When I stood up straight, I locked my angry gaze on my father.

"Not here. Not today. Understand?" I stated firmly. "This," I growled through gritted teeth, gesturing around me. "This is a good thing. The best thing I've ever done. Don't start with that shit today."

When I started to turn away from him, his hand landed on my shoulder. "Son, wait," he said softly, and I met his gaze again. "I didn't mean... You misunderstand. I'm asking because if you're having that test done, then...the baby isn't yours?"

"No. The baby isn't mine. Though, neither of us are innocent. The problem extends from Marcus. He's trying to take Sterling away from me. He's biding by every contract signed. I built that gallery, made it what it is, but since he backed me in the beginning, he's using everything he can to keep it, even if it means handing it over to his daughter." Again, I pointed around me. "If I hadn't done this...I'd have lost my kids, too. This, at least, will continue."

Carlisle Cullen was not stupid, and he was a damn good lawyer and usually pretty loyal to his friends, but I saw the dark look in his eye at what I'd just said.

"You cheated, too?"

"I did."

He sniffed, looked around, and shoved his hands into his front pockets. "Can it be proved?"

"I don't know. She's...no longer around." I shrugged, matching his stance, but his eyes locked onto mine at most likely the tone of my voice. "Emmett's doing his best to find loopholes in both the Sterling contracts and the pre-nup. Jane's already been served the divorce papers, but her father has hired a lawyer – your competition, I might add – to fight for everything. I'll lose it all, if they get their way."

"Why'd you go to Emmett?"

"I went to _you_ first. You told me to work it out," I countered, looking at him like he was crazy.

He grimaced, but nodded. "I'll get with Emmett on Monday morning, see what he's found out. You shouldn't lose what you've worked so hard to accomplish. Have they done the test yet on Jane?"

"No, next week."

He took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll see if I can't get those results back sooner than usual. It's possible this'll see the inside of a courtroom."

"I know."

He gazed around the art center, but finally looked back to me. "Were you ever happy with her? Or did you do it all because we pushed you?"

"Yes and no...to both," I answered him as honestly as I could. "I thought it would work. It didn't. I thought I was happy, until I really felt happiness for the first time. And I felt...obligated after Sterling started showing promise."

He studied me. "Fair enough. I'll see if I can't help you." He held up a finger. "But be prepared for a war. And don't worry about your mother. I'll explain it."

I chuckled. "I wasn't worried about Mom."

He smiled, gripping my shoulder. "No, I suppose not. She always gave into you more than Emmett." Laughing, he added, "I mean, she wants grandchildren, but now she'll just put all the pressure on poor Rose."

"I'll be sure to warn her," I chortled, looking down when Sarah joined us again, munching on a carrot stick. "You're eatin' bunny food, Sarah."

She giggled, but popped the last bit of it in her mouth. "I like bunny food. Bunny food is good for you. I can't find James, Mr. Edward."

"Okay, we'll hunt him down," I conceded, looking back to my dad. "Thanks for coming."

"Congratulations, son. This is...amazing," he told me. "I'll call you Monday."

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – September**

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Happy birthday_

_Hey Sunshine,_

_I don't even know if you're reading these emails. A part of me hopes so, but I can't fault you for not opening them. I suppose I could request confirmation of receipt, but then...no. Maybe I don't want to know. There's another part of me that simply needs to talk to you, and this is the only way I can, so I'll take it, whether you're getting them or not. I tried to stop, but I really can't._

_You wouldn't believe what my life has become, Bella. It's chaos and insanity. It's a battle for money and power and shit I don't even know if I want, but it's all been yanked out of my control. Lawyers are warring against each other in Jane's and my names. Fuck, we don't even have to be there. They do it all on their own. They're fighting over the gallery and my house and cars and bank accounts. It's fucking ridiculous._

_This is the shit I never wanted you to see, the things I tried to protect you from – the shit slinging, the name calling, the accusations. And I've come to terms with the fact that you're not here, simply because I'd absolutely hate to see you dragged into the middle of it. This isn't your fight. It's mine. And it's ugly. I hate what my life has become, but I can't blame anyone but myself. My dad and my brother are pulling out all the stops to help me. Emmett has my back. My dad, though, simply seems to want to bury Jane, Jane's lawyers, and Jane's father. It's some sort of...test for himself or some shit. I don't know._

_At least they can't take away the art center. That stands alone in my name...and Garrett's. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't come through as backer for that thing. But he did. And it's amazing to go there in the afternoons. I still teach one art class. Sarah begged me, and I can't seem to tell her no to anything._

_I've given up keeping anything from you. Not here. Not in these emails._

_I moved out of my brother's house...and into yours. I can't decide if you'd be pissed about that, but I needed a place to live, and you were gone, so I took it. It is and always will be home, the place I could be ME, Sunshine. I told you that once, and I meant it. Though Charlotte still likes you better, so don't worry...she hasn't spilled your whereabouts. Which is probably a good thing, because there's a part of me that would run away to you just to fall at your feet._

_The problem with that, though, is proof. I'm not the father of Jane's baby, Sunshine. We got verbal confirmation just last week, but unless it's in black and white, it wouldn't do any good to tell you. I know everything I ever said, promised, and vowed to you seemed like lies. They weren't, but I'm well aware that if I ever have the honor of seeing you again, I'll be bringing hard evidence with me, I swear to fucking God._

_And sweet Jesus, I miss you so fucking much. I told you I couldn't breathe without you, and I was right. Some days, it's hard to get out of the damn bed, but I do. I keep pushing, and I keep thinking that everything I do is one step closer to being someone you'd be proud to know again. I want to be the man you needed, to show the world that you're everything to me, and I won't stop until I'm finished with it all, Bella. After that? I hope I find you, if only to hand you everything...just to show you that I never, ever meant to hurt you. I never meant for everything to come out as lies, and I want to simply say I'm sorry, that I love you. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you._

_I always was and always will be yours._

_Edward_

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – October**

"You haven't given up yet?" Rose asked, setting a cup of coffee down next to me at her kitchen table.

I logged my computer on, shaking my head no. "No. I won't, either."

She kissed the side of my head before joining me. "Good."

Chuckling, I asked, "Why do you care?" When she gasped dramatically, I went on. "Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the support, but you've been...a cheerleader since you met Bella only the one time."

She frowned, took a sip of coffee, and wrapped both hands around the mug. "You know why, Edward."

"You hate Jane that much?" I laughed when she rolled her eyes my way.

"I do, but only for how shallow she was. I always felt she was trapping you. It didn't seem fair," she explained, shrugging a shoulder. "She tried too hard to fit in with all of you at school, but it was never enough. She wanted more money, more things, more...status. She used you to get it. So not cool."

I smiled over at her after typing Bella's name into the search engine and hitting enter. "She had all of that."

"Not as much as the rest of you. You were all born with silver spoons in your mouths, but you never flaunted it. You were all so...real, down to earth. She just...wasn't." She took a deep breath and met my gaze. "And you never gave me shit for Emmett, for not being 'up there' with the rest of you. I always respected that about you."

I shrugged. "You made my brother happy. Ridiculously so. Even when we were in high school."

Laughing, she nodded. "And I saw that in Bella for you, Edward. It's as simple as that." Her eyes glanced over at the computer screen and went wide. "Holy fucking shit. You found her!"

My head spun so fast that my neck flamed up in protest, but my eyes locked onto Bella's name. With a shaky hand, I clicked on the link for the Cedar Key Beacon newspaper.

"She went to her mom's in Florida," I whispered sadly, swallowing the lump in my throat.

"I figured you'd have looked into places like where her parents lived."

"I did. The phone's still in her mom's name. There was no indication she was there. I was afraid of tipping off Jane if I hired a PI. If she's at her mother's house, she hasn't switched the phone to her name."

"She wanted to stay hidden," Rose surmised sadly, leaning against me.

"Yeah." Something about that really just...hurt, but I tried to stay focused.

"But she's working. Look," Rose added, pointing to the pictures on the screen. "Where the hell is Cedar Key?"

"Um, central Florida, west coast. Gulf of Mexico. Her mother and stepfather have a place there," I told her, giving her a glance. "She's working for a newspaper down there. The dates on these are only a week old!" The words came out sounding slightly awed, but I was...floored, actually.

The tiny newspaper only printed once a week, but her work was still fucking amazing. It looked like she'd covered some sort of fair or festival. I had to smile at the life she'd caught on camera. Contests, parades, exhibits, cookouts, even people on the beach – it was all there, and they all seemed blissful. There was a guy in a woman's apron, giving the camera a warning glare, but the guy was smiling. And the food on the table in front of him looked like it was no easy feat to deal with.

"Fitting," Rose murmured softly, meeting my gaze when I turned to look at her. "You call her Sunshine...and she moved to the Sunshine State."

I laughed, but looked back at the computer screen. "Her eye for shots is amazing," I stated softly in praise. "These could be so boring. You know...just some sort of country fair, but...they're not. She could be hanging in any gallery anywhere..."

Rose snickered, bumping my shoulder. "Maybe that's not what she wants. What else did you find?"

I clicked back to the links that Bella's name had brought up, and my eyebrows shot up into my hairline.

"Is that...you?" Rose snorted, pointing to the screen, her head falling back with a laugh when I nodded. "Well, holy shit..."

"She sold that picture to an online poster site," I said, grinning at the picture of myself in HD, though my face wasn't showing, just my back. "Oh damn."

I remembered her taking that picture of me. We'd just started seeing each other. Hell, I hadn't even seen her place yet, but she'd had her camera with her. We'd been at a hotel on the other side of town, and I'd gotten up to look out at the view, when I'd suddenly heard the camera's shutter click off several shots in rapid succession. It had made me laugh, until she'd shown me the photograph once she'd developed it. She saw me so differently than I saw myself. Beautiful, she'd said. Masculine, but beautiful. She'd also said I looked like I carried the weight of the world on my shoulders.

"I miss her," I barely said aloud, shaking my head at the feelings one picture could bring about.

"I know. Time, Edward," Rose said, but closed my laptop. "Keep that shit to yourself, hmm?"

I nodded, standing up. "Yeah. It's not like I can just show up. She'd never believe a thing I said anyway. I don't have proof of any of it yet. And this whole mess is taking forever."

"You're all over the local news. Surely she's seen it."

I shook my head. "No, knowing my Bella, she's closed the door. She's probably trying to forget it ever existed. Fuck, I don't even know if she's reading my emails, Rose. So..." I shrugged, not knowing how to finish that thought.

She nodded. "She will. Just...give it time. Finish what you started. You can fly down there and set it in front her when it's all over."

I smiled, but it felt more like a grimace. "I hope."

About a week later, I found myself in the conference room of Cullen and Denali. I still hadn't told anyone that I'd found Bella. It didn't quite seem a priority to my dad and brother. They were too busy fighting with Jane's lawyers and father. They were way more interested in the gallery. Sad thing was that I wasn't even sure I wanted it anymore, but they'd stopped asking me questions and simply filed motion after motion.

The room looked like a war room. Jane and her people on one side. My entire family, it seemed, on the other. My father and Marcus were practically nose to nose in a heated argument.

"If it weren't for Edward, Sterling would not be where it is today. You think Jane could sell her art anywhere else? No," my dad sneered. "And if you hand it to her, where will that leave the gallery when she has that baby?"

"We're going after the father for child support. He can definitely afford it," Marcus countered, picking up a file and holding it up in my dad's face. "We've proven Jacob Black is the father."

I snorted out loud. "At least there's that."

"Fuck you, Edward," Jane sneered, and I merely grinned and shrugged.

"No...he's holding the proof that I didn't fuck you."

I was in a piss-poor mood, and all the yelling and foul shit being slung around me was not helping. Neither was being in the same damn room as Jane. I wanted this shit over.

Emmett snickered, but then told me to shut up.

Shrugging, I sighed, sitting back in the chair. I knew for a fact that Jane didn't want children. I also knew that her daddy's Pro-life stance would take a beating if she didn't follow through. I'd also heard that Jacob Black was going to be suing for custody of the baby, but it was none of my concern. I simply didn't care about it anymore.

"Gentleman," Eleazar Denali said, standing up from the conference table. "We all need to stay calm, sit back down, and settle this the right way."

My father and Marcus both took their seats, looking just a hair away from laying the smackdown on each other right in the middle of the table. I took a deep breath and wondered briefly if this was all worth it – the fighting, the sacrificing of a very long friendship. I wondered if they regretted anything about pushing Jane and me to marry, if the profits they'd made were worth all the shit we were going through right now.

But the blame didn't solely rest on them. I could've told them no at any time, told Jane no, even worked my way up in the gallery business under someone else. There were plenty in the city of Chicago in which I could've worked. Having gone to Dartmouth alone would've made me an asset.

"I'm afraid we're going to have to take this pre-nup in front of a judge," my dad stated, though he was now a bit calmer. "We have no alternative but to prove...who cheated first."

Without any inflection in my voice, I turned to Emmett. "October. Last year. It lasted eight months."

"You think I'd take you at your word, Edward?" Marcus asked, sounding condescending and incredulous.

"With all due respect, Marcus, I don't really care what you do." I smiled wryly, holding up a picture Emmett had obtained from places unknown of Marcus and his new secret flavor of the month, which made him pale to a chalky white. "You're a giant billboard for hypocrites everywhere, so please don't sit there and act like you're innocent. October of last year. Eight months. Can your daughter be so honest? Because I know for a fucking fact that she and Jacob have been cheating a helluva lot longer." I turned my gaze to Jane. "Isn't that right, _dear_? I'm pretty sure that was the reason I was moved to the guest room the year before, right?"

She scowled, but three lawyers' hands popped out of nowhere to land on her, every last one of them telling her to keep her mouth shut.

I snorted. "That's what I thought."

"That's enough, son," my dad chided, but he turned to the lead lawyer on Jane's side. "Guess we'll have to take this to court."

I groaned, simply because this would drag out months and months. I'd forever be tied to this shit.

"Relax, Ed," Emmett soothed in a whisper. "It may not make it that far. We'll subpoena Jacob Black to confirm when they started."

"You'll have to subpoena that whore of Edward's, too," Marcus said, but flinched when I suddenly stood up, my hands landing on the table with a loud smack.

"No!" I snapped, glaring down at him, my lip curling in hatred. "You won't drag her into this. I won't allow it!" I yelled, fighting the hands that were pulling be back, but I wouldn't relent. I faced my father. "Find another fucking way, but you leave Bella out of this. I won't drag her through this bullshit!"

He stood next to me, speaking softly. "Son, we don't have a choice. In order to negate the pre-nup, she had to have cheated first. That leaves you everything – the house, the gallery, the profits."

I was shaking with rage and shaking my head no at the same time. "No. I won't let you do that to her. I put her through enough. I won't...I _can't_ allow it. It's not fair to her!" I seethed back in a whisper.

My dad blinked, looking a little pained, but I didn't let him speak.

"I'm done," I finally said calmly, gesturing toward Jane. "Settle it all, but I'm done. She can have the fucking gallery, the fucking house, and you can take the start-up funds out for Marcus when it's all said and done. But I won't put Bella through this."

I started to walk away, leaving the conference room in chaos, but Jane yelled my name.

"She left you!" she snapped. "Why would you give up?"

Smiling sadly, I shrugged one shoulder. "I love her. And I wouldn't put her through this..._for anything_." I faced her completely. "We should've never done this. And I'm sorry for that. Good luck, Jane."

With that said, I walked out of the conference room and into the elevators, only to have Emmett practically fall into it before the doors slid shut. He didn't say anything, but stayed by my side all the way out to the lobby and onto the street.

The air was crisp, just chilly enough to have a bite to it when the wind blew. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Um, Ed?" Emmett said nervously, and I turned to face him. "You may not lose it all, but...the gallery? Really?"

"I don't want it. Not like that. And it's not like I could ever work with Jane after this, so it's time to walk away. Simplify things." I smiled, feeling lighter already, and he grinned back.

"I'll do my best to keep you afloat, bro, honest," he vowed, gripping my shoulder. "Maybe giving up the gallery _and_ the house, she'll let you off a little easier with everything else." He eyed me for a second. "You know where she is, don't you?"

"I do."

He nodded. "Then I'll bust my ass to finish so you can get her back." He glanced up when the paparazzi suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Mr. Cullen, is it true? You just gave up the fight for Sterling Gallery?"

I waved them off, still feeling a little light, yet a touch defeated at the same time. "Yes," was the only answer I gave them before I turned to Emmett. "I need a beer."

He cracked up, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and guiding me through the cameras. "Me, too."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N...Legal shit has a way of taking _for-ev-errrr_. Seriously. And it can all get yanked out of your control, especially when money of Edward's level is involved. See...the more money the lawyers win for you, the more they get paid. It's all in the settlements. Ugh. Nasty business. **

**Edward, however, just took back his own control and basically just said, "Fuck it." He was able to give his kids a place, thanks to Garrett. And then there's Rose - the cheerleader. ;) But Edward simply wants it all done.**

**Now...if I said this chapter was crucial, then the next chapter is the turning point in this story. ;) I know, I know. You guys hate it when I tease you like that. But it's true. I'll see you guys on Monday. Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Missing

**A/N... This fic has caused quite the stir with some of you. Cheating is such a touchy subject. What I appreciate is most of you are cheering/pulling for them. You want Edward to go get his girl now, and you want Bella to read the emails. :) A few of you said that Edward still hasn't done enough, or that Jane shouldn't win. This fic isn't over – as far as Jane is concerned. And Edward did what Edward truly wanted. If you'll remember, Bella had asked him what he wanted...he said simplicity, and he gave himself that in the last chapter. **

**A little too late for the last chapter, but a good song would've been "Time For Me to Fly" by REO Speedwagon. However, this chapter is Bella's, and here's the chapter song:**

"**Missing" by Evanescence**

**In my notes last time, I said this chapter was the turning point. I still think that. Maybe a tissue warning on this...some of you are telling me you're tearing up left and right, so we'll put the warning on this one, too. Time skips forward again. I'll let you get to it... **

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 5 – Missing**

**Bella**

**Cedar Key, FL – November**

"Bella-boo!" my mother squealed over the phone. "You gotta come to Phoenix. It's such a fun place!"

Giggling, I settled myself next to Bob on my deck. "With a time difference," I teased her.

"Oh shit! Did I interrupt something...someone?"

"No." I snorted, shaking my head at her. Her happy rambling was comforting, and I'd missed it. "I was just finishing up some pictures. And I'm teasing you. It's only eight here."

She was quiet for a moment, but then asked, "Baby...why are you there? I'd have thought you'd have gone home by now. Don't get me wrong. You can stay as long as you like. The place is yours if you want it, but... Bella, I thought you liked it in Chicago. You were at the paper...a _big_ paper. You had that adorable house. What happened?"

I grimaced, glancing over at Bob, who seemed to waiting for an answer from me, too. As much as I loved my mother, I didn't want to tell her about Edward. I didn't want to seem...less in her eyes for having been with a married man and fallen for his lies. I couldn't even explain how I still dreamed about him just about every night, most leaving me craving the sound of his voice and aching for his touch.

Bob spun his back to the ocean to face me completely, and I raised an eyebrow at him, essentially asking him, "Really, Bob?" I couldn't help but roll my eyes when he stretched his wings, making it look like a shrug.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I said, "It was time for a change, Mom."

Bob's beak clapped together. He ruffled his feathers and then hopped down to the deck floor to make his way down my steps back onto the beach. I was now convinced Bob could speak English and that he understood lies...and didn't like them. I really needed to hang out with more humans.

"Bella..." My mother started, but then stopped. "Fair enough, sweetie."

I sagged in relief. I was still feeling prickly and uneasy having explained everything to Alice. Even more unsettling was that things had now changed between Peter and me. What was once easy and calm was now jittery and nervous. We'd somehow gone from being two grown adults to being back in junior high.

"Well, what are you doing for Thanksgiving? It's only three weeks away," she quickly changed the subject.

"Working, actually," I said rather proudly. "I've been hired to help a girl in town with a history of Cedar Key. She's taken over what her father started, but then wants to add newer photos to a book she's putting together. In fact, I'm supposed to meet with her in a few days to go over what places she wants."

"Good for you, baby!" she praised. "You're busier there than you ever were in Chicago."

I laughed. "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, darn. I was hoping you'd come visit, but..." She trailed off, only to add, "At least keep in touch, Bella-boo. I miss you, but I'm glad Florida is working out for you."

"Thanks, Mom. I'll call you next week."

We ended the call, and I set my cell down onto the deck table as I gazed out over the night sky. It was _so_ quiet in Cedar Key at night, the only sound being that of the waves hitting the shore. It was soothing, and fall had settled in, making it comfortable. It wasn't cold, but the humidity had lessened, leaving the air crisp and clean. I wondered if it was snowing in Chicago already, but not enough to open my laptop to find out.

Suddenly, I felt homesick for that city. I missed the noise, the chaos, the food, the people. I missed Angela and Charlotte, even Mr. Newton. For a split second, I missed my little house, and I hoped that whoever was in it was taking good care of it. My mind then landed on Edward. I missed him, too. But mixed in with the good memories of laughter and warm, strong arms and how I'd felt when his eyes would rake over me, the sound of lies and deceit overrode it all. I sighed, my head falling back to the chair behind me. Maybe Alice had been right when she'd said that I'd needed the lies. Maybe I'd wanted to hear them, to think that I was loved _that much_.

The sound of a throat clearing almost made me jump, but I looked down my steps to see Peter standing there.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said softly, stepping up onto my deck.

"No, it's okay." I sat up, taking what he handed me.

"You left it. I didn't find it until I was closing the bar. Alice said you'd be upset if you thought you lost it," he explained.

I eyed the Dartmouth sweatshirt, wrapping my arms around it. "Yeah...probably," I admitted softly, trying not to wish it still smelled like it had the day it had been left at my house in Chicago – like a man's cologne, detergent, and a smell that was altogether just Edward.

"You still love him," he stated out of the blue, but pointed to the shirt in my arms. He winced when my gaze was quick and sharp on him. "Never mind. I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

Before he could leave, I said, "It doesn't matter." When Peter faced me again, I shrugged, feeling terrible that I was so fucking broken that I couldn't speak of Edward, but then again, what we'd had wasn't real...for Edward, anyway. "It doesn't matter if I do. I can't be with him."

"Did he die?"

Smiling sadly, I shook my head. "No. He's very much alive." I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"In some ways, it would be easier if he'd died. You could...hero worship him, turn him into something mythical. You could grieve, let it go, but...I can see that you can't."

"That's probably very true," I muttered, gazing down at the Dartmouth logo.

Peter sat down in the chair in front of me, resting his elbows on his knees. His wavy, dark blond hair fell across his forehead. He nodded once, but finally spoke to the deck floor.

"I still miss her," he stated, glancing up at me. "Heidi, I mean. We were...really fucking good together." He shrugged a shoulder. "Hell, I don't think we ever fought."

"Mythical?" I asked, smirking a little.

He chuckled. "Mythical. Yeah. Of course we fought. What couple doesn't?"

I snickered softly, but stayed quiet.

"It's always over stupid shit, too. Money and bills, not picking up milk on the way home, or working too late. It's never anything big. And for a long time, I blamed myself for her...and the baby. It was me that pushed for a family."

"I'm pretty sure that's not your fault, Peter," I sighed, toying with the string of the hood.

"It's not." He sat back in the chair. "I know. But it felt that way for a long time. It's been five years. I've also found out that it's okay to miss her...and keep going on with my life."

I flinched at that, but I nodded, meeting his gaze.

"We're...damaged people, Bella," he went on, grimacing a little. "I'm never again going to have what I had with Heidi. And it's obvious that you're still..." He gestured to the sweatshirt in my arms. "But I think we could be friends."

"I thought we were," I said, smirking when he looked up at me.

"We were..._are_. I just..." He reached over and picked up my hand. "I'm not asking for heavy, Bella. Just...let me take you out. As friends. No pressure. Just a movie on the mainland or something."

His sweet face was pleading silently, and I took a deep breath and let it out. My face must've screamed doubt, because he rambled on adorably.

"I tell you what. We won't even do it at night. A matinee. I'll buy you lunch."

For some reason, that made me start to giggle and I couldn't stop. But deep down in the pit of my stomach, I knew for a fact I couldn't make Peter any promises. I wanted to move on, get to know him, even open up a little, but it still felt...wrong. It felt like cheating, and the second that word hit my brain, I gave in. This wouldn't be cheating.

His crooked smile was so much like his brother's that I giggled again. Jasper and Peter had sweet, funny senses of humor. It was what made me feel welcomed around them.

Sighing deeply, I finally nodded. "Friends only, Peter. I'm still—"

"Grieving," he finished for me softly.

"Yeah," I conceded with a nod.

"I'm off day after tomorrow. I'll pick you up around ten. We'll drive to Gainesville."

Smiling, I agreed. "Okay."

The "date" couldn't have gone any better...or worse. The movie was silly and light, the lunch was delicious, but despite the fact that we'd laughed, gotten along, and enjoyed each other's company, there was nothing there for me. With Edward, there was always this crackling energy around us, pushing us, pulling us together, whether we were arguing or making love. It was there all the time. I'd learned to live with it, but I could see that it meant something, because being with Peter there was...nothing – no spark, no push, no pull. Just friendship.

So when he dropped me back off later that evening, I was happy that I'd at least tried. I was proud of myself for being able to tell him about me, leaving the details of my love life out of it.

We were laughing about parts of the movie when we paused in front of my door. It was then things became awkward. Peter paused, his sweet smile slipping off his face.

When he leaned in, I turned my head. "Peter...no." My voice sounded pleading and weak, but he stepped back as if I'd yelled the words.

He frowned, shoving his hands into his front pockets. "You're a beautiful woman, Bella. I can't apologize for being attracted to you."

"Thank you, but this"—I gestured between us—"can't happen. I had a great time today, but I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that. It wouldn't be fair to you. I'm being as honest as I can be, Peter. I'm sorry."

He bit down on his bottom lip, but nodded. "No, you've been completely honest. Except about what happened to you. And that's okay. I mean no disrespect. I'll go."

When Monday rolled around, my phone rang on my way from meeting with Jessica Stanley. I had the list of buildings, streets, and parts of the beach that she wanted me to capture for her book. She wanted specific things, like Cedar Key decorated for Christmas, which was happening daily as Thanksgiving approached, the fishermen working on the docks, and the main street, where wooden buildings that looked like fisherman's wharfs lined each side of the street. Included in that was Kona Joe's, which I'd avoided since my date with Peter.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella, it's Shirley Cope," she replied. "I was just letting you know that the postcards are back from the print shop if you want to come in and grab a few to keep."

"I can't today. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely," she chirped. "Oh! And there was someone in here asking about your work. Bet you're gonna be even busier soon."

Laughing, I shrugged. "Busy is good. Who was it?"

"Dunno. But I told them they'd most likely find you at Joe's."

"Got it. Heading there now, actually."

I stepped off the sidewalk to cross the street. I rarely used my car in Cedar Key. Everything I needed was within walking distance, and everyone I knew so far were practically neighbors. It gave me a feeling of a Norman Rockwell era, but it saved me from having to buy gas every other day like I had in Chicago.

I stepped into Kona Joe's, feeling a little nervous about seeing Peter, but luckily, the place was busy for lunch. The bar had mainly hard-working fishermen lined around it, looking tired and worn out from early starts to their day. The booths that lined the windows facing the beach were full of couples, vacationers, and local families. Jasper was the first to see me, and he rushed to me to hug me.

"If you'd like, I'll kick my brother's ass for you," he whispered in my ear with a sweet chuckle. "It'll be the second ass-whippin' he's had. Alice was the first."

I snorted, shaking my head. "Nah," I sighed, gazing up at him. "The fault rests on me."

Jasper smiled sweetly, but nodded. "If you say so..."

I waved it off. "I do need your permission to take pictures of this place for Jess's book."

"Sure thing, but..." He glanced over his shoulder. "Bells...there's someone that's been askin' for you."

"Who?" I asked, following his gaze, but I wasn't the only one looking. Every man in the building was tossing glances toward the back corner booth. When I stepped around the bar to get a better look, my heart constricted and I swayed on my feet.

"Jesus, Bella," Jasper whispered, holding me steady. "If there's a problem, I'll tell them to go..."

I was shaking my head no because it was too late anyway. Rosalie Cullen was already unfolding her long legs from the booth to head my way. I'd forgotten how intimidatingly beautiful she was, how she carried herself without a care in the world, and she stood out in the room like a neon sign. She made everything around her just a tad duller.

"Bella," she greeted.

"Rose," I barely made a sound back. "What are you doing here?"

She smirked, giving a sweeping glance around the restaurant, and every eye that had been on her suddenly found their plates much more interesting. "We need to talk. Is there somewhere..."

"Huh...oh, yeah," I told her with a nod. I turned to Jasper. "Thanks."

"Mmhm," he hummed, eyeing the stunning stranger before opening the door for us. "Later, Bells."

Rose and I were eerily quiet as I led her back to my place. It wasn't until we were at the door that she said something.

"Look, I know you wanted to stay hidden..."

I rounded on her. "Not hidden, but I honestly didn't think I'd be missed, if you know what I mean," I snapped back, and she grimaced, nodding slowly.

"Well, that's where you're wrong. Though, it's kind of good you've been gone." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "I'll explain a few things, if you'll let me."

I opened the door to my place, and she stepped in. Seeing her there didn't seem to fit, and it sort of pissed me off.

"I don't think there's much that needs explaining, Rose," I said, dropping my things onto the floor by my sofa. "I mean—"

"No, wait... Please. I _know_ why you left, Bella. But what you saw, what Edward said to you, those are two completely different...truths," she said cryptically.

"Why do you care? I'm not..._one of you_. I'm the whore he cheated with," I sneered, my hands balling up into fists. "You've met me _one time_."

"Yet, you still keep his shit," she stated calmly, pointing to the Dartmouth sweatshirt that I couldn't seem to get rid of or put away.

I bit my tongue, but I waited.

She laughed, sitting down onto the edge of my sofa. "Edward asked me that same question, you know. 'Why do you care?'" She locked eyes with me. "I'm not 'one of them,' either, Bella. I never have been, but there was a time when that made a difference to everyone's parents, and Edward stood up for me. He made it possible for me to continue seeing Emmett. Even more, he absolutely _dared_ them to fucking say something when we wanted to get married."

My brow furrowed, and I sat in the chair opposite of her. I stayed quiet because Edward had never said a thing about this to me.

"So...I owe him," she said with a rather sad smile on her face as she reached for her bag. As she rummaged around in it, she changed gears on me. "He said he's emailed you. Have you read them?"

"No."

She glanced up at me and nodded. "Yeah, he said you wouldn't." She pulled out a folder and a CD case, setting them down onto my coffee table. "That's for you. All of it."

"Did he send you?"

"Oh...hell no. Emmett told him I was visiting family early for the holidays. If Edward knew I was here, he'd lose his ever-lovin' mind. I think there's a part of him that wanted to do this, but he can't. He's not...finished yet, but I watch him...and he's fading. I see him lose hope every day with what he's been through since you just...up and vanished," she said with a sarcastic tone to her voice on the last three words.

"He's married and he's having a child, Rosalie."

"Don't full-name me," she snorted, but she grinned at the same time. "I know. And again...you saw two different truths. Please, let me show you."

I felt like a masochists when I nodded, but I got up and sat next to her. She flipped open the folder she'd brought, and I could see that it was filled with papers and news clippings and pictures. On top was the article that had sent me running from Chicago.

"Jane's pregnant," she started harshly. "Edward's not the father. Here." She pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me.

I wasn't sure what I was looking at until I saw the word "paternity." Letters like CVS and DNA flashed up from the page.

Rose stayed silent until the truth hit me. "Right. Edward wasn't the only unfaithful one in that relationship. Funny thing, that Jane. She needed Edward to make her who she was, needed his talent for promoting art, and needed his support. Her dad may be the governor, but they're a few steps down in the financial ladder than the Cullens. However, her father was the one who gave them the start-up money for Sterling Gallery, but wrapped it all up in a big bow for their _wedding gift_. They tied it all together in a legal and binding contract. Really, it was a place for his daughter's half-decent paintings to be shown somewhere."

I winced, but handed her back the paper.

"Jane, however, knew she was fucked – both literally and figuratively," Rose continued. "She may have not been the only cheater in their house, but she knew that Edward had changed. He changed so much when he met you that she started tracking his every move on her phone. He suddenly went from not having to worry about where he went, who he was with, or what he was doing, to answering to her every whim. When she felt he was slipping away, or when he suggested that they split for a break, she'd freak the hell out on him, reel him back in. Without Edward, her art was simply...paint on a canvass. She knew about you, Bella, and she knew when you were together, and she'd exploit him. This," she tacked on, holding up the baby announcement, "was her last clawing effort at trying to keep him. For some reason, she thought he'd care what the society people thought. He didn't. He only cared what _you_ thought."

Shaking my head in denial, I felt tears well up. "No, but he promised me all sorts of things and he never went through."

"Believe me, he tried." She flipped through more pages, only to bring out copies of what looked like a contract, but closer inspection made me see what it really was – copies of divorce papers signed by Edward. "He filed for divorce. Unfortunately, he's still wrapped up in it, but I don't think it'll be much longer. Emmett's aiming for Christmas...the first of the year at the latest."

"He filed after I left," I noted bitterly.

"He had no choice, Bella. He was waiting for this." She pulled out a full-color article about Edward's new art center. "He needed to do this first before Jane took it all away. If you knew Edward at all, then you know those kids come first."

A sob escaped me at the pictures from the article. Edward was in the background, holding Sarah's hand, as the actor, Garrett Fields, who was friends with Edward, cut the ribbon. Edward looked proud, but he looked thinner and like he hadn't slept in months. Dark circles shadowed the skin beneath his eyes – eyes that looked haunted.

Handing it back to her, I met her gaze.

"He never lied. He just had so many fucking things working against him," she stated softly. "And I thought you ought to know, because Jane is mean. She's been mean since we were in school." She snorted, rolling her eyes. "But again, it's probably a good thing that you left. I told you that it would get ugly...and it did. I told you to take an extended vacation."

"How bad?"

"Bad." She grimaced. "I live with his lawyer, so I heard way more than I should have, but the whole thing got nasty."

"Yet...you're here...and he's not," I pointed out.

"No, he's not. And he probably won't be until it's all said and done. He'll probably show up with every bit of proof that he wasn't lying to you. But he won't tell you what he gave up for you."

"For me?"

"Yeah," she said, reaching for the CD case. "Play this," she ordered, gesturing toward the TV. "I thought you should see exactly how this played out...publicly."

Getting up, I put the DVD into the player, but snatched up the remote. Immediately, my flatscreen was filled with local Chicago news coverage.

"_When the young art moguls announced in the Chicago Tribune that they were expecting their first child, the community thought it was a good thing. Now we find out that Edward Cullen has filed for divorce, stating infidelity and irreconcilable differences. The question remains: Who gets Sterling Gallery?"_

The next several clips showed the courthouse steps or the front of Edward's house, the media crowding around not only Edward, but Emmett and eventually their father, Carlisle. There were interviews with lawyers, Marcus Sterling, and Jane.

"_Due to what seems to be a fight for Sterling Gallery, Edward Cullen takes the steps to his father's law offices. Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen! Is it true? There was infidelity? If so, which of you cheated?"_

Edward waved them off, but his father stepped into the camera's view, saying, "My son has worked hard to make Sterling Gallery what it is today. We're not about to let that go."

Rose hit the button, forwarding to the next clip. Cameras caught sight of Edward and Emmett as they emerged out of the highrise where their father's office was located on the top few floors. The view was shaky as they ran to them.

"_Mr. Cullen, is it true you just gave up the fight for Sterling Gallery?"_

My brow furrowed because Edward looked...defeated and tired and so very lost. But he seemed lighter, freer, too. He looked to the camera and uttered a soft, "Yes," before whispering something to his brother.

Rose hit pause, freezing Edward in a perfect frame, and I turned to look at her. "Why?" I asked. "Why would he just...give up? He loves his gallery. What? She's going to run it? She's an idiot."

Rose cracked up. "She is that. And you're right, he loved that gallery. But he loves you more."

"I don't..." I huffed frustratedly, shaking my head. "I don't understand."

She pointed to Edward's handsome, yet sad face frozen on the screen. "The day of that interview, they'd been upstairs in a conference. All of Jane's lawyers and her father were there. Edward, Emmett, and Carlisle were on the other side of the table. They weren't getting anywhere in negotiations, so finally, they decided they'd take it to court. See, in order to negate the pre-nup that those two signed, they had to prove which one cheated first. We all fucking know it was Jane, but she wasn't spilling. So, they were going to subpoena you. Edward said no fucking way, called an end to all of it, told Jane she could have the gallery and the house, and he walked out."

"No, why?!" I cried, looking to the screen.

"Emmett said he'd never seen his brother so fucking mad. He was nose to nose with their dad, saying that he'd put you through too much already, that he wasn't dragging you into that hell. It wasn't going to happen. In fact, he thought Edward was going to hit Marcus."

"Fuck," I sobbed, burying my face in my hands. "I thought... It seemed... I left him alone in this!"

"No, no," she soothed, tilting my head. "Oh, Bella. Be grateful you weren't there. Your life would've been a fucking nightmare. In fact, more than once, Edward said he was glad you were safe and out of it all. It was what he'd dreaded from the get-go. See, had he done this while you were still there, he would've lost his mind trying to protect you from it. He misses you completely, but he understands what you saw, and he's better knowing you're safe out of the limelight. Without you there, they couldn't shine a spotlight on you."

"Everything he told me—"

"Was the truth," she finished for me.

"He must hate me for not believing him."

"No. He's well aware of what it looked like," she said with a sad smile. "No, Bella. If anything, he loves you more. You've given him something to fight for. He feels the need to prove himself to you, even if you send him packing. And that is one _stubborn man._"

My sobs erupted like a freight train, and she wrapped an arm around me. The guilt that I felt was taking my breath away, but the relief that came with hearing and seeing everything was practically making me boneless. I hadn't realized just how much I'd been holding in.

"What do I do? Should I—"

"Nothing," she urged, pulling me away from her shoulder so that she could look me in the eye. "You can't do anything, Bella. He's still technically married, still under scrutiny. It's in its final stages of negotiations – you know, the he wants, she wants bullshit – but if you pop up out of the blue, all the name calling and fighting will start all over. Right now, he's the better cheater, because they've made it look like it was temporary. She, on the other hand, is walking around getting bigger every day with proof that she slept with another man." She cupped my face. "He wants so badly to prove he wasn't lying to you, but I couldn't let him just fly down here without helping him out a little. I really do owe him." She grinned when I sniffled a small laugh. "He'll come to you, I'm absolutely certain of that, but not until it's all over. Then...he'll take a 'vacation' to get away from it all, but I know he'll bring just about the same shit I did. If not more."

I sagged in defeat, but nodded, swiping at my tears. "How long?"

"Like I said, Emmett's hoping by Christmas or the first of the year." She frowned a little, looking uncharacteristically nervous. "I also didn't know...or didn't want Edward to find out... Well, if you'd moved on. It would break him."

I was shaking my head no the whole time she was saying it. "No, I can't. I still love Edward, even when I didn't want to, and there's a guy here...Peter, but..." I swallowed thickly, shaking my head no again. "I've been as honest as I can with him without hurting him. He wants more than I can give him, but he's not exactly talking to me."

Rose's nose wrinkled, but she nodded. "I'm sorry. It may have been cruel to come and dump all this on you and then deny you the right to talk to him, but I feel protective of Edward. Like I said, he was there for me when I really needed someone in my corner, you know? And that night of the art show, his love for you was practically written all over his face. It was..."

"Breathtaking. Yeah, I know. I have a picture from that night. I could barely look at it."

She laughed lightly. "Exactly." She stood up, pulling me with her, and hugged me. "Look, have patience, but he'll show up. But he's determined to do it as a free man...a single man." She smiled when we broke the hug. "What you do when he gets here...about all this," she said with a wave around my place. "Well, that's between you two."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see that it was Alice. I ignored it, but looked to Rose. When the call went to voicemail, she took it from me quickly, calling her own phone.

"There. If you just want to know he's okay, text me. I'll send you pictures of him kicking Emmett's ass in basketball. We both do that a lot." She shot me a wink when I laughed and then handed me back my phone. "I have to get going. I'm flying out of Gainesville in the morning."

I nodded, walking her toward my door. "Thanks, Rose."

"Don't thank me. I simply thought it was unfair that Jane had made him out to be this liar, when he wasn't. It's no secret that I don't care for her. We've never been friends." She pointed to me. "Even if what you were doing wasn't right, you were adults...but you...you, I like. You didn't put up with Edward's bullshit, and I can respect that."

With that said, she walked out my door and down my steps toward the sidewalk. When I saw her get into a silver sedan parked on the street, I finally closed my door.

My phone vibrated in my hand, and again, it was Alice.

"Yeah, Alice?" I answered, my voice sounding a little shaky.

"Are you okay? Jazz said someone came looking for you..."

"No, no... I'm fine," I said, but my laptop caught my gaze, and suddenly, I needed to know what months of Edward's emails had said. "Um...Alice? You remember when you said you'd hold my hand?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you come over?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm...I've really got something to show you, and I could really use that hand to hold, Alice," I said, eyeing the file that Rose had left behind.

She was quiet for a second, but finally said, "Okay, be there in a few."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... I know most of you wanted Edward, but Rose is right. He's finishing up the finalizing of the divorce. Don't hate on Peter. He's just...lonely. One of my pre-readers can't stand him. LOL But I ADORE Rose. She's very...down to earth. :)**

**I have a fic rec for you! :) JenRar has started a new short story called _The Heart Wants. _It's a little different than what you're used to from me, but you'll find it on my favorites list. It's sexy and naughty, and OH MY, do I love that Edward! SUMMARY: Stepsiblings Emmett & Bella have fought an attraction for years, but one game of "I Never" compels them to act. Emmett's best friend Edward gets involved, and life gets a little more interesting. Em/B, E/B, Em/B/E. E/B HEA. ShamWow panties are _definitely_ needed on this one! ;) **

**A HUGE THANK YOU! :D The ladies over at The Lemonade Stand have nominated this little story for Fic of the Week! Please go cast your vote! :) **

**Okay, Edward's next again on Thursday. We'll catch up with his progress by going back a little, but not much. Slowly this story with mesh in the time frames. :) I'll see you guys in a couple of days. Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Talking to the Moon

**A/N... Happy 4th of July to my American friends! :) Celebrate safely. **

**Yes, yes...Rose is the new hero! ;) I know all of you are itchin' to find out if Bella reads Edward's emails, but it's Edward's chapter, and while it's still November, it's a few weeks in now. **

**To answer a concern. Jane. Anyone that's been through a divorce knows there's no winner or loser. Everyone gets run over at the end of the day. Some of you are hating that she's "winning." Please understand the story isn't over just yet. And even though Edward fought for the gallery, you'll see his feelings about it in this chapter.**

**The songs I use can be found on my blog, and you can find the link on my profile. This chapter's song:**

"**Talking to the Moon" by Bruno Mars**

**I'll let you get to it...**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~ **

**Chapter 6 – Talking to the Moon**

**Edward**

**Chicago, IL – November**

"Where the hell is Rose?" I asked, bumping into Emmett in order to take my shot. The swish of the basketball net made me grin at him and back away.

"Visiting her mom early for the holidays," he said, dribbling the ball, only to fake a spin on me. "She's been gone for three days. She'll be back tonight in order to make it for Thanksgiving at Mom and Dad's tomorrow."

The air was cold, but it hadn't started snowing yet. My eyes were watering, my lungs burned, and every exhale ghosted out in front of me. But we'd been getting punchy inside – too much stress, shit moving too slow – and we'd needed to work off the excess energy.

"I thought she already went a couple weeks ago," I wheezed, blocking him.

"What? Oh! Yeah, that was her dad she went to see then. This time, it's her mom. They're divorced," he explained.

"You...alone in the house for that long? Twice? Scary," I teased him, jumping up when he took his shot. I blocked him, only to take the shot myself and make it.

My brother grinned. "That's what she said," he chortled, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm not allowed to use the stove."

Laughing, I braced my hands on my knees in order to catch my breath. Fuck, I didn't know what I would've done without my brother and Rose throughout all this bullshit. Emmett was a hell of a lawyer, but aside from that, they'd kept me going, tried their best to keep my chin up, and for that, I was so very grateful.

"You're killing me," I panted. "It's too cold for this shit. Can't I just beat your ass on Madden?"

"Oh, thank _God. _I think my lungs are frozen," he complained, tossing the ball back into the garage. "You can try. Come on."

We were just about to close the garage door when Dad's car pulled into the driveway, so we waited until he got out to join us. His face looked set in stone, but it was hard to tell if he was pissed or hiding something. Mom called it his lawyer face, a poker face. There was no reading him when he looked like that. It honestly had scared the absolute shit out of Emmett and me as kids. We never knew when we were in real trouble. And Carlisle Cullen had been super pissed when I'd walked out of his conference room, essentially giving up everything.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "We should talk. All of us," he stated, pointing for us to go on in.

Emmett eyed him for a second, but then slapped his hand on the garage door button, and we filed into the kitchen. Once cups of coffee were poured and we were all sitting at the table, my dad slapped a file folder down.

"I hope she was worth it," he sighed forlornly. When my hands balled up into fists and my lip curled in anger, he held up a hand. "Settle down, Edward." He pushed the folder toward me. "This is final draft of the most recent settlement. Emmett was right. Giving up the house and the gallery softened them. But you lost a significant chunk of your grandfather's money."

My nose wrinkled at that, but I flipped open the folder. My dad's father had left Emmett and me a rather large inheritance. We were his only grandchildren, so he'd made sure to set us up for life. At eighteen, we were given half of it in order to go to school. At twenty-five, the last half kicked in. Being married meant that Jane had access to that, as well. In all reality, I could've lived comfortably for the rest of my life on the first half alone.

"Now," he said, tapping the page. "The account that contained the portion you received when you turned eighteen can't be touched. You weren't married at the time. They know that, and they understand that. It was a condition of the pre-nup. The other half, though, is a different story."

I flipped through the pages, nodding that I'd heard him. Gone was my house, gone was Sterling Gallery, and of course, gone was several million dollars.

"If you agree to this, then you'll sign, and if she agrees, then we'll file, and it's over. We'll rush the finalization. I'm sure I can pull a few strings," my dad rambled.

Again, I nodded, but still flipped through the pages one more time. A pen landed in front of me, and I glanced up to see Emmett smirking, but he looked worried at the same time.

"How long?" I asked, glancing between them but jabbing a finger at the paper. "How long until I have proof that this is over?"

Emmett grinned, but looked to Dad. They both knew I was ready for this shit to be done, but my brother knew why I needed black-and-white proof.

"She still has to sign, too, so I don't know, son. I'll do my best to rush it," Dad answered, shrugging a shoulder.

"Please," was all I said before snatching up the pen and scrawling my signature where there were little sticky note arrows pointing. When I was finished, I slipped the papers back across the table. I sniffed once, locking gazes with my father. "To answer your question...yes, she was. In fact, you could've left me penniless and she still would've been worth it."

Bella didn't care about money, my bank account, or where I worked. I knew that. It was easy to love that about her. In that respect, she was the complete and total opposite of Jane. Jane used me and the gallery to promote herself, but Bella...she wouldn't hear of it. She'd never even allowed me to call any of my contacts about her photographs. As stubborn as my Sunshine could be, I could respect her wanting to do it on her own.

My father nodded at what I'd said and slipped the file back into his briefcase. "Well, then...I hope I have the honor of meeting this Bella someday." He smirked when I grinned up at him, but on his way by, he gripped my shoulder. "And I hope she appreciates all that you just did. We'll see you at the house tomorrow for Thanksgiving."

I didn't say anything to that, but merely nodded about the holiday. I couldn't say anything about Bella, because I didn't have an answer.

Once our dad was gone, Emmett smacked my shoulder. "Madden, asshole. Come on!"

A few hours later, I was back home and opening up my laptop. It was too monumental of a day to not email Bella. Again, I needed to talk to her, and this was the only way I knew to do it. I still hoped she was reading them, but I wasn't holding my breath about it anymore.

_To: Bella Swan_

_From: Edward Cullen_

_Subject: Thanksgiving_

_Hey Sunshine,_

_So tomorrow is Thanksgiving, and I guess I have something to be thankful for. I don't know. We'll see. See...today, I signed the final divorce agreement. If Jane and her lawyers agree, then it's over. All of it._

_I know, I know. I don't have proof yet, but I swear I will. When I do, I want to show you everything, even if you don't love me anymore or you've moved on, because I haven't, and I don't think I can move on, Bella. And I'll never stop loving you. You're in my every thought from the second my eyes open in the morning until they close at night. I see you everywhere._

_Living in this house only proves that to me. I see everything we did here – every fight, every tear I caused you to shed, and every time we made love. It's all over this house. I can't escape it, but I don't think I want to, either. I need those memories – both good and bad – to keep me going. Otherwise, I'll go back to being dead inside like I was before, and I'm not sure how to do that._

_Now that the divorce is almost final, I'm not sure what to do. Emmett told me to take the holidays to think about it, get my resume out there, but in reality, the art world is sealed off from me now. I lost Sterling, Bella. I lost my reputation, too. Jane took everything but my art center. And the funny thing is...I don't miss it. I don't miss the pompous patrons, the picky buyers, the endless schmoozing. I don't miss the snobs – and they were all snobs. Jane surrounded herself with them. They're people that want to be more than they really are, more than they have the talent to be, and it all revolves around money and status and who you know. I don't want to be someone that they "know" anymore, and I'm not. It's sort of freeing. I kind of like it._

_It's also strange to see who is on the other side when you go through something like this. It's funny who you can count on to stick around. I've lost friends that I thought were true. Jane's entire family has deemed themselves enemies at this point. My dad's partner, Eleazar Denali, has been extraordinarily unbiased through all of this, but has remained a true friend to my dad, and his daughters have been great. Tanya and Kate have been super supportive, along with Kate's husband Garrett. Though, friends I'd made in the art business no longer will accept my calls. Nice, right?_

_Anyway, baby, I just wanted to wish you Happy Thanksgiving. It's supposed to snow, but we'll see. I hope you're happy and safe where you are, and I hope that one day, you'll allow me to make up for all the things I couldn't do when I had the chance._

_I love you._

_Edward_

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – December**

Lugging a box down the stairs and into the garage, I dropped it heavily into my trunk. I gave the house a final walk-through, making sure everything I'd packed up everything I wanted. I only had today to get into Sterling and my house to remove the last of my possessions.

I rolled my eyes at that. At least today wasn't court ordered, since we'd settled this part of the whole divorce like grownups. Jane knew I'd left behind some of my family pictures, yearbooks from school, and my important papers, not to mention the rest of my clothes. She also knew that I wanted to clean out my desk at Sterling, not that there was a lot there, but I did want all the pictures my kids had ever painted or drawn for me.

Gazing around the garage, I grabbed a few tools that she'd never miss...or even know how to use. When I slammed the trunk of my car, I saw someone approaching. And he looked nervous as all hell.

"Jacob," I greeted gruffly.

He flinched, but nodded and waved. "Hey, Edward... I just... I saw your car, and I knew I needed to talk to you."

Smirking, I folded my arms across my chest, leaning back against my car. Jacob Black was the subject of conversation from every woman I knew, every woman that had ever come over to this house. They liked his russet skin, his toned physique, and his easy smile. Even more, he was genuinely a really nice guy, and from what I'd seen, a damned good father. He was only a few years older than me, but had a youthful face. Tanya, more than one time, had flirted with him relentlessly. Whether she ever succeeded with it, I had no clue. Nor did I care.

"I owe you an apology..." The poor guy looked like he was about to sweat to death, despite the early December weather.

Snorting, I held up a hand, jerking a thumb toward the house. "That, man...that's a glass house."

He grinned, but it fell away quickly. "I know. I know all about it. I just... I should've stayed out of it. Should've stayed away from her, but she swore there were no strings attached."

"Maybe," I muttered with a shrug of one shoulder. "She can be...very persuasive," I admitted, realizing that I may have just gone through complete and utter hell with Jane and lawyers and the whole divorce, but I was now officially severed from her. Poor Jacob would now be tied to her through a child for the rest of their lives. And I suddenly felt I truly got the luckier end of the deal. "Umm...Jake... What are you gonna do?" I asked, simply out of curiosity.

His face morphed into a tortured expression, a groan escaping him as his head fell back. "I don't know!" he whined, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "My wife has taken the girls. She's now staying with her mother, but she's talking about marriage counseling. She's not hating on the baby, but she's certainly pissed at me. The lawyers want me to file for full custody, but...I don't know. Does Jane even want this kid, or was she using it as a weapon against you?"

My nose wrinkled. "I didn't think Jane ever wanted kids. And I'd somewhat come to terms with that, but... Her dad is an incredible influence on her, Jacob. You have to be very careful. He'll come at you with everything he's got for child support...and maybe even embarrass you publicly. Not to mention your job for the city." I gestured toward myself, and he nodded that he understood. "I thought I knew her, but I didn't. Hell, I don't even think I knew myself. But she's essentially a selfish creature, man, so you may want to keep that in mind. I'm not saying that for your sake, but for the kid. It'll now be caught between you. If I thought this divorce was bad, I can't even fathom what you're about to go through."

"Oh," he groaned and laughed humorlessly at the same time, rubbing his face. "You are _so_ not helping."

I studied his face, shaking my head at the damage that one woman had caused. "Jacob." His gaze met mine when I called his name. "Go see my brother." I pulled out my wallet and then held out Emmett's business card. "If he can't help you, he'll put you with someone that can, but you're gonna need all the help you can get."

Slapping the card into his hand, we shook on it.

Just before I went inside the house to lock up, I turned back to him. "Can I ask you something?" When he nodded, looking wide-eyed and nervous, I continued. "How long?"

He grimaced, pointing to the house. "About six months after you moved in. So...two years, up until you moved out, and then she freaked the fuck out on me."

I nodded, thinking that explained a hell of a lot – having to sleep in the guest room, not caring whether I came or went, even her panic at the end. It would've allowed me to keep Sterling, had we taken it to court, but I didn't regret a thing. I still wouldn't have dragged poor Bella through that mess for anything in the world. It would've broken her sweet, sweet spirit – and I'd done that enough already.

With a wave before falling down into the driver's seat of my car, I said, "Good luck, Jake."

He waved back as he backed out of the way. "You, too, man."

A few weeks later, I was sitting in the corner of my parents' living room, wishing like hell I was drunker than a motherfucker. My eyes raked over everyone in the room, noting every couple, every smile, every touch between them. My brow furrowed. I didn't think Christmas would be so fucking hard, but it was. I missed Bella more than ever.

Getting up from the sofa, I made my way through the throngs of people to the kitchen. I kissed my mother's cheek as she tended to whatever she was cooking. Grabbing a beer from the fridge and tugging my jacket on, I then stepped out onto their back deck. It was freezing, but at least I could clear my head. I gazed up at the night sky, noting just about every constellation I could see. I wasn't an expert, but I'd liked picking them out when I was a kid. The North Star was bright, and I wondered if the sky looked different where Bella was.

The door opened and closed behind me, but I didn't turn around, opting to take a long draw on my beer.

My mother's voice met my ears softly. "James and Sarah are here. We'll be eating soon."

"Okay."

"What's she like?" she asked, and I turned to Mom. Everyone said I looked the most like her, and that was probably due to our hair and eye color, but her smile was a lot like Emmett's – a little mischievous and sweet.

"Who?"

"Bella. What's she like? She has to be something else to have caused all this trouble this year," she stated, shaking her head a little.

"She's..." I sighed, gazing out over the snow-covered backyard. "Beautiful and talented. She's sweet. I'm pretty sure she's never judged a single person she's ever met. She has no patience for pretenses or money. She couldn't care less about status or being the center of attention. She'd absolutely hate that you think she caused trouble." I smiled over at my mom when she laughed softly. "She's kinda shy in some ways, but takes control in others. And she thinks everything I've ever said to her was a lie." I shrugged a shoulder. "I love her, and she probably hates me."

"Did you lie?"

"Not once. But Jane was working against me, so it all got...complicated."

Mom nodded and stepped closer. Because it was chilly, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders, rubbing up and down to keep her warm.

"Did you ever love Jane?" she asked me, and my hand came to a stop.

"I cared for her, yes," I admitted, "but it wasn't... It wasn't real love. I never wanted anything to happen to her. I never wanted us to end up...like this." I gestured my free hand around, the beer in the bottle sloshing inside. "I never even got mad at her – until I realized she was using me, stopping me from growing. But it took meeting Bella to make me realize just how much my priorities didn't match up with Jane's anymore." I sipped my beer, setting it down onto the deck rail. "Jane and I were never all that...affectionate," I went on, and my mom looked up at me. I shrugged, saying, "It's the truth. So when she told me that we couldn't sleep in the same bed, I never gave it much thought."

"Oh, Edward," she sighed, cupping my face.

For some reason, that simple touch settled my nerves, but opened my mouth. "I didn't know, Mom. I didn't go into any of this to hurt anyone, but one day, this girl shows up out the blue, and she's amazing and perfect and funny and...and...and breathtaking, and I couldn't see anyone but her. I wasn't ready for the changes she brought out in me, for the way she made me feel almost instantly, or for how suddenly, everything became about Bella. Everything. I couldn't stay away from her if I tried, and I _did_ try. I swear, but..." I took a long draw on my beer, setting the bottle down. "It all got really complicated and secretive. There were obligations, art shows, and contracts, but I didn't want to deal with any of it anymore. I felt trapped and wanted out, like I was gnawing on my own leg to get free."

Mom reached up to brush my hair off my forehead. She didn't say anything for a minute, but stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"Did I ever tell you that your grandfather didn't like me?" she asked, and my eyebrows shot up as I shook my head no. "Not at first, he didn't. Oh, he warmed up eventually, but originally, your father was intended to marry someone else...and so was I, actually. We changed a bunch of people's plans," she stated with a touch of pride, I noted. "It wasn't until I gave him the first grandson—" she squished my face, making me laugh "—that he finally decided I was okay."

"Just okay?"

Her laugh was soft, but she nodded at the same time. "Yeah, but he wasn't exactly an affectionate man. But your father and I ended those prior commitments before we ever got together." Her smile fell off her face quickly. "I'm disappointed in you, Edward," she sighed, and of all the shit I'd been through, _that_ made me feel the worst. When my gaze fell down to my feet, she tilted my face back up by my chin. "I'm disappointed with how you went about things – the sneaking around, the allowing things to get out of your control. I'm disappointed that you took the vows of a husband, but didn't abide by them, and that you took them with someone you didn't truly, irrevocably love with your whole heart. I would hope that if you decide to remarry some day, you won't take those vows, those promises to your wife so lightly next time."

I looked away from her, because despite how much I knew that the affair with Bella had been the most pure love I'd ever felt, I was ashamed at how my mother pointed out how wrong it had been.

Again, she made me face her. "And I'm sorry, sweetheart," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "I'm sorry that I didn't see it, that the _wedding _ended up being a bigger event than the _marriage_ for you. I'm sorry I didn't see when my oldest boy was unhappy. I'm sorry you felt so trapped, that you felt you couldn't come to me. I might not have had all the answers, but I would've held your hand through every bit of it."

"I'm sorry, Mom..." I squeezed my eyes tight when they burned, but she brought my forehead down to hers.

"But most of all, I'm _so very _proud of you," she said, sniffling a little, but she smiled when I pulled back to look at her. "You made sure that you did the right thing in the end. That community center is an amazing accomplishment, son. And despite how you lost a few things along the way..." She shook her head slowly, her eyes tearing up again. "That took a lot of guts to stand up to everyone in protection of someone else. Don't let anyone ever tell you different. They would've been brutal on her in court, in the media, and there's no telling what Marcus would've done to her."

Nodding, I said, "I know. I just couldn't let them touch her. I'd hurt her too much already. When she left, she unknowingly made herself safe. I can't fault her for that, but I feel...empty without her." I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes. My heart hurt, and knowing I'd disappointed my mother made it even worse. I felt Mom's arms wrap around me, and I hugged her back. "I want her back, Mom," I mumbled through tears into her shoulder.

"You _really_ love her," she noted softly against my cheek, and I nodded again. "I wasn't sure whether I could like the woman that broke up my son's marriage, but..." She locked gazes with me when I pulled out of her embrace.

"Don't. Please don't blame Bella in this... I know we were both responsible. I know it was wrong, and if I could've done things differently, I would have, but I can't. I loved her the second I set eyes on her. I should've waited. I should've never married Jane. I should've done a lot of fucking things different..." I grimaced at my language. "Sorry."

She laughed softly. "Life is full of big and little mistakes, Edward, and the repercussions of making those mistakes can follow us for life, which Jane is learning right now with this baby. Life is also full of choices. You chose poorly by cheating...and most likely marrying Jane, who also chose poorly. I should've done a lot of things differently, too, son. I should've seen that Jane was using you. But you used her, too. You wanted Sterling so badly that you were willing to forge ahead into a loveless marriage."

"That's true. And for that, I lost it." I smiled sadly.

"Right." Mom nodded in agreement. "What you have to ask yourself, Edward... Did you learn anything from any of this? Because right now, you're at a crossroads. You've severed yourself from Jane, you're no longer at Sterling, and you're still young with a lifetime ahead of you. All your mistakes have been rectified, save one."

"Bella."

"Yes, Bella." She cupped either side of my face, forcing me to look at her. "I am your mother, and despite all the things you've done wrong, I still love you. And my only wish for you in life is that you're happy. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. That being said, if this Bella makes you happy, then I hope that she's as good of a person as your praises of her say she is. I hope that she at least gives you a chance to explain, because despite how wrong all of you were, Jane did make things _way_ more difficult than they should've been." She rolled her eyes and brought my face down so she could kiss my forehead. "Do you know where Bella is?"

"Yes." My voice was barely there.

"And you're still here, why?" she asked with a wry smirk.

"Um...uh...Mom, it's Christmas. And I don't have the final court papers back yet, showing it's official," I explained, my tone taking on the same tenor as when I was a kid explaining a bad grade. "I want tangible proof in my hand before I go to her."

"Fair enough," she sighed, reaching into the pocket of her coat. "Then Rose was right for handing me this before I came out here."

I took the envelope she was handing me, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Well, go on," she chortled, tapping the Christmas card. "It's your Christmas present from your brother and Rose. But I didn't want you have it until we'd talked."

My brow furrowed as I ripped it open, and what was inside made my knees give out. I sat down hard onto the closest deck chair, hardly acknowledging the chill under my ass. Inside the fat, green envelope were the official court papers showing that the divorce was final, but it was wrapped around a plane ticket...to Florida.

My eyes shot up to my mother, and she smiled, brushing my hair from my forehead.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," she told me softly, kissing my still-wrinkled brow. "Your flight is for the day after tomorrow. They wanted you to start the new year off right."

"I don't... I'm not..." Nope. I had nothing to say. I'd been prepared to do it all on my own, but the way my brother and Rose had set it up was almost overwhelming my emotions.

The back door flew open, and I smiled at Sarah dressed up in pretty red dress for Christmas.

"There you are, Mr. Edward!" she gushed, rushing to me. "I looked everywhere. Merry Christmas."

I hugged her. "You, too, pretty girl."

"What's that?" she asked in a whisper.

"An amazing gift," I answered. "A plane ticket."

"Oh, a plane ticket! Where ya goin'?"

I smiled at her. "To see that person I've been missing."

She smiled brightly and then kissed my cheek. "You look happy again. Good. Can we eat now? 'Cause James said presents after we eat, but Emmett said that's crazy."

My mother and I laughed, and I stood up, taking Sarah's hand. "Come on, pretty girl. Before our brothers kill each other."

Her giggle as we went inside the house was the best thing I'd heard in a long time, but it didn't do anything to assuage my nerves at what now lay ahead of me.

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... Oh, we're getting to where you all want to be... BUT... There were two conversations that needed to happen here. One was Jacob and the other was Esme. Esme was the hardest. How moms don't go insane feeling all that at one time for their kids is amazing. LOL**

**Again, I just want to point out that it takes FOREVER to get shit filed. Anyone that's been married or divorced knows that – hell, even getting a birth or death certificate takes until the end of time, I swear. But Edward has it all now.**

**Don't forget to check out JenRar's new fic _The Heart Wants. _It's sexy and all things naughty, but so, so good! :)**

**I'll see you guys on Monday for Bella's POV. Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alone in this Bed

**A/N... I think this will answer a whole lot for most of you. I won't bug you long up here. I just wanted to thank everyone that voted over at The Lemonade Stand, because _Pieces of You_ was one of the Fics of the Week. So thank you so much! And thank you to everyone that's rec'd, read, reviewed.**

**Today's addition to the playlist:**

"**Alone in This Bed" by Framing Hanley**

**When it comes to this chapter, it's leaving off where Bella's last POV stopped. She'd called Alice to come hold her hand. I'll let you get to it...**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 7 – Alone in this Bed**

**Bella**

**Cedar Key, FL – November**

"Oh my God! He did..." Alice started, wrapping an arm around me when a sob racked my frame.

"E-Everything he e-ever p-promised me," I hiccuped through my tears. "I fucked up, Alice. I just fucking left him there!"

"Uh-uh," she chided, pointing to the file Rose had brought that was now spread all over my coffee table and sofa – we hadn't even touched my laptop yet. "I don't think so. I think it was good you weren't there, like Rose told you. Bella, they'd have eaten you alive during all of that mess! You said so yourself that you weren't a part of that level of society. I can't imagine what they'd have done. This Marcus guy sounds like the epitome of the crooked politician."

Nodding that I'd heard her, I sat up, my eyes drifting to the TV screen, where we'd just finished watching the news coverage. Once again, his beautiful face was paused perfectly on the screen. Just hearing Edward's voice again, over and over, had been so soothing that I couldn't even explain it with words.

"I wanted to be so mad at him," I whispered, not taking my eyes off his handsome, yet sad face. "Was I so selfish at wanting him all to myself that I couldn't see that he was telling me the truth the whole time?"

Alice's nose wrinkled, but she cupped my face in order to make me look her way. "Sweetie, there were so many lies and deceptions floating around you two, there was no way you'd have believed anything at the end. _I_ would've probably run, too. Everything his wife did countered everything he tried to prove to you. She was playing him and destroying everyone involved. You know who I feel awful for?"

"The baby," we groaned at the same time, both of us wearing matching expressions of sadness.

"For real!" she gushed. "That kid is now wrapped up in all sorts of fucked-up relationships."

I nodded in agreement, but my eyes betrayed me, and I gazed back at the TV as Alice pushed around all the papers from Rose's folder. I wanted to talk to him, apologize for not believing him, to hear his voice wrap around the word "Sunshine," because he always said it with such reverence.

"You know," Alice murmured softly, picking up the paternity test. "Maybe it was better that this Rose came here before Edward did. I mean... She wasn't involved with your relationship, so she's now given you an outsider's testimony, really. You were so convinced of one thing that anything Edward would've said still might have sounded...tainted."

My head spun to look at her, and she met my gaze. "Yeah, you're probably right," I sighed, grimacing a little. "Would I have ever taken his word seriously?"

"You can now. It's obvious he was trying his damnedest, so let him tell you his side," she urged, pulling my laptop closer while wearing a sweet smile. "I won't be nosy, but I'm here for hand holding."

Smirking her way, I opened my computer. With a shaky hand, I clicked on the folder that I'd ignored for the last several months. There were a hundred and one unopened emails. I started at the oldest one.

I fell into his words so deeply that I forgot Alice was even in the room. Tears coursed down my face as his emotions erupted out of each and every email. Some were long and detailed; others were simply to say that he loved me, that he was thinking about me, and that he hoped I was safe. The first few broke my heart, because he was panicking.

_...Christ, Bella, I know what it looks like! None of it's true! I swear to God. You can't shut me out like this. I understand you need time and space, but at least let me know you're safe. Please? Jane knew about us, okay? But that's not the worst part. She was having her own affair, for much longer than I ever would've guessed, and it was with our next door neighbor! Please, please answer me back. You don't have to tell me where you are, just...tell me you're okay. Okay?_

For a few back-to-back emails, he was pretty detailed about what he was doing, both legally and his living situation.

_...We drew up the contract for Garrett and the art center yesterday, Sunshine. My kids will have a place to not only learn to paint and draw, but James is bringing in music teachers, dance instructors, and volunteer tutors. It's turning out to be much more than I'd ever anticipated. We're not just playing around with paint anymore. We're giving these kids tools to help them grow and possibly get out in the world._

_That means that Emmett is ready to serve Jane with a request for divorce. Now that my kids will be able to continue on with their classes and she can't touch them, I can now serve her with papers. I know it'll get ugly. She's already started shit. She's determined to take it all away and prove that I was cheating on her. She's pregnant...with my neighbor's kid! That's the only thing Emmett says we have in our favor. We have to prove the baby's not mine, so he's already gotten a court order for her to have some sort of test done. I didn't know paternity could be proven before the baby was even born. It's called a CVS test or something._

_...we're contesting the pre-nup._

_...Living with my brother certainly takes some getting used to. The man is addicted to video games..._

_...I shouldn't lose Sterling, but I probably will..._

When nothing but utter defeat could be heard in his words, I would stop reading in order to catch my breath. It was too much, reading them all at once. But one declaration had me pacing, sniffling, and finally snot-sobbing.

"He's living in my house," I stated in a whisper, looking to Alice as I blew my nose and wiped my tears away with the umpteenth tissue. She opened her mouth to say something, but I blurted out, "He missed me so much, he moved into my house, Alice! I can't even imagine doing that! Just about everything that happened between us happened in that house! Fights, sex, laughing...fuck, even the first time he told me he'd fallen in love with me." I ticked those points off on my fingers, but shook my head incredulously. "All in that house. It's why I didn't stay! How's he not going crazy?!"

"Well," she hedged, shrugging a shoulder. "Maybe being near you was the only thing that _kept_ him from _going_ crazy."

I fell back down onto the sofa, only to dive back into his emails. Some things were so personal, my cheeks flamed red that Alice was even in the same room as his sensual words. They were so beautiful, so filled with promise and longing and regret that it was as if we were being watched.

_...I miss your touch, Sunshine. But more, I miss touching you. I miss the feel of your arms around me. It hurts to think I may never have that again. I miss the way your face would light up when I'd show up at your door, the way that your breathing would change when I'd tell you I loved you, and the way your eyes would darken every time I'd kiss you. So much I miss, but the feel of you wrapped around me is what I miss most. It wasn't about the sex. I was never with you just for the sex, Bella. Never. You were the other half of me that I didn't even know I was missing, and I never felt settled until I was one with you._

_...Remember our first time, baby? God, I do. We were nervous and stupid and knew that what we were about to do was so wrong, but we couldn't stop any of it. It was like a freight train barreling down the tracks. I'd tried so hard to not be tempted, but Jesus, Sunshine, you are the epitome of temptation. You showed up at the gallery with those pictures. And fuck me, they were stunning, but when I offered to buy you a drink to thank you for what an amazing job you'd done, it was all over, because we were stupid enough to go to a bar inside the closest hotel. Boy, we were asking for trouble. The second you said yes, I was done. I kissed the living shit out of you as soon as the hotel room door closed. I couldn't help it. We were going to hell anyway, so I thought I'd do it thoroughly._

_...You're so beautiful, Bella. And you don't even know it. I could read everything you were thinking on that sweet, sweet face. I knew when you wanted me to kiss you, when you were happy, when you were up to no good, and when you were so turned on you could barely see straight. I knew that face better than I knew myself. It kills me that the last time I saw that gorgeous face, it had gone from completely sated to utterly defeated in a matter of seconds. It's the last memory I have, and I fucking hate it..._

As I ate up everything he had to say, time surged forward for him. He noted his progress or his set-backs. He'd rant about Jane and her father, the things they were doing. And through all of it, he'd set my mind at ease about not being there.

_...This is the shit I never wanted you to see, the things I tried to protect you from – the shit slinging, the name calling, the accusations. And I've come to terms with the fact that you're not here, simply because I'd absolutely hate to see you dragged into the middle of it. This isn't your fight. It's mine. And it's ugly. I hate what my life has become, but I can't blame anyone but myself. _

_...I always thought Garrett had it bad. He has these fans that seem to know everywhere he goes when he's home in Chicago. They show up and ask for pictures with him and for his autograph. He's so patient, too. But it's different when the newspeople want a scoop on something. My family and I can't even walk to our cars or go to dinner somewhere or buy groceries without a camera in our face lately. I can't imagine what that would've done to you. You're so sweet and shy sometimes, and you love your peaceful little existence. To suddenly be harassed everywhere you go? No...not a chance. I would've gone to jail for punching someone or gotten sued for shattering some asshole's camera. I miss you...so much, but I'm glad you're not having to go through this._

Despite how his emotions ran the gamut, not once – _not one fucking time_ – did he get angry with me for leaving, for not believing, for abandoning him when he probably needed me the most. Throughout it all, in all one hundred and one emails, his love for me was a constant. It was chanted like a mantra. It was said in every way imaginable.

..._You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, Sunshine._

_...My love for you hasn't changed one bit. If anything, it's gotten stronger..._

_...I miss you. I love you. I hope you're reading this..._

_...I always was and always will be yours._

..._One day, I hope you give me the chance to tell you I love you again, even if you don't feel the same. You need to know that I love you now and will always love you... I never, ever lied about that, Sunshine._

I closed my laptop when I finished the last email. It had to have been just before Rose had left Chicago, because it was about starting the negotiations. However, he hadn't mentioned that he'd let Sterling go. Rose was right; he wouldn't want me to know exactly what he'd given up in protection of me. To him, it was obvious that I'd been worth it. And that broke me.

Numb wasn't even the best word to describe what I was feeling. I was blank. It was all I could do not to open my computer back up and start writing. I owed Edward an apology, that much was true. But I felt...validated, in some strange way. I'd always bound and gagged my worries, my fears, my disbelief in the back of my mind because I didn't want what we had to end. I'd wanted to believe him so badly, but in reality, I'd shut them up because everything he'd vowed to me was true. And in some way, I knew it. The bitter side of me wondered if any of it would've happened had I not sent him out my door, but I knew that was wrong, too. He'd merely needed more time, and I'd been so very impatient.

"You okay?" Alice asked softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, I think so." I gazed over at her, suddenly feeling exhausted and emotionally wrung out. There had been too many tears, too many revelations, and enough heartache going through me to leave me just...tired. "Thank you for coming over, Alice. Really."

She smiled, kissing the top of my head when she stood up. "I'm not far if you need me. But you look like you're about to drop."

Smiling up at her, I nodded. "Yeah..."

I walked her to the door and then spent the next few minutes cleaning up the scattered papers that Rose had left with me. The house was eerily quiet as I locked up and padded into the bedroom. Once again, the Dartmouth sweatshirt taunted me, but I felt no guilt for tugging it on before crawling into bed.

**~PoY~**

Things changed for me after that. Every email that pinged either to my phone or my computer made me fly into action. Unfortunately, Edward had been quiet up until the night before Thanksgiving.

Alice and Alec were over at my place. Alec was happily flipping through the channels of my TV, and Alice and I were getting food prepared for a big dinner the next day. Kona Joe's was closed to the public, but I'd been invited to their family get-together. Both Alice and Jasper had family coming in from other parts of Florida to spend the day with them.

"The eggs are done, Alice," I told her, pulling the pot off the stove and setting it into the sink. Turning on the cold water, I looked over at her as she chopped celery and onions. "You want to make up the deviled eggs tonight? Or first thing in the morn—"

_Ping_.

My eyes went wide at the sound, but Alice and I locked gazes before she shooed me out of the kitchen. I snatched up my phone, my heart almost exploding in my chest.

"It's him," I whispered, not bothering to look up when she rushed to my side. I touched the screen, falling down onto a stool when he wished me a happy Thanksgiving and told me about losing Sterling and the fact that he'd finally signed the divorce agreement. What hurt was that he knew he still had to wait, because he was determined to show me proof. Even harder to read was how he'd lost friends along the way, but I noticed he didn't include me in that list. The last line brought tears to my eyes.

_I hope you're happy and safe where you are, and I hope that one day, you'll allow me to make up for all the things I couldn't do when I had the chance._

I looked up at Alice. "It's over. He signed," I barely said aloud.

She smiled, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear because it was a mess from working in the kitchen. "What are you gonna do?"

I opened my mouth and then shut it, shaking my head. "I don't... I'm not sure. I want to email him back, call him, but Rose said not to..."

"Text her!" Alice giggled, and it was a light, easy sound, something that made the whole moment feel like I had as a teen when I was crushing on a boy.

I sent a quick text to Rose, telling her what Edward had said. Her reply was almost instantaneous.

_Don't say anything yet. I PROMISE you he'll come to you, okay? Just wait. I'm about to fly home from my mom's. Let me get there and see what happened. ~R_

"I guess I should trust her," I muttered, frowning at my phone. When Alice's eyebrows raised up in disbelief, I chuckled. "Alice, she flew all the way here to prove Edward's innocence. If I have to trust anyone, it's gonna have to be her."

Alice grinned. "Okay, then. So..."

I smiled, but shrugged. "I'll wait."

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – December**

I stayed damned busy most of the two weeks before Christmas. Jessica was pleased with most of the shots I'd taken, but she still needed more. The paper was happy with the Christmas parade I'd covered; that was adorable to watch, because the guy that played Santa looked amazingly authentic. His beard was real, as was his tummy. And he was the sweetest old man.

Things with Peter, however, hadn't improved. He wasn't exactly cold, but I'd hurt him, so he was more cautious – or embarrassed; I wasn't sure which – around me than ever before. The problem was that he didn't know the whole story, and I'd asked Alice to keep everything about Edward to herself, but I was pretty sure they'd seen the change in me since Rose's visit.

Somehow, despite the fact that I hadn't heard a word from Edward since Thanksgiving, I'd found my patience. Rose texted me occasionally to let me know how he was and that _he_ was the impatient one. She'd sent one picture to me that she'd taken in secret, and he'd looked so blank, so sad. I begged her to tell him that I knew everything, but she swore that she was working on something. The only thing she asked of me was that I mail her the postcards Mrs. Cope had had printed. I did. I'd even signed one of them.

On Christmas Eve, Kona Joe's was busy, but Jasper said it was like that every year. People needed a break from presents, shopping, family, and cooking, so they'd pop in for a beer or two just to shoot the shit with everyone in town.

Jasper had asked if I'd take a few pictures throughout the night, just so he could hang a few. The wall behind the bar was covered with framed pictures going all the way back to when Jasper and Peter's dad had built the place.

I walked around the bar, snapping a few shots here and there, but I was actually looking forward to going home alone. I'd promised my mother that I'd call her before the night was over, since she couldn't make it back to Florida for the holidays. I had a small tree with lights, and I was going to check my emails before going to bed, but not until after curling up with a cup of hot chocolate and a sappy Christmas movie.

The year before, I'd done the same thing, only to receive a surprise knock on my door at almost midnight. Edward had somehow managed to escape his family, showing up at my door with mistletoe in hand. We'd made out like teenagers on my couch. It had only lasted about an hour, but to me, it had meant the world.

"I don't like it!" Alec protested, giving the most adorable face – and one I couldn't resist not capturing on film. "Eggnog's gross! It tastes like bad milk!"

Grinning, I took a stool beside him at the bar where his uncle was cracking up. "I'm with ya on that one, pal," I concurred. "It's like...buttermilk... Yuck!"

Alec beamed my way, only to shoot his uncle an expression that simply said, "See?"

"Great, Bella, now he'll _never_ try it," Peter sighed in defeat, but he slid a cup of the nasty concoction across the bar top. "Come on...one sip. I swear it's our grandmother's recipe..."

I grimaced, but did as he asked. It wasn't as bad as some I'd had before, but it wasn't great. At least he'd hidden the sour flavor with vanilla and sugar.

"Gross, right?" Alec asked, wearing a disgusted face.

"It's...um...ermm, never gonna be my favorite beverage. Sorry, Pete."

Peter chuckled, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. I give." When he turned around and Alec and I high-fived, he laughed again. "I saw that, guys. Not funny."

Alec and I collapsed into a fit of giggles. When the little boy was called away by Jasper, Peter leaned on the bar in front of me.

"Any plans tonight?" he asked, setting a beer in front of me.

"Nah," I said with a shake of my head as I sipped it. "Just a call to Mom and turning in early."

He grimaced, shaking his head. "I hate that you're alone on Christmas. Stay with us. We're going to let Alec open a couple of presents before he goes to bed. Alice figures this might be the last year he'll believe in Santa Claus."

"That's probably true. Kids know too much these days," I told him, watching Jasper toss his son over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. I turned back to Peter. "Thank you, though. But no. I'm actually looking forward to the quiet night."

He nodded in acquiescence, taking my empty beer bottle, but refusing my money. "At least let me walk you home, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," I agreed, putting my camera back into its bag, and Peter grabbed it up for me before telling Jasper he'd be right back.

The sounds of laughter could still be heard all the way to my deck door. Bob was surveying the beach from my rail.

"Hey, Bob," we both chanted, and his beak snapped together in greeting.

I opened the door to let us in, and Peter set my bag on the kitchen counter.

"Want some hot chocolate? I know it's not Grandma Whitlock's eggnog, but..." I teased him, pulling out the milk from my fridge. When I turned around to face him, his gaze was locked onto a picture of Edward that I'd left out on my coffee table. It was from the art show, so he was in his tux – the "penguin suit" picture as Alec had called it.

He huffed a humorless laugh through his nose. "I never stood a chance, did I?" he asked, looking up at me. "He looks practically perfect."

I frowned, pouring the milk into a pot and setting it on the stove. "He's far from perfect. But there's more there than meets the eye..." I hedged, grabbing the hot chocolate mix from the counter.

"Yet you're here...and he's not. Are you ever going to tell me what he did to send you all the way here from Chicago?"

I sighed, pulling a mug out of the cabinet. "It's extremely complicated. We had...problems, yes. There are things that he needed to do...things I didn't have patience for, but... One day, I hope we can address them face to face. We were both wrong."

Peter's eyes narrowed on me and then the picture again. "He's married," he whispered, his face already showing the judgmental expression I was expecting, but hoping not to see.

"He was." My statement was firm and hung in the air heavily.

"He's not anymore?" Peter finally asked.

I stirred the two mugs of hot chocolate, bringing him one and sipping my own. I took the picture out of his hand and gazed down at Edward.

Finally, I just gave in, thinking one of two things would happen. One, Peter would think I was a horrid person for breaking up a marriage, and he'd finally back off. Or two, he'd understand that sometimes, the heart wanted what the heart wanted, and love didn't always leave us a choice.

"Have a seat, Peter, and I'll tell you," I sighed in acquiescence.

Once he was sitting on the edge of the chair across from me, I pulled out the file and started talking. When I was finally finished telling him about Rose's visit, he set his second cup of hot chocolate down onto the coffee table and looked over at me.

"You think he's coming?" he asked without any inflection in his tone.

"He's pretty stubborn. And so far, he's done everything he'd ever set out to do. I simply lost faith and patience. So...yeah, eventually," I answered him softly.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked, snorting when I looked at him curiously. "I mean...you're here now. His life is up there. Are you gonna..." He shrugged, but didn't finish his question.

"I don't know. If he comes, it's certainly on the list of things to talk about."

Peter nodded and then stood up, and I followed suit. "I hope you get what you want, Bella. If I thought I had a second chance..." He grimaced, shaking his head slowly. "I'd do things differently. That's all I'm sayin'."

"Me, too," I agreed, smiling at him when his eyes shot up from the floor to meet mine. "Merry Christmas, Peter."

"Merry Christmas, Bella."

I walked him to the door. "Oh, and tell the little man that we have a date the day after tomorrow. He made me promise to take him with me on a beach walk while I take pictures."

Peter chuckled. "Will do."

Christmas Day was quiet for most of the day. I saved my call to my mom for that morning, spent the day watching Christmas movies, and was eventually called by Alec to come see his new bike, which he rode until dark. Despite the lack of my own family – and Edward – it was a good day, ending up with beers by a fire out on the beach with Alice, Jasper, and Peter.

My dreams that night were vivid and detailed. I was drowning in skin and soft words whispered in my ear. It felt so real that I half-expected to find Edward in my bed when I snapped awake way too early for my liking. Groaning, I buried my face into my pillow. I felt needy and impatient and still damned tired. And maybe a little hungover.

But I realized quickly that the dream hadn't woken me up...a knock on my door had. Glancing over at the clock, I sighed that it was too damn early for Alec. I got up, tugged on a pair of yoga shorts underneath Edward's Dartmouth sweatshirt, and walked out of my bedroom.

"Alec Whitlock, it's way too early!" I yelled while walking through the living room. Snatching open my front door, I asked, "Did your mother feed you...jet...fuel?"

My words caught in my throat because standing on the other side of my door wasn't a nine-year-old little boy too excited to sit still.

"Edward..." I breathed, taking in the sight of him.

"Hey, Sunshine," he said, his voice soft, repentant, nervous, and his eyes landed on my shirt, only to snap back to my face.

My eyes drank him in. It had been so long since I'd seen him standing in front of me in person, like centuries since I'd set eyes on him. He was dressed in jeans and a black sweater, his hair was everywhere like it always was, and his eyes were so damn green and filled with sorrow. Tears clouded that perfect vision, though. I wasn't prepared for I'd feel when he actually showed up at my door.

"Oh shit... Bella, please..." he began to ramble, starting to reach for me, only to pull back. "Don't cry. I know you wanted to get away from me. But I need... I wanted to apologize in person. Show you that I never meant to hurt you... I thought..."

My mouth finally caught up to my brain, and I blurted out, "Shut up, Edward."

His mouth snapped shut and he looked down at his feet, but I could see his jaw clenching over and over. His hand clawed at his hair and then rubbed the stubble on his face.

"I know everything," I whispered, my sob finally erupting. "I know...and I'm sorry I didn't believe you..."

I don't think I blinked before he grabbed me up into his arms. Once he touched me, lifted me up, I wrapped myself around him and completely lost it. The sound of my door closing was lost in the middle of apologies.

"God, I fucking missed you," he mumbled into my neck. "I'm sorry...so sorry. It's over, I swear it, Bella... I'll prove it..."

Pulling my face back out of his neck, I cupped his stubbly face. "I _know_," I urged. "_Everything_."

His evergreen eyes raked over my face, his expression curious. "Rose," he stated, smiling when I nodded.

Suddenly, his lips were on mine, his body pressing me into my front door. Edward's tongue claimed my mouth possessively, his hands gripping anywhere and everywhere he could reach, but as quickly as he'd started, he stopped, pulling back to look at me.

"What?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

He tilted his head at me, swallowing nervously. "Sunshine...who's Alec?"

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... Aaaannnd he made it! ;) I know you're happy he's there, yet wanting to strangle me that I ended it where I did. BUT... I really saw their reunion in his POV. So Thursday's chapter is all about Edward. :)**

**For those of you that didn't like Peter...and those that did, but didn't want him hurt... They say the truth shall set you free. ;) It did exactly that in Bella's case. However, he asked the most important question... If Edward shows, what will they do about Cedar Key versus Chicago? What do you think? ;)**

**Guys, I want to thank you for the support this fic has received, especially when it's such a different topic from me. It's not a black and white issue, and MOST of you have given your views with a grace and kindness that I wasn't prepared for. I was prepared for much angrier reviews, but the anger is directed at Bella or Edward or...mostly, Jane. LOL And that's awesome! Thank you! :)**

**I'll see you Thursday. Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Here With Me

**A/N... The SQUEE heard 'round the world. LOL I know you're ready for this, but just a few things.**

**To clarify... Sterling Gallery is what Edward lost to Jane in the divorce...not his art center for the kids. He was able to pull that off in Garrett's name in order to keep it going...and make it better, actually. **

**Here's the addition to the playlist, and I really think you should listen to it at some point. Beautiful song:**

"**Here With Me" by The Killers**

**And it was pretty split on whether Edward and Bella stay in Cedar Key or go back to Chicago. I'll let Edward tell his side now... ;) This steps back a bit, not too bad...**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 8 – Here With Me**

**Edward**

**Chicago, IL – December**

Emmett pulled the car up to the drop-off at the airport and popped the trunk. I got out, my stomach feeling like it was filled with really large birds – fuck the butterflies. With a shaky hand to my hair, I grabbed my bag out of the back and slammed the lid.

The air in Chicago was freezing, the noise around me a dull roar, but Christmas Day was just about over, so people were overly excited...or extremely tired. I couldn't decide which. And I honestly didn't care. I was just happy to have been able to move my flight sooner than was on the ticket. I couldn't wait, and because of that, I'd been driving my poor family crazy all damn day.

When I turned to thank my brother and Rose for everything, Rose appeared in front of me, holding something in her hand.

"Here, I thought you should have these," she said softly.

They were postcards from Cedar Key, and I flipped through the three of them, noting they were Bella's work. They had to have been, because they were stunning shots. Turning them over, I saw one of them had something written on it.

_Tell him I'm sorry. _It was signed with a little drawing of a sun.

Frowning at the apology I didn't understand, I looked back to my sister-in-law, who smirked. "You... You've seen her?" I asked her with a barely there voice.

"I'll tell you this... She's there, and she's safe," she answered cryptically, leaning in to kiss my cheek and hug me. "I had to make sure, Edward. I didn't want you to fly down there blindly."

I smiled and nodded. "And...you're not gonna tell me anything else, are you?"

She laughed, pushing me away. "Nope. Merry Christmas,_ Eddie_."

Narrowing my eyes at the nickname she knew I hated, I let it go and hugged Emmett, saying, "Thanks, man."

He grinned, patting my back hard. "Aw, hell, you'd have done it for me. Now...go get on that plane."

It was about a five and a half hour flight into Gainesville, Florida's small airport. I couldn't focus for more than five seconds on anything but the file folder in my hand once I'd settled into my seat. It had everything I needed to show Bella.

However, my attention was drawn to the postcards Rose had given me. My brow wrinkled, but my chest swelled with pride for Bella. She was so damned good at what she did. The three pictures were all different, all taken around sunset or twilight. As I studied them over and over, I wished I could've known what she was thinking when she took them, because every last one of them – while utterly beautiful – seemed to radiate sadness.

And that seemed especially true with the one she'd chosen to write on. The photo was of a pelican, and off to the right was a broken down pier. The clouds were pink, the water a greenish hue, but the title of "Standing Guard" seemed to mean more than just the pelican.

I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I was shaken awake by the flight attendant as the announcement was made to put our seat belts back on.

_We'll be landing in Gainesville in approximately twenty minutes. The forecast for the day is a low of fifty-five with a high of eighty-two. Perfect holiday weather in Florida. Not a cloud in the sky._

I sat up straight, clicking my seat belt back on and gazing out the window. According to my watch, it was four thirty in the morning, which, considering the different time zone, made it five thirty. As small as the airport was, it wasn't long until I'd collected my bag, signed for my rental car, and turned on the GPS.

The drive was fucking torture. The closer I got, the more nervous I became. And it was in the middle of no-damn-where. It was nothing but trees, and I was pretty sure I saw a giant-ass alligator cross the road. But then again, I was hyped up on too much coffee and adrenaline.

Bella's place wasn't hard to find. In fact, it sat right on the beach. The smell of the ocean hit me like a ton of bricks when I opened the car door. A glance at the sun that was barely coming up and at my watch made me grimace at how early it was – just a little after seven.

Folding up the file I'd brought with me, I tucked it into the back pocket of my jeans. My hands were sweaty and shaky as I reached her door. I'd never been so nervous in all my life. She could, in all reality, shatter me right there on her front step. I raked my fingers through my hair one last time before knocking. There wasn't a sound coming from inside, so I waited a second before knocking again.

It was then I finally heard footsteps and then her voice.

"Alec Whitlock, it's way too early!"

I didn't have time to register what she was talking about, because the door was suddenly yanked open.

"Did your mother feed you...jet...fuel?" Her voice tapered off, but everything in my head just evaporated.

Bella looked beautiful. She had a touch of sun on her skin, and it seemed to have also brought out a bit of red to her hair, which was adorably sleep rumpled. Those deep brown eyes widened in shock.

"Edward..."

"Hey, Sunshine," I said, not sure if I was about have the door slammed in my face, but it was then that I realized what she was wearing: my Dartmouth sweatshirt. Hope exploded in my chest...until tears welled up in those beautiful eyes. "Oh shit... Bella, please don't cry. I know you wanted to get away from me. But I need... I wanted to apologize in person. Show you that I never meant to hurt you... I thought..."

"Shut up, Edward."

Bracing myself for her to send me right back to Chicago without hearing a word I had to say, I gripped my hair and rubbed my jaw because I wasn't sure I wouldn't fall at her feet, shedding my own tears. And I wasn't sure I cared at this point.

"I know everything. I know...and I'm sorry I didn't believe you..."

Everything fucking clicked. _Tell him I'm sorry_. Rose. All of it. It all clicked in my head. And Bella shouldn't have to apologize to me. I didn't want it.

I had her in my arms before I could think twice. I needed to touch her so badly, but even more, she looked like she was about to fall. I moaned, burying my face in her neck when every bit of my girl wrapped around me as I walked her inside her place. Fuck, I'd missed the feel of her, the smell of her.

Rambling apologies spilled from me, along with promises of proof, that it was all over, and holy fuck, how I'd missed her.

Warm hands cupped my face, making me look up at her. She'd never looked so perfect, even with tears and red-rimmed eyes. But the little hint of a sexy smile topped it all off.

"I _know...everything_."

"Rose," I guessed in a whisper, but it was the little giggle that did me in.

She knew everything, and she was still clinging to me for life as I pressed her into the door. I had a million questions running through my head – who, what, where, when, how. But the only thing I could concentrate on was kissing her. It had been too long, she was too close, and I'd been through hell to crawl into her arms. I kissed her like I'd never get another chance, like I was starving for her, and until I couldn't breathe.

My brow furrowed when I pulled back, because the last few minutes replayed in my head. I didn't think I'd even be allowed in much less holding her against the door, but one thing struck me.

"What?"

I wanted to purr at her fingers in my hair, but I had to know. "Sunshine...who's Alec?"

Her adorable expression of confusion morphed into a sweet smile, and she bit down on her bottom lip. She shifted in my arms, and I gently set her down on her feet.

She giggled, checked the clock on the wall, and took my hand. "Someone that will interrupt us soon enough. And I want you to meet him, but I want us to talk first, okay? Plus, I really need coffee," she told me as she led me to the little kitchen bar.

My brow wrinkled and I wasn't sure what to make of any of that. A spark of jealousy burned in my chest, but I had no right to ask or say anything. Yet.

"You want some?" she asked, filling the glass pot with water.

"Yes, please," I sighed wearily, rubbing my face with both hands once I sat down on the stool. "Sunshine..."

She glanced up once she'd flipped the switch on the coffee maker. "Hmm?"

I opened my mouth to ask her something, but then closed it. It had been a long damn time, and suddenly, I felt too nervous to talk to her, almost like we were starting over. But apparently, I was too damn tired, because everything I wanted to know came spilling out of my mouth almost at one time.

"How long have you known everything? Why didn't...why didn't you answer me back? I would've..." I shook my head, because it wasn't right that I was angry with her for what she'd believed. I knew what it had fucking looked like. "What did Rose do? She wouldn't tell me anything..." When Bella came around the kitchen counter to sit next to me, I looked her in the eyes, saying, "Tell me what you know."

She smiled sadly, but nodded. "How's my house?"

Grinning, I shook my head. "Fuck, Bella... I couldn't help it. I needed something of yours near me. Does that make sense?"

"Mmhm," she hummed in agreement. "But that's why I couldn't stay. It hurt too much, especially when I thought..." I opened my mouth to counter everything, but she put two fingers to my lips. "I didn't know anything until the first week of November. I avoided everything to do with you or Chicago. I changed my phone, moved, but I just couldn't bring myself to read or delete my email. Rose showed up here. Did you know that?"

"No," I mumbled behind her fingers, shaking my head at my sneaky sister-in-law. "Not until this morning at the airport."

She nodded once, taking her fingers away. "She did. And she brought all the proof with her. She said she owed you one." Bella sighed, got up, and went back to pull two mugs down out of the cabinet. "Anyway...what do I know? I know you aren't the father of Jane's baby, that you finally signed the divorce agreement, that you lost Sterling, and that you opened an amazing art center for your kids," she rattled off while pouring two cups of coffee. When she turned around to set mine in front of me, tears were spilling down her cheeks again. "I read every email you sent, and I know that everything you ever told me was the truth. And I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

I was shaking my head at her and was around on the other side of the kitchen counter quickly. I cupped her face, swiping away her tears with her thumbs.

"Sunshine, look at me," I whispered, dropping a kiss to her forehead. "I _know_ what it looked like. And believe me, Jane did, too. She used it, worked it against us."

"I should've been there...for you."

"No," I stated firmly. "I missed you like crazy, but...it was a good thing you left, sweetheart. It got really nasty. That was my fear from the beginning...you getting wrapped up in this ugly nonsense. And it was so fucking ugly."

"I know," she said, sniffling, but she picked up her mug and took my hand to lead me out on her back deck as soon as I'd picked up mine. "Rose even brought news coverage with her."

"Ugh, that was the worst!"

Bella's giggle was soft as we both sat down, but she merely nodded before taking a sip of coffee. "And I didn't answer you because Rose said they were still watching you, that you were still under scrutiny. I had to trust her. She was all I had."

"They probably were, and she was probably right," I allowed, taking my own sip of coffee and leaning back in the chair. "I was beyond giving a shit by the time she came here."

"I'm sorry about Sterling. She told me..."

I pulled my chair until it was in front of her. "I'm not," I stated, making sure she knew I meant it. "Keeping you out of the courtroom, out of Marcus's line of sight...it was a small price to pay. Besides, it wasn't like I could work with Jane again after that."

She smirked, but her brow wrinkled. "So you're..."

I grinned. "Single."

The smile that spread across her face was fucking stunning, but her cheeks turned pink.

"You want proof? I have it." I reached for my pack pocket.

"No," she said gently, stopping my hand. "I believe you."

Shaking my head, I pulled it out anyway. "Bella, I want there to be no more doubts between us. Ever."

I could tell that she looked at the papers merely to placate me. She finally set them back on the table and then took a deep breath and reached for my hands. Our fingers linked together, but her face was worried.

"So...what do we do now?" she asked, swallowing nervously and finally looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "But I love you. I never stopped, Sunshine. And I'll take whatever part of you that you'll give me. I'll do whatever it takes. Right now, I don't care about jobs or Chicago or anything outside of this right here. This is my priority. You."

She grabbed the back of my neck and kissed the shit out of me. I was completely and totally stunned for a moment as her lips moved over mine. Slipping my hand into her hair, I turned her head and claimed her mouth. She tasted like coffee, but I probably was right there with her.

Her warm hands held either side of my face, and she pulled back, licking her lips. "I love you...I never stopped, either. Even when I thought I should."

I was just about to ask her what she wanted to do, but the sound of pounding steps made us both pull back. Bella's smile was sweet and kind, and I finally saw why. The little man couldn't have been more than ten years old, with big blue eyes and blond curls. He was dressed in jeans and a Gators sweatshirt.

"Alec, it's not even eight yet," she scolded him, but his answer was a beaming smile.

"_You_ said morning. It's _morning_!" he argued, tapping his wrist. "We're still goin', right?

Bella giggled at the little boy, shaking her head. "Does your mother know you left the house?"

"Are you kidding me? She kicked me out! Said I was impossible to calm down."

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. "She should talk." She took a deep breath. "Edward, this is Alec Whitlock. Alec, this is my...Edward."

Her stumble didn't go unnoticed, and I was pretty sure our conversation wasn't over.

"Hey, Alec," I said with a chuckle.

"Wassup?" he greeted with a smile. "Oh! You're..." He pointed to me, looking Bella's way. "That's the guy! The one from the picture. Penguin suit guy!"

Bella laughed and glanced over at me. "Alec likes to rummage around in boxes. He found your picture from the art show." She turned back to Alec. "Go watch TV. Give me a chance to wake up, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, running on into the house.

"Does he belong to someone?" I asked with a laugh as Alec made himself at home.

"He lives right next door. His parents are really good people." She looked over at me. "I'm sorry. I promised him he could come with me to the beach today. I need some shots of the far end. But I can cancel..."

"No, Sunshine, don't do that. He... You promised," I told her. "How long will you be gone? I can..." I shrugged, not knowing what I'd do with myself.

"Come with us," she suddenly blurted out. "It'll just be for a few hours."

She'd used a tone I'd recognize anywhere, no matter how long it had been. It was the sound of her panic that I was leaving, that I had to go, and she'd take any time I'd give her. I'd hated it then when I couldn't give her all of me, and I hated it even more now because now I could, but she didn't think so. She had no idea.

Leaning forward, I pressed my lips to hers. "Lead the way, Sunshine."

**~PoY~**

"God, it's really beautiful here," I murmured as Alec ran ahead of us toward the water. "And quiet."

We'd walked quite a ways down the beach from her place after she'd fed Alec and me breakfast. We'd passed businesses and fishermen along the way. But we were now pretty much away from everything. The beach looked untouched, natural.

"It's hot as hell in the summer," she countered, looking up at me before pulling her camera up to her eye.

"You've been busy," I noted, shoving my hands in my front pockets in order to let her work. When she glanced up, I shrugged. "Sorry, Sunshine. That's how we found you. The paper you're working for here...and the picture you sold of me." I grinned when she smirked over at me. "Nice. Was that in revenge?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "No. No revenge. Just art."

Laughing, my head fell back, but I looked up when a few people called Bella's name. She waved and smiled, but went back to her camera. A disgruntled-looking pelican waddled up to us, giving me the once-over, but Bella smiled down at it.

"Hey, Bob," she sang, glancing my way. "Bob's a...resident." She smiled. "He can't fly. See his other wing?"

"Oh." I frowned, nodding.

"Everyone watches out for him, but I honestly think it's the other way around. He's been practically living on my back deck since I moved in," she said, kneeling down to take a picture of Bob, who was patient enough to sit still. When she glanced up, she yelled, "Alec Joseph, don't you dare go in that water. Your mother will kill me if you get sick. It's too cold!"

"Okay!" he called back, skimming a rock or something over the water.

"Standing Guard," I muttered, nodding in understanding. Bella's gaze shot to mine. "Your postcards, Bella. Rose gave them to me just before I boarded the plane."

"Yeah," she sighed. "I stayed busy. It was...easier that way. And Bob...he just kept me company when I didn't feel like being around anyone." She glanced down at her camera. "I think I have enough. We can go back. We'll drop Alec off. I'd love for you to meet Alice. She's been..." Bella's nose wrinkled, and her nervous bite to her bottom lip told me everything.

"She's been a friend to you," I surmised, and Bella nodded. "So she knows..."

"Yeah."

"Then I can't wait to meet her." I took Bella by the shoulders. "Sunshine, look at me," I begged her. "You don't have to be ashamed or upset or even apologize to me for coming here. I know why you did it. You needed space from me, and it gave me time to finish what I'd promised you I'd do. You've obviously settled in here. You've done an amazing job." I sighed when her eyes filled with tears. "And you also don't have to explain to me why you needed a friend. I get that. I don't know what I would've done without my family. You know?" I cupped her chin. "I know we have a lot to still talk about. I'm not stupid. But whatever you want, all you have to do is ask me. I'll do it. I owe you that – no, I owe much more than that. Okay?"

"'Kay," she barely answered aloud, but she smiled a little. "Okay." She turned toward the beach. "Alec, I'm done. Let's get you home."

On the walk back, Bella was quiet, though Alec wasn't. He was full of life and energy and made me laugh on more than one occasion. The flap of Bob's feet was another sound I heard. He waddled along behind us as if he knew where we were going.

We didn't go back to Bella's place, but instead, stepped up on to the deck of a restaurant named Kona Joe's. Alec darted in, announcing that he was back.

"Alec's parents and uncle own Joe's," she explained with a smirk as I held the door for her.

We were greeted loudly by a few people calling Bella's name. I was eyed by more than one person, but especially by a guy behind the bar, who then turned a wistful expression Bella's way. However, the approaching woman about Bella's height was all smiles as she hugged Bella.

"Did he drive you to need a beer?" she asked with a laugh, but it died quickly when she caught sight of me. "Holy hell...you came."

I laughed, holding out my hand. "Edward Cullen."

"Alice Whitlock," she said back, shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you." A man with blond hair joined us. His smile was free and easy and welcoming. "This is my husband, Jasper."

"Jasper and Alice are Alec's parents...and they run Joe's," Bella stated, gesturing around the place.

"It's great," I stated honestly, because it had a great feel to it – old, wooden, almost like a pier, but better.

"Have a seat," Jasper suggested. "We'll get ya something to drink."

Alice led us to a booth, but she looked to me. "When did you get in?"

"This morning," I answered.

Alice rolled her eyes to Bella. "You could've sent Alec home. He would've lived without the beach today."

"I promised him, Alice," Bella argued.

"No, no...he's great. And I just showed up unannounced. It's okay." I chuckled, gazing over to where Alec was talking to the other guy behind the bar. It had to have been the uncle Bella mentioned, and his eyes on her did not go unnoticed.

Alice laughed softly. "Well, don't worry. I'll be keeping him busy. He's got Christmas decorations to take down in here. I'll get you something to drink."

"Soda's fine, Alice," Bella told her, and I nodded in agreement.

She left us and walked behind the bar, but I gazed over at Bella sitting opposite me.

Bella sniffed, her gaze breaking from Alice to me. "She played devil's advocate for you," she said with a smirk. "She was kinda right on some of it."

"Does everyone know?" I asked just simply out of curiosity.

"Yeah, pretty much. I showed up here in the middle of the night. They knew my mother and Phil," she explained. "They just sort of adopted me into the family."

Smiling, I nodded. "Understandable. They seem great."

"They are. They introduced me around to Victoria, who runs the little newspaper, and Mrs. Cope, who runs the little gallery down the street. She's the one that had those postcards printed."

Two glasses of soda were set down in front of us, and I looked up at the guy that had been talking to Alec and wiping down the bar. His gaze met mine, but then switched to Bella.

"Peter, this is Edward Cullen," Bella introduced. "Edward, this is Peter. He's Jasper's brother."

"Nice to meet you," I stated, shaking his hand.

His gaze wasn't exactly as welcoming as Alice's and Jasper's had been. "You, too," he said, his voice cool, but then he turned to Bella, his voice warmer as he said, "Bella...always a pleasure." Then he moved back behind the bar, leaving us alone at the table.

Bella grimaced, but thought she was slick by hiding it behind her drink. We were quiet, but occasionally, someone new would come in and the introductions would start all over. When I couldn't take Bella's nervous demeanor anymore, I set my empty glass down. And Peter's gaze over at her was pissing me off, even when I knew it shouldn't.

"Can we..." I started.

"Yeah," she agreed softly, stopping me when I started to pay. "I got this." She picked up her camera bag, and we slipped out of the booth.

With a wave to everyone, we walked out the door. Bella didn't say anything while we made our way back to her place.

Once we were inside, I looked at her, but her back was to me. "He's in love with you."

"I know," she sighed, dropping her bag onto the coffee table. "I've told him it's impossible."

"What _did_ you tell him?"

"He knows, okay?" she snapped and spun around to face me. "I tried to go out with him, but I...I couldn't. It felt all wrong and just...off. I wanted... I thought..."

Finally, I understood that it wasn't nerves Bella was feeling. It was guilt. Needless guilt.

"Bella, I—"

"No, you don't understand. I _wanted_ to be mad at you. I wanted...to make this all go away!" she rambled, gesturing to her chest. "But it never did. And then...he started asking me out. I tried, but...I couldn't."

"You're beautiful, Sunshine," I countered, shrugging a shoulder. "He's not blind. And I wasn't there for you." As much as it hurt me to say it, it was true.

"I didn't want him," she sobbed, barely able to get the words out. "I wanted _you_! I love _you_! I never stopped! And I t-t-told h-him that, that I couldn't. I just—"

"Baby, please..." I started for her, but she stepped back, shaking her head. "I'm here _now_, Bella."

"For how long?" she asked, glaring at me. "When do you fly back home?"

I pulled my ticket out of my back pocket. "It's scheduled for a week." And now I knew where we stood. She thought she'd fucked up, that her being in Florida meant that we were now separated, that I was here only to leave again. "What do you want me to do, Sunshine?" I asked, holding my hands out, but her gaze followed that plane ticket like she hated its existence.

She was breathing heavily when she locked her teary eyes on me. "Stay."

I'd heard her loud and clear, even though she'd barely said the word aloud. And I knew – just fucking _knew_ – this was a test for me. If I didn't pass, I'd be fucked. This was the only thing she'd ever wanted from me. Ever. It was only thing she'd ever asked of me when we were in Chicago. And fuck me, I wasn't going to mess this shit up.

I glanced down at the ticket in my hand and back to her, ripping it in half...and then in half again. I dropped the pieces onto the coffee table. My eyes never left hers when I did it. She needed to know.

"I'm not going anywhere," I stated, shrugging a shoulder.

A heart-wrenching sob erupted from her. "You mean it? You'll stay?"

"Yes, baby. All I wanted was to get to you," I vowed to her. "There's nowhere on fucking Earth I'd rather be than here with you. I swear to God."

I found myself shoved back, and I fell down onto the sofa, with a fiery brunette climbing atop of me. I welcomed her with open arms.

"You'll stay. Here?" she asked, with palms flat on either side of my face and narrowed, watery eyes. "You'd do that?"

Smiling, I nodded as I rubbed the outside of her thighs that were straddling me. "You're obviously happy here, Sunshine. And I... I told you once that I can be _me_ with you, that _you're_ my home. I meant that."

Another wretched sob escaped her, and she pressed her forehead to mine. "But your family..."

I snickered a little. "They've been through enough with me these last few month, baby. I'm sure they could use a break from the drama. And it's not like I have job waiting for me."

She giggled and sniffled at the same time. "I missed you."

"I've missed you, too...so fucking much."

"You'll have to go back eventually," she argued softly.

"Meh...we'll talk about it. But right now, you're all I care about. Okay?" I brushed my lips across hers, tasting the salty tears. "I love you, Sunshine."

A little whimper erupted from her. "I love you..."

Our mouths collided, and it was desperate and needy. Bella clawed at my hair, my shoulders as she straddled me, but my arms wrapped all the way around her. I'd had desperate moments over the last several months where I thought I'd never get the opportunity to hold her again. But there I was, and she was just as beautiful and responsive as ever.

She was addictive, like a drug, and that was probably the reason I'd never been able to stop myself when it came to her. Every reaction, every kiss, every sweet moan – I couldn't get enough. I wanted more and more and more. Always more with her.

With a grip to her hips, I moaned into her neck when our jeans rubbed together. My head fell back to the sofa, and I gazed up to see dark, soulful, needy eyes that probably matched my own.

"Fuck, Sunshine," I panted, running my fingers through her hair. "It's been so long. I'm gonna...damn, if you keep that shit up." I stilled her hips, but her smile was wicked, deadly...and so very sexy.

The pull to her was intense – to take, to claim, to kiss, to fuck her six ways from Sunday – but I merely stared at her, trailing the backs of my fingers down her face.

"Baby, I..." I swallowed nervously, lifting up to brush my lips across hers. "I want you. I've missed you so much, but...this isn't what I came here for. I... We don't have to..." I huffed a frustrated exhale through my nose. "This is important to me. _We're_ important."

She smiled, melting against my chest so that we were nose to nose. "You're a single guy now, and you're not wanting this..."

"Oh, God," I whined, my head falling back. "If you can't tell I want this, we've got a problem..."

Her laugh shook us both, which was not helping the situation trapped behind the zipper of my jeans, but her giggle made me smile. It was perfect and beautiful and free. It was that last thing that made me look back up at her.

"I am legally single, Bella, but I belong to you. I always have. This is... Sunshine, this is the first time we'll be together without any...secrets or lies or anyone to stop us. I want this to be different."

Bella sat up, still wearing the same small smile, but she gave her place a long, slow gaze before standing up from my lap. She offered me her hand, and I took it, letting her guide me down the hall to the last bedroom. She stopped at the foot of the bed, and I hugged her from behind. I was just about to tell her that we didn't have to do anything, but she started to speak so softly, I almost didn't hear her.

"This feels like one of my dreams. One of the good ones, anyway," she whispered, and I kissed the back of her head. "I was dreaming about you when you knocked on my door this morning."

I moved from behind her to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling her to stand between my legs. She rubbed my biceps and then my shoulders, only to cup my face.

"You'll really stay? You're really here, right?"

I nodded, swallowing back the lump in my throat. I toyed with the beltloop on her jeans, but my eyes never left hers. "I never wanted to ever leave you before, Bella. I did so not because I was putting Jane first, but because I never wanted her to hurt you. Do you understand? And I'm here now because I want to show you that you're the most important thing in the world to me. It wasn't about sex or cheating or any of that. It was about falling completely in love with you. We were wrong, but I look at you and can't find a single regret. Not one." I pulled her closer, making sure she understood. "Nothing's changed, Sunshine. I haven't been with anyone since the night of the art show."

"Me, either," she whispered, shaking her head and reaching for my sweater, and I allowed her to strip it off me.

"I'd still hold you all night, if that's what you want," I said with a smile as she kicked out of her sneakers.

She giggled, shoving me back flat on the bed. "After you love me first."

That was all I needed to hear. I sat back up with a grin and reached for her sweater, pulling it off over her head. Jeans and socks and shoes all hit the floor, and hands reached out and touched places they'd missed. When there was nothing left between us, I pulled her up on the bed, bracing myself beside her on one elbow, my free hand flat on her stomach, skimming up between her breasts.

Bella pulled at me until I was completely on top of her. "I've missed you inside me. Please, Edward."

"Are you... I didn't bring..." I rambled, but she simply smiled and gripped the back of my neck.

"Nothing's changed," she whispered against my lips.

I could hear that she meant more than the birth control I so eloquently was asking about. She meant us. She meant how it felt to be right where we were at that moment, because I swear to God, I felt whole again for the first time since the night of the art show.

"I love you...so fucking much."

"Edward," she whimpered a little. "I love you, too."

Leaning down I kissed her – top lip, bottom lip, tongues meeting in the middle. I wanted her to come first, but I could see she wasn't having any of it. I had to remind myself as I lined up at her entrance that I had time, that we didn't have to rush anymore. There were no more time limits, secrets, or lies. And something about that thought made my forehead fall to hers as I finally slipped all the way inside her.

"Sweet Jesus," I groaned, squeezing my eyes closed.

She felt like warm, wet sin. But most of all, she felt like home, like where I was meant to be. Long, strong legs wrapped around me, opening herself up wider for me as I started to move. Fingers threaded into my hair and gripped my back, but the whole time, my eyes were locked onto hers. This felt different. It had been too long, and due to the emotions floating around us, I was damn sure not going to last, but this felt so right, so good.

Her body fit with mine so well. We knew everything about each other, and as soon as her hips met mine in perfect rhythm, things picked up. I knew if I reached between us to touch her clit, she'd come hard around me. But there again, the addiction to see her arch up, to hear my name when I took her nipple into my mouth, was too much to resist.

Bella was beautiful and ethereal as I felt my climax reaching a critical point. Reaching between us, I groaned when it didn't take but a few swirls to have her crying out. Both of us now covered in sweat, she came hard, and I couldn't help but follow right behind her.

I stayed inside her, our eyes meeting as we both panted heavily, but her grip to my shoulder and the small of my back told me everything.

"No, Sunshine," I whispered, kissing her forehead. "I swear, I'm not going anywhere. I'll hold you as long as you want." I smirked at the fact that it was the middle of the day, but she didn't smile back.

She nodded, brushing my hair from my forehead. "We'll get up later. Just...don't let go, okay?"

Kissing her again before yanking the covers up around us, I vowed, "Not a fucking chance. Sleep, baby. I know some asshole woke you up early."

She curled into me, nuzzling her face into my neck, but her giggle was a warm gush of breath over my sweaty skin. "That's okay. I'm glad he did."

Smiling against her cheek as I felt her melt into me, I whispered, "Me, too, Sunshine."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... They have WAY more to talk about, so you can bet on that coming from Bella's POV. As of now, the times have completely meshed. No more back and forth. **

**So...he's staying. He's giving her the one thing he's never been able to before, the only thing she wants from him...Him. And he's right. Getting away from the drama back in Chicago isn't exactly a bad thing. A fresh start. In reality, Edward doesn't have to work. However, for those that are worried about his "kids," he answers that question in the next chapter. Promise.**

**In case you aren't aware, all pics, gifs, and playlists are on my blog. You'll find the link on my profile. :) So if you wanted to see the postcards, they're there. They are indeed Cedar Key postcards, but JenRar was nice enough to make them Bella's. They look amazing. And yeah, one of them is the well-loved Bob. ;)**

**Okay, so see you guys Monday. Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Break In

**A/N... All of you were very happy with Edward's ticket-ripping display. They still need to talk some more. For those worried about Peter... Well, we'll hear from him again. The story isn't over, but we're getting close. I said before it's looking right at 15 chapters and then an epi. So...16 total. **

**Oh...speaking of Peter... There are some that think Charlotte will come down to Fla. I merely stick to canon on the main couples...anyone outside of that is free game. ;) Besides, Charlotte in Chicago was an old woman. **

**Here are the songs added to the playlist for this chapter, and I suggest you listen to "Break In" at some point. It's gorgeous...**

"**Break In" by Halestorm**

"**Stay" by Rihanna and Mikky Echo**

"**Your Call" by Secondhand Serenade**

**I'll let you get on with it. I think you'll be surprised with some revelations...**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 9 – Break In**

**Bella**

**Cedar Key, FL – December**

I discovered that old habits die hard. Despite the fact that Edward had been in my house for what was now a solid twenty-four hours, I still watched him sleep like I used to, bracing myself for the sound of his phone ringing. But it didn't. And he held onto me almost too tightly.

We'd slept for several hours after we'd gotten back from Joe's. When we'd woken up, we'd been starving, so after two sandwiches made with leftover Christmas turkey and a shower so long the hot water had run out, we'd fallen right back into my bed, where Edward had taken his time with me.

Trailing a finger over the little dip in his chin and up his sharp, stubbly jawline, I frowned at how Edward had given up everything the second I asked for it. And once again, I felt weak when it came to him. I knew things were different. When Edward proclaimed that he wasn't here for sex, that he had no intention of leaving me, I saw the changes in him. Before, he was all about the sex, the instant gratification, simply because we'd never been sure when the next time would be, when we'd be interrupted, or just how long we'd have together.

Now we had all the time we wanted, and my mind wouldn't shut up. I started to wriggle out of his grasp, only to be tugged right back against him. The sensation of skin on skin, his firm hand on my ass, and his erection trapped between us made me moan involuntarily.

"No, I don't think so, Sunshine," he rasped sleepily, opening his dark green eyes. "You'll stay and tell me what has you thinking so fucking hard this damn early."

I giggled. I simply couldn't help it. He'd stayed, and he was holding me like I'd disappear into a puff of smoke. It was that last thought that sobered me quickly.

Reaching up, I brushed his hair off his forehead. "It's unfair of me...to ask you to stay, Edward," I told him.

His brow furrowed as he propped himself up on his elbow to gaze down at me.

"I left you. How are you not angry at me?"

"I was," he stated softly, tucking my hair behind my ear. "I was angry. I was sad. I was hurt. But I also knew that I'd repeatedly broken promises to you, Bella, promises I was in no position to make. It took way too long for any of what I'd said I'd do to show any headway. Baby, I was losing you way before Jane's announcement in the newspaper."

My nose wrinkled, but it was true. I'd lost faith in him, in us. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," he whispered against my forehead before pulling back to look me in the eye. "You asked me once how I would feel if the tables were turned. I've had time to think about it, and how you lasted as long as you did, I'll never know, sweetheart."

"Jane picked the Tribune on purpose?" I asked, pulling the sheet up around me and sitting up beside him.

"She did...or her father did, really," he stated, rubbing my arm.

I groaned, my face scrunching in disgust. "That's what you meant...about his ability to ruin me. He'd have gone after my job."

"Yeah, and then some, Bella," he agreed with a nod. "My reputation in Chicago is destroyed. No gallery would hire me now. He did that. He and Jane." He sat up next to me when tears welled up in my eyes. "Baby, that would've happened whether you had stayed or not. It wouldn't have mattered. You need to know that. And I was well aware that it would happen way before you came into my life."

"I still should've come to you..."

He huffed a humorless laugh through his nose, a sexy smirk curling up on his face. "Sunshine, you wouldn't have believed me. And that's my fault. I should've told you the reason I moved out of the house was that I found Jane with her pregnancy test. That we fought, that as soon as Garrett agreed to the art center, I was filing papers left and right. I thought I was protecting you. I see now that I only made you more suspicious."

I frowned at him, but thinking back to how I was feeling then, maybe nothing would've made a difference. "I felt strung along."

"I know. And I'm sorry."

"It's still unfair of me to ask you to stay, Edward," I reminded him. "It's not right. You have family..." My voice trailed off because he was shaking his head the whole time I was speaking, a small smile on his face.

"Do you know I started searching for you the second I realized you'd left?" he asked, and I shook my head no. "I never lied to you when I told you that you're all I want, that I wanted to simplify my life. I've done the second thing, Bella. Now I want the first." Before I could speak, he pulled me to his lap, forcing my gaze to his with his hands on either side of my face. "You want to stay here? We will. You want to go back to Chicago? We will. But baby, you're kinda stuck with me."

Grinning, I looked down at my hands that were gripping the sheets. "I... You... You really mean that."

"I do." He nodded one time, brushing a kiss across my cheek. "Sunshine, look at me..." he pleaded softly, and I locked gazes with him. "We're both guilty...of a lot of things, but mainly not communicating with each other. We were too used to keeping secrets."

"Yeah," I sighed, grimacing as I nodded.

"Baby..." he called softly, running his fingers through my hair. "You have to tell me what you want. For so long, I couldn't give it to you. Now I can. I don't have to work. And the only commitment I have is to you. Please...just..._tell me_." He wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me close and waiting for my answer.

"I... I'm..." I stuttered, relishing his touches. "I'm happy here, Edward. I'm busy here, productive. I get to take my art a little more seriously, and I'm comfortable. It's small, but the people are good and kind. My mom and stepdad basically gave me the place, and the only thing that was missing...was you."

He grinned, chuckling sexily. "Problem solved. I'm here. Next?"

Giggling, I shook my head. "Edward, you silly thing...we don't even know if we can live together without killing each other."

His laughter shook us both, but he kissed my lips hard. "Don't care. We'll find out. I'll get my own place if I have to."

"No," I whined, tilting my head at him. "I want you here."

"Then I guess you'd better show me around this little town," he stated seriously. "I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to." When I nodded, his face grew serious, dark. "And I think you need to tell me exactly what happened with Peter."

"Nothing, Edward. I promise," I sighed, and he laid us back down so that I was facing him as I told him all about Peter, the loss of his wife and unborn child, the daytime date, and the kiss I stopped. I even explained that I'd kept everything about Edward from Peter until Christmas Eve. "I'd been so...wrecked when I first got here, that I was proud that I could be so honest with him. But there's nothing there. You're not easy to get over, Edward Cullen," I stated teasingly, pushing him onto his back and crawling over him.

He smirked up at me, but his eyes were dark, serious as his hands gripped my ass, grinding me down over his erection that was now standing at attention. It was hard, heavy, and throbbing between my legs.

"Is it hypocritical of me to say that I hate that he wants you? That he tried to touch you?" he asked, and I knew that voice. I'd recognize it anywhere. Edward was a physical being, where touching, kissing, and fucking claimed what was his, what he wanted.

"You were married." I stated dryly, glaring down at him. "And I didn't even want your wife to touch you. Does that make me a hypocrite?"

"She didn't touch me."

"And Peter didn't touch me." Leaning down, I pinned his hands on either side of his head. "We have to learn to trust each other again, baby," I purred, though I was so very serious. It was the truth. "If we're going to do this, we have to start over..."

"I only want you and me, Sunshine," he whispered, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip as I sat up. "That's all I've _ever_ fucking wanted."

"Good," I said, reaching behind me to take his cock into my hand. "Then we're definitely on the same page."

Edward shifted until he was propped up against the pillows and the headboard. His hands were everywhere – cupping my breasts, gripping my ass, and palming my pussy possessively. His cock twitched in my hands, but his eyes raked all over me, drinking me in as he touched. Sitting up in front of me, he removed my hand from his cock, shaking his head slightly.

"No, Sunshine. I'll come too soon. Let me play with you first," he whispered, but his voice was deep, raspy, deadly as he slipped two fingers deep inside me.

My breath caught, my fingers clinging to his shoulders.

"Mmm," he purred in praise, his mouth quirking up on one side as he teased me slowly, never quite allowing his thumb to touch me where I was already throbbing and swollen for him. "You know the first thing I thought when I woke up this morning, baby?"

I shook my head fervently as he leaned me back to arch my breasts up to his mouth. He flicked his tongue around one, only to nip and scrape his teeth over the other one.

"No?" he asked, curling his fingers just right so that I cried out his name. "I thought I was dreaming, Sunshine," he whispered softly against my collarbone at the same time his thumb swirled lightly over my clit. "I thought...no...that's not her. I thought it couldn't be her because she's way more beautiful than I remembered." His fingers slowed down, causing my almost-there orgasm to slip away. "Then I thought...waking up with you in my arms was better than I'd ever imagined."

"Edward," I moaned, my hips raising up off his lap to search out more, deeper, harder.

"Uh-uh, baby...just wait..." he chided in a sweet warning. "You know why it was better?"

My only answer was a whimper.

"Because you were already so wet, Bella. I could feel it, smell it. It's something I can't get enough of," he explained, pulling me up straight so that we were eye to eye. "Does anyone else make you this wet?" he asked, and suddenly, his touch was gone, his fingers slipping slowly into his mouth as he tasted them.

"God, no..."

"Promise?" he asked, making me shake all over when his tongue swirled around his own long fingers, only to slip almost harshly back inside of me.

"Yes, Edward!"

"When you're needy, who's always taken care of this sweet pussy, Sunshine?"

"You." And fuck, if that wasn't the truth. No one has ever made me come as hard as Edward could. It was as if he knew exactly what to say, where to touch, how to work my body in order to give it the most pleasure.

Edward's fingers threaded into my hair at the base of my skull, gripping so that he could bring my forehead to his. His lips nipped at my own as my mouth hung open slightly because his thumb was finally where I needed it the most.

"And then I thought...I want to wake up with her _every-fucking-day_ just to find out if she's always that damn wet... _For me._"

The burn in my stomach intensified, the coil that was wound so tight it was almost painful finally snapped, and my fingers gripped poor Edward's hair almost too hard, but he merely grunted when I came hard on his hand – so hard that I could feel the wetness on his palm, the inside of my thighs, and his cock.

I could barely acknowledge the fact that I was suddenly on my back with my head at the foot of the bed. Edward had moved so suddenly that it took my breath away, not to mention I was still seeing stars.

"Every-fucking-day, Sunshine. Just you and me. Okay?" he asked, his cock just barely inside me as he held my legs in the crooks of his elbows.

I placed my palms flat on either side of his face. The Peter situation was bothering him. I could see the jealousy practically radiating out of him. It didn't matter that I'd turned the guy down. It didn't matter that we'd just spent the last twenty-four hours talking, reconnecting, apologizing, and loving each other. To Edward, it just didn't matter. And I knew that I would never question where his loyalty lay again.

"Every day, Edward..." I vowed, and the only sound that could be heard was our joint moans as he slipped inside of me.

**~PoY~**

"Edward, stop!" I cried out in hysterics as he pinned me down on my sofa.

He'd been there now for a few days, and we'd hardly fought at all. It was such a change that it didn't seem real. Then again, most of our fights back in Chicago had been about Jane.

"Baby, I don't have choice!" I tried to reason, but his weight on top of me kept me from moving. "I have work to do!"

I could feel his grin against the skin of my throat, but his chuckle vibrated all over me. It made me squirm – and not because he was tickling me. His fingers stopped torturing me, but his hands gathered my wrists and held me captive.

"Can I come with you?" he asked, but his deadly sexy tone was laced with a touch of unease.

"Of course," I said, grinning up at him. "I thought you wanted to see this tiny-ass town."

His brow furrowed a little, but he nodded. "I do. Where are we going?" he asked, sitting up and tugging me with him.

"Well, there's Sea Breeze – I have new shots for Mrs. Cope. I need to drop off my memory card to Victoria at the paper so she can post the Christmas pictures. And I need to at least call Jessica to let her know that I haven't developed what I've taken for her yet." I ticked all these things off on my fingers. "And I should stop and see Alice..." My voice caught in my throat because the sound of his phone rang loudly from the kitchen counter.

It was such a deja vu moment that an involuntary shudder racked my frame.

"Whoa," Edward whispered, grasping each side of my face gently. "Where'd my happy girl go? That's... Hey, Sunshine...that's not her. It's probably Emmett. I texted him to call me when he was out of his meeting and at lunch with Rose."

I swallowed thickly, nodding at the same time as he quickly got up to answer it, but not before showing me a picture of his brother grinning like a loon on the screen.

"Hey, Emmett," he answered it, putting the phone on speaker and setting it down on the coffee table in front of us. Edward's sexily raised eyebrow at me wasn't to reprimand, but to prove there were no more secrets.

"Yo, bro!" a masculine voice sang loudly over the phone.

I couldn't help but lean over and kiss Edward's cheek. "Sorry," I breathed in his ear.

"Don't be," he whispered back, holding me close, but turning his attention to the phone. "Hey, I need you to do me a favor...or...well, a few favors, actually."

"Aw hell, what?"

"I need you to go to my house, pack up my laptop and a few other things to ship to me overnight, shut off the power, and lock the place down," Edward told him, his eyes on me as he twirled my ponytail around his hand.

Emmett was quiet for a moment, but his reply was softer, not so booming. "You... You're not coming back, are you?"

"Not permanently, no."

"I take it all went well with the girl, Ed?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes," he answered his brother, though his eyes were on me. "However, I think I owe Rose a thank you."

I let out a giggle, simply because I couldn't help it.

"Oh, she's there! Hi, I'm Emmett – Edward's younger, hotter brother," he introduced himself, making Edward roll his eyes.

I snorted into a loud laugh, standing up from the couch. "No, I sincerely doubt that. But it's nice to meet you anyway. I'm Bella." I leaned over to kiss Edward's forehead, shaking my head at his shit-eating grin. "And tell Rose I said hi."

"Will do," Emmett answered me happily as I silently indicated to Edward that I was going to get dressed.

Edward nodded and picked up his phone, switching off the speaker. I could hear him talking from the bedroom. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he and Emmett had grown closer, that despite the fact that Edward was older, he respected his baby brother. He listed off a few things he needed shipped down, but his tone was a little rougher toward the end of the conversation.

"No, I know I have to talk to them. No, I'm not asking you to do it. And I'm pretty sure Mom knew it would happen," he rattled off. "Emmett...just wait! Hi, Rose."

He sounded defeated when he said that, so I finished putting on my sneakers and walked back into the living room.

"What am I supposed to do, Rose?" he snapped, gripping his hair as he paced in front of my window. "She asked me to stay...and I can finally give that to her. I want to be with _her_...no matter where that is. And it's not like I have to be back. There's nothing there for me. You know that! Emmett knows that!" He paused, his hand falling from his hair down to his side, but he shoved it into the front pocket of his jeans. "I know he's upset. And I have every intention of telling Mom and Dad, but I won't lose her again. I can't. If she wanted to move to Alaska and live in a motherfucking igloo, I'd do it." His grin was funny, but even funnier was Rose's laugh that I could hear over the line.

He heard my stifled giggle and spun to smile at me while still talking to Rose. "No, she's great. Here."

He held out his phone, and I took it. "Hey, Rose."

"He sounds...better," she teased in my ear. "I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Getting there, for sure," I told her, leaning into Edward's kiss to my head before he left the room. "Will he and Emmett be okay?" I asked softly.

"Bah, they'll be fine. Emmett, despite the fact that he gives Edward shit, looks up to his brother. Always has. We'll just vacation in Florida," she sang, making me smile. "Often," she tacked onto the end.

Laughing, I said, "Thanks, Rose. Really."

She chuckled. "Just...take care of him. He was a little fragile there for a while. And what Emmett isn't considering is the fact that it's kind of a good thing you two are gone. The media is still buzzing. Jane is due in a couple of months, and that'll just open up all the bullshit all over again when the custody battle starts." She sighed deeply. "But that's not even the point. Marcus would be...vengeful. And you two need time...away from it all."

"Long vacation," I stated, smiling when she laughed at what she'd originally told me.

"Exactly. Now...go be in love. I'll calm Emmett down, make him see it my way. But Edward does need to talk to his parents."

"He's not the only one," I sighed, knowing I needed to call my mother, especially since Edward was staying.

"Oh, hell...you're on your own..."

I was still grinning when I ended the call with her, but warm arms slipped around me from behind. "She makes me laugh," I told Edward, leaning back against him. "She's..."

"Different," he snorted. "I know."

"No...real," I corrected, turning in his arms, but I grabbed his hand to tug him to my table when he scoffed. "Look..." I rummaged through my stacks of pictures, pulling out the night of the art show. "Do you even know the power that surrounded you?"

"Bella, I don't want to look at those," he hedged, but I didn't let him get away. "Every-fucking-thing fell apart that night." He crossed his arms over his chest petulantly. "I know, okay? But they aren't all like Jane. In fact, she was the different one. I want you to meet them. They're just...my family and friends."

"Edward, you know a Golden Globe winner," I stated dryly about Garrett, laughing when Edward rolled his eyes.

"He should've won the Oscar, too," he added with a grin. "But he uses that damn statue like a fucking paperweight. Bella, he's just...Garrett. He likes beer and football and old sports cars. He's been in love with the same girl since tenth grade."

"Seriously?" I asked with a giggle.

"Yeah." He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm glad you like Rose. And yeah, she's different, but she's more like everyone else I know."

"And your parents?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They want me happy."

"You have to tell them, Edward," I whispered, frowning at the mere possibilities of how that conversation would go.

"Does your mom know about me?" he countered, raising that same eyebrow up at me.

I winced, shaking my head. "Not exactly," I mumbled, looking away from him.

He chuckled, which caused my gaze to snap to his. "I will when you will..." he sang with a sexy, crooked grin, stalking forward, and I backed up slowly. Before I could get away, I was scooped up in his arms. "Enough. We're taking _our_ time, Sunshine, okay?" he whispered against my cheek. When I nodded, he smiled and kissed me. "Good. Now...you have places to go? People to see?"

"Yes!" I squealed when it felt like he'd drop me, but really, he set me gently on my feet.

The first stop was the paper, where poor Victoria wasn't prepared for Edward. I sometimes would pop in with Alec in tow, but when she realized the person with me was not a nine-year-old little boy, she'd tripped over her own two feet walking to me. It didn't help that he was perfectly polite and stayed in the background as we spoke, looking casually delicious in jeans and a dark gray sweater. Victoria may have been fifty-something, but she wasn't blind.

Sea Breeze was empty when we walked in. Mrs. Cope glanced up when the little bell chimed at the door, but she did a double-take when she saw Edward walk in with me.

"Isabella," she greeted, patting the top of her counter. "How was your Christmas? What did Santa bring you?" she asked teasingly as she shot me a wink and held out her hand to Edward.

I snorted, shaking my head. "It was good. Shirley Cope, this is—"

"Edward Cullen," she finished for me, giving me a smirk when Edward's eyebrows shot up high into his hairline. She chuckled, shuffling through a few stacks of papers on her counter, only to slap down an art magazine. "I'm not psychic. Just...well read."

Edward laughed, pulling the magazine closer. It was the one Rose had shown me about the art center.

"How's that going?" she asked him, and he smiled wistfully.

"Amazingly well," he replied with an animated nod. "It runs itself, really. I've stepped down as an active participant; I'm merely on the board now. The director, James, has added more opportunities than I'd ever really imagined. The kids are getting so much more than I'd anticipated."

My brow wrinkled when I glanced over at him, and I wondered for a moment if he wouldn't miss it. The kids, teaching...Sarah in particular.

"And Sterling Gallery?" she asked, tapping the article.

For the first time, Edward looked uncomfortable, but he took a deep breath, steeling his gaze. "I relinquished my position at Sterling to my _ex-wife_."

He knew. He knew that _she_ knew more about him than I'd ever guessed. I'd underestimated the sweet woman that had fallen in love with my photographs. She'd had to have Googled my work in Chicago, which would've led her to the article on Edward and his work at Sterling with the kids. Edward's name alone would've brought up all sorts of headlines concerning the divorce.

I glanced between them for a moment. Mrs. Cope's gaze was sharp on him, and I shifted uncomfortably, but Edward's warm, soothing hand landed on my shoulder.

"What brings you here?" she asked, like she knew the answer already.

"Bella. I've left the rest of that behind," he told her softly, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Fair enough," she said cheerfully, eyeing his hand on me. "Welcome to Cedar Key, Edward."

He smiled a heartbreakingly adorable smile, which included a bit of color to his cheeks. "Thank you, ma'am."

Narrowing my eyes on Mrs. Cope, I sighed, dropping a few photos on her counter. She ignored my pointed glare, and Edward gave my shoulder another squeeze before walking away to look around the little shop/gallery.

She went about separating my pictures like she always did, but glanced up to see Edward toward the back of the room. He'd already spotted and was rifling through my work that was on display. I shook my head, but turned back to Mrs. Cope.

"Your work has always been too good for this place, Isabella," she said softly enough Edward couldn't hear. "Forgive me for being a nosy old woman."

"How long have you known?" I asked in the same low tone, smirking up at her.

"Since you brought me your first stack of pictures," she answered, jerking her chin toward Edward. "He could've made you famous."

"Probably," I allowed with a shrug. "He tried. I wouldn't have it. I didn't want _famous_. And I didn't want to use him." What I didn't say was that there had been enough using of him by Jane.

Mrs. Cope smiled, patting my hand. "These are good," she finally said, tapping my photos. "I'll take them all. These two...I'll frame." She held up a picture I'd taken of the docks lit up at night and one of a full moon over the water. "But I'll have them enlarged..."

I giggled. "Of course you will," I sang, started to walk away from her. "Tell Sam I said hello."

"Isabella..." she warned, dragging my name out, but I only grinned at her.

I joined Edward, who was wandering slowly around the room. "Ready?" I asked, but he glanced down at me and then pointed to the wall.

"Sunshine...this is... Baby, this is some of the best work I've seen from you," he stated in awe, and I smiled up at him. "How are you not...everywhere?"

Laughing, I stood up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "'Cause I don't want to be 'everywhere.' I'm happy right here."

He blinked a few times and kissed my forehead. "Right here?" he asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Yup." I sniffed, studying his expression that I couldn't quite read. "You wanted simple. It doesn't get any more simple than this, Edward. Is that... I mean, can you deal with this? What I'm asking is...won't you miss teaching your kids, miss your family, Chicago in general?"

He snickered softly, shaking his head. "I'll occasionally have to fly back for the art center, but... I _need_ you. I'll miss the kids, but I'll see them when I go back every now and then. My family, too. And no, Sunshine, I don't miss Chicago. Trust me, Chicago won't miss me, either."

I could only nod or I'd probably kiss him stupid right there in Mrs. Cope's shop. Instead, I linked our fingers together and started to tug him toward the door.

Turning toward Mrs. Cope, I waved. "See you later."

"Bye, sweetie," she called, looking up from the magazine still lying on the counter. "Hey, Edward," she said, holding up the article of the art center. "Think you could do it again?" she asked him.

His face grew serious, but he nodded. "Yes, ma'am. What were you thinking?"

She sighed, but leaned on the counter. "The public schools are slowly removing art from the classroom. I was thinking of doing something like art classes here...I just never had the time." She glanced down at the magazine. "It's not...there wouldn't be special needs children, though there are a couple, but I'm talking just local kids. I'm not asking you to do much, but I'd love to talk to you about it, what steps I'd need to take."

Edward's face was the essence of professionalism at the moment as I watched him think it over.

"Yeah, umm...absolutely," he finally agreed. "You might need a bigger facility."

"I know." She smiled, waving us on. "Go on...come see me after the first of the year. Once you're settled in, I'll show you what I'm thinking."

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a chuckle. "I'd be glad to help where I can."

The bell on the door chimed as we stepped outside in the cool air, but the sun beamed down brightly on us.

I smiled up at Edward. "You're gonna help her?"

He grinned like an excited kid. "Guess so," he chortled, shrugging a shoulder. "I mean...we're staying, right?" he verified, and I nodded hesitantly. "Then...yeah. Why not? It's what I'm good at."

Giggling at his excited attitude, I squeezed his hand, only to pull it back when my phone rang in my pocket. Looking at the screen, my heart constricted, but I took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Edward saw who it was and was watching me closely. I could tell he was nervous, that he was waiting for my decision, but with how things were going and his complete dedication to staying, it was time to accept facts.

"Guess I get to do this first," I mumbled as Edward kissed my temple, and then I swiped my finger across the screen to answer the call. "Hi, Mom."

"Bella-boo, how was your Christmas?" she asked cheerfully over the line.

Locking gazes with my concerned Edward, I said, "It was good. I'm glad you called, Mom. There's something I need to tell you..."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... Mrs. Cope is a sly old woman. LOL Edward and Bella are still working out the kinks, but they're dedicated this time around. :)**

**For those very _few _still hating on Bella... I don't know what to tell you. **shrugs** At this point, I can't tell if you're simply being obtuse, or if you've never been truly let down by someone you love – be it a parent, a sibling, a friend, or significant other. It truly can shock you, rock your faith in what's real...and _that _loss of faith is coming from personal experience. It wasn't over cheating, but if you've never been used and/or lied to, then consider yourself lucky. And Edward was right; he was losing Bella way before Jane made the announcement because he was making promises long before he could put them into action. I'm not sure that makes him an ass, or if he was merely desperately in love. Either way, they're human, and they've made mistakes. They're working on rectifying them.**

**Most of you know I write with my beta JenRar under the name Sarge's Girls. Our story _Coming Home_ has been nominated for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. Go give it a vote. :) .com. **

**Okay, so Edward's side of things on Thursday. And don't forget, you can see all the pics, gifs, and playlists on my blog. The link is on my profile. Until Thursday... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: New Year's Eve

**A/N... Ah, the talk with the 'rents! It's important. This chapter picks up right where the other one left off. Only it's Edward's side. Most of you seemed very pleased with the way Edward and Bella are handling things this time around. They're working from the ground up, but they still know each other very well. **

**I want to thank the ladies over at The Lemonade Stand, who have shown this fic and just about all my stuff tons of love. THANK YOU! :)**

**It also seems you like a...umm...Dirty Talking Edward... It's not a side of him we've really seen up until now, but brace yourself. He's like that a lot. LOL ;)**

**Considering it's the holidays, this is the song added to the playlist this time:**

"**What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?" by Ella Fitzgerald**

**Time moves a bit forward in this, but you'll see. And yes, there will be a bigger time jump soon.**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 10 – What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?**

**Edward**

**Cedar Key, FL – December**

"I'm glad you called, Mom. There's something I need to tell you..."

My heart stopped when I realized what Bella was about to do. Maybe it was that fucking scary because we'd always been a secret – something hidden. And now we were free to just...be. Plus, telling our parents made it real, made it heavier somehow, and that was frightening. I didn't want anything to screw this up. Everything with Bella was more important, fragile. I couldn't lose her, especially if her mother wasn't okay with it.

We crossed the street, but Bella silently indicated that we were heading to Kona Joe's. She kissed my lips once, gesturing for me to go on in. She was nervous, but she looked determined. I took the closest booth in order to keep an eye on her while she paced on the back deck.

"Hey, Edward," I heard before Alice slid into the seat opposite from me. "Who's she talking to?"

"Her mom," I answered, gazing over at her. "She's telling her about me."

Alice laughed, shaking her head. "You look as nervous as a whore in church. Relax, honey. Renee's pretty laid back. Beer?"

I grinned and nodded. "Oh, God, definitely."

"Hungry?" she offered, but when I could only stare at her wide-eyed, she patted my hand before getting up. "Never mind. I'll come up with something for you."

My eyes drifted back to Bella, who was still talking and pacing, and then my gaze drifted around Joe's. It was somewhere between lunch and dinner, so the place was quiet. I recognized some of the faces I'd met the first time I'd come in with Bella, but I couldn't recall names. There was plenty of chatter in the kitchen, but no one was behind the bar this time.

A cold mug of beer landed in front of me, along with a bowl of what looked like clam chowder. Alice slid back into the seat across from me.

"Thanks," I told her.

She nodded, glancing out at Bella. "I take it you're staying."

"As long as she wants me here, I am," I answered honestly, stirring my soup.

"That's good, 'cause she does," Alice responded, smiling sadly when I glanced up at her. "She was a mess when she first got here." She leaned on her elbows, resting her chin on her hands. "Until Rose showed up. Then I'd never seen such a change in someone."

"I never lied to her, Alice," I said softly, taking a sip of my beer. "But it's better that she came here," I admitted. "She's happy here, and she was away from the warzone."

Alice snorted. "Yeah, I can imagine. And we only saw bits and pieces."

Nodding, I sighed and then took a spoonful of soup. "Mm, that's good."

"Thank you," a male voice said from the bar. "Welcome back, Edward," Jasper said, pouring himself a soda from the tap. He joined us at the table, looking sweaty from being in the kitchen, but I shook his hand. "My dad's old recipe," he stated, pointing to the bowl.

"Edward was just telling me that he's staying in Cedar Key," Alice told him, laying her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Ah, excellent." He grinned, giving Bella a look. "Renee?"

"Yes," I snorted. "There's no yelling yet. I hope that means good news."

Alice giggled. "Renee used to talk about Bella a lot before she moved away. She suspected her daughter was seeing someone, but wasn't spilling. She was over-the-moon with the mere idea of it. She only wants Bella to be happy. I told you to stop worrying."

I liked them both. A lot. They were opposites, yet complemented each other perfectly. Alice, while hyper and giggly, was kind. Jasper, who was rather quiet, was easy to be around.

Bella's voice raised, but when I looked up at her, she was smiling, which caused my whole demeanor to relax. The last few last words were with a smile on her face, and then the call ended. Bella walked inside the restaurant, sliding gracefully into the seat next to me. She brought with her the smell of sunshine and ocean water.

She snatched up my beer, practically draining it, which caused the whole table to chuckle.

"That bad, Sunshine?" I asked with a laugh.

She rolled those beautiful brown eyes up at me after slamming the almost empty mug down. "It was touch and go there for a second."

"This, I have to hear," Alice teased her.

Bella grabbed the beer up again, finishing it off, which made Jasper laugh and get up to fill it again, this time bringing her one of her own.

"My mother's never been...pushy, or one of those moms that auctioned their daughter off to the first single doctor, but she always wanted to know details about my love life." Bella rolled her eyes. "But she's very perceptive. She knew I was seeing someone in Chicago," Bella went on, her eyes locking with mine, but Alice smirked in the background. "But when I called her about this place, she also kinda figured I was..."

"Heartbroken," Alice provided.

"Yeah... When I moved here," Bella sighed, gazing down at her beer. "Anyway, I told her about you, about everything."

"And?" Alice and I asked at the same time, but Jasper merely grinned.

"And she wasn't happy about...our beginning, but she knows me. She knows that if I say I'm doing something, or...care about someone, I mean it. I told her you're here to stay," she stated, smiling up at me. "She said if you've proven yourself to me, then she's okay with it."

Smiling, I leaned into her ear. "Have I?"

"Yes." She giggled, nodding a bit.

"That's good, Bells," Jasper said softly. "You hungry, darlin'?" he asked, pointing toward my bowl.

Bella nodded, and he slid out of the booth, walking into the kitchen.

When he returned, he said, "Well, since you're staying..." He grinned crookedly. "You should join us for New Year's Eve. Some of the guys will be setting off fireworks at midnight, right on the beach. I'm sure they'll build another bonfire. Joe's will stay open. Pete wants me to grill, so I'll probably be barbecuing ribs that night. You guys are welcome to come."

I looked to Bella, and she smiled up at him as she stirred her soup. "Yeah, I kinda have to be here for the paper. Victoria wants pictures of the whole thing." She looked to me. "Are you okay with that?"

I chuckled, shaking my head. "Yeah, baby. Of course." I glanced up at Jasper. "Guess we'll be here."

**~PoY~**

"Hey, Edward?" Bella called from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" I glanced inside the condo from the deck as I worked on my laptop.

All my things I'd asked my brother to send had arrived that morning. I was working on a few preliminary ideas for Mrs. Cope, but nothing major yet. I still needed to sit down with her to see exactly how she wanted her classes to go. I'd always worked with children with special needs, so this would be a little different for me. I was looking forward to the challenge. But she'd told me not to come to her until after the first of the year. Tomorrow night was New Year's Eve, and I'd wanted to get a jump on things.

Bella carried a few pans into the kitchen, but then joined me on the deck. "I'm going to be in the spare bathroom. You can't open the door."

Grinning, I couldn't resist pulling her between my legs and teasing her. "What'cha doin' in there, Sunshine?"

Her giggle was silly and sweet. "Developing pictures, you perv."

"Oh." I smiled up at her, receiving a kiss to my lips.

"Right. Oh." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at me. "I really need to work on Jessica's stuff."

Curiosity got the best of me, and I couldn't help but ask, "You have everything in there to do that?"

She nodded happily, crawling onto my lap. "Yeah. I've sealed that whole room off, too, in order to keep the light out. It's a pretty detailed process, but it's relaxing for me." She lovingly ran her fingers through my hair. "I got most of my equipment when I was at Northwestern. I never really used it at the house in Chicago. Then again, I wasn't really taking pictures for myself there."

I sat back, rubbing the outside of her thighs over her jeans. "So you use digital for work, but film for your own stuff?"

"Mmhm," she hummed, nodding. "Film has a better look for my stuff. Digital is better for newspapers. They can load them up, crop them, edit them, and put them in the articles easier. With all your art classes, you never took photography?"

"No," I said sadly. "There wasn't time in my curriculum. I had friends that did. The process of developing their own pictures from film to paper fascinated me, but I've never seen it."

"Wanna come with?"

"Yeah! I don't want to bug you, though."

"You won't, but once you're in, you're in, mister. You'll be trapped with me," she teased with narrowed eyes, and I chuckled at her.

My phone rang on the deck table next to my computer, and once again, my girl froze in fear, her hand gripping my shirt sleeve.

"Hey," I said, snatching it up with one hand while my other cupped the side of her face. "I know where this reaction comes from, but you have nothing to fear, baby. No one can take me from you anymore. Understand? No phone call will do that ever again." I held it up. "It's my mom, Sunshine. Okay?"

She nodded, starting to get up off my lap.

"No, stay," I begged, gripping her hip. "It's my turn now. And...I'd like you to hear me. Please?"

When she stayed put, I kissed her quickly and then answered the call. "Hi, Mom."

"Hey, Edward," she replied. "I hate to interrupt you."

"You're not interrupting," I countered, playing with Bella's ponytail. "I've been meaning to call you."

"Well, that's a good thing, Edward Anthony. I am your mother... I should know whether you arrived in Florida safely. You could've called me when you got there," she huffed, but I knew she was teasing.

"Now _that_ would've been interrupting," I told her with a laugh, grinning when my mom's musical chuckle met my ears, but then she groaned.

"I take it all went well with Bella?" she asked. "I mean, you aren't back here, so..."

"Bella knew everything," I said over the phone, my gaze on the worried brown eyes watching me carefully. "Remind me to buy Rose something really expensive for her birthday."

Bella snickered, shaking her head.

"Ah, I had a feeling Rose was more involved than she let on. That's good news, son. I'm happy for you," Mom said, still sounding a bit concerned, but she went on. "Well, if Rose helped you, then why is your brother mad at you?"

I snorted. "Emmett's not mad at me – he's pouting, Mom."

"Why on earth is he pouting? Because he looked pretty upset."

"Because I told him I was staying in Florida," I stated bluntly, shaking my head at Bella when she gasped in shock.

My mother was silent on the other end for a few moments. I knew her; she was thinking through everything she should say, _could_ say, but choosing what she was actually going to say. She wasn't a hovering, controlling mother, but she'd always been protective of Emmett and me. I could imagine she was worried. But she'd always given me enough freedom to make my own choices, so I was pretty sure she'd take the news okay, offering me her opinion, just like she had on Christmas.

"Edward, are you _sure _that's what you want?" she asked slowly and carefully.

"Yes. It's _exactly _what I want," I stated firmly, but kept my voice calm and my eyes on Bella, whose fingers toyed with the hem of my sweatshirt nervously.

"I can't say I'm happy about you being so far away, son," she sighed sadly. "I'm aware that there's not much – aside from your family – that's holding you here. What about the art center?"

Placing my hand over Bella's fidgety ones, I said, "I'll have to fly back occasionally, but James runs it just fine without me. He's surrounded himself with really good people."

"What about...your things, sweetheart? Don't you need your car, your clothes?" she asked, sounding more and more worried.

"Mom... Mom, wait. Yes, I do. I need all of that, and I _will_ come back for it, but only when Bella's ready to come with me," I said, silently begging the girl on my lap to agree. "Please?" I mouthed to her, but continuing with my mother. "I want you guys to meet her, but with all that's happened, she's just not ready yet, okay?"

I wasn't an idiot. I knew Bella was in no way ready to meet my family. All of it was too damn soon. We needed time for just us. The last few days had been just this shy of blissful fucking heaven, but we were shaky. Her reaction every time my phone rang was proof of that.

"Well, on that point," my mom chortled, "you'd do best to wait. Things are still pretty heated around here. Sterling Gallery is promoting a new art show for Jane, who's due soon with that baby, and the media is eyeing her over all of it. They're wondering how it will go without you there. The fact that you can't be found is driving them to follow us."

I grimaced. "I'm not bringing Bella into that. I can't do that to her. If I show up with her now, they'll know exactly who she is. No. Not a chance."

"And then there's Marcus..."

"Don't mention Marcus to me, Mom. I know what he's capable of," I sneered, my eyes meeting warm, concerned brown as she leaned forward to kiss me softly.

Bella pressed her forehead to mine, and I closed my eyes at just how calm that made me.

"Mom, we'll be back. Just not...not while all that is going on, okay? It's better I stay away, anyway. They'll back off of you eventually," I said into the phone.

My mother chuckled a bit, but said, "Your father guessed you'd do this. He said you were in too big of a hurry to finish the divorce, to get it all over with and leave on Christmas. He said you'd stay if Bella wanted you to."

Smiling, I opened my eyes back up to look at my Sunshine. "Yeah. Tell him he was right."

"Hell, no!" she teased back loud enough that my Bella's mouth fell open, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I hate it when your father's right. He gets all egotistical..."

"Mom! Just tell him!" I cracked up, my head falling back to the chair's head rest. "Look, I'll email you all the new info, okay? Just...give us time. Please?"

Mom sighed deeply over the line. "I love you, Edward. She'd better take good care of you."

"She takes better care of me than I deserve," I stated softly, trailing the backs of my fingers down Bella's beautiful face. "I'll call you soon, I promise."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Once we said our goodbyes, I tossed my phone onto the table. Bella was so, so quiet, her gaze not quite meeting mine. Placing my fingers under her chin, I tilted her head up to look her in the eyes.

"I'm..." She sighed deeply, still fidgeting with my sweatshirt. "I'm not ready to go back there, Edward."

"I know you're not." I sat up straight, kissing her lips. "_I'm_ not ready to go back," I told her in a whisper. "I don't think I could handle how the media would treat you. And personally, I'm kinda good right fucking here. To have you all to myself..."

The smile that curled up her lips was just about the most adorable, yet sexy thing I'd ever seen on her – and I'd seen her in just about every way imaginable. Her cheeks blushed, and her eyes averted my gaze. Suddenly, my girl was shy.

"You didn't think I wanted the same thing in Chicago?" I guessed – or asked, really. "To have _just_ _you_...all the time? I did. I promise you that I did."

She nodded, leaning forward to lean on my chest.

"I love you, Sun—"

Her lips suddenly met mine in a harsh, but deep kiss. "Shut up, Edward," she hissed against my mouth with a touch of a giggle to her tone. "I know, okay?" she asked desperately. "I should've seen it. I love you, too...so much. I'm sorry."

I didn't want her apologies anymore, but I didn't get a chance to say so, because suddenly, we were kissing on that back deck like we'd never come up for air. Her hands slipped underneath my shirt, while mine cupped her ass, tugging her forcefully closer. I wanted to feel her, but more importantly, I wanted her to feel just what holding her, kissing her, did to me.

Just as my own hand started for her breast, the shuffling of footsteps behind us made us come apart with a sound not unlike a vacuum hose. We both turned to look.

"Hey, Bob," we both mumbled.

I chuckled, shaking my head as the big guy waddled his way up the steps, a small rumbling sound escaping him.

"What'cha doin', Bob?" Bella asked, hugging me, but she giggled when he ruffled his feathers and stretched his wings. "I swear he shrugs."

Laughing, I sat up, cupping her face. "Maybe," I said softly, brushing my lips across hers. "Sunshine, if you've got work to do, you'd better get to it, because I won't be held responsible for my actions if you're on my lap much longer."

A wicked, evil grin spread over her face, but she sighed and stood up from my lap. "Okay, okay. You still coming with?" she asked, offering me her hand.

My eyebrows shot up, but I nodded excitedly. "Hell, yes."

I tried to help her where I could, but really, she was quite efficient at setting everything up. And she worked so quietly. I filled pans with water, solutions, and chemicals, but simply tried to stay out of the way. Once she was ready, the door was closed, an eerie red light came on, and all outside sources of light were blocked out.

I could see why she'd picked that particular room. There was plenty of counter space, considering there was a vanity along the wall on the far side, and the only window in the room was small enough that she'd been able to completely seal it up.

Bella started with the two rolls of film, putting them in a black box.

"Come here," she said softly, gazing over her shoulder. "Follow my arms to my hands. This all has to be done by feel."

I stepped up behind her, doing as she asked. "What are we doing, Sunshine?" I asked in her ear, not completely unaffected by how close I was standing behind her.

"Removing the film so I can turn it into negatives," she explained.

She did so without batting an eye. Once she was done, she really got to work. There were timers and frames and processes I didn't quite get, and even though she tried to explain what she was doing, I merely leaned back against the wall and watched her. She was calm, knowledgeable, and happy, and it was a heady combination on her.

I was pretty damn sure I'd just fallen in love with a completely different part of her. Bella's photos were always stunning, but to see them coming to fruition from the ground up was impressive. The first time I saw her, I'd thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. When she first smiled at me, my heart stopped and my brow broke out into a sweat. Getting to know her had been so easy, so comfortable, like stepping into a warm bath. Bella was smart, witty and, above all else, kind. She'd told me that watching me with Sarah had been her undoing, that I was so good with the kids. Watching Bella do what she did best was completely unraveling me.

With every finished, wet picture hung up on the drying lines, a small sliver of skin would be exposed between her shirt and her low jeans at the small of her back. She'd twisted her long hair up into a messy knot, but a few locks had fallen out, which she constantly tucked behind her ear. Her face was intense as she concentrated on her task. And something about all of that combined was just fucking sexy.

It was becoming harder and harder to resist reaching out and simply touching her. It didn't help that the red light around us added some sort of strange forbidden feel to it. Shoving my hands into the front pockets of my jeans, I warred within myself not to kiss the living shit out of her. My resolve snapped when her happy, voice met my ears.

"There! Last one," she sang, putting her hands on her hips as she gazed up at all the hanging photos. "Once they're dry, I'll let Jess pick out which ones she wants."

I stepped up behind her, my mouth at her ear. "When?"

"When I call her," she answered, looking back at me, but the small moan she let out when I tugged her back against me was loud in that small room.

"So...not now?" I asked, unable to control the tone of my voice. I knew it sounded harsh, but I couldn't help it.

She grinned, but it fell quickly when my fingers loosened that knot in her hair. "Did you have something planned, Edward?" she purred in a falsely innocent tone, suddenly catching up to my mood.

"Yes," was all I could say back as I threaded my fingers in her hair, pulling her head to the side as my lips skimmed up soft, sweet skin.

"And what's that?"

I grinned, swirling my tongue around her earlobe. "I want to see what you look like naked in this light. And then...I'm going to fuck you so hard. Right here."

"Uhng," she groaned, her hips pressing back against me, which made me grind into her just a little. That caused her hands to slap down onto the counter in front of her.

With a flat hand, I slipped beneath her shirt, up between her breasts, and back down, only to toy with the button of her jeans. "Your kisses outside were a tease, Sunshine. And right now, I don't think I can stop myself from touching you."

"Then...don't."

Quickly, the button was popped open, the zipper was dragged down, and my fingers slid inside.

"Jesus, baby...really?" I asked incredulously, because my fingers met wet, swollen, and very, very hot.

"Yeah." Her voice was breathy, but one of her hands slipped into my hair, while the other rubbed the outside of my jeans, where my cock was aching for her. "I can't help it."

I knew what she meant. It was almost overwhelming to be at each other's complete disposal twenty-four-seven. I'd wanted it. God, had I wanted it! But to actually have it, without interruption, with the freedom of being untethered to anyone, it was sometimes too much to comprehend. We took advantage of it. Often. And it had only been a week.

She pulled at my hair, bringing my lips to hers. She kissed me, and despite the angle, it was deep, with heavy pushes of air against my cheek and her sweet tongue tangling with mine. The more I kissed her, the more I needed her, and it became impossible to stop my hands from removing her clothes. She broke away from my mouth just enough that I was able to wrench her shirt off over her head and drop it to the floor. She was already barefoot, so her jeans were kicked out of promptly. The red glow from the light bulb highlighted every inch of her. She looked like the devil herself as she turned in front me. Hell, I couldn't even tell what color her bra and thong were, though my fingertips reveled in lace and something silky.

Bella's eyes were heated, completely black in that lighting, as she pushed at my sweatshirt until I relented and reached back to tug it off over my head. It fell to the floor at the same time that she dropped to her knees in front of me.

"Fuck," I hissed, squeezing my eyes closed.

My jeans fell down around my ankles, as did my underwear, but my breathing stopped when her hand wrapped around my dick. I loved her mouth on me. The first time she'd ever done it, I thought I'd died and gone to heaven. But she teased this time – a long, slow lick from the base to the tip, swirling around the head in order to taste what was already leaking from me. If she'd wanted me to come, she would've sunk completely down over me, but her eyes told me she wanted what I wanted. She wanted me inside her. And soon.

"So beautiful," I murmured, cupping her face and dragging a thumb over her cheek as she gave the tip of my cock a long, slow, open-mouthed kiss. "Sunshine, please..."

She stood up in front of me, dropping kisses up my stomach and chest along the way. Dragging her teeth across my throat, she whispered, "How?" There was a touch of amusement in her voice, simply because of where we were.

"Turn around, baby," I begged in a whisper, grabbing her hips and spinning her. "And fuck, you'd better hold on to something somewhere."

My hands cupped her sweet ass, kneading it, groping it, before my fingers latched onto that thong and wrenched it to the side. Bella's hands slapped down onto the counter when I lined up at her entrance and slid home deep inside her.

"God, yes!" she cried out as my head fell to her shoulder.

She gripped me like a warm vise as I started to move. And I wasn't gentle. There was something about being trapped in that room that completely wrecked me. The sound of skin meeting skin over and over, along with every encouraging word I could muster, seemed to echo in such a small space.

Bella held on, her hips meeting mine with every thrust, but my own hands pulled down the cups of her bra, rolling and pinching her nipples with one hand while the other sought out her clit.

"Come, Sunshine. Please. I need to feel it. You have no idea how good you feel like this," I panted in her ear, but it didn't take much to feel the flutter of her pussy around me.

"Edward..."

Standing up straight, I gripped her hips to pull her to me over and over, not giving her a chance to come down from her climax, but instead, rode it out.

"So good, baby. So fucking good." I leaned forward, dropping an open-mouthed kiss to her shoulder blade. "I love being able to have you like this, Bella. Anytime. Anywhere. Any way I can. Don't you?" I grinned against her skin when she couldn't answer. "Tell me, Sunshine."

"Yes, Edward... I can't get enough..."

"Good. Then come for me one more time," I pleaded, gripping her ass and pounding into her. When one of her hands left the counter to touch herself, I knew I was almost done. It wouldn't take much more. "Please, please... Catch up, baby..." I chanted, sweat falling from my brow to her back and slowly dripping down her spine.

When Bella came again, her knees shook and her arm buckled. I had to wrap my forearm around her middle to keep her from falling as I finally lost it all. Stars blinded me behind my lids, and my sweaty forehead fell to her shoulder.

"Fuck me... I swear to God, it never gets old," I rambled against her skin.

A sexy, breathy laugh met my ears. Bella's head turned to meet my gaze when I lifted my head up. The light in the room was still eerie, but I could see her mirth, her adorable smirk.

"Love you," I whispered, nuzzling her nose with my own.

"Love you, too, but if this happens every time you come in here with me, Edward," she panted, kissing my lips, "I'll never get anything done."

"I waited!" I argued, smiling when she laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll try to behave."

She giggled against my cheek. "Never. I don't want you to."

**~PoY~**

I set my empty bottle of beer down onto the bar of Joe's, smiling at the excited chaos around me. Inside were mostly regulars, chatting and laughing with each other. The back deck and the sand that led all the way to the water was pretty packed with locals and a few tourists. The bonfire was bright, Jasper's grill smelled incredible, and the music varied, with everything from pop to country.

Glancing at the stool next to me, Alec looked upset. No, he looked damn pissed off for a little kid. He had a stack of what looked like plain white printer paper and a box of beat up and broken crayons, but he wasn't doing much with it except doodling.

"Don't mind him, Edward," Alice huffed, switching my empty bottle for a new cold one. "He's in time out."

"Oh," I said, my eyebrows raising up, but I met Alec's narrowed, pouting look. "What'd you do?" I whispered, ignoring Alice's snort.

"I didn't do anything!" he growled, glaring toward his mother, but collapsed in defeat when she shot him an angry look and a raised eyebrow. "Okay, so I wasn't suh-_pposed_ to light fireworks off unless a grownup was with me, but I did anyway. Paul had a box of smoke bombs..." His voice trailed off.

I fought my smile when Alice silently dared me to argue. I didn't, but I wanted to. If she only knew my brother and the shit we'd done as kids, she'd never let me talk to Alec.

"So now I hafta stay inside for thirty minutes!" he declared, like it was the worst thing in the world.

"And you're drawing?" I asked him, taking a sip of my beer and setting it back down.

"I'm too old for crayons!" he pouted, pushing the paper and box away a few inches. Again, he gave his mother a pouting look, but she looked like she wasn't budging on the matter.

"No one's too old for crayons," I countered, dragging the box closer. "Watch."

Bella had told me all about the kid. It was obvious she'd grown attached to little Alec...and he to her. He liked his sports, his superheroes, and his dinosaurs. He leaned closer when I slid the paper to me, taking out the colors of crayons I'd need.

Using some old tricks with the sides of the crayons instead of the tips, I drew him a few dinosaurs in a jungle in no time. I'd always loved to draw, but I had a better eye for someone else's talent than what I could produce. And teaching the simple parts to kids was easy.

"Whoa..." he gasped, pulling the paper away from me. "Show me!"

Chuckling, I gave him the green crayon in my hand. "Use the side. It's easier to make trees that way."

Alec had the hang of it in no time, and soon, he'd drawn a beach with surfers on it. Grinning, I glanced up at the clock.

"And...thirty minutes is up," I told him, patting his back.

"Awesome!" he gushed, looking up at me. "Will you show me more?"

"Oh, sure. Anytime," I vowed.

"Can I go now?" he begged Alice, who waved him away. He was off the stool and out the door in no time.

She looked to me. "Thanks. He's more like me than I like to admit. Can't sit still for anything, especially when he's being made to."

I chuckled and nodded, picking up my beer to head back out to find Bella. "He's a good kid. And I won't tell you what my brother did with smoke bombs one time..."

She laughed. "Fair enough. Oh! Hey, would you take this case of beer to Peter? The cooler's out there by the grill, but I can't seem to get away." She gestured to all the people inside.

"Yeah, no problem," I told her, tucking the case under my arm and heading outside.

I dodged a few people, making my way off the deck and onto the sand. The night was chilly, but nothing like Chicago. It was comfortable, and the breeze coming off the water was crisp and salty smelling. I found Jasper working the grill, but no Peter, not that he'd been around much since I'd arrived.

"Hey, Edward. Here," Jasper said, dropping the tongs and taking the beer from me. "Alice put you to work?" he asked with a laugh and a crooked smile.

"Nah, she's just busy. I was coming out to look for Bella anyway."

He jerked his chin. "She's with Alec. He came flying outside, dragging her off to supervise sparklers."

Chuckling, I nodded and took another sip of beer. "Thanks."

Walking away, I watched Bella with the kids. There were five of them with her, including Alec, his rambunctious friend Paul, and another little boy their age I didn't know. But there were two younger little girls, and that was who Bella was tending to, showing them how to hold the sparklers without getting burned. She was beautiful and patient and sweet, smiling when the taller of the girls wrote her name in the air.

"That's the happiest she's been since she got here," I heard beside me, and I glanced over to see Peter standing next to me.

Nodding, I studied his expression. When Bella told me about him, how he'd asked her out, how he'd tried to kiss her, I'd instantly hated the man. But then, she'd told me about his wife and losing their child, too. And something about that was heartbreaking. With all that I'd been through, with everything I'd done to get back to Bella, to lose her like that would kill me...absolutely destroy me. He was a stronger man than I bet he was even willing to admit. I understood that he was trying to move on, but he just couldn't move on...with Bella.

"She told me how she was when she got here," I told him, my gaze slipping over to Bella again. "She told me everything." I leaned on the last word, feeling his gaze on me.

He snickered softly. "She was loyal to you, even when she didn't want to be."

Nodding, I smiled a little. "Yeah. She said that, too. I'm...very lucky."

"Yes, you are." His voice was firm, almost angry, but when I looked at him, his gaze was unreadable. "If something happens this time, I'm not sure she'll take it as well as the last time."

I took a long drink from my beer, squaring my shoulders when I faced him. "I'm not going anywhere. If something happens this time? It'll be _her_ decision if I stay or go."

He smiled and nodded, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his pants. "I was hoping you wouldn't show. But she knew you would." He laughed softly when I smirked at him. "But then...it doesn't matter. I thought she was my chance at something...normal, but she's not. As beautiful as I think she is, I know she's not for me." He paused, glancing down at his feet. "She's yours."

I wrinkled my nose, but I nodded. "She came out of nowhere," I admitted to him, shrugging a shoulder. "I wasn't...ready for her. Now I am. Now I can give her what she wants."

"What's that?"

"All of me," I stated simply with a small smile and a shrug. "That's all she's ever asked for. I could hand her anything, but all she wants is me."

Peter smirked, but nodded. "Makes sense, considering how you met..." He sighed when Bella's attention was torn away from the kids and onto us and she started our way. "Good luck, Edward," he said solemnly, offering me his hand.

"You, too," I stated, shaking it firmly. I laughed when he looked at me curiously. "I didn't think I'd get a second chance, so I know it's not too late for you."

He nodded, but looked disbelieving for a second. However, our attention was drawn to the brunette walking up to us.

"Hey," she sighed happily, shifting her camera out of the way and kissing my lips. "It's almost midnight."

"I'd better get back to help pass around the drinks," Peter muttered, giving Bella a wave. "Happy New Year."

"You, too, Peter," she said, leaning into me. Once he was out of ear-shot, she gazed up at me. "Everything okay?"

"Mmhm," I hummed, pulling her close. "He was basically telling me I'd better not screw up."

She tsked, rolling her eyes. "I told him—"

"Hush, Sunshine," I soothed her, kissing her forehead. "He knows you don't feel the same, but he – like everyone around here – feels protective of you. It's understandable."

Bella fidgeted uncomfortably, but nodded. "I guess. I wasn't... I didn't have friends like this in Chicago."

"I know, baby," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her waist. "And it didn't help that everything about _us_ was secret." She nodded, but I went on. "Bella...I want... This is important to me. Do you know how important?"

"You've proven it, Edward."

"I sure as fuck hope so," I sighed, grinning when she giggled. "This is our first holiday together...for _real_ together...and it's fitting that it's the start to a new year. Don't you think?" I asked, tilting my head at her as the crowd around us starting counting down from ten. "You're all I want, Sunshine. You're everything to me. And starting now, it's everything...together. Okay?"

Her smile was my reward. It was brighter than the bonfire off to our right. It was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. But my own matching smile fell quickly.

"I wasn't a good husband. I should've never done the things that I did, Bella, but I want to be good for you. With you. Starting now," I vowed, but there was a pleading tone to my voice.

Bella wrapped her arms around my neck as the crowd celebrated the new year that had just started. "I wasn't perfect, either, baby," she whispered, with a furrowed brow. "But yeah..." She smiled and nodded. "Starting now."

I kissed her slowly, taking my time. Cheers, whoops, and catcalls roared around us, along with the snaps and pops of people letting off fireworks. I needed to convey all that I felt for her in that one kiss. The promise that it was a new start, a do-over, but the right way – free and clear of all we'd left behind in Chicago. I knew we needed to go back, but I'd only go when she was ready.

We pulled back, but I couldn't help but sweep my lips over hers – top lip, bottom lip, a quick swirl of tongues.

"Happy New Year, Sunshine," I barely said aloud against her mouth as I held her close, my forehead pressed to hers.

She smiled and then bit her bottom lip before saying, "Happy New Year, Edward."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... I want to thank everyone for their reviews and a few PMs from the last chapter. More of you identify with Bella better than I'd thought. Your words, even some of your stories, meant a lot. Thank you.**

**So the new year brings a starting over of sorts for these two. Like I said, time will surge forward a bit next chapter. And FINALLY, Peter gave up, but when Bella looks at Edward like she does, it's probably pretty damn obvious who she's lovin'. ;) Ah...and the darkroom. LOL That was a...ermm...challenge. XD**

**Okay, so there are a few more hills these two must climb before the fic is over. That being said, DON'T PANIC. I know some of you are worried about Jane, some about parents, even some are worried about Peter. But there are roadblocks they must face. Edward was right... They do have to go back to Chicago eventually, though not permanently. :) **

**Bella's POV is back on Monday, so I'll see you then. You can catch the playlists, pics, and gifs all on my blog, and the link is on my profile. Until Monday... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Everybody Talks

**A/N...I want to thank everyone that reviews, recs, and even just lurks. You guys seem fairly proud of the steps these two have taken so far. Time moves forward a bit in this chapter. You'll see when you get there. And it's time to face some realities for these two.**

**I won't keep you, so here are the additions to the playlist:**

"**Everybody Talks" by Neon Trees**

"**Uprising" by Muse**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 11 – Everybody Talks**

**Bella**

**Cedar Key, FL – February**

"I really wish the weather would make up its damn mind," Jessica complained as we walked down the sidewalk.

I chuckled, nodding a little. She was right, though. It was February, and where most places had snow and freezing weather, Florida was having a fairly warm week. It was a change from the week before, which had been pretty cold. The sun was high in the sky and bright, making it warm. The gulf water was adding a touch of humidity to the air. At night, it was cool, but in the daytime, it was climbing to a hot eighty-five degrees.

As I shrugged out of my jacket, we rounded the corner, coming up on Joe's. I had to smile at the sight before me. It seemed Jasper and Peter were taking a break between the lunch rush and dinner rush at the restaurant, and they'd pulled Edward in on it.

"Dear sweet God," Jessica said with a chuckle to her voice.

"What?" I glanced over at her, but I knew what had caused her to blurt that out.

The boys were taking advantage of the sunshine. They were all shirtless, all sweaty, and all smiles as they, along with a few of the local fisherman I recognized, were playing basketball. Alice said they'd installed the hoop for Alec, but Jasper loved the game. It was something he and Edward had in common.

My head fell back with my laugh. Jessica was just a little bit older than I was and pretty. Her hair was light brown, but living in Florida had caused beautiful natural highlights to streak her hair. She was terribly shy and single, having taken care of her ill father for years. It was why she was working on the book about the history of Cedar Key – it was her father's last wishes for it to be completed. And it was almost done.

"Is it true?" she asked in a whisper. When I tore my gaze from Edward taking a jump shot, she asked, "Was he really married?"

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. He's divorced now."

As small as Cedar Key was, it didn't take long for Edward to become the hot topic of conversation. The same had happened to me when I'd moved down here. It was a small community, so new people were welcomed, yet they were the object of curiosity. Edward and I were no different. Someone told someone else that he'd known me in Chicago, and on and on it went.

"I heard she cheated..."

I snorted, trying not to touch that subject, so I simply said, "Something like that."

"Who would cheat on that?" she asked, grinning when I laughed.

"No one said she was the brightest crayon in the box," I stated, smirking at my own inner musings.

Cheat _on_ Edward? Never. Cheat _with_ Edward? Our history couldn't be changed, and I wasn't sure I cared anymore. His devotion, his love, his amazing heart belonged to me, and he'd made sure to show me every damn day since he'd arrived the day after Christmas.

As we neared the guys, the trash talk, barks of laughter, and heavy breathing got louder. I spotted Alec and his friends – and of course, Bob – cheering from the sideline. I shook my head to clear it. Edward's eyes met my own as he dribbled the ball at his side a few times and then between his jean-clad legs. He shot me a smile and a wink, pivoting quickly to take his shot. I tried to ignore the roll of the muscles in his back, the flexing of his arms, and even the sweat that was pouring off of him, but it was impossible, especially when the latter merely served as a reminder of what he looked like looming over me. Sweat always seemed to gather on his forehead, the dip just above his collarbones, and the center of his chest.

"Time out!" he called, passing the ball to Jasper. Edward trotted over to me. "Hey, Sunshine," he breathed, kissing me quickly and giving Jessica a nod and a smile. "Jessica."

"Hey, Edward," she answered him. I wanted to laugh at how she looked at him, but her eyes betrayed her, drifting to Peter, who was laughing with his brother.

When I looked back to Edward, he was running an anxious hand through his sweaty hair.

"Bella, we're almost done, but..."

My brow furrowed because he looked nervous. "What is it?"

"We need to talk," he stated softly, looking down at his sneakers.

My heart constricted, but I nodded as I bit down on my bottom lip. "Okay," I whispered, jerking a thumb behind me. "I'll be at home. I left a few photos behind, and Jess is coming by to grab them. So...whenever you're done..."

Swallowing thickly, I started to turn away from him, completely scared shitless as to what we needed to talk about. But suddenly, his lips were at my ear.

"I don't know what's going through that beautiful head of yours, but whatever the fuck it is..._stop it_," he whispered almost angrily in my ear. "It's nothing bad, Sunshine. It's just something we need to discuss. Am I clear?"

I couldn't help but grin, letting a little laugh escape. "Yeah."

"Promise?"

Turning to face him again, I smiled and nodded. "Yes, Edward. Now let me get those pictures for Jess out of the darkroom."

At the mention of the darkroom, Edward's shameless grin curled up slowly on his face. His eyes darkened, and he gave me a wink. He did love that room, and for reasons that kept me from getting work done most days.

Rolling my eyes, I waved him off. "Hurry up and kick their asses, baby."

His chuckle was sexy as he backed away, but I turned to leave anyway and walked back toward the condo, taking Jessica with me. She didn't stay long, just enough time to grab the pictures that she wanted. Once she was gone, I busied myself in the kitchen, just simply to keep my mind from making up scenario after scenario as to what Edward wanted to talk about.

I heard the front door open and shut, along with, "Holy shit, what smells so good?"

Giggling, I said, "Food, silly. Go shower. This is almost done, and we can talk while we eat."

Opening the oven, I checked the baking chicken, but when I closed it and stood back up straight, Edward was pressed behind me.

"Aww..." I whined and laughed at the same time. "Edward...you're all ew!"

He snorted into a deep laugh, but dropped a heavy, loud kiss to my neck. "You love it, Sunshine. Admit it."

Spinning to face him, I stood up on my toes to kiss him roughly. "I love it when _I_ make you sweaty. Go shower."

His smile was silly and sweet and very sexy, but he backed out of the kitchen with raised hands of surrender, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. "Going, going."

I heard the shower come on, shaking my head at just how easy it had become between us living together. We used to fight in Chicago, but looking back, I could see it had been stress and the desire to be together when we really couldn't be...or Jane toying with Edward. Now, we'd meshed our lives together really well. We were both busy – me with the paper and Jessica's book, not to mention my own photos, and Edward with Mrs. Cope's art classes.

Edward had outlined a complete plan for her. She was currently trying to decide whether to expand Sea Breeze for the room, or buy the place next door. Everything that Edward had planned out for her was exactly what she wanted to do, so they'd gotten right to work. Although, now they were in a holding pattern for the facilities.

By the time the shower shut off, I'd set the small table and pulled out the chicken. Edward walked out of the hallway, his hair still damp, but wearing a clean heather gray T-shirt and black jeans.

"Better, baby?" he asked with a grin.

I nodded, now nervous again as to what he wanted to talk about. "Sit. Everything's ready."

Edward opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but thought better of it and took a seat. When I set our plates down, he suddenly pulled me to his lap.

"Isabella...stop it. You're acting like I'm about to ask for your head on a silver platter. I'm not. I promise," he vowed softly in my ear. "You're letting your imagination run away with you."

I shifted sideways on his lap, grasping either side of his now clean-shaven, aftershave-fragrant face. I kissed him, but murmured, "Then...oh my God, Edward...please just tell me, 'cause I'll never eat a thing..."

He grinned, wrapping his arms all the way around me. "What we're about to talk about... It's a joint decision, Sunshine. Promise me that first and foremost. Please?"

"Promise," I barely uttered aloud.

He studied my face, reaching up to brush my hair from my face. "I talked to James this morning," he started, looking a bit nervous. "He's holding an art festival for the center, Bella, a fund raiser. He's asked me to come up and help out." He held me tighter before going on. "It would only be for a weekend."

"And you want to go," I surmised in a whisper as I toyed with his soft T-shirt.

"I do, but..." He bent his head down so that he could look me in the eyes. "I... Bella, I'd really like it if you came with me." When I didn't say anything right away, he started rambling. "Look, I know you're nervous about going back, but...I'd really like you to meet my family. We can pack up all my stuff and drive back in my car. It'll be a permanent trip back to Florida, Sunshine."

I took a deep breath and let it out. I knew he missed his family, despite how good we were. I knew that he needed his car, because sharing mine had proved to be a pain when we needed to be several places at once.

"When?" I asked, running my fingers through his hair.

"Next weekend."

I leaned in, kissing his lips, and whispered, "Okay."

"Okay, you're going with me? Or okay, you're sending my sorry ass by myself?"

Grinning, I said, "Okay, I'm going with you."

"Good, 'cause it's Valentine's, and I'd hate to leave mine behind." He smiled, squeezing me close when I wrapped my arms around his neck. But his smile fell quickly. "There's one more thing..." When I silently waited, he said, "Jane had the baby, which means—"

"The media is crazy."

"Yeah, you could say that, considering that Jacob is filing for sole custody," he sighed, gently pinching my chin between his thumb and forefinger, his eyes so very green and somber. "I'm... Baby, I don't care what anyone thinks. I'm with you, so if the world can't handle that, then once the fund raiser is over, we'll come right back here and forget about all of it."

I smiled at that. "You're happy here?"

"I'm happy with _you_, Sunshine." He smiled, brushing a kiss across my lips. "I'm happy wherever you are, but I'm happier watching you flourish here. I'm not sure that would've happened had we stayed in Chicago. Coming here was good for you, whether I like how you did it or not, but Bella..." He kissed me again. "We'll do whatever you want to do."

"We should go. You're needed."

Edward was quietly studying my face, his fingers gliding gently over and over the skin just above my jeans. His face was solemn, beautiful, and his eyes were so green, framed by long, dark eyelashes. His hair was drying slowly, but I reached up to play with the stubborn curl in the front.

"Are you sure?" he asked softly. "We don't have to, Bella. The second it's too much..."

"No, I'm sure."

"Are you going 'cause you want to? Or are you going 'cause you think I won't come back?" he asked nervously.

Tears welled up in my eyes at the fact that he knew me so well, because there was a bit of that fear in the back of my mind. In fact, that fear sort of stayed there, constantly niggling at my heart. I was afraid that keeping him secluded like we'd always wanted to be was cowardly, despite how much I loved having him all to myself. I was terrified that he'd finally decide that we weren't what he wanted and he'd go home to Chicago.

"Oh God, you do," he guessed in a shocked whisper, holding me tighter. "After all I... I mean... Sunshine, I'm _not_ leaving you. _Ever_."

"I know that, Edward," I said with a sniffle, and part of me _did_ know. "But old habits are hard to break." My admission came out in a whisper, but it was true. Something or someone had always taken him from me.

He shook his head, seeming to come some sort of silent decision. "You're not ready. And it's okay. I'll think of something to tell—"

I cupped his face to stop him, but shook my head profusely. "No, Edward. This is... It's time. We've... _I've_ hidden long enough. I've kept you from your family long enough." He opened his mouth to argue, but I stopped him with my fingers on his lips. "Hush. It's true, baby. It's time. I love you...so much. But it's time that we deal with what we left back there. I know you're not...that you wouldn't..."

He smiled so sexily, but it was real and calm and sweet. "No, Sunshine, I wouldn't." There was a finality to his tone that didn't let me argue, but he brushed his lips over mine, essentially setting me on fire from head to toe. "I love you, and I just got you back. Nope. Not going anywhere." He popped my ass lightly, chuckling when I squeaked. "Eat. We'll make plans, baby. I'm thinking no more than the long weekend to get everything done. Okay?"

Nodding, I got up from his lap, but not before kissing him one more time. Once I was seated across from him, I asked, "What'd she have?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, picking up his fork.

"Jane... What did she have? A boy or a girl?"

"Oh," he said, smirking a little. "A boy."

My brow furrowed. "And why is that funny to you?"

Grinning, he shrugged a shoulder. "Because Jacob Black only has girls – two, to be exact – and his wife, Leah, can't have any more children. He wants a boy, and he may fight for this one. And he may or may not know that Jane never wanted kids..."

I tried not to laugh, but I did. "Oh."

Edward snorted at me, but took a bite of his dinner. There was something fitting about Jane going through another heavy court battle, only this time, she'd be on the defense, but I didn't say that aloud.

"And..." he started again with a laugh. "I may or may not have...handed him my brother's business card...along with that fact."

I almost choked on my bite of mashed potatoes, trying not to laugh. But Edward's pride-filled grin was too much.

"Edward," I started to reprimand, but I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. Jane had practically ruined Edward's career in Chicago, _and_ she'd taken away the gallery he'd built.

His eyebrows raised up, but he didn't say anything.

I smirked, shaking my head. "Never mind. Love you."

He smiled back. "Love you, too, Sunshine. Now eat. We'll talk about Chicago later."

**~PoY~**

**Chicago, IL – February**

"Don't stress over it, James," Edward spoke into his phone as we sat in the back of the cab. "Worst case scenario is that I'll help you first thing in the morning."

I chewed on my thumbnail as I gazed out the window. I was nervous and almost sick to my stomach. I'd barely gotten any sleep the last few days. Coming back to Chicago, while completely necessary, was bringing back every anxious feeling I'd had just before leaving here. I'd had an affair with a married man, the same man who was rather well-known, and he'd gone through a nasty divorce because of it. I was damned certain I'd still be seen as a whore, the other woman, despite the fact that his ex-wife had cheated too. I knew we had the complete support of Rose and Emmett – we talked to them almost on a daily basis – but I wasn't sure about anyone else in his family, and that scared me to death. And we'd be meeting them all on Sunday – the day after tomorrow – at his parents' house.

My hand was snatched gently away from my mouth, soft lips kissing the tip of my thumb. Edward's furrowed brow and dark eyes told me everything – to calm the hell down, to stop worrying, that he was worried for me and, most importantly, that he was there for me. I narrowed my eyes as his sexy smirk curled up his lips, only for his tongue to swirl around the tip of my thumb. He grinned, going right back to his conversation.

"No, we just got here. We're heading to my house now. I'll call you in the morning. I'll help you finish setting up," he told James over the phone, squeezing my hand and setting it on his lap in order to keep me from chewing it completely off. He paused for a moment, listening intently. "No, I spoke to Garrett just before I got on the plane. He'll be there, but later, so be prepared for what comes with him."

I snorted, but aimed it toward the window, where I could see we were winding through my old neighborhood. My heart constricted at the fact that we were going back there. There were so many memories in that little house having to do with the man sitting next to me. The fact that he'd rented it just because it had been mine still blew my mind.

"Just call Laurent over at the security agency. He'll know how to handle the media and the fans, should Garrett's presence leak," Edward stated authoritatively.

When we pulled in my old driveway, I saw Edward's sleek, sexy black car sitting there. My hand squeezed his as he ended his call.

"James, relax. You're doing fine. Call if you need anything, but I'll see you in the morning. And no, don't tell Sarah. I want to surprise her. Later, man."

I didn't move out of my seat as Edward tossed the cab driver money. Only when my hand was tugged gently did I slide slowly out of the car. Edward shoved his phone into his pocket, gathering me to his side as the driver pulled our bags out of the trunk and set them down in front of us. But I could only stare at the house, because when I'd left in tears, I never thought I'd see the place again.

"Sunshine," Edward said softly against the side of my head, "you okay?" When I nodded against his lips, he released me and picked up our things. "Come on, baby."

Walking inside that house was an all-out assault on my emotions – the fights, the tears, the sex, the love. It was all right there, because Edward hadn't changed a damn thing. He'd kept my furniture just the way I'd had it, merely moving his own things in.

"Nothing's changed," I whispered, mainly to myself as I gazed around, but tall, dark, and calm stepped in front of me, strong arms caging me in at the front door.

"Nope. Not a thing," he whispered back, bending a little to look me in the eye, but his lips twitched a little.

Ducking out from under his arm, I looked around. The smell was all Edward. There wasn't anything left of me there, but it just looked right, even though I knew we'd be packing his things up before the four-day weekend was over.

"I wanted you here for so long," I said, turning to face him.

"You think I don't know that, Sunshine?" he countered, stepping closer. "It killed me to leave here when I had no choice."

"Is that why you rented it?" I asked, turning back around to give the place another glance. "To prove some sort of...point?"

"No." He laughed low and sexy, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Okay, maybe a little, but I really just couldn't let you go, baby. I just needed...something of yours."

I nodded, an apology on the tip of my tongue, but I knew better than to blurt it out. He'd begged me to stop saying I was sorry for leaving Chicago. He wasn't sorry. He promised me that it had given us both space in order to do what we had to do. He understood what it must've looked like from my point of view. In fact, he was proud of me for everything that I'd accomplished since I'd moved to Florida. He was my biggest fan, my most enthusiastic cheerleader. And that thought made me almost stupidly happy.

Biting my bottom lip, I spun in his arms and grinned up at him. "No one can interrupt us here now."

"Nope." He smiled crookedly, his hands gliding down his down to my ass and squeezing. With a move he'd perfected ages ago, he gripped and lifted me up so that I could wrap myself around him. "Not a single person. And even if my phone rings, I won't be answering it. Not tonight." When I held his face and pressed my forehead to his, he brushed his lips across mine. "See...I have plans tonight, Sunshine."

I moaned aloud at the deadly, sensual tone that met my ears. Running my fingers through his hair, I asked, "Oh yeah? What plans?"

He started walking with a purpose, aiming toward my old bedroom. When he got to the bed, he dropped me into the middle of it, wearing a small smile, though it was a touch contrite, as he braced himself over me.

"I plan on making up for the night of the art show, Bella. That's my plan. I want to wake up..._in this damn bed._..with you in my arms tomorrow morning, just like we'd wanted to that night," he stated, his eyebrows raising up in question until I nodded dumbly. "Of all the memories that are in this house..._that one_ is the one I wish I could erase."

"Early," I reminded him with a smirk. "We need to be up early."

"I don't..." He huffed a laugh. "I don't give flying fuck what time we're getting up...as long as we get up together."

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss. "Then shut up, Edward. We should get in this 'damn bed' soon." I was truly teasing him, considering it was just barely sunset outside.

He lowered most of his weight down on me, settling in the cradle of my thighs. Despite the clothes between us, I could feel his want for me pressing in just the right spot.

"Mmhm," he hummed, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip. "Early to bed..." He thrust gently against me, causing my breathing to stop for a moment. "Early to _rise_, baby..."

My head fell back with my laughter at his juvenile joke, but the second his lips, teeth, and tongue met my neck with kisses and soft promises of what the night held, I was lost to him.

**~PoY~**

I'd been impressed with Edward's art classes at Sterling the very second I'd met him, seen him interact with the kids. To see his dream, his idea in full swing was insane.

The Children's Center for the Arts was amazing. They'd taken an old theater, as well as a few buildings on either side, and created an entire school. The art festival was scheduled to run for a few hours both Saturday and Sunday. Not only would some of the kids' art be auctioned off for fund-raising, but the dance and music classes would be putting on a performance. Saturday's events were by invitation only, with the hopes of high dollar donations. Sunday's events, however, would be open to the public.

As promised, Edward and I had woken up together in my old bed, though it had been at an ungodly hour. The sun had just started to shine a bit of light through the city streets when we'd arrived at the art center. There was a change of clothes hanging in the back seat for later, but for now, Edward was all business, all in control and in charge, and completely focused on helping James get ready for the weekend.

After helping set up some chairs and tables, I stepped out to the car to grab my camera bag. Edward had begged me to take pictures of the invitation-only event. He'd cleared it with James and the security guy, Laurent, that I was to be the only camera allowed on the premises. In fact, the media wasn't permitted in today, but they were already gathering out front because Garrett Fields would be attending.

I walked back inside, taking a few random shots in order to adjust my lens, only to see a sight that brought a smile to my face.

"Mr. Edward!" Sarah gasped, rushing to him, and he wrapped her in a huge hug. "I've missed you!"

He cupped her face, dropping a kiss to the top of her head as his face went from utter concentration on the best way to display the kids' art to adorably sweet. "I've missed you, too, pretty girl. Have you grown?" he asked her, wearing a falsely suspicious face.

I couldn't help but giggle when she beamed with pride and nodded at him, and I shot off several pictures.

"She's missed him," I heard beside me, and glanced over to see James watching his little sister and Edward. He smiled over at me. "But even I have to admit the change in him. He's always been good with the kids and good at his job, but now...he's free."

Smiling over at James, I nodded. I had to agree with him a hundred percent, because even I'd seen the changes in him the very moment he'd showed up on my doorstep in Florida. He was free and easy, laid-back and calm, and so very sweet. It was like the weight of the world had been lifted off of him since his divorce.

"No," James said, slowly shaking his head. "You think it's due to getting rid of Jane. It's not. I should know. I saw the two of you the day you met. Nope, sweetie, it's all you." He shot me a wink, grinning as he walked away.

I huffed a small laugh, fiddling with my camera, but Edward walked up to me with Sarah's hand held in his. I smiled at the both of them.

"Sarah, do you remember Bella? She took pictures of us one time?" he asked her, placing a warm hand on my shoulder, and she grinned and nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Sarah," I told her. "How have you been?"

"I've been painting. Wanna see?" she asked, letting go of Edward and reaching out for my hand.

I heard Edward's sweet chuckle behind me as Sarah led me to the hallway. She pointed up to her name, where there were about twenty hanging pictures.

"Mr. Edward taught me that," she whispered, smiling widely.

She was all things good and sweet, and she made being back in Chicago all the worthwhile. Meeting his friends and family seemed to step down a notch or two on the importance ladder, because she and her fellow classmates were the reason we were truly here. Making sure they had a place to learn and grow was the goal.

"Are you Mr. Edward's girlfriend now?" she asked secretively.

"Yes." I giggled, because her disposition was contagious.

"Do you love him?"

"Very much," I stated with conviction, nodding a bit. I took a couple of shots of the art on the wall, gazing back at her.

"I'm glad. 'Cause he was sad. He's not now," she told me softly.

Of anything that we'd gone through, of all the accusations, that one hurt. A lot. To know that little Sarah had seen his pain when I left made me almost sick.

"Sarah?" James called her gently from the end of the hallway. "Baby girl, it's time to get ready. Do you need help?"

She nodded, but didn't seem to want to move from my side.

"I have to change, too. Want me to help you?"

She grinned and nodded. "Okay, James. Miss Bella will help me!"

And just like that, I had a new friend that barely left my side all day. She'd seek Edward and me out if James was busy, but she stayed pretty close as I roamed around on the outskirts of things to take pictures. Some were to be sold to the media, but James and Edward wanted them for the walls of the art center. I even shot a few videos of the musical performances for them to have, which ate up the memory on my card.

I glanced around to see Edward in a serious discussion with James and Laurent. I didn't want to interrupt them, especially when Edward's voice raised.

"Who, dammit? Who invited him, James?" Edward snapped, trying his best to keep calm.

"Shit, Edward...I wasn't thinking. I just sent the printer the same list as the ribbon cutting ceremony," James defended, but grimaced when Edward's hand shot to his hair.

Not really sure what that was about, I turned to Sarah. "Sweetie, I need to go out to Edward's car. Will you be okay by yourself?" I asked her.

"I'm okay," she told me, pointing toward a group of her friends.

"Okay. I'll be right back."

The car keys were in the center's office, so I made my way down the hall, filling up the last few bits of memory on the card with a few random shots of people here and there, milling around as they waited for the auction to begin. When the last shot froze on my digital screen, my brow broke out into a sweat, because _now_ I understood what was making Edward lose his mind. Right there, supposedly hidden away, was Marcus Sterling – Jane's father. But it wasn't Jane's mother that he was groping against the corner wall. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty-one, with raven-black hair and dark eyes. She was smiling at him with a flirty bite to her bottom lip.

My head shot up to take a look in the direction of the real thing, and Marcus's eyes met mine briefly. However, I continued down the hallway toward the offices, grabbed Edward's keys, and stepped out the back door into the parking lot. I needed to hurry, because I was damned certain I didn't want to run into that man without Edward nearby. I opened the car door, rummaging in my camera bag for a new memory card, but I glanced up when I heard the back door of the center slam shut.

My hands shook as I quickly changed lenses and removed the full card, hid it, and then popped the new one in, because Marcus Sterling – the governor of Illinois – was walking my way. And suddenly, I was trapped, alone, with no help in sight.

"Hand over the camera over, Miss Swan," he demanded, and I stood up straight to stare at him like he was crazy. "I was told specifically that there would be no media here. You have no right to those pictures."

I smiled, leaning against Edward's car casually, even though inside, I was scared to death. "I'm not media. I've been hired as a freelance photographer, _Mr. Sterling_. And I'm not giving you my camera."

He smiled, and it was nasty and evil and condescending. "Oh, Isabella...I'm sure you get _paid_. For your _services_, that is. "

It was a slap in the face – and pretty much what I'd expected from him – but I stayed quiet.

"I told Edward that he'd pay dearly for his little whore..."

I snorted. "How's your grandson?"

His face turned a puce color as he glared at me, a sneer curling his mouth. He stepped toward me, but a voice off to our side blurted out, "I wouldn't do that, Marcus."

My mouth kind of fell open at the sight of the man walking causally toward us. The last time I'd seen him was on the big screen at the movie theater close to my old house. Garrett Fields was extraordinarily handsome, dressed in a flawless suit, and smoking a cigarette.

"You touch her, and Edward will have your ass plastered all over the media...and most likely this parking lot." Garrett smirked, shot me a wink, and leaned next to me on Edward's car. "Can you take that chance, _Governor_?" he asked, taking a long drag on his cigarette and blowing the smoke directly at Marcus.

"She doesn't have my permission for photos," he countered, pointing to me. "I'll sue her for everything she's got, which isn't much without Edward."

I saw everything that Edward had ever told me about Marcus Sterling in that one moment. He was spoiled and arrogant, believing his power was everything, that he could just demand what he wanted and have it handed to him. He was also a hypocrite of epic proportions. He claimed _I_ was a whore, but he'd been caught feeling up a twenty-something-year-old girl. Everything that Jane was, she owed to the man in front of me, especially when he was joined by a large man in a suit.

"Aw...look, it's Felix the guard dog," Garrett taunted, but frowned when Felix stepped to me, grabbed my camera, and popped out the storage card, handing it over to Marcus.

"Hey!" I protested, but Garrett put a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't," he warned me with a shake of his head. "Felix gets...protective of Marcus."

Marcus smirked, pocketed the card, and turned around, with Felix on his heels after handing me back my camera. Once he was inside, I looked up to Garrett.

"Tsk, he's an ass. Thinks he owns the damn world," Garrett muttered, tossing his cigarette butt down on the asphalt and stepping on it with what looked to be very expensive shoes. "Sorry about your pictures," he said, his voice and face filled with sincerity.

"I'm not," I stated, reaching into the sleeve of my dress and pulling out the real storage card from where I'd hidden it against my wrist. "He got the empty one."

Garrett laughed, holding out his hand. "_Now_ I get it. It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. I'm Garrett."

Grinning, I shook his hand. "Now you get what?"

"What Eddie sees in you," he chortled, but his face took on the look of a child in trouble. "Look, um, I'm not supposed to be smoking. You won't tell, right? Katie'll have my ass. She's been after me to quit since she had Irina..."

"Tell what?" I asked smirking a little before grabbing a new empty card.

"Oh, yeah," he sighed dramatically, draping an arm around my shoulders. "You're gonna fit in just fine. Let's get you back in, though."

We walked toward the back door, but it was suddenly slammed open, a raging, pissed-off Edward looming over us from three steps up.

"That stupid, fucking _bastard_," he snapped, his eyes landing on me. "He was _never_ supposed to get a goddamn invitation. What did he say to you, Bella? Did he really steal your shit? 'Cause I swear to fucking God..."

Garrett laughed. "Calm your ass, _Eddie_," he soothed, shaking me by the shoulders. "Your girl is slick, man."

Edward's eyes were narrowed at the nickname he hated, but he glanced between us. "Wait...what? Felix said...and Marcus was..."

Garrett lifted my hand and turned it over. In the palm was the full card. "You might wanna hold that until you're outta here. But Marcus didn't get shit from her."

The tension started melting away from Edward, and he stepped down and stopped in front of me.

"You're okay?" he asked softly, his eyes searching my face...for what, I didn't know. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know he'd be here, I swear. Did he threaten you, Sunshine? Tell me."

"I'm fine, Edward," I said, shrugging a shoulder. "He said some nasty things about the two of us, but that's all. I promise."

"Don't believe shit that bastard says, Bella," Garrett stated.

"I didn't." I grinned up at Edward, who smirked back before kissing my lips.

"I see you met Garrett," he said with a chuckle, backing up to hug his friend.

"Pfft," Garrett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Bella and I go way back."

Another piece of Edward's past just slid into place. Despite his fame, fortune, good looks, and career, Garrett was a lot like Rose. He was real and kind and down to earth. Meeting him, being accepted by one more person that was important to Edward, gave me hope for tomorrow, where they'd all be gathered at Edward's parents' house.

Edward snorted, reaching for my hand. "Come on, guys, the auction is about to start." He raised an eyebrow at Garrett. "And you should go wash your hands. You smell like smoke, asshole. Kate will beat your ass."

"What's he talkin' about?" Garrett whispered to me, pulling out a breath mint and a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer.

Giggling, I shrugged. "No idea."

Garrett grinned, smacking Edward's back. "I like her. We're keeping her. She's good people."

Edward chuckled, but pulled me to his side, kissing my cheek softly as he led me back inside. "Yes. Yes, she is, and yes, we are."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N...I'll have you know my pre-readers are in love with Garrett. LOL And you'll definitely be hearing more from him. And yeah, I know some were worried about Jane...and her dad. They're both a pain in the ass. Poor Bella, catching the asshole in the act. However, the next chapter you'll get to meet the whole fam-damnily. ;) I think how that goes down will surprise you. Maybe. Most of you have been pretty on-track with this fic.**

**Remember, the playlists, pics, and gifs can all be seen on my blog, FB, and Twitter. Bethany Tullos (Beffers87) was kind enough to make me the most gorgeous manip of a shirtless, jeans-wearing Edward from the start of this chapter...and he's EXACTLY how I've seen this Edward from the beginning. O_o It's STUNNING! Go check it out. The links to any of those places can be found on my profile.**

**Okay, I'll see you guys again on Thursday for Edward's POV. :) Until then... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	12. Chapter 12: Limelight

**A/N... Oh, I know you guys want that picture Bella took to suddenly be EVERYWHERE. Just hold that thought. You know what they say...Patience is a virtue. ;) I promise it's worth the wait.**

**To the one that wanted to know where Edward's parents were... He answers your question in this chapter.**

**Oh, and you should know that there will be a total of 16 regular chapters and an epi. I've almost finished writing it. I'm on the last regular chapter now. :)**

**And here are the songs added to the playlist for this chapter:**

"**All the Small Things" by Blink 182**

"**Limelight" by Rush**

**Finally, let's have a chat with Garrett. I'm glad to see you fell for him like the rest of us...**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 12 – Limelight**

**Edward**

**Chicago, IL – February**

"Mr. Cullen! How long will you be in town? Are you back?"

"Edward! Who's the woman with you?"

"Mr. Cullen, have you seen your ex-wife since she had her baby?"

"Garrett, Edward...how'd the fund raiser go? Was it awkward seeing Governor Sterling?"

Garrett chuckled, gesturing to his bodyguard, Demetri, who immediately started pushing back every yelling, photo-snapping, privacy-invading bastard that was surrounding the exit of the art center. The invitation-only event was over, and I was ready to get the hell out of there. Demetri forged a path down the steps and across the sidewalk, yanking open the door of a limo. Bella dove in, with me right behind her, but Garrett stopped and faced the paparazzi.

"The fund raiser was an amazing success. We're hoping the public event tomorrow will open up a few more doors for us," he stated with grace and calm, though I knew him well enough that he was merely throwing the dogs a bone to placate them.

"Garrett! What's next?" one of them spouted off.

"Next? Drinks," he stated with a cheesy grin, which made some of them chuckle. "I haven't seen my friend in some time, so if you'll excuse me...I'm gonna go catch up with him. I'm sure you guys can respect that."

Garrett fell into the seat across from us as Demetri loaded himself into the front by the driver. He rolled his eyes, sighing deeply. The calls could still be heard through the closed car door.

"I'm not fucking kidding," he told me, grinning as he loosened his tie and shrugged out of his suit jacket. "I need a drink. I know a quiet place, and I'll have my driver drop you back off at your car afterward. By then, the wolves will be elsewhere. You in?" he asked, glancing between us, but his eyes warmed at the sight of Bella, who'd been eerily quiet since her run-in with Marcus.

The bastard had known to avoid me at the art center. Even his bodyguard, Felix, had kept Marcus's presence low-key. I wanted to fucking strangle James for allowing an invitation to reach him, but I knew the governor well enough to know that he'd have sneaked in no matter what...just to fucking taunt me. I honestly couldn't blame James. I'd told him to invite the same people as the ribbon cutting ceremony, but Marcus hadn't attended that event. All of us had completely forgotten that he was on the list.

"Sunshine?" I whispered against her head, lifting her gaze from the window to me with my fingers underneath her chin. "Hey, you want to go? Or I can have them take us home. I'll grab the car tomorrow."

"If you guys wanna go—"

"Don't," Garrett interrupted her, holding up his hand. "No way. I gotta get to know the woman that spurred on the demise of Jane the Pain."

Bella snorted, looking up at me when I chuckled. "Okay, then...yeah. I could really use a drink."

"Thatta girl." Garrett tapped on the barrier between the driver and us. "Yo, D! We're heading to the bar."

"Yes, sir," was the only grunted reply back.

"I'd better call Katie," Garrett murmured, pulling out his phone. His conversation was soft, and I turned to assess Bella.

"Baby, look at me," I whispered, linking our fingers together. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. I honestly didn't know he'd be there. He never should've approached you. He's lucky I didn't have him escorted out by security, but it would've—"

"Caused a helluva lot more trouble. I'm okay, Edward. I promise," she vowed, leaning against my side, and I wrapped a protective arm around her.

Dropping a kiss to the top of her head, I smiled into her hair as I listened to Garrett talk to Kate, telling her the same things he always told her – that he loved her, to kiss Irina for him, and that he wouldn't be out late. I used to tease the shit out of him for being whipped, because I'd never had to check in with Jane. But with Bella, I finally just _got it_. It wasn't about checking in. It was about respect, about just wanting to hear her voice to make the next few minutes better, or it was about making sure she was okay at all times. Nope. I finally got it.

The bar Garrett's driver took us to was small and quiet. I'd been there before with him. Garrett liked it because the owner respected his privacy, even knowing who and what he was. It was a small neighborhood bar, and Harry hated a "ruckus." He didn't want loud booming music, squealing fangirls, or the media bugging his customers, who came there to get away from life, if only for a few hours. How Garrett had found the place originally, I'd never know.

Once inside, the three of us took a far back booth in the corner and ordered three beers. Garrett and I caught up on a few things. Bella chimed in occasionally about Florida, but the proud daddy that was my friend couldn't stop himself from showing off or bragging about his baby girl.

Bella smiled at the pictures on his phone. Big, round blue eyes and blonde curls filled the screen, not to mention a new tooth or two.

"She's beautiful," Bella whispered.

"You should see her momma," Garrett chortled, gliding his finger across the screen of his phone from the other side of the table. "See?"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Are you coming to my parents' tomorrow? All of you?"

Bella's head snapped up, obviously waiting for his answer.

"I'm gonna try. Katie and Irina are coming. They want to see you," he stated, pointing my way. "They're bringing Tanya with them. It'll be like old times...just with someone new." He smiled gently toward Bella. "Relax, Bella. If you can handle Marcus like you did, then Carlisle and Esme will be nothin'."

Bella nodded, but didn't say anything. We'd talked it all into the ground before getting on the plane to Chicago. She was absolutely terrified of meeting my parents. It was more than the usual first-meeting jitters. Our beginning, our affair, was torturing her; she was petrified of being viewed as a whore, as the other woman, despite how I denied it. I tried to tell her that they were aware of how I felt about her, but she was nervous nonetheless.

"Okay," he sighed, taking his phone back when she slid it across the table. "I gotta ask... What in the blue fuck did Marcus want with your camera?"

In all the excitement of the auction, the paparazzi, and the fact that Marcus had even fucking dared to approach her, I'd never even asked exactly what he'd said to her.

Reaching into the pocket of my shirt, I took out the camera storage card that she'd given me for safe-keeping. "Sunshine, what's on this?" I asked her, sliding it in front her with the tip of my finger.

Bella paled, almost to the point of scaring me, but I slid my hand up her back to her neck, giving it a soothing squeeze.

"I ran out of space," she started, glancing up at me. "And...and...you were busy with James and Laurent, so I finished out the card with a few random pictures."

Garrett and I nodded, but waited for her to go on.

"I didn't know he was there, and I didn't know he was in my sight. I just snapped the picture," she rambled, fiddling with the storage card. "He was... He had... He was with a girl in the far back corner of the room."

"Oh ho!" Garrett chortled, shaking his head. "You caught that bastard red-handed?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. I mean...I didn't mean to. It wasn't... I didn't set out to catch him!" she whispered, looking up at me nervously. "It just showed up on my screen, you know?"

I knew she was telling the truth. There wasn't a vindictive bone in Bella's body.

Cupping her face, I kissed her forehead. "It's okay, baby. Relax," I told her, but glanced over at Garrett, whose eyes locked with mine.

"Well, Miss Bella, it seems you've got a choice to make," Garrett said, his eyes on me, but then they drifted down to her.

"You mean sell it?" she asked, shaking her head.

"You _could_," he stated, dragging out the last word and shrugging a shoulder. "Here's the thing." He placed a hand on his chest. "Coming from someone who knows what an ill-timed picture taken and put in the wrong hands can do to a person, what you have there is a very powerful weapon."

She was still shaking her head no.

He smiled kindly at her. "What you two have missed since you've been out of town is the rumors going around about our dear, sweet governor – misappropriation of funds, sexual harassment in his office, both swept under the rug, and...you'll love this, Eddie... The claim to Sterling Gallery. He's taken it from Jane." He held up his hand when my mouth fell open. "Oh, it's still in her name, but he's calling the shots, you see. Mr. Right Wing has started a pretty damn heavy censorship on what art goes on display in that gallery. He's lost several high-grossing artists to other galleries in the city because of it. No nudity, no sexual content, no political agendas. His voters and supporters and the members of several churches came forward to protest, so he removed it all to appease them.

"The only reason he didn't attack you before was due to those art classes you were teachin'," Garrett told me. "If he'd touched those, he'd have been seen as a monster for it. And—" he shrugged a shoulder "—Jane's art was doing okay...though now it's not. She hasn't painted a thing in months."

"Well, she had the baby," Bella tried to reason, but Garrett laughed humorlessly.

"Yes, ma'am. Cute little thing, too, but you have no idea what Marcus has put his daughter through," he sighed, sitting back in the booth after taking a long drink from his beer. "Katie and Tanya saw her not long ago. Of course, it was all Katie could do to keep her sister's mouth on a damn leash."

I laughed, and knowing Tanya, that was probably very true. I turned to Bella. "Tanya's very...outspoken," I explained, grinning at Garrett's snort. "But she's very loyal. To me, to my family. Before Jane, Tanya and I would hang out, date a little – nothing too heavy. She's very laid-back that way. She and Rose are best friends and always have been. When Jane came along, the jealousy was awful, no matter what we said about just being good friends, and she'd smash our relationship in Tanya's face."

Bella snorted, rolling her eyes. We'd talked about this before. We'd talked about firsts and proms and dating from high school and college. Bella's first was as similar as mine. Tanya had been my first, with no pressure, no big heavy emotion attached to it. Bella's had been about the same – some boy by the name of Jared. They'd been close friends, and it had turned into more for a little bit.

"Anyway," Garrett said with a laugh, "Tanya's always let Jane know just where she stood. But they overheard her on the phone when they saw her at the spa or whatever. Jane may be a money-hungry, power-seeking pain in the ass, but she learned it all from her father. And it seems the governor is using his daughter's new temporary popularity with the media to reach a whole new level of low. He's vying for re-election or an upgrade to senator or some shit. Jane's going along with every bit of it. The problem is...she has no clue just how low Daddy is willing to stoop. The only reason he wants Jane to fight against Jacob Black for custody is to use that baby in his campaign – you know, family values and all that jazz."

Garrett grimaced, shaking his head. "Look, Edward, none of us knew...and had we known, I think we would've gone to Carlisle. But...Marcus made Jane marry you – not that she didn't want to, 'cause she did. The gallery was to shut _you_ up, add a little spice to the deal. They merely wanted to be attached to the Cullen name. Believe me, had Eleazar had a boy instead of Katie and Tanya...he may have been targeted, too. It was Cullen and Denali's backing that paid for his campaign the last time."

Nodding, I let out a deep breath. I'd assumed as much as the divorce had been at it's ugliest. "And now, he's lost his biggest contributor of campaign funds," I surmised, my nose wrinkling at Garrett's nod.

Garrett turned back to Bella. "So...you have a choice. You could sell it to the highest bidder, which would put you with the tabloid people. Or hand it over to Emmett, who's working the custody case against Jane for Jacob Black..._or_ you could send it slyly to the newspapers and television." He held up a single finger. "You could even delete it, pretend it never happened. But whatever you decide, I'd keep it quiet, anonymous. Because the very fucking _second_ Marcus Sterling figures out that he got a blank storage card, he's gonna lose his ever-lovin' mind."

My fists balled up on the top of the table. My girl had innocently rattled Marcus's cage. He'd come at her with everything he had.

I shook my head slowly, finally sinking both hands into my hair. "We need to strike first."

"What?" Bella squeaked, looking at me like I was insane.

"That would be my suggestion. You'd have the weekend, most likely," Garrett concurred, but pointed to me. "You should talk to Emmett and Carlisle tomorrow when you're over there."

"I'd planned on it," I murmured, gazing down at Bella, who was staring at that storage card like it was poison. "Bella, I don't want that in your possession. We'll figure out what to do with it, but for now, just..." I snorted when she shoved it toward me. "Yes, ma'am," I sighed, pocketing it swiftly.

Garrett watched her for a moment, but then looked to me. "You've lost enough to those two, Edward. Tanya thinks the whole thing was planned – seducing you, the marriage, and most definitely the gallery and pre-nup. She also thinks Jacob Black was a target, too. Guess what project he works on for Chicago..."

I shrugged. I had no clue, nor did I ever care enough to find out.

"Marcus's own baby project: the rejuvenation of rundown areas. You know, 'cause Marcus is all about 'helping the little people.'" His last statement came out so filled with sarcasm that Bella and I laughed.

"Oh damn," Bella sighed, shaking her head.

"Exactly," he agreed with her. "You guessed it. Jacob controls cost, construction, and speed."

Shaking my head, I groaned and rubbed my face. "If he controls the kid, then he controls his own pet project."

Bella huffed a humorless laugh. "That poor baby..."

"Yeah," Garrett and I said at the same time.

"Umm...Shawn...Shane... No, Seth! That's the little guy's name," Garrett added with a shake to his head. "Hey, I'm all for a mom being with her kid. I'm just not so sure that's for the best in _this_ scenario. Especially since Tanya and Katie saw Jane with him...sort of. I mean, he's got a nanny, so Jane doesn't...I don't know...break a nail or a sweat or some shit."

I snorted into a laugh, almost choking on the beer I'd just sipped.

"I don't..." Bella huffed heavily through her nose, shaking her head. "I don't get that. I just don't. Wouldn't you want to see everything? Be a part of every little thing your baby does?"

My head spun to her, my heart just about exploding with my love for her. But Garrett agreed with her with a nod.

"Hell yes!" he snapped, rolling his eyes. "I just about went insane when I had to leave to shoot my last movie. I missed first words, first tooth...I was livid!"

Seeing one of my oldest, closest friends accept Bella was an amazing feeling. Garrett never acted like the superstar he'd come to be. That was something I'd always known, but he made her comfortable, just like Rose.

"Sunshine, we should probably get home. I need to be back at the art center early tomorrow," I told her softly, and Garrett already was waving for the check.

When we were all paid and back at the art center's now-empty parking lot, Bella slid out of the limo through the door that was being held by Demetri.

"Try to make it tomorrow, if you can." I told Garrett, shaking his hand.

"I will," he said with a grin. "She'll need all the backup she can get at your parents' house, huh?"

"I think she'll be fine, but you never know," I sighed, grimacing his way. "I mean, Rose adores her."

"I can see why," he mused, rubbing his chin. "Edward, she's... She's who you should've been with all along. She's great, really. I can see why you fought so hard. She's worth it."

I chuckled. "Yeah, Gare...I think so."

**~PoY~**

"We're not staying for the whole day this time, Sunshine," I whispered into Bella's ear as we stood at the back of the room.

The place was pretty busy for the public event. Donations were well above what we'd been expecting, not to mention a few new students had been signed up. James was extremely happy with the turn out.

"Okay," she whispered back, fidgeting with her camera with shaky hands.

"Baby, stop. Do you honestly think I'd allow anyone – even someone in my family – to hurt you? Be mean to you?" I asked her, turning her way by leaning one shoulder against the wall.

"No."

This was the reason I'd asked my family to forgo coming to this event. I wanted to slowly introduce our relationship into the public while we were in Chicago. It was stressful enough without having to add the pressure of meeting my parents on top of it all. They'd kindly agreed, only asking that we come to the house after the fund raiser.

"Then please relax, sweetheart. I promise you that I'm not leading you to the lion's den," I vowed to her, but smirked at her nervous expression. "The only one that gets to eat you...is me..." I shot her a wink, which resulted in the reaction I'd wanted – a sweet blush and an adorable giggle.

"Edward," she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Bella?" we heard to our right, and we both looked over to see a young girl with glasses and dark hair.

"Angela," Bella squeaked, brushing past me to hug her friend from the Chicago Tribune. "Are you covering this for the paper?"

Angela smiled softly at Bella, her gaze flickering to me. "No, I don't work for the Trib anymore. I quit there just after you did. I work for Sun-Times now...their news website."

Bella froze. "Why?" she asked, her eyes narrowing on her friend. "You loved the Trib. You were doing amazing there."

"Yeah, but..." Angela grimaced, looking to me. "I wasn't going to hurt my friend in the spirit of politics."

"Aw, fuck," I hissed, gesturing between me and Bella. "They cornered you over us, didn't they?"

She nodded, but offered me her hand. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Cullen. And I didn't know much to start with, but still..."

"Edward, please," I countered.

"Edward," she said kindly. "It was unethical and dirty and the governor wanted answers that I wasn't willing to reveal, even though I didn't know much. They thought since I'd worked with you both that I knew more than I was telling." She smiled at Bella. "I mean, I sort of figured it all out eventually. Your reaction to that baby announcement," she stated, pointing to Bella, only to look to me, "and then your phone call looking for her. I just... I knew then that things were not as they seemed."

Bella looked to me, her face screaming silent apologies.

"Uh-uh." I practically growled at her, and then kissed the side of her head, whispering, "Apologize, and you're in serious trouble, Miss Swan."

Angela giggled at us, which made Bella smile. "I'm glad to see everything worked out. Let me make the rounds." She pointed around the room. "Are you guys back?"

"No," Bella replied softly. "We'll be leaving on Tuesday."

Her friend nodded. "Well, call me before you go, okay?"

"Sure thing," Bella chirped happily, waiting for Angela to step away. Looking to me, she said, "I owe her. She lost her job over us."

"She's at a better...non-Governor Sterling paper now," I stated firmly, raising an eyebrow at her. "She's better off. It's where I would've suggested you go, had you wanted to stay."

Bella's brow furrowed, but she merely nodded.

Kissing her forehead, I linked our fingers together. "Come, Sunshine. We'll go see Sarah before we go."

**~PoY~**

Pulling into my parents' driveway, I noted exactly who was there, but Bella fidgeted anxiously in her seat. She was trying so damn hard not to be nervous, but was failing miserably, because she looked like she was going to be sick.

I put the car in park and turned to face her. "Bella, look at me," I pleaded in a whisper, and she mirrored my position in her seat. I toyed with the white gold sun charm I'd given her first thing that morning for Valentine's Day, smirking at how good it looked against her now lightly sun-kissed skin. "Do you know why I call you Sunshine?" I asked her softly.

"You said it was because I was the bright spot in your life," she answered in a whisper.

"Mmhm," I hummed with a nod. "That's true. But that's only part of the reason." Smiling when she locked her eyes with mine, I leaned in and brushed my lips across hers. "You're everything warm and happy. Do you know that? Everything about you – the very fucking second I met you – melted away all the bad shit around me. You brought me back to life, baby. And if you don't think those people inside that...okay, yeah, fairly ostentatious house know that, then you're fooling yourself."

She fought her smile, her eyes breaking from mine to gaze at the large, white colonial house. "It is kinda..."

"Big. Yeah, I know, but my mother wanted lots of rooms to decorate. But it was fucking awesome to play Hide and Seek in when we were kids," I told her, grinning when she finally giggled.

"Who won?"

"Not Emmett. He was too damn loud. Kate and Tanya were stealthy little things, but I did mostly," I said with pride. "I was kinda skinny, so I could squeeze into places they couldn't find."

She laughed softly again, this time cupping my face and kissing my lips. "Thanks. I needed that laugh," she admitted, biting her lip and glancing at the house again. "I just... I mean, I _know_ we were wrong, Edward. I just don't want you to have to defend me to people you've loved your whole life."

"I'm not ashamed of loving you, Sunshine," I stated softly, shrugging a shoulder. "How we met, how we came to be is no longer an issue. Not to me, which means it shouldn't be to them."

"But we aren't from the same—" she started to counter, but I kissed her to shut her up.

"Hush, baby. If you were after my money, you would've let me promote your art...or...or reveled in the media coverage of the divorce. Or...I don't know...let me spoil you, but you didn't do any of that. I grew up around these people; you think I don't know when someone wants something from me?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes playfully. "No, baby. All you've ever wanted was—"

"You."

I smiled at her answer. "Yes, me – time with me. And I love that, and I told my mom just about that very thing."

She took a deep breath and let it out, finally nodding once. "Okay."

"Okay," I echoed, dropping a heavy kiss to her temple before getting out of the car. Once I opened her door, I said, "Besides, I think you're underestimating Rose's power and influence."

Bella giggled, but her eyes were locked onto someone behind me.

"It's about time you recognized what I bring to the table, _Eddie_," Rose snorted, rolling her eyes at me and shoving me out of the way. "Bella, it's good to see you," she said kindly, pulling my girl into a hug. "Relax. I think you'll be surprised with how you're received, hmm?" she whispered in her ear, but shot me a wink. "Come on, you two. Everyone's here, except Garrett, and he called to say he'd be here in an hour or two. He's taping an interview for a TV show or some shit."

Rose led the way inside the front door, but Bella had a tenacious grip on my hand. The first person we ran into was Maggie. She'd originally been hired to help my mom out around the house when Emmett and I were little kids. She wasn't really a maid, and she'd never considered herself a nanny. She was just...Maggie. She'd come to be like a grandmother to us, and she loved us as if she were just that, considering she had no family of her own. She was a larger woman, kind, with a hug that could make the worst days seem better.

"There's my boy," she crooned, holding her large arms out for me. When I hugged her, she pulled back and cupped my face. "I miss this handsome face. No one eats my spaghetti like you do."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "Well, then, they're missin' out, Mags." I took a step back, placing my hand on Bella's shoulder. "Maggie, this is Bella. Bella, this is Maggie. She's lived with us my whole life."

"It's nice to meet you," Bella said politely, smiling up at the old woman.

"You, too, sweetie. My goodness, aren't you a pretty thing?" Maggie crooned, shaking Bella's hand and giving me a side glance. "So this is the reason you're moving so far away."

"Yes, ma'am." I said the words happily, and Maggie grinned at me, patting the side of my face.

"Good. It's time you got away from all this nonsense around here," she scolded sweetly. "Give me your coats. Everyone's in the den. We'll be eating in a few minutes."

After shrugging out of our coats, I guided Bella through the foyer and into the den. The room was loud, filled with laughter and chatter, mainly from Tanya and Emmett, who looked to be in a heavy video game battle while Rose watched. Katie was holding Irina, sitting on the sofa between my mother and hers. My dad and Eleazar were in a heated chess game in the far corner.

"You're going down, T!" Emmett growled, but then stopped completely when he saw us in the doorway. "Hot damn! It's about fucking time!"

"Emmett!" my mom scolded, but stood up.

In fact, everyone came to greet us.

"Come on, Sunshine," I whispered to her, tugging her all the way into the room.

If anyone could make my girl feel welcome, it was my brother, and he stepped up to the plate perfectly.

"There she is!" he said, pulling her into an unexpected hug that made Bella squeak with surprise, but she laughed, patting his large shoulder. "It's great to finally put the face with the voice. See?" he asked, gesturing over his body. "I'm totally the hotter brother."

It was hilarious – and flattering – to watch Bella's slightly disbelieving, yet trying-to-be-kind laugh. It made the whole room chuckle.

"Don't worry, Bella," Tanya said with a laugh as she and Rose smacked at my brother – one to the back of his head and the other to his bicep. "You can call Emmett out on his shit. He knows he's full of it. And no one will think less of you." She held out her hand. "Oh boy, am I glad to meet you. It's about time that Edward upgraded from that piece of—"

"Tanya!" everyone yelled, except for Emmett and Rose, who cracked the fuck up.

"What?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You guys were thinking it! Don't deny it!"

Despite Tanya's beauty and sexy figure, she was damned funny. She had zero filter from her brain to her mouth, her ideals were free-spirited and open-minded, and she could hang with the guys watching sports and talking trash just as easily as she could spend a day at the spa with the girls swapping gossip.

I shook my head and sighed, shooing away my very outspoken friend, who was smirking at me. "Move," I teased her, turning to Bella. "Obviously, Tanya," I snorted, laughing when Bella giggled softly. I then pointed out everyone else in the room. "That's her sister, Kate, and little Irina, who Garrett so proudly showed off last night. Their parents, Carmen and Eleazar Denali. And my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen."

Bella shook hands with everyone, saving my parents for last. My dad assessed her from head to toe, but shook her hand politely. If anyone was going to give her trouble, I was betting on him, but a small, warm smile curled up his lips.

"Bella, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You, too, Mr. Cullen," she replied back, her voice a little shaky with nerves, so I placed my hand on her neck to soothe her.

"Carlisle, please," he countered, wearing a smile when he looked up at me. I wanted to laugh, because she'd won him over, simply by being...Bella.

"And call me Esme," my mom said, stepping forward, and to my surprise, she hugged Bella gently. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bella. Edward's spoken most highly of you."

Bella blushed, giving me a narrowed-eye glare, and I merely shrugged a shoulder shamelessly, but she smiled back to my mother. "Thank you."

"I think lunch is almost ready, guys. Make yourself at home. I'll just go check," Mom said, coming to kiss my cheek.

"Can I help with anything?" Bella offered.

"I don't know, we'll see. Come on. Maybe Maggie'll put us both to work," Mom sang, taking Bella out of the room, but Carmen, Kate, and Rose all followed them.

Tanya sidled up next to me, and I rolled my eyes her way, waiting for whatever she was about to blurt out.

"She's fucking adorable," she snorted. "Seriously." When I simply chuckled, she raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh my damn," she gasped dramatically, placing a hand over her heart. "You're like..._obnoxiously_ happy, aren't you?"

"Yes." I grinned over at her, laughing when she shoved me a little. "Does that bother you?"

"Immensely so."

"Good." I grinned her way.

Dinner was amazing, and little by little, Bella relaxed, even more so when someone asked about her work. She was articulate and animated as she talked about her photographs and all she'd accomplished. When she said that the book she'd been working on with Jessica was about to be published, I saw as their respect for her increased. I knew they finally saw what I'd been telling most of them: she was amazing and talented, but wanted no help, no outside boosts. She was – in all ways, shapes, and forms – the complete and total opposite of my ex-wife.

"You should have a web site," Kate suggested as Maggie served dessert.

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that," she replied, nodding slightly.

"I'd be glad to work something up for you," Kate offered.

Bella looked to me nervously. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

Chuckling, I leaned to her. "That's what Kate does...from home. She makes web sites. She runs Garrett's."

"Oh," Bella said softly, looking back to Kate, who was helping happy little Irina eat green beans.

"Get my e-mail from Edward, and then you can send me some of your work. I'll make up a few samples to see what you like."

"Thank you," Bella told her.

"Yo, Eddie," Emmett called when it was clear that dinner was over. "We're gonna start a fire out on the deck. Come on," he told me.

"We'll join you in a sec," I told him, holding out my hand. "I'm gonna show Bella the rest of the house."

Tanya started to say something, but Rose wrapped her arm around her, placing a hand over her mouth. "Have fun. Make sure to show her the library."

The table cracked up, but I led Bella out of the room.

"Do I wanna know what Tanya was about to say?" Bella giggled, looking up at me.

"No. Probably not."

I gave Bella a tour of the entire downstairs – my dad's office, the library, and the formal living room that no one ever really used. We went upstairs, and I pointed out Emmett's room, our game room, and finally, my own room.

"My old room," I said, smirking when I opened the door. "Mom hasn't changed it much."

Bella's giggle at the sight of my room made me smile. It wasn't much different than when I'd been living there. There were still a few basketball and football posters up, pictures of my friends and me from high school, and a banner or two from Dartmouth from when I'd come home on holidays. It did clearly looked like a guy's room, though – dark blue walls and striped comforter, dark furniture, and a giant-ass TV in the corner.

Sunshine walked slowly around the room, taking it all in and looking so pretty in her dark gray dress. It fit her like a glove, but it was classy, flaring out just above her knees. Her dark hair was in soft curls down her back as she stood in front of my window.

She turned to face me, smiling sweetly. "I like it. It fits you."

It was a sweet and innocent thing to say, but after watching her with my family and seeing her standing in my old room, I just couldn't stop the next thing that popped out of my mouth.

"_You_ fit me," I stated, reaching for her waist and yanking her close. My fingers slipped into her hair at the base of her skull, I was just about to kiss the ever-loving shit out of her when she stopped me.

"Edward, wait," she pleaded weakly with her hands on my chest, though her eyes betrayed her when they dropped to my mouth. "We shouldn't...everyone's downstairs."

"They won't know, nor will they come up here, Sunshine," I vowed with a grin, because I knew it was true. "I'm too damn old to worry about having a girl in my room."

She smiled, licking her bottom lip, but slipped her arms around my neck. Her entire body pressed to mine, and my hand skimmed over every inch of her back and ass with a flat palm. The very second our lips touched, it was open mouths and swirling tongues. My shameless moan at the feel of no bra and what felt like lacy panties made me grip her hair to turn her head. I backed her toward my old bed, laying her down in the middle of it crossways, only to crawl on top of her.

The soft material of her dress felt like heaven beneath my hands that were now every-damn-where I could touch – across her stomach, cupping her possessively, up the inside of her thighs, and finally holding a handful of her breast where her nipples peaked high and tight under my palm.

My tongue claimed her mouth, only to lick at her jaw, neck, and exposed collarbones. A tiny hint of nipple was too much to resist, and I tugged her dress down in order to taste it at the same time my thigh slid between her legs.

"Oh fuck," she breathed, gripping my hair and yanking up my shirt in order to reach skin. "Baby, we can't..." she protested, yet she pressed herself down onto my thigh, grinding, searching, wanting.

I smiled against her neck, my fingers searching for the spot that made her forget everything, and when I found it, she moaned softly as her lips sought out my neck and jaw. She rolled us over and climbed on top of me, causing her dress to right up higher. My hands pulled and pushed, rubbing her against me as her mouth continued its assault on my neck. Pushing up my shirt, Bella dropped long, wet, open-mouthed kisses on my chest, only to attach to my lips again.

I was so fucking hard for her, I could barely see straight as I met her hips over and over. Sitting up, I kept her straddling my lap.

"Fuck me, you feel good," I panted, unable to resist that same nipple that was peeking out above her dress. "I don't wanna stop, baby."

Groaning forlornly, she grasped either side of my face and kissed me deeply. "We have to, Edward. Please? I don't... I can't..." she whispered against my mouth.

Grinning, I kissed her one more time. "Okay, okay. Just...don't move for a second, all right?"

Her breathing was heavy as she nodded and ran her fingers through my hair. I understood where she was coming from; she didn't want to take it any further with everyone so close. Besides, my girl wore an orgasm like a neon sign on her forehead – all blissed-out smile, eyes dilated, and red-cheeked. The thought made me kiss her lightly.

"We're finishing this back at the house, Sunshine," I warned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay," she agreed with a blush and an adorable giggle. "Just...not here...in your old room. And not with a bunch of your family downstairs."

"What's wrong with my room?" I asked, lifting her off of me and setting her gently to her feet.

She raised a dangerous eyebrow at me as she straightened her dress. "How many girls?" she asked, pointing to the bed.

Laughing, I stood up in front of her. "I'll have you know...none. Mom didn't allow girls upstairs once Emmett and I turned fourteen. And Maggie threatened to remove the doors from their hinges had we broken that rule."

Bella grinned. "I like Maggie. Actually, I like them all. They're really nice, Edward."

I straightened my own clothes, and Bella tried to help, but I batted her hands away playfully. "You touch, and we're back on that bed, Sunshine. Give a man a break."

She bit her bottom lip and raised her hands in surrender. Those sweet brown eyes were filled with mirth, but she turned her head slightly when voices sounded out from downstairs.

"Garrett's here?" she guessed.

"Are you fan-girling over my friend, Bella?" I teased her.

"No! But you're right about him," she stated, fixing her hair in my mirror. "He's not like he appears to be. And he did save me from Marcus."

"Yeah," I sighed, pulling her to me again, but this time to soothe her. "I truly owe him one. And I think... Maybe he's right. We should talk to my dad and Emmett about that picture, huh?"

She nuzzled into me. "Yeah," she mumbled into my chest. "Think they'll know what to do?"

"I don't know, baby, but we can ask. Maybe Garrett can sit in and tell them what he told us. Okay?"

"'Kay," she sighed into my neck.

I kissed the top of her head, only to pull her back a little to look her in the eye. "I promise you, we'll figure it out, Sunshine. I won't let him hurt you. I swear to God."

She smiled up at me. "I know."

"Good." I sighed, linking my fingers with hers, only to kiss the back of her hand. "Let's go see what they say."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N... This chapter actually ran over. The conversation with Garrett in the beginning went on longer than I'd expected. And really, the next part is better in Bella's POV. Not to mention, I had way more fun with Tanya than I'd planned. LOL**

**Monday's chapter will be the conversation with Carlisle. You'll see his opinion on this whole situation. Remember, you can see every picture and song on my blog – the link is on my profile. Go give it a glance. Until Monday... Mooches, Deb. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Supremacy

**A/N… This was a hard chapter to write as far as details go, but for Carlisle, too. In my head, he's intimidatingly intelligent and a touch fierce, but he's not a cruel person. Trying to bring that out was difficult. **

**You guys have been waiting for Karma to kick in for Marcus/Jane. I'll let you get to it.**

**These are the songs added to the playlist this time around:**

"**Supremacy" by Muse**

"**What Goes Around" by Justin Timberlake**

**This picks up right where Edward's POV left off. **

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 13 – Supremacy**

**Bella**

**Chicago, IL – February**

Edward reached for the doorknob of his bedroom as I straightened my dress one more time. I felt like a live-wire, where his touches, his kisses were still burning my skin, but I took a deep breath and let it out. As much as I wanted him, my nerves were way too on edge for me to let him have his way with me. And he would've done just that. In fact, his face was still dark, but it was slowly being replaced by determination.

His hand slipped into mine, guiding me back downstairs. The house was beautiful inside and out. But the people were even more stunning. I'd been prepared for sneers and jibes, but I'd received none of it. It didn't matter that these people had money, that their cars cost more than my house in Cedar Key, that they were members of the country club around the corner. No, they were just...normal. They laughed and teased and had accepted me with way more civility than I'd assumed.

The one I was expecting to dislike was Tanya. I knew she and Edward had a history, but I'd felt the opposite. I really liked her. She was hilarious and said exactly what she was thinking, which was her total hatred of Jane. She was beautiful, yes, but her relationship with Edward was clearly that of a lighthearted friendship. It was easy to tell that they'd all grown up together.

We hit the landing of the first floor, and Edward led me back through the house, where we ran into Carlisle, who was pouring himself a brandy in the living room.

"Hey, Dad," Edward called softly. "You got a minute?"

Carlisle looked up, smiled, and swirled the amber colored liquid around in his glass. "Yeah, sure. What can I do for you two?"

I smiled, embarrassed that he was willing to include me, but I merely looked to Edward.

"Actually, I'd like to sit down with you, Emmett...and possibly Garrett, as well," Edward told him.

His father's brow wrinkled, but he nodded, his face taking on a somber expression. "Okay," he agreed with a nod, holding up the glass. "Let me take this to your mother. I'll get them and meet you in my office."

"Thanks," Edward muttered, glancing down at me and squeezing my hand. "Come on, Sunshine," he urged softly, bringing up my hand to kiss the back of it.

To see Carlisle's personal office from the door was one thing, but to actually step into it was another. It screamed money and power and knowledge. It smelled of wood varnish and leather, like old books and a slight hint of tobacco. The walls were lined with bookshelves, mostly relating to law, and there were a few oil paintings hanging, but on the desk were several pictures of the people I could now hear laughing – Emmett's being the loudest, since it was coming from the hallway.

The door filled with three men, the last one being Garrett, who shot me a quick wink and a smile. "There she is. I was wondering if you'd kicked Eddie to the curb."

Edward snorted and rolled his eyes, but I simply laughed, shaking my head.

"How was your interview?" I asked him.

"Boring," he stated with a grin. "They never ask the good questions. Just the same old shit – scripts, what other actors are like, next project. Blah, blah, blah. How'd the public fund raiser go?" he asked, but really turned to Edward for that answer.

"Profitable," Edward answered seriously with a single nod. "And no more Marcus."

The mention of that name caused Carlisle and Emmett to freeze once they were sitting, staring at the three of us like we were crazy.

"Ah...so that's why I'm in here," Garrett said with a laugh, waving us on. "Carry on, then."

Edward nodded and guided me to the leather couch opposite of Carlisle and Emmett. We sat down, but Edward pulled out my storage card from the night before.

He held it up between his thumb and forefinger to his brother and father. "We have a problem," he stated roughly. "Bella inadvertently caught Marcus with her camera."

"Doin' what?" Emmett asked, snatching the card from Edward's grasp and getting up to grab the laptop that was on Carlisle's desk.

"More like..._who_," Garrett corrected, which sounded like a joke, but his face was serious.

Edward and Garrett quickly explained to Carlisle exactly what had happened the day before at the invitation-only event at the art center. Emmett set the laptop on the coffee table, popping the card into a slot on the side.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Carlisle chanted, holding up his hands. "Slow down. Marcus _threatened _you?" he asked, narrowing his sharp gaze on me.

Nodding a little, I said, "Yeah, I'm not sure what he would've done without Garrett stepping in. And then Felix took my camera, removed the card, and they left."

"Where the hell were you?" Emmett asked Edward angrily. "And just how the fuck did Marcus get invited?"

"I didn't know he was there until it was too late. He wasn't supposed to be on the invitation list, but he slipped through," Edward explained, almost yelling. "And I didn't know she'd gone outside!"

"Easy," Carlisle sighed, shaking his head slowly before starting to pace. "What's in the picture?"

"Marcus with a young woman," I answered tentatively.

Emmett snorted, but his eyes were dark as he spun the computer around. On the screen was the photo we were all discussing. I could tell I'd taken it as a filler picture, but it was still clear that Marcus had his hands on the young raven-haired girl in the corner of the room.

"What else did he say to you?" Carlisle asked me, but his eyes were on the computer screen.

I swallowed nervously, frowning. "Um...he basically called me a whore, said that Edward paid for my...services," I muttered, feeling my cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"Fuckin' hypocrite," Emmett snorted, but then looked to me. "Don't you believe it, Bella. Okay?"

I nodded, feeling my eyes prick with tears when Carlisle suddenly stood up.

"Hey, don't," Edward soothed, ignoring his father's pacing for a moment. He placed a hand on my face and turned my gaze to his. Pressing his forehead to mine, he whispered, "You're not anything he said you were. You hear me, Sunshine?"

His eyes were dark, but so warm as they made sure I was okay that I believed him. I nodded, but relished his touch when he wiped away my tears.

"You know what? I'm really sick of seeing this asshole win time and fucking time again!" Emmett snapped, pointing to the computer, but looking to Carlisle. "He's run us all over, practically stole everything from Edward, and he's only going to keep doing it."

"He didn't take everything," Edward countered, pulling me closer and dropping a kiss to the top of my head. "But he'll damn well try now. He's got to know by now that he's got nothing on that card Felix took."

Carlisle was quiet, his pacing coming to an end at the fireplace. He leaned an elbow on the mantle, rubbing his jaw much like Edward did when he was stressed. I could see resemblances between father and sons. Emmett looked more like Carlisle as far as wavy hair and eye color, while Edward was almost the spitting image of his mother, but Carlisle and Edward were both built tall and lean.

He finally sighed deeply, facing the rest of us. "I always knew Marcus was ambitious. He always struggled in college, trying to keep up in all aspects of the experience – socially, academically, monetarily. His father, Aro, was a lawyer, and did very well for himself in a small town just outside of Chicago. I thought when Marcus met his wife, May, that he'd get on the right track, and in some ways, he did. He focused more on politics than law school, but when his father died, receiving the inheritance changed him. He became shallow and pompous, even went back to his womanizing ways, though I don't think May ever knew." Carlisle was speaking slowly, but his gaze came to rest on Edward.

"When you announced your engagement to Jane, I trusted _you_ to do the right thing. You told me that it was what you wanted, and at the time," he paused, holding up his hand to stop Edward from arguing, "it _was_ what you wanted. But people change. Obviously. In fact, even Jane changed. I thought my old friend could be reasoned with during the divorce, but I saw that he couldn't be. He's too worried about his public image, the voters' opinion, and what I'd never noticed before, he was too damn mean to see reason. Nothing I said to him got through while we were negotiating. Nothing."

He stepped away from the fireplace and then sat back down across from us. "I thought – or maybe I depended on it too much – that our long friendship would override whatever our children had done. You see?" he asked, looking to me. "But the minute we stepped into the conference room that last time, I knew our friendship was a matter of convenience." He locked gazes with Edward. "The day you walked out, I knew he'd used you, me, and Cullen and Denali."

"Hell, he used Jane, too, but she tends to go along with him on her own," Garrett growled softly from the chair in the corner.

Carlisle nodded that he'd heard him, but looked to Edward. "I was willing to concede to your wishes during the divorce, to the contracts that you signed prior to getting married, but I can't... I can't allow him to touch my son again. I won't. And I won't allow him to drag Bella into it, either. He had no right to approach you, much less put his hands on your possessions. He also can't stop you from doing your job, for what you were hired by Edward and James to do."

"What are you saying?" Emmett asked, sitting forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I'm saying..." Carlisle sat back, glancing over at Garrett. "I'm saying maybe those voters of Marcus's should know what their golden boy is really like. We can't go to the Tribune because he has them in his pocket. Who do you know at the Chicago Sun-Times?"

Garrett shook his head. "I don't think I've talked to them."

"I do," I said softly, flinching when Carlisle, Emmett, and Garrett all spun their heads to look at me. I swallowed nervously, nodding. "I know someone."

"Angela," Edward stated, reaching up to tuck my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to get...I don't know...wrapped up in anything bad. I just...she protected Edward and me when I left the Tribune, we just found out, and it wouldn't be fair to..."

Emmett snorted, shaking his head. "You have _any idea_ what this would do for her career? You'd be handing her the keys to her own kingdom, Bella. You'd be giving her the scoop of a lifetime. And there wouldn't be any retribution toward you, because if she claims it was sent in anonymously, then he can't say shit about it, especially if we can out it before he can start any sort of preemptive cushion."

"Yeah, but he's gonna know it was me," I argued. "I understand what you're saying, but I don't want that picture. I didn't mean to take it in the first place. He could..." I looked to Edward. "No," I stated, shaking my head. "I can't let him hurt Edward."

Edward kissed the side of my head. "Easy, baby. He can't hurt me anymore."

"That's not necessarily true, Eddie," Garrett countered with a sigh. "If he goes after her, then you'll lose your fucking mind. That's what she's saying." He stood up, holding up a single finger. "_And_... If you two come forward with that picture, then they'll eat you alive over accusations of revenge over the divorce. He _is_ your former father-in-law, after all."

"So what are you suggesting?" Edward asked, linking our fingers together.

"I'm sayin'..." Garrett grinned. "Let me and James do it."

"What?" Emmett asked, spinning around to look at him. "How?"

"It was _our_ art center, _our_ function, and _our_ invitation list. Edward's on the board, yes, but ultimately, James and I make the calls, especially with what pictures we use. See...I _despise _that he's an advocate for censorship. I can't stand it when someone tells me what I can and can't look at, or listen to, or watch." His face turned dark, somber. "But...you know what sets me on fire about that picture? It's not the cheating by a man that claims that family comes first, or the audacity he had to touch you," he continued, pointing to me. "It's _where_ he did it. That was a room full of special kids trying to learn something, showing off the stuff they've achieved, and he's feeling up this chick in the back of the room? Oh, hell no. No, no, no. I'll call James. You..." He jerked his chin my way at the same time he pulled out his phone. "Bella, you call your friend from the Sun-Times. We'll give her an interview that will make her a household name."

Locking gazes with Edward before standing up, I made my way out of Carlisle's office, down the hall to the foyer where I'd left my purse. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Angela.

"Angela Weber," she answered.

"Ang, it's Bella."

She chuckled lightly. "When I said call me before you leave, I meant before Tuesday."

I grinned. "No, this is...um, this is business. Do you have time for an interview today?"

"You got me curious, Bells. Interview with whom?"

"Ever met Garrett Fields?" I asked her.

"No, and as hot as he is, I don't really do the entertainment section," she chortled. "Sweetie, what's this about? You sound...off. You looked happy when I saw you at the art center."

I thought about it for a moment. "Ang, how do you feel about getting back at Marcus Sterling for losing your job at the Tribune?" The line went so quiet that I pulled my phone back to make sure we were still connected. "You still there?"

"Now you have my attention. What've you got for me?"

"No, not on the phone," I sighed, biting my bottom lip. "I need you to come to Carlisle Cullen's home."

"Whoa," she breathed. "Okay, I'm on my way."

I stowed my phone back in my purse, only to turn around and see Edward pacing up and down the hallway on his own cell.

"No, bring me everything. How fast can you get it?" he asked, his voice taking on that commanding, in-charge tone. "Excellent. Burn it onto a DVD and get here ASAP. Just tell James I told you to do it. He should be aware by now." Edward nodded one time to whatever he heard over the line. "Perfect, Laurent. Thanks."

My brow wrinkled at the name, and then suddenly, I put together what he'd just said. "Security footage?" I asked him as he stepped in front of me.

He nodded, pressed a kiss to my forehead, and hummed, "Mmhm." He pulled back, brushing my hair from my face. "Dad's suggestion. We need to be prepared, to be able to hand everything over to Angela if she wants it. Is she coming?"

"Yeah, she's on her way."

The fact that we hadn't rejoined the rest of the family caused them to come seek us out. Carmen and Eleazar had left to attend a ballet they'd had tickets to, but everyone else was let in on what was going on, and everyone now sat in the living room in a rather heated discussion. I thought for sure that they'd change their opinions of me when they found out, but once again, they surprised me. It wasn't fear or anger that filled the room, but a circling of wagons of sorts. Talk of how to protect Edward and me was the forefront everyone's suggestions. Even more so, the women rallied around me.

"What I want to know is how Marcus is gotten away with it for so long? All of this...this cheating and throwing threats people's way," Esme voiced, looking first to her husband and then around at the rest of us.

"Money," Edward answered, shrugging a shoulder. "Or positions of power... Or if he had something on them, then blackmail."

"Does May know?" Rose asked with a disgusted look on her face, glaring at the picture that Emmett had left up on the computer screen.

"Pfft, of course she knows," Tanya scoffed, rolling her eyes. "That woman is as cold as the Antarctic. There's a reason he's going after the young and stupid. He's definitely not getting his jollies with her." When I smirked, she turned her gaze to me. "Have you seen her?" she asked, and I shook my head no. "Imagine Jane, but...older and meaner and blonder."

Kate patted my leg when my eyebrows rose up high. "Think Jane, but going through menopause."

I snorted, glancing over at Edward when he groaned. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, gripping his hair in frustration.

"Can we _please_ stop talking about my _ex-wife_?" he begged, which caused a round of laughter through the room.

"You mean, can we please stop talking about your ex-wife in front of your new girlfriend," Tanya countered sarcastically.

"Yes!" he yelled, grinning when I laughed softly.

The laughter died away when Maggie stepped into the archway of the living room with James and, surprisingly, Sarah. Carlisle quickly turned the computer around in order to hide the picture of the governor when the little girl rushed to her favorite person in the room.

"Mr. Edward. You left early! I...someone...that picture you helped me paint sold for a bunch of money," she rattled excitedly to Edward, who stayed sitting so he could meet her at eye level. "James said that was the best of the...um..."

"Auction," James provided patiently from behind her.

"Yeah, that!" she chirped with a nod.

Edward grinned at her as if nothing else mattered at the moment. "That's awesome, pretty girl."

And just like that, I was swept away with the memories of the first time I'd watched the two of them interact together. I'd been unable to stop myself from taking a shit-load of shots of them. His professional behavior had melted away at the sight of her and allowed his true heart and soul to shine through. I'd never been so attracted to someone in all my life as I had been the day I'd met him.

"Ah, there it is," Tanya whispered in my ear. "I was wondering what hooked you."

My cheeks flamed, but I gazed over at her. Her smile was warm, friendly, and totally and unabashedly amused.

"It wasn't about the sex with him, was it?" she whispered as Esme and Maggie took Sarah into the kitchen for pie and ice cream. When I didn't say anything, she smirked. "No, it wasn't. He's handsome, but handsome married men are a dime a dozen. No, it was about that part of him that he let you see." I tilted my head at her, but she just went on. "You aren't the only one in the room that's been with a married man, but whereas mine was a one-time thing, you went and fell for him." She pointed a little toward Edward. "That's the real Edward. Jane stomped that shit down when they got together. It took that sweet little girl to bring it out occasionally, but it took _you_ to free him. We should all thank you. As you know, I hate that bitch. It's no secret."

Snorting, I shook my head at her. "Don't hold back. Tell me how you really feel."

She grinned. "Fine, I will," she said a bit louder so that now everyone was listening. "If it were up to me, I'd spread that shit like wildfire," she stated pointing to the laptop. "If there's something on the security footage, I'd have Katie send it out and cause it to go viral. I'd flood the media with it. TV, newspaper, internet...hell, Facebook alone would spread it worldwide before we all went to bed tonight." She shrugged a shoulder toward Edward, James, and Garrett. "I'd make it so that by the time Marcus gets up tomorrow morning, he's already exposed for the jackass that he is."

"You may be able to do just that," we heard from the doorway. Laurent was stepping into the room, holding up a CD case. "Interesting what I found. I took the liberty of splicing it into a separate file for you, Mr. Cullen," he stated, handing the disc out to Edward.

Emmett took it from his brother, but Edward turned back to Laurent. "Thank you. How'd you know?"

"I didn't, but your reaction to Sterling's presence made me curious. I apologize if I've overstepped, but once I started putting the DVD together, I caught a few things." He turned to me. "I saw what happened in the parking lot, Miss Swan. That should've never happened."

"It's okay," I told him softly.

"Bella, it's _not_ okay," Garrett and Edward practically yelled at the same time.

"I meant it was okay that Laurent couldn't see all and hear all," I countered, shaking my head. "The place was full of people. And I only told Sarah I was going outside. So...not his fault."

Both men looked chastised, but everyone looked to Emmett when he chuckled. He turned the computer so that we could see it. The screen was split into four sections, all clearly different angles. However, it was easy to spot Marcus skulking around the art center. He nodded and smiled, with Felix at his side, until about halfway through the video. Felix was waved away when Marcus approached the young woman in my photograph. Despite his age, he wasn't altogether an unattractive man, but his demeanor screamed confidence, money, and power. However, knowing what he was capable of just made me grimace at the screen.

Marcus smiled, flirted, and winked. But he allowed the woman to make the first move. At that point, flirty touches began as they slowly made their way around the exhibits at the art center. The angle of the camera missed a few things, but it was obvious when I'd snapped the picture, because I could be seen hurrying toward the hallway, with Marcus following close behind.

The screen switched to the parking lot, where Marcus followed me outside. Garrett groaned when his cigarette smoking was busted in front of his wife.

"You're in deep trouble, mister," she threatened with narrowed eyes.

He grinned. "Tease."

The taunts and laughter started again, but we all shut up when Carlisle said, "Play that again." By the time we'd watched it three times, he turned to Edward. "Does that look...set up to you?"

"Yeah, a little," Edward answered him shrugging a shoulder as his eyes stayed on the computer screen. "Almost as if the girl baited him."

The sound of footsteps made us all look up when Maggie brought Angela into the room. My friend looked nervous at the sight of everyone, Garrett and Carlisle especially. I got up from the sofa to greet her, introducing her to the group in front of me.

"I remember you," Rose said with a smile. "You covered Edward's last art show at Sterling."

Angela smiled and nodded, yet Edward and I locked gazes briefly. When Irina's grumpy cry sounded from the baby monitor on the coffee table and Sarah joined the room again, Carlisle suggested that a few of us take the conversation back to his office. Angela and I followed all the guys back into the room, taking a seat together on the sofa.

She turned to me. "So who am I interviewing? You said something about Marcus Sterling...?"

James sat forward. "Me...and Garrett," he stated, pointing to the chair. "I know you and I already talked at the art center, but we'd like to change that up a bit."

Carlisle had taken a seat at his desk, but spoke up. "Bella explained a little of what happened to you at the Tribune. It's also no secret that this family is now...umm, at _odds_ with Marcus. However, that being said, he made the unfortunate decision to harass Bella at the art center last night."

"What?" Angela gasped, spinning to gape at me. "He didn't! Sweetie, what happened?"

Emmett set the laptop down on the coffee table, and I pointed to the screen. "I accidentally caught him on my camera. He knew it, and he tried to take it from me."

"What we'd like, Miss Weber," Garrett started, "is to hand that and the security footage over to you. It's time Marcus Sterling's true nature came out to the public."

"What security footage?" she asked, and Emmett clicked the screen. Her eyes widened as she watched the selected portion that Laurent had put together, though they narrowed when she watched the governor approach me in the parking lot. "Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes?" Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett all answered at the same time, which made Garrett, James, and me crack up.

Angela grinned, pointing to Carlisle. "I meant you."

"Carlisle," he stated with a smile, placing a hand on his chest. "Let's keep it simple."

"Carlisle, is it true that Cullen and Denali funded Sterling's campaign last election?" she asked, and he nodded slowly. "But you won't be doing it this time," she surmised.

"No, we won't. Due to..."

"No, I get it," she interrupted gently, pointing to Edward. "I covered some of the divorce...and Jane's last art show that failed immeasurably. I was already at the Sun-Times when the coverage got...ugly." She looked to Edward. "I'm sorry. I tried to be as unbiased as I could be."

Edward smiled. "No worries. What's done is done."

"The reason I'm saying this is... Well, it's not a secret in this town who Garrett is friends with or who James answers to," she began, glancing at the computer screen. "If Marcus knows about this picture, he's going to know Bella gave it to me. He already knows she and I used to work together at the Trib. He'll come after her. All of you. But..." She held up a finger, smiling a little. "This video footage, on the other hand, could be all you'd need."

"The problem, Angela, is not _what_ he did, but _where_ he did it," Garrett stated. "He could mack on a young girl anywhere, but he did it there...where there were a bunch of kids, where we were raising money to help kids that needed it."

"There's nothing illegal about what he did, just simply immoral," she countered. "I'd be glad to do this from the angle in which you're aiming, but I wonder if there's not a better way."

"Ang, what are you thinking?" I asked softly, sitting forward.

She smiled my way. "Ben."

My eyebrows shot up, but I snorted into a soft laugh. I'd completely forgotten about Ben Cheney. He and his buddy, Eric Yorkie, ran a web site. They'd started it at Northwestern with me. They were conspiracy theorists in a massive way and investigated everything before posting. However, they'd developed a cult, underground following and now had a local cable TV show. I'd met them in college, taken a few pictures for them, and introduce Ben and Angela once I'd started at the Tribune.

"They run _The Real Truth _on TV and Real Truth dot com. See, they've been _dying_ to get their hands on something concerning Marcus," she explained to the room. "They've either run into people that won't spill or that bodyguard of his or people covering for him. This..." She pointed to the screen. "This he can't hide."

"Don't you want this scoop?" Emmett asked her.

"It's not that I don't want it; it's that I can't do anything about it. My hands are tied at the Sun-Times. They'd love to take Sterling down, but every time we get anything on him, his lawyers come in and squash it, threatening to sue." She looked to Carlisle and then finally to Garrett. "If I send it to Ben, it'll go viral, but it'll also reach the audience that I think you want. It's your fans, the art community that hates what he's done to Sterling Gallery, and the people that voted against him. Once that takes off, the rest of the media will have no choice but to follow suit, because the public will demand answers."

The room was silent for a moment, the guys all turning to Carlisle, who sat at his desk rubbing his jaw slowly.

"And you can do this without connecting it back to us?" he finally asked.

"Yeah, most definitely," she stated firmly. "Bella's picture is nothing compared to watching him in action. Although, I'll take it with me, because I'll be the first to offer it up to the Times once Ben has aired it all."

"Anyone object to doing it this way?" he asked the room. When no one argued, he nodded once. "Okay, do it."

She reached for her own computer, looking to Emmett. "May I?" she asked, and he smiled, handing her the DVD and the storage card. She thanked him and then turned, only to pause and turn to look back at him. "Are you still working with Jacob Black on the custody case?"

"Yes, actually. We start proceedings next week," he told her. "Why?"

"You should talk to the ladies at the baby boutique Jane frequents," she told him cryptically, smirking at him. "They should be able to tell you _all_ kinds of interesting things."

Emmett grinned, then burst out into a deep, rumbling laugh. "Oh, this is the start of a beautiful friendship, Angie!"

She laughed, shaking her head, and got to work. She edited the video down even more, taking my part of it out, merely showing Marcus's actions. She copied the picture I'd taken onto her hard drive, password protecting it.

Finally, she looked to me and Edward. "You two are leaving Tuesday, yes?"

Edward nodded. "Yeah, we'll be packing up my things and leaving before the sun comes up. We have to get back for Bella's job, and I've got a new project I'm working on."

I smiled over at him, and he kissed my forehead, but the looks of curiosity that we received around the room didn't go unnoticed. Edward had kept his involvement with Mrs. Cope's gallery pretty quiet. He let his family think that he was simply taking time to be with me.

"Good. I want you guys gone when this really hits the fan," she sighed in relief as she typed away on her computer. When she was done, she looked to Garrett and James. "Let's do that interview anyway, only you'll be giving it to Ben...not me." She smiled wickedly and pulled out her phone.

We heard it ring a few times over the line, but she finally said, "I just sent you an e-mail. Go look at it." She paused for a moment, already typing in a frenzy on her laptop. "No, it's not fake. And you just _received it anonymously_, not to mention, the girl needs to be blocked out unless she comes forward. Got it?" she asked him. She laughed softly. "Good. Now...let's get to work. I've got everyone you need right here in front of me."

**~PoY~**

"Sunshine?" I heard softly. Gentle touches met my face, arms, and hair. "Bella... Baby, wake up for me."

I blinked awake, realizing I was still at his parents' home, almost jerking up straight.

"Easy, sweetheart," Edward soothed, smiling. "You two fell asleep watching the movie."

I frowned, glancing down at my lap, where Sarah had her head on a pillow. She was out cold. The interview had gone on longer than anyone expected, which had kept Garrett, James, and Edward pretty busy. Kate, Irina, and Tanya had left not long after they'd started. But Sarah had been bored, so Esme and I had put a movie in for her.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, glancing up at him.

"Don't be," he said with a chuckle, but turned his attention to Sarah, who was starting to stir. "Pretty girl, James is ready to go home."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning widely. "Mm'kay," she said, instantly brightening the room with a sleepy smile aimed his way. "When can I see you again, Mr. Edward? Are you coming back?"

His face looked a little heartbroken, but he knelt in front of the two of us. He swallowed nervously, but cupped her face. "Remember when I was really sad?"

She nodded. "Yes, you said you were missing someone."

My eyes welled up, and I started to leave them to their chat, but his hand reached out to stop me without taking his eyes off Sarah.

"I was. I was missing Bella," he told her, linking our fingers together. "I'm not missing her anymore, but we're living kinda far from here. I've already talked to James, pretty girl. I've told him that you guys can come visit us anytime you want for however long you want. Okay?" he asked her, and she nodded. "It's pretty and warm there, and you can play on the beach all day if you want."

She smiled widely, leaning to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait." She grasped his face, whispering, but it wasn't exactly soft. "I'm glad you're not sad anymore. I like Bella. A lot."

He chuckled. "Good, 'cause I kinda do, too."

I laughed at the two of them, but fell even deeper in love with him.

"She told me she loves you," she whispered secretly to him, but turned to me. "He loves you, too."

"I know," I sighed happily, kissing his forehead. "He tells me all the time."

She giggled, and it was probably the best sound I'd heard since being back in Chicago.

"Go on, pretty girl, before James gets impatient," Edward told her softly, though his eyes were still a touch sad at his goodbye. "And I _promise_. We'll see you soon."

"Okay," she chirped, kissing his cheek one more time before standing up and running out of the room.

Dark, heated green eyes landed on me. "Baby, it's kinda late. Do you wanna stay here? Or go back to the house?"

"We should probably go back. We have to pack you up tomorrow," I whispered, pressing my forehead to his. "You okay?" I asked, knowing that Sarah was so very important to him. When he nodded and smiled a little, I asked, "What'd I miss?"

He smiled, pulling back and standing up. "It's done. It's already gone out over the Internet, and the show will air tomorrow."

I gasped in shock, standing up in front of him. "What happens now?"

He chuckled softly, shrugging his shoulder. "We wait, we watch as Marcus's ship sinks, and..." He leaned to my ear. "We pack, Sunshine. I want to go _home_."

Giggling at the feel of his stubble on my neck, I sighed, kissing his lips. "Okay, then we'd better get started."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N… It's not quite finished in Chicago, but you'll see that from Edward's side of things on Thursday. In fact, aside from the Marcus part of things, the next chapter holds some very important conversations. Not to mention a bit more fun with the rest of the gang. LOL I'm glad you liked Tanya. She's so much fun to write. And yes, Edward had to tell Sarah goodbye. That was a bit difficult. But that's not the last you'll see of her.**

**Remember, all pics and playlists are on my blog. The link is on my profile. **

**Okay, so I'll see you Thursday for Edward's POV. Until then… Mooches, Deb. **


	14. Chapter 14: Have a Nice Day

**A/N… It seems you guys can't wait for Karma to step in. Well, I can assure there's lots of it coming. ;) There are also some important steps taken in this chapter, so I won't keep you up here. **

**Here are the songs for the playlist – something a bit lighter:**

"**Have a Nice Day" by Bon Jovi**

"**Pride and Joy" Stevie Ray Vaughan**

"**Rumor Has It" by Adele**

**Please keep in mind it's still the weekend for these two, the day before they move Edward permanently to Florida. ;)**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 14 – Have a Nice Day**

**Edward**

**Chicago, IL – February**

I rolled over, reaching for Bella, only to find the bed empty. Cracking one eye open, I saw that it was only a little after six o'clock in the morning. The smell of coffee and the soft sound of the TV met my ears. I groaned, rubbing my face, but I got up anyway, pulling on a pair of sweats and heading to the bathroom.

I found Sunshine in the kitchen, wearing only my T-shirt. She was leaning on the counter with both elbows, and her hands were wrapped around a steamy mug. Her gaze was locked onto the TV, but her eyes were red. It was obvious she hadn't slept much. Caging her with my arms, I leaned over her.

"You know," I rumbled, my voice still raspy from just waking up, "all this bullshit about waking up together, and I find you in here..." Her giggle made me smile against the back of her head, but she turned in front of me. "I feel played, Sunshine," I teased her.

"Shut up," she snorted, shaking her head at me and rolling her eyes. "I couldn't sleep, and every time I moved, it disturbed you."

"I like it when you wake me up," I argued, shrugging a shoulder and stealing her coffee. "Especially the way you did it just before we left Florida." I grinned at her proud smirk, took a sip, and set the mug down. Lifting her up onto the counter top, I leaned in to trail my nose up her neck. "Best wake-up call. Ever."

She laughed, wrapping her legs around my hips and snaking her arms around my neck. "I had to do _something_ with that thing, Edward. It was aggressively poking me in the back," she explained with way too much humor to her tone.

"Can't help it," I mumbled against her throat, opening my mouth to taste her. "I want you. Always. Even when I'm unconscious."

Two warm hands met either side of my face, pulling me back so that she could look at me. "I love you," she stated simply, still wearing a small smile.

"I love you, too, baby," I sighed happily, bringing her forehead to mine. "Didn't I tell you that for the first time...like _right here_?"

She nodded against my forehead. "Yup," she chirped. "We were arguing, as usual, but we made up _right here_, too."

"Ah, yeah. No surface went untouched in this place," I marveled, glancing around the little house that had come to mean so much.

At first, it was simply Bella's place, but it quickly became a safe haven, a happy place, _home_. It wasn't much, and she'd been so nervous the first time she'd shown it to me, but it was perfect – a couple of bedrooms, a decent-sized living room, and a kitchen that Bella worked in flawlessly. It was no exaggeration that we'd made love on every flat surface in the place – and some vertical ones, too. That last thought made me smirk, but it fell quickly.

Gazing back down at Bella, I said, "It'll be sad to say goodbye to this place."

She nodded, a smile curling the corners of her mouth briefly. "I didn't think I'd see it again, so this has been a nice surprise. I was a mess when I left here."

Studying her face, I could see that she was simply being honest. The idea I'd been kicking around in the back of my mind for quite some time came spilling out of my mouth.

"What if I bought it?" I swallowed nervously when she didn't say anything. "For us, Bella. What if I made an offer to Charlotte? An offer she couldn't refuse," I said in my best _Godfather_ voice.

Bella snorted into a giggle, but it stopped just as quickly as it started. "Edward..."

"No, no, no!" I rushed, wrapping my arms around her waist in order to keep her close. "Just...hear me out. Okay? I can afford it, Sunshine. That's the first thing. Second thing? It would be a place for us when we have to come here. You know? When I have to travel for the art center or if we visit my family for the holidays, it's perfect. And it seems we're both having difficulties letting it go. This... Baby, this place _means something_ to us."

She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, her fingers toying with the hem of her T-shirt that she was wearing. She'd stolen it from me ages ago. "Edward, I don't know... That's two houses to maintain, and I'm barely doing it with one."

"Bella," I sighed, lifting her eyes to mine with my fingers underneath her chin. "I _want_ to do this. I _want_ a future with you. Do you understand? I want to be able to take care of you, and you of me. I know I'll sound like an asshole when I say I want everything with you – a future, marriage, kids...all of it. I know how fucked up that sounds coming from me when the ink is barely dry on my divorce, but..." I stalled out, dropping a heavy kiss to her lips. "It should've been you all along, Sunshine. I regret being married to Jane, but I don't regret that it brought me to you." I sighed, shaking my head, because I wasn't sure what I was even saying anymore. "I meant what I said on New Year's Eve. I want to do everything right with you, be good for you. And that starts with planning for our future."

Strong legs pulled me closer, and I glanced up to see tears shining in her eyes.

"And you want this house?" she asked, smiling a watery smile.

"Yes," I barely whispered. "Everything good and bad about us happened here. I never want to lose that." When she didn't say anything for a second, I grasped either side of her face. "Bella, please talk to me. Don't you want those things?"

She leaned in, kissing my lips roughly, but I could taste the salt from her tears that finally spilled down her cheeks. "God, yes! All of it. I just..." She kissed me again, pulling back to sniffle adorably. "I just wasn't sure you felt that way after all we'd...all that you'd just..."

I took pity on her, chuckling and wiping her tears away. "I do. Everything. I know neither of us are ready for it, but it doesn't hurt to plan, right?"

Some sort of sniffly-whimper escaped her before her mouth was on mine, hard and wet. She kissed me with a bit of desperation behind it, but her hands skimmed up my bare chest and across my shoulders, pulling me closer. My hands gripped at her shirt while hers threaded into my hair and into the back of my sweat pants. And just like always, we found ourselves lost to it all. My dick was hard, pressing against the heat between her legs, and I moaned loudly when I discovered her bare for me beneath that shirt.

"Fuck, baby," I panted, gathering up the material. "I haven't seen you naked on this counter in so fucking long." I nipped at her neck, her chin, and finally sucking her bottom lip. "Please..."

She tried to glare at me, but her little smile betrayed her just before she raised her arms up. I lifted the shirt off her, leaving the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen completely bare in front of me. However, just before I could reach out and touch, she stopped me, pushing at my sweatpants with her hands and then feet, until they finally pooled around my ankles. Her warm hand wrapped around my cock, but her dark eyes never left mine.

"Tell me again...what you want," she commanded, dragging her tongue along her bottom lip before biting down on it.

"You, Sunshine," I ground out through gritted teeth as her hand started to move up and down my dick. When her thumb swirled around the tip, I started begging. "Please, please, please, baby... Either start moving faster or spread those legs wider. You're killing me." Placing my hands on her thighs, I tried to spread them apart, but she kept them tenaciously wrapped around me.

"Mm, baby," she purred, leaning in to kiss my neck. "I can certainly tell you want me. I meant for us, Edward. Tell me."

Afraid I was going to grip her thighs too hard and leave marks, I braced my hands flat on either side of her on the counter. My forehead fell to her shoulder as her hand started to move with a purpose, an unbelievably tight grip.

"Oh God, Bella..._every-fucking-thing_." I knew I sounded out of breath and a little whiny, but fuck, she felt good. "I want to travel, watch you take pictures of the whole fucking world," I rambled, turning my head just enough to open my mouth along her neck. "Wake up with you, go to bed with you...every day. I want everything I never wanted with anyone else." I lifted one hand and placed it flat on her stomach. "I want to see our babies...here," I growled softly, my forehead falling to hers as a feeling of possessiveness just about overwhelmed me, but I locked gazes with her almost black, heated eyes. "Say you want that..."

She nodded frantically, kissing my lips as her hand sped up just a little. "God, yes."

I couldn't take it anymore. Slipping my fingers underneath her knees, I yanked her roughly forward, knocking her hand away from my dick. Her ass was barely on the edge of the counter, and my fingers found hot, swollen flesh as they tested, teased, and finally guided my tip to her entrance.

"I want you to be the last Mrs. Cullen," I whispered softly, tentatively. "I want you permanently mine. Always."

I was asking, but I wasn't. I knew it wasn't time for us to go there yet, but she needed to know that I'd never take it lightly. Not with her. She meant too much. The vows would be a cementing of our relationship, not just something repeated in front of a room full of people that couldn't give two shits. Bella wasn't an immature decision, a business deal I should've never made. She was the other half of my heart, my soul.

I cupped her face, slowly sinking into her. "But mostly, I want to be yours, to give myself to you completely. Just you and me. To make up for every time I had to leave you, break a promise, or see you cry."

"Edward..." Bella grasped my face and kissed me. "Baby, you've done that and then some."

I countered with a frown and a shake of my head as I started to move. "Never enough. I'll never get enough of you."

"Me, either," she admitted, diving for my mouth.

Hands gripped and pulled, fingers dug into flesh, and the sound of skin meeting skin drowned out the sound of the TV. I told her other shit I wanted to do with her, some of it quite debauched, which caused the sexiest moans in my ear. The last time I'd fucked her on that counter, I'd told her I'd completely fallen in love with her. This time, I told her I belonged to her, that she could have anything she wished for as long as she wanted.

We came loudly together, my face buried in her neck. We were tacky with sweat, but I didn't care.

"Yeah," she finally said breathlessly into the crook of my shoulder. "Yeah, we need to keep this house."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm glad you see shit my way."

She laughed, kissed my stubbly jaw, and whispered. "So if we're keeping it, what needs to be packed, mister?"

I cupped her face. "Let me make some calls, see what Charlotte says, okay? But mainly just essential shit, baby. Most of the stuff from my house is still in boxes in the spare room."

"Okay," she sighed contentedly, still looking flushed. I loved that sweet pink that covered her cheeks when I made her come.

I was just about to tell her that very thing when the sound of the local news caught our attention.

"_Br__eaking news... It seems __Illinois__ governor, Marcus Sterling, was caught on security footage with someone other than his wife. Sources tell us the video has been sent in anonymously to _Real Truth dot com_, but has been verified as the benefit that was held a__t the Children Center for the Arts. Eric Yorkie of Real Truth won't reveal his sources, but did tell us that the story has been verified, that suspicions of __Sterling's infidelity have now been proven._

"_The young woman in the video has been identified as twenty-year-old Ashley King, the daughter of lieutenant governor, Royce King. It's been rumored that there have been complaints of sexual harassment aimed toward Governor Sterling, but nothing ever came to light._

"_Royce King is urging anyone with further information to please come forward. We were able to speak to Lieutenant Governor King over the phone earlier this morning."_

Bella quickly pulled on her T-shirt and slipped off the counter. I yanked up my sweatpants and walked around to the living room as King's voice echoed through the room.

"_If he was low enough to touch my daughter, then I know there are other victims out there."_

"Whoa," Bella gasped, looking to me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "I wasn't expecting that. You know him?"

I shook my head. "I've met him like two times: some art show of Jane's, and before that, the wedding. He seemed pretty straight-laced, which didn't mean anything to me at the time, 'cause Marcus is supposedly that straight-laced, too."

"Maybe King practices what he preaches," Bella guessed. "He probably knew all about Marcus, but touching his daughter crossed the line."

"Maybe." I shrugged a shoulder, but dropped a kiss to her cheek. "Keep me posted if anything new pops up. I'm going to shower and then go grab us some breakfast, and by that time, it'll be a decent time to start making calls."

"'Kay," she murmured distractedly, but then stopped me. "While you're out, grab some boxes."

I saluted her, giving her a wink, but said, "Yes, ma'am," on my way back to the bedroom.

**~PoY~**

Ending the call with my accountant, I shoved my phone into my pocket, grinning like an idiot as I made my way out of the bedroom and into the living room. There were a few boxes stacked by the door; those were going with us in the car ride home. Most of my clothes – aside from a few bags that Bella deemed donation-worthy – were already in the trunk.

We'd been cleaning, packing, and organizing all damn day, not to mention I'd had a slew of phone calls once I'd contacted Charlotte. She was all for selling the house. Apparently, she was considering retirement, and the house would be one less thing she'd have to worry about it. After that, it was realtors, accountants, and more talks with Charlotte. Thank fuck I had a hands-free ear piece in order to continue to help Bella around the house.

Sunshine was sitting on the edge of the sofa, half-empty bottle of water in hand as she continued to watch the news. All day long, reports on Marcus popped up. _The Real Truth_ was pimping their show every other commercial break with teasers on the exclusive coverage of the governor's cheating. Bella had received a few calls from Angela, saying to keep the TV on the same channel, because by now, CNN and MSNBC had picked up on the leaked video footage, but she wanted us to stay on the local channel. When Angela had said the video would go viral, she hadn't been kidding. And they'd only leaked the bare minimum of it, not the whole thing. It was _every-fucking-where – _YouTube, Facebook, Google searches. It was the top breaking news headline on just about every news web site out there. However, The Sun-Times and _The Real Truth_ were working together.

"Have they gotten to him yet?" I asked her, falling down onto the sofa to lie behind her.

"No," she said with a giggle, shaking her head and taking another sip of water. "But he's trapped in his office. They're swarming him," she told me, glancing over her shoulder at me. "A few minutes ago, they showed that his house and office had media everywhere, trying to get to him. They want a statement. He's yet to declare anything. But the U.S. Attorney and the FBI just arrived."

My eyebrows shot up high. "No shit?"

"Mhm," she hummed, pointing to the TV. "Yeah, someone's been watching him for a long, long time. You know how your dad thought it was a setup? It might just be. And there are rumors of charges of corruption, solicitation of prostitution, and those things Garrett said they swept under the rug – sexual harassment and misappropriation of funds. It's quite possible that Royce King was working with the authorities to catch Marcus. At least, that's what they're assuming, because if Marcus loses his position, then Royce steps in."

I could still see her fear of having it all traced back to us. She was watching every second of coverage, bracing herself for the sound of our names.

"C'mere," I sighed, pulling at her until she turned to face me, laying her head on my stomach. We curled around each other like yin and yang, and I dropped a kiss to her stomach over her shirt. "Gimme the remote, Sunshine."

"What? No!" she whined adorably, but I simply raised an eyebrow at her. She reluctantly handed it over, pouting when I muted the sound. "We'll miss Ben's show."

"No, we won't. I promise." I snickered, looking down my chest to meet her gaze. "We'll turn it back up for that. But Bella, I want you to relax for me, okay? I know you're worried, but no matter how this turns out, they can't really touch us. Yes, they can trace the video to the art center, which will bring up my name, but we've all manipulated it so that you aren't a part of any of it. James, Garrett, and I are willing to step in front of you in order to keep them off your trail. And Angela has already said the picture would be from Garrett and James, not the person that took it. You, Sunshine, are completely innocent. If anyone asks, you took the picture and handed it over. You didn't know a thing. But I honestly don't think they'll get that far. The video? That has nothing to do with you. But Marcus's actions have officially caught up with him."

She toyed with the buttons of my open shirt, nodding a little. "Yeah, that seems to be the focus: not where the footage came from, but the actions caught on it."

"Exactly, baby. So just...take a break from it."

"I can't stop!" she confessed with a giggle. "It's like watching a train wreck! It's like Jerry Springer, _Cops,_ and _Law and Order_ all rolled into one big thing!"

Laughing, my head fell back a little. God, I fucking loved her. I felt her lips on my stomach curl into a smile, but looking down at her, I could see her eyes were serious.

"Don't you get it?" she asked, dropping another kiss just to the left of my navel. "I want him punished for all he did to you." Her voice was an angry, emotional whisper. "This is just the beginning of justice."

Suddenly, it wasn't funny anymore. I trailed the backs of my fingers down her beautiful face, saying, "I got my justice, Bella. I got you back. That's all that mattered to me. Everyone around me kept telling me to fight, to bring you in to prove Jane cheated first, to take back all that I'd earned over the years, but..." I shook my head, grimacing a little. "I didn't care. I didn't really earn anything; I simply did okay with what was given to me. And I sure as shit didn't want anything attached to them. I didn't want anything that had to do with Jane or her father. I wanted a clean slate when I finally knocked on your door. Does that make sense?" When she nodded, I sighed deeply. "I wanted to be as far removed from them as I could get. No more contracts or marriage or pre-nup. I didn't want any ties to them when I finally gave myself to you. It's why I waited long after knowing where you were before coming to you. It's probably why Rose told you not to contact me. You... You're this hard-working, completely ethical, unbelievably sweet thing, and I didn't want that shit anywhere near you anymore. And I fucking wanted out of it all.

"This?" I practically growled, pointing to the TV. "This shit can't touch us. Tomorrow, we're going back _home_, Sunshine. Just us. You and me. You don't know how happy that makes me. Marcus can't touch that level of happiness. Not a fucking chance. And every time you and I do something together to make our foundation that much stronger, we're separating ourselves from it even more. Like...you know..." I shrugged a shoulder, grinning a little. "Like buying this house, 'cause it's ours if we want it."

Bella froze for a moment as that bit of info seeped in, but then she sat up with a squeal. "No!"

"Yes!" I grinned, breaking into a laugh.

"Seriously?"

"Yup," I sang, welcoming her kiss without shame. Once she pulled back, I cupped either side of her face, gazing up at her. "Yes. Ours. _Fucking ours_, Sunshine. You see? That alone is revenge enough."

"I love you," she whispered against my lips.

"Love you, too."

"So...what do we need to do?" she asked, folding her arms on my chest so that we were nose to nose.

"Nothing right now. We'll close from Cedar Key," I told her, shrugging a shoulder. "And Charlotte said we can leave whatever we want behind. The rent is paid up for a few more months. By then, we'll have closed, so there won't be a need to move it out, even temporarily."

"Not that she would've made us do that."

"Right. She's actually very happy. She was considering putting it on the market anyway, but the timing had always been off," I explained, shrugging a shoulder. "So really, we're packed. We'll load the car with the last few boxes and get on the road in the morning."

Bella's grin was so fucking worth every damn phone call I'd made that day and every dime I was about to put toward that little house. She gazed around what was now our second home, biting on her bottom lip. I wasn't a fucking idiot. She'd wanted so badly for me to be in that house before she'd left, before the divorce. And I'd never been able to give her that. Now I could.

A knock at the front door caused her to jump. Smiling, I sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Easy, Sunshine. I'll get it," I told her, hauling myself up off the couch to go to the door, but the voices on the other side made me laugh as I buttoned up my shirt.

"You'd better be decent!" Tanya yelled.

"Hurry the hell up! I'm starving," my brother said, pounding on the door again.

Laughing, I turned to Bella, who looked as surprised as I was. She laughed, but waved me on to let them in.

Yanking open the door, my eyes landed on pizza, beer, and their goofy-ass smiles. "Well, they'll hire anyone to deliver these days. And you better not have brought the paparazzi with you."

"Pfft," Garrett scoffed, rolling his eyes. "What do you take me for? A fucking fool? Let us in!"

They all filed through the door – Rose, Emmett, Tanya, Garrett, and Kate. Emmett handed off two cases of beer to me as Tanya and Rose carried in a few pizza boxes.

"We were coming to help you," Kate said, rolling her eyes at everyone else, "but you look like you got it all under control."

"Oh, thanks...we do." Bella took the pizzas from them as I stowed the beer in the fridge.

"Where you putting all this shit?" Emmett asked, gazing around at stacked boxes.

I smiled and offered Bella a beer, kissing her temple. "Well, we don't have to put it anywhere. Some of it is staying here."

Tanya and Kate looked up from their spot on the sofa curiously. Garrett and Emmett looked confused. But Rose nailed it in one guess.

"You're buying this place," she stated, grinning when Bella nodded. "That's awesome! It's perfect for you two."

There were congratulations all around. Beers were passed around, paper plates were filled with pizza slices and we all settled in the living room.

"Well, that's fucking good news," Garrett praised, holding up his beer. "We were coming to see you off, but knowing you'll be back occasionally...well, hell... Then this is simply a party. To a safe trip home."

"Cheers!" we all called out, tapping beer bottles.

"Don't sugarcoat shit," Tanya sighed after taking a sip and rolling her eyes. "We're here to watch that show with you! Figured you could use the support."

Bella laughed, leaning into me, and I joined her, dropping a kiss to her head. I was so fucking glad that my friends and family not only liked Bella, but they'd accepted her instantly. Garrett and my brother were already big-brother protective of her, and I was very grateful.

"Plus," Rose piped up with a smirk, "I heard a rumor they got to Jane."

Bella gasped, her gaze snapping up from her plate to gape at her.

Tanya grinned, took another sip of beer, and set her bottle down. "Oh ho...this should be good. Someone tell me they're DVRing this shit!"

"We are now," Emmett said laughingly. He snatched up the remotes and pressed a few buttons. "Although, don't they sell copies of their show?"

"It's online," Bella stated. "Once a show airs, they post it online in their library."

"Well, we've got a few minutes before it starts." Rose chuckled.

The conversation flowed freely as we all ate. Bella told us about meeting Ben and Eric in college in one of her photography classes. They'd asked her to take a few pictures for them, and they'd been friends ever since. Apparently, she'd introduced Ben to Angela once she'd started at the Tribune, and the two had hit it off. Just before the show was due to start, the girls helped Bella clean and bag up the garbage while the guys helped me with the last few boxes that were making the trip to Florida.

When we were all gathered back in front of the TV, poor Tanya was about to bounce out of her skin with anticipation.

I raised an eyebrow at her as I settled in the loveseat with Bella. "You're finding way too much joy in someone else's downfall."

"And?" She snorted. "It's me, you jackass. I've been waiting for this shit since that little cow showed up at school! Even more when she trapped you after you got home from Dartmouth. Please, please God..." she prayed dramatically. "If you're up there, you'll totally catch this bitch off guard. Like those curler-wearing, pajama-sporting, crazy people of Walmart."

The whole room dissolved into hysterics, Bella smothering hers into my shoulder.

"Don't knock Walmart. They've saved my ass for a late-night diaper run," Garrett scolded, raising his eyebrow. "Not a soul recognizes me in there."

"They don't expect you to be in there," Bella countered. "Just sayin'."

He shot her a wink as he sat back on the sofa, wrapping an arm around Kate. "Even better."

"Okay, okay...shut up!" Emmett hissed, sitting forward. "It's starting."

A guy in his mid-twenties with dark hair and glasses filled the screen. Where Ben worked behind the scenes, Eric was the face, Bella had explained earlier. Ben preferred the research, the production, and the web side of things, where Eric had zero problem getting in someone's face and asking the tough questions. And it all showed.

Not only did they show just about the entire video of Marcus and Royce King's daughter, but they went even further. They showed footage from other events, of other women, and photos that had obviously been taken with cell phones. All of it sent in anonymously, but all of it condemning the governor of many, many affairs. They'd been building up to this moment for quite some time.

The show centered around his hypocrisy – a church-going man, a father, grandfather, and public official – speaking against anything that wasn't family or "doing the right thing." He was just about outed for everything opposite of "the right thing."

At one point, they showed Marcus answering questions while holding baby Seth, and it was obviously a photo opportunity for him, his wife – May – and Jane, who was standing off to the side, looking bored as all hell.

"Oh damn, he _is_ cute," Bella muttered at the first commercial break, looking to Garrett.

"I told you," he said with a laugh. "Looks like his dad, though. That must smack Marcus in the face every time he looks at him."

He met my gaze, but I said nothing.

Bella looked to me. "So wait. She thought she could pass Seth off as yours?"

Tanya laughed, her head falling back to the couch. "No, sweetpea. She thought she could buy time, but I don't think she intended to get preggers in the first place. If not for you, she would've probably begged Edward to raise that child."

Wincing, I sighed at how that probably would've been the case. And I wasn't sure what I'd have done had Bella not been in the picture.

"No," Kate countered softly. "If Edward hadn't been with Bella, she would've lost everything with the appearance of a kid. The pre-nup would've given everything to him."

"You mean she'd have aborted him," Bella concluded sadly.

"Which goes against Marcus's political party," Emmett stated. "She was screwed either way. She's still screwed. I'm doing everything in my power to get Jake that kid. I can't wait to talk to those boutique owners like Angela told me to."

"This should help," Garrett stated with a laugh, pointing to the screen where the show was coming back on.

They caught Jane coming out of a coffee shop downtown. She had nowhere to go. Despite the woman that was with her pushing the stroller, there was no one to keep the news people off of her. And it was Eric Yorkie that stepped to the front of the pack.

My ex-wife looked pissed, scared, and nervous when Eric's questions were fired at her rapidly.

"Miss Sterling, how do you feel about your father's blatant actions at the fund raiser this weekend? Did you know Marcus was cheating? Did you also know that he was under investigation for corruption? Is it true that he made you keep the baby? Is it also true that you had an appointment for an abortion?"

The whole room became a vacuum when we all gasped, but I looked to my brother. "There's your case...right there."

"No fucking shit," he sputtered, getting up and pulling out his phone. Immediately, he was talking to his office about her attempt at killing the child she claimed she wanted.

"Man oh man," Garrett whispered, shaking his head. "When they dig, they really fucking dig. Remind me to send Angela flowers. I don't want to be on her bad side. Like _ever._"

Bella laughed. "Ang is harmless. As are Ben and Eric. They're just good at what they do."

"How do you feel about it being your ex-husband's event where your father was busted?"

"Oh hell," I muttered, because the look on Jane's face went from nervous to absolutely feral.

"Get out of my face," she snapped, trying to maneuver around the media, but they wouldn't let her. "Edward can rot in hell, if he isn't already. I heard he moved in with some whore."

Tanya laughed, which made me grin her way. And what would normally have made Sunshine upset simply made her giggle. It had everything to do with the support that was sitting around us.

"Is it true Sterling Gallery has been failing, that you're filing Chapter 11, since you won it from him in the divorce?" Eric asked.

"Edward set me up for failure," she stated, glaring at the guy, who simply smiled back at her.

"How's that possible, when his own endeavors are a success?" he countered. "The Children's Center for the Arts' fund raiser did quite well this weekend, and there are rumors that Mr. Cullen is starting another one out of state. It seems he's doing fine. So again, is it true that Sterling Gallery is now going under?"

She rounded on him. "Everyone has turned against me, and I blame my ex-husband. No one will support Sterling now that he's no longer running it. He turned them all against me!"

"Actually, isn't your father's involvement to blame? The art community here in Chicago doesn't like the censors he's enforcing, isn't that true?" Eric continued, and I could see that no matter what her answer was, he knew what she would say. "In fact, your own art has suffered because of it. Isn't that true?"

We all sat with gaping mouths as Jane snapped on Eric, actually assaulting him. What was even worse? She hauled ass out of there, leaving her nanny and the baby behind.

Tanya was in tears, she was laughing so hard, and that shit was contagious as all hell. Soon, we were all in hysterics. Even Emmett, who had been in a serious conversation on the phone, had to put his cell down in order to lose it.

The flatscreen TV filled with Eric's face once again, and he concluded his broadcast.

"As of the airing of this show, Governor Marcus Sterling is under investigation for sexual harassment, corruption, and solicitation of prostitution. According to Lieutenant Governor Royce King, several women have now come forward claiming to have been manipulated by Sterling. It seems he has more to answer for than just one affair."

Emmett muted the TV, and the room sat in stunned silence.

"Everything," Tanya chortled. "They lost everything...and it had nothing to do with you two. They did it to themselves." She grinned like the Cheshire cat at Bella and me.

Bella sighed, shaking her head. "Karma." It was a simple statement, but everyone nodded in agreement with her. "They set themselves up for failure. I still feel awful for that baby."

"Yeah," Garrett and Kate sighed at the same time.

"Not for long," Emmett sang, holding up his phone. "All of this is getting used against her. I'll get Jacob Black his kid. And Marcus can't use it against him for whatever building project he's doing, because Marcus...he won't be there! Look!" He pointed to the screen, where the local news showed that Marcus Sterling was being escorted out of his office in handcuffs.

"Damn, I need another beer," Tanya said, getting up from the sofa. "Anyone else?"

We all nodded, and the room was quiet except for Emmett's phone, which was now blowing up. The TV was eventually shut off, and plans were made to get together soon. With summer not too far away, they were hoping to come down to Florida to visit.

When it came time for them to leave, there were hugs all around, requests that we call when we got home, and wishes for luck. When I closed the door, Bella leaned back against it, gazing up at me. I wanted to smile a little at her slightly buzzed expression, but I merely trapped her against the door.

"You okay?" she asked, hooking her fingers in the belt loop of my jeans in order to tug me closer.

"Mmhm," I hummed, pressing my lips to her forehead.

My eyes caught sight of the dent I'd left in the door with my fist the night of the art show. Pulling back a little, I traced my fingers over it. Bella's eyes followed what I was doing, and she paled a little, but she didn't say anything.

I sniffed once, whispering, "The night I did this, I just fucking _knew_ I was losing you. I just...I never wanted to make you feel anything less than how I saw you, which was the best thing that ever happened to me, but I knew everything was working against me. Everything." My eyes locked on hers. "I made you feel used, like a whore, like you came in second every time, and I hated myself for it because I couldn't change it, but I also couldn't let you go long enough to do anything about it, either. I've made this promise to you a thousand times since I showed up at your door, Sunshine, but I _swear to God_, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."

"We shouldn't have cheated, Edward." Her voice was soft, yet her smile was sad. "But we did. And we both paid for it – emotionally and monetarily. Now, those that worked against us are accounting for their mistakes. The slate is clean all the way around. You don't owe me anything, baby."

Smiling at her, I dropped another kiss to her forehead and then her lips. "Fine, then. Just let me spoil you the rest of our lives."

She giggled, cupping my face and kissing me briefly. "Okay."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "Okay," I stated firmly with a nod. "Now...let's get some sleep, Sunshine. We've got a long drive ahead of us in the morning. I'm ready to go home."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N… Oh yeah, Marcus is in WAY more trouble that just caught cheating on his wife. He's in deep trouble. You will get the update on him and Jane. Promise. Funny thing…so I'm researching governors and their underlings, and it just so happens that the governor of Illinois actually IS in trouble for corruption. Huh. Who knew?! LOL**

**And YAY! They're keeping the house! ;)**

**Anyway, we're getting close to the end of things. There are a total of 17 chapters, with the epi – which I'm currently working on. I'd considered an outtake, but I haven't decided. The only thing that comes to mind is their first time, the time they just…gave in. And I can't decide on who's POV that should be in…so as you can see, I'm still debating it.**

**Bella's view on things will be back Monday as usual, so until then… Mooches, Deb. **


	15. Chapter 15: Welcome Home

**A/N… I love you guys. Honestly. I love you feel all that Edward and Bella have been through has now been deemed worthy. Thank you. All your recs, reviews, and conversations on FB mean so much to me. **

**Here are the songs for the playlist this time:**

"**Welcome Home" by Radical Face**

"**(Sittin' On) The Dock of the Bay" by Otis Redding**

**Time moves forward a little in this chapter, so note the month, but don't worry, you'll still get all the scoop on Marcus and Jane. ;) **

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 15 – Welcome Home**

**Bella**

**Cedar Key, FL – July**

"C'mon, Sarah! Paul and I will show you the best place to find shells!" Alec yelled from up the beach.

Smiling, I brought my camera up, snapping off several pictures – shots I couldn't resist taking just for me. They were probably for Edward, too, but sometimes, I was selfish when it came to what I stored away in my heart.

Alice and I had worried about Alec meeting Sarah. He was a rambunctious little boy that had just turned ten, and he was rough and tough like any boy that age, despite how sweet and silly he could be. Alec also tended to "go along with the crowd" on certain things, so we weren't sure how he'd receive the sweet little girl with Down Syndrome. We'd worried for nothing. The second the two were introduced, a sort of realization dawned on Alec's face, and he'd simply accepted her, which in turn had caused his friends to accept her. They'd been protective as a pack of wolves over her the entire four days she and James had been there. No one was allowed to tease her or look at her funny, or there would be hell to pay.

I took several more shots – Alec smiling with Paul and James, Sarah finding a sand dollar, Edward and Jasper tossing Alec into the water as he screamed bloody murder. The latter led to every kid wanting a turn. I took those pictures, too.

As always, my lens centered on Edward. He was extraordinarily photogenic. The camera loved him, or maybe I loved him so much that it came through every picture I took of him. Damp hair sticking up everywhere from swimming, sun glinting off water droplets that clung to his smooth skin, lean muscles, black board shorts that sat low on his hips, toned legs, broad shoulders, strong arms – every inch of him was beautiful, but it was the smile on his face that I loved the most. Edward was happy.

For so long, I'd thought I was taking him away from Chicago, from his life, his family. I knew better now. I'd given him someplace to settle. I was his home, a safe port in the storm, and Cedar Key had become our fresh start. Together.

A bottle of water appeared in front of me, and I smiled up at Alice, taking it from her with a thank you. She settled beside me on the blanket, shaking her head at her son and husband as they wrestled in the water.

"When do they go home?" she asked, gazing over at me.

"They have to be back Monday." I took a long sip of water, nodding once. "But James promised Sarah he'd take her to Disney, so they're leaving day after tomorrow for Orlando. They'll fly home from there on Sunday."

The shuffle of feet in the sand made us look to our left.

"Hey, Bob," Alice and I sang together.

He grumbled low, his feathers ruffling from head to toe and ending with a shimmy of his tail and, of course, a stretch of his wings that looked like a shrug of indifference. With another grumble, he continued his way down toward the beach where the guys and kids were playing.

"He's getting cranky in his old age," Alice muttered, smiling when I laughed. She was quiet for a moment, but wrapped her arms around her bent knees, laying her cheek on top. "So...happy anniversary."

My brow wrinkled in confusion, only to shoot up into my hairline. "Oh damn, it's been a year?"

"Yeah." She nodded, lifting her head. "And a crazy year, at that."

"No shit." We laughed together, but I sighed deeply in contentment.

My eyes landed on Edward again with that realization. The first part of that year had been torture – my first few months in Cedar Key were a depressing blur – but the last seven months had been nothing short of perfection, even with the trip back to Chicago and all that went down with Marcus.

"Speaking of crazy," Alice chortled, "what do you hear from back home?"

Grinning over at her, I took a quick sip of water. "You scare me sometimes," I told her bluntly. "I was just thinking about that." She snickered, but waited patiently for me to go on. "Which one? Bat-shit crazy number one or two?"

"Either. Both!"

Chuckling, I nodded. "Edward's ex surrendered custody of her son to the father. The shit slinging started almost the day after we left Chicago. Her actions caught on that TV show – not to mention Emmett subpoenaed several witnesses claiming that she was...um, not unfit, but just...I don't know...not all that motherly – was too much to fight. When he questioned her on her original intent to abort the baby, she had nothing to say." I shrugged a shoulder. "She gave up. Last Edward heard, she was 'vacationing' at a spa just outside Chicago, though he thinks she's hiding. She's not allowed to go far; she's supposed to testify against her father."

"Oh hell..."

"Yeah." I nodded her way. "Marcus is in more trouble than my picture ever _dreamed_ of getting him into. I don't even know – or understand – most of the charges against him at this point. He's been removed from his position, and his second-in-command or whatever has taken his place. They arrested him, but he was bailed out only on the condition that he surrender his passport. Not that he can go anywhere, because they've frozen his assets, which includes—"

"Edward's old art gallery," Alice finished for me.

"Yes, ma'am." I snorted softly, shaking my head. "Edward's dad called a few weeks ago, saying he was really grateful that they were no longer tied to Marcus and Jane. It would've dragged the Cullen name through the mud. He apologized to Edward, told him he should've known some of Marcus's activities weren't on the up and up. If he'd known, he wouldn't have let Edward go through with the wedding, no matter how much he'd wanted it at the time."

"And the mother-in-law?" Alice asked, dismissing that last bit, because we all knew how Edward regretted his actions then, but he just didn't regret meeting me. Alice had beamed with self-satisfaction at having been right all along, even before she'd met Edward. She'd chalked up our affair to simple and unfortunate bad timing. And it had been.

"May... Yeah, she's a 'stand by your man' kinda woman," I murmured wryly, rolling my eyes. "God knows, I can't judge anyone on anything, but Marcus didn't just cheat with one person, like Edward and I did. He had a _multitude_ of women. Some they're thinking were underage at some point, but too much time has gone by to charge him with statutory rape. And some of the women that have come forward date back to his college days. However, his lawyer is claiming sex addiction at this point, so maybe his wife knew all along that he was some sort of sexual deviant."

Alice cracked up. "That's a technical way of saying he's a disgusting horn-dog."

"That, too." I giggled. "But _Mr. Censor-Everything-Sexual-and-Nude_ got busted with a shit-ton of porn on his work computer." I wrinkled my nose a bit. "Anyway, there are charges over money, like giving his wife a job that paid a seriously ridiculous salary. The list is endless. I'm so glad Edward's name isn't attached to any of that anymore."

"Will Edward have to testify?"

"No, not now," I told her with a sigh of relief. "Emmett was going to call him in for Jane's custody hearing, but since she agreed to give the baby to Jacob and his wife, then Edward doesn't have to go. And he's not exactly the best character witness for Marcus."

Alice laughed, her head falling back. "No, I wouldn't think so." She frowned for a moment. "So wait. This Jacob guy's wife...she's staying with him?"

"I guess." I shrugged a shoulder. "Apparently, he told Edward they were seeing a marriage counselor. Emmett said she moved back into the house with the kids. To be honest, I think the only reason...um, Leah didn't kill him over that year-long affair was that they really did want another kid, so this was like having a surrogate mother. However, I heard a rumor that they're moving to Seattle once things have settled down with Marcus and Jane."

"Damn, these tangled webs!" she snorted, shaking her head. "His wife is either a pushover, or she'll hold that shit over his head the rest of their lives."

"Well, yeah, but according to Emmett, Leah has already fallen in love with baby Seth. And honestly, the kid needs a mom like that," I explained with a sigh.

Alice nodded. "Right, 'cause 'Mommy Dearest' Jane wasn't going to chance breaking a nail while giving a hug."

Grinning, I nodded in agreement. My smile stayed spread across my face as my eyes fell to the massive sandcastle that was now under serious construction. The kids were packing buckets full of sand and filling a few with water as Edward, James, and Jasper dug a moat that appeared to be about five feet in diameter. Bob looked like he was supervising everyone.

"They've all regressed to ten years old," Alice muttered, shaking her head with a chuckle. "Edward's amazing with Sarah."

"Oh, God, I know!" I gushed, watching him teach the little girl how to mold the sand into something that resembled a castle tower. "She just adores him, like she can see through to the real Edward; I noticed it even when I first met him."

Alice smiled, but jerked her chin toward James. "And what's her brother's story? He's a saint with her."

"James took custody of Sarah when their parents died in a car accident a few years ago. Poor thing was just out of college, but he couldn't bear to lose her in the system. There's like thirteen years between them." I shrugged, not knowing how to explain it without my heart shattering.

"He's a handsome thing, though. No girlfriend?" she asked.

I smiled because I'd asked the same thing of Edward on our way home from Chicago back in February. "Umm...no. James is gay." I snickered at her shocked expression. "It's not something he advertises. Edward knew, of course, but he kept it secret. James caught a shit-storm of hell over it when he was trying to gain custody of Sarah, so he's a little wary of coming out publicly. So he doesn't really say much about it, and as far as I know, he's single."

"Oh damn. So all that on top of taking care of his sister, who I can imagine is a full time responsibility..." Her voice trailed off, but we both knew James didn't exactly have it easy.

"Alice! Bella!" Jasper and Edward called.

We glanced up to see James talking to Sarah, but pointing our way.

Edward mouthed the word, "Bathroom," and Alice and I stood up at the same time as Sarah trudged through the beach sand toward us. She was so cute in her little one-piece swimsuit that was covered in bright blue flowers, her blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Smiling at her and putting on a pair of shorts over my bikini, I asked, "You gotta go?"

"Yeah," she said with her usual happy grin, pulling on an oversized T-shirt.

"Well, come on, sweetie," Alice crooned. "I should check in with Peter anyway. We'll go back to Joe's, and you can go there. Okay?"

"Okay," she agreed easily, taking my hand.

Tossing a wave back up the beach, I smiled when Edward mouthed, "I love you." It was so reminiscent of the night of the art show so long ago that my cheeks burned with a flush that made my face hot, and that was on top of the steamy, sunny day. Those memories, along with the revelation that it had been a year since I'd arrived in Cedar Key, caused my mind to wander.

Everything about Edward and me had only gotten stronger – our love, our faith in each other, our mutual pursuit of a normal, everyday life, and our want for one another. Deep down, I worried needlessly that how we'd met, how our relationship had started, was what fed the need to be together, but it wasn't like that at all. Again, Alice had been right; our hearts had simply found one another at the wrong time and place. We belonged to each other. However, it just happened to have taken a really long and winding road to get here.

The air conditioning in Joe's was almost a shock to my sweaty skin after being in the sun for so long. I helped Sarah to the bathroom, and we came back out into the restaurant to see that it was pretty slow for late in the afternoon. So when Sarah's stomach let out a low growl, even Peter heard from behind the bar.

"Well, someone's hungry," he teased her.

Laughing, I gazed over at her. "You want something to eat, sweetie?"

She nodded enthusiastically, grinning when I led her to a booth at the long, windowed wall.

Peter came over with two sodas and eyed her for a second. "I bet you're like Alec: burger and fries?" he asked her, and when she nodded shyly at him, he turned to me. "You, too, Bells?"

"Yeah, why not?" I shrugged a shoulder, thanking him for the drink.

Alice brought her the box of crayons she kept around for Alec and a few place-mats, turning them over so they were blank. Sarah quietly lost herself to drawing as Peter headed back into the kitchen.

Since Edward's arrival in Cedar Key, Peter had finally backed off and simply become a good friend. Alice had laughed about the fact that it had been a bigger cock in the hen house, and we'd dissolved into hysterics over her way of putting it. However, I didn't think that was the case. I was damned certain Peter was just unbelievably lonely and had tried to force something that simply wasn't there. He and Edward got along pretty well, though Edward had more in common with Jasper and tended to hang out with him a bit more.

Alice and I chatted aimlessly about easy subjects – the upcoming Fourth of July party, the progress on the little art school Edward and Mrs. Cope were adding on to her gallery, which would be completed in a few weeks, and Jessica's book that would be out next month. By the time Peter had dropped off our plates, several sweaty, suntanned boys trudged in off the beach.

"Oh ho! I see how it is!" Edward said with a chuckle, sliding in next to me. He'd put on a T-shirt, but he still smelled like sun and sand and salt water, not to mention a touch of suntan lotion. "You girls stick together and eat without us."

I popped a fry in my mouth, smiling over at him as I chewed. "Mmhm."

"My tummy growled, Mr. Edward. It was time to eat," Sarah told him, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He grinned over at her. "Then, by all means, pretty girl...eat!"

Another table was dragged over and chairs pulled up, and soon, the empty restaurant was filled with chatter from Alec, Paul, and their buddy, Tyler. Peter put the TV on to the sports channel, and Jasper helped him whip up more burgers and fries as Alice got the adults a few beers and the kids some sodas. It was loud and fun, different conversations flowing freely. It reminded me of being with Alice's family for Thanksgiving, and that thought made me lay my head on Edward's upper arm. It had been a blast, but I'd been missing him to the point of it being painful, because by that time, I knew all that he'd been going through since I'd left Chicago.

A warm, strong arm wrapped around me, pulling me closer to his side, and a kiss was dropped to the top of my head.

"You okay, Sunshine?" he asked softly in my ear.

I nodded, leaning into more kisses to my temple. "Yup. Just fine." I gazed up at him, his sweet smile and deep green eyes melting me almost to a puddle of goo. "But I think I'll leave you guys to it. I promised Mrs. Cope I'd have more pictures for her tomorrow, and I still have that roll of film to develop. I also need to call Victoria and see what she wants from me this week."

"Baby, I can come with you," he whispered, giving me his complete, undivided attention, despite the loud conversations going on around us.

"No, stay. You only have them for today and tomorrow, so take advantage of that, Edward. Go play with her. She's missed you. I get you all the time," I told him with a giggly kiss to his cheek.

His smile was shy and sweet, but he nodded, standing up to let me out of the booth. I told everyone goodbye, smiling when I received an enthusiastic hug from Sarah. Edward, however, walked me outside, handing me my camera bag.

"Sweetheart, is something wrong?" he asked, tilting my face up.

"No, not at all. I hate that I have shit to do, but..." When he chuckled sexily, I grinned, giving him a brief kiss. I left him on the back deck of Joe's, though I was pretty sure he watched me walk all the way back home next door.

After a shower and the change into something comfortable, I called Victoria to find out that she really didn't have much for me yet, and then I got to work in my darkroom. The roll turned out several shots that I was sure Mrs. Cope would want. When I was done, I emailed a few pictures to Kate, who had set up the most beautiful web site for me, simply to show off my work. So far, it had helped me sell a handful of photographs to Art dot com, though I had to laugh that none of them were of Edward this time.

At some point, I must have fallen asleep on the sofa, because I awoke the next morning in the bedroom, with rain pelting heavily against the window, thunder rolling deep, and strong arms holding onto me from behind. Edward had to have carried me to our room.

Rolling over, I reached up to brush the stubborn lock that always fell to his forehead, despite the fact that he'd just gotten it cut. His arm tightened around me, and our legs tangled together, but his long eyelashes still rested against his cheeks. When we'd first started our relationship – whether it was right or wrong – my only wish was to wake up in his arms at least one time. Now that we lived together, I discovered it was my most favorite thing in the world. It seemed to be Edward's too, because he wouldn't let me sneak out of bed for anything – not to pee, brush my teeth, or start coffee – until he'd opened his eyes and seen me.

Grinning, I poked the middle of his forehead. "Edward...baby, let me up."

"No."

My giggle shook us both, and it really didn't help my need for the bathroom. "I'll pee on you."

His arm was instantly off me, and I scurried into the bathroom to do what I needed to do, along with brushing my teeth. When I stepped back into the bedroom, his eyes were still closed, but he was pointing to my vacated spot.

"Right back here. I'm not fucking kidding, Sunshine." His voice was always so damn deep, raspy, and sexy first thing in the morning.

"Coffee?"

Finally, one green eye opened to the dimly lit room. "It can wait."

"Damn, you're grumpy," I sighed dramatically, slipping back under the covers, only to squeak when I was yanked right back to where I'd been – my entire body pressed to the front of his.

His eyes closed again, but a slow, crooked smile crept up his face. "No, I was simply happy where you were." Nuzzling into my neck, he sighed deeply.

Just when I thought he'd fallen back asleep, his hands started to move at the same time as his lips pressed kisses to my neck. My own body reacted all on its own. Hands skimmed beneath the waistband of his boxer-briefs, my leg hitched up around his hip, my nipples hardened beneath my T-shirt – all of it made me surge forward to get closer. I simply couldn't help myself, because sweet Jesus, he felt good first thing in the morning.

"See, Sunshine? Not grumpy." He chuckled low against my throat as his cock was now very hard and heavy against my stomach.

We shifted as one in moves so practiced and perfect that they seemed choreographed. I rolled onto my back at the same time his hands pushed my T-shirt up and off of me, underwear was shoved down to the foot of the bed and lost in the covers, and Edward settled between my legs, bracing his elbow on the bed beside my pillow. His lips immediately attached themselves to my nipple, while the other was cupped and loved with an expert hand. The feel of his strong ass flexing under my hands as he thrust over and over made me moan, my head falling back as his cock slipped between my legs to hit me exactly where I wanted him.

"Want more, baby?" he rasped against the top of my breast, and all I could do was nod frantically as he thrust through my wet folds slowly once again. Dark, needy green eyes locked onto my face as his tongue swirled around my nipple. "What was that, Sunshine? I didn't quite hear you..."

"Ungh..." I moaned shamelessly, a few other inarticulate sounds escaping me when he nipped at the peak gently with his teeth. Finally, I settled on, "Edward, dammit!"

I felt his grin against my skin. "Yes, ma'am."

When he lined himself up, he thrust again, his cock filling me so completely that my eyes rolled back. Sounds of pure bliss sighed out of us, but he took his time, setting a steady, deep, yet slow pace. His tongue teased the skin just below my ear, words of encouragement to come for him pushing out warm air.

Thunder rumbled outside, along with the still very heavy rain smacking the windows, and we pushed and pulled and begged for each other to do something, anything. My climax bowled me over unexpectedly when his fingers found my clit. I gasped, my head pressing back into the pillow, my legs squeezing around him, and my toes curling so hard they almost cramped.

"Fuck, fuck," he chanted, his face buried in my neck as he started to lose his rhythm. When I dug my fingers into his ass, he finally thrust once, twice, and buried himself completely on the third time, coming so hard I thought he'd stopped breathing for a second.

"Christ almighty," he panted into the crook of my neck.

Tears leaked from my eyes at how occasionally, I loved him too much for it to be contained. "Love you."

His head lifted, and his sweet smile was comforting. "Shh, baby." He slipped out of me, lining up along my side, his hand flat on my stomach as he kissed away my tears. "I love you, too, Sunshine."

I turned to look out the window. "So much for the beach for Sarah today."

"We kinda saw this coming," he murmured softly. "Alice had the news on last night at Joe's. James said Sarah would be just fine with a movie and some indoor games. We were considering Gainesville."

Nodding, I buried my face back into his neck, just simply loving the warm, lazy feel of the morning. "Sounds perfect. I'm in. I just have to see Mrs. Cope before we leave town."

"Yeah, me, too," he sighed, kissing my forehead. "Now it's your turn to let me up before I pee on you."

Snorting, I let him up and curled up under the covers. He was back soon, pulling my head to his chest as his fingers grazed lightly up and down my spine. The room was still a dark gray due to the rain and the early hour, and the heavy, comforting thump of Edward's heart was lulling me back to sleep.

"So it's been a year," he murmured so very softly, but my eyes snapped open.

"Alice told you."

"Mmhm," he hummed, his fingers never ceasing their gentle path up and down my back. "Want to talk about it?" he asked, and I turned so that I was gazing up at his beautiful face. His expression was loving, yet a touch sheepish.

"Do we need to?" I countered, shrugging a shoulder. "I mean, I arrived here a year ago thinking one thing and never, _ever_ expected to be _here_ a year later. So..." I gestured with a single finger to the bed and the fact that we were still completely naked under the covers.

He chuckled softly, his fingers leaving my back and opting for my cheek. "Just checking, Sunshine. You seemed...not upset yesterday, just..."

"Contemplative," I answered for him, scooting up to kiss his lips and then giving in and lying atop of him. He welcomed me with strong arms wrapping around me and a crooked smile. "That's it. That's all, baby. Promise."

He waited quietly, raising an eyebrow at me to elaborate.

"Okay, okay," I sighed. "Being in Joe's with everyone reminded me of Thanksgiving. Alice's and Jasper's family came in, and they were great, but by then, I knew all about what you'd gone through, and I was missing you. Alice bringing up the fact that it had been a year just made me count my blessings, that's all, Edward."

Edward's smile was warm and sweet...and then devious when his hands cupped my ass, giving it a squeeze. "You are..._quite blessed_, Bella..."

Giggling and rolling my eyes, I shook my head at him. "Yeah, 'cause that's totally what I meant."

I started to scramble off of him, but he held onto me with a bear hug and a laugh that shook us both. But in reality, that laugh, that moment of silly, sexy teasing meant the whole world to me. Edward was free-spirited, lighthearted, and so loving. It was as if he'd become a new man since he'd moved down to Florida with me.

Since we considered the first of the year our new beginning, we'd now been together for seven months. We weren't perfect, by any means. We still argued occasionally, only this time, it wasn't about Jane, but stupid, silly shit. Sex and love and talking were easy; living together was a new experience and something that had taken a while to get used to. Edward was kind of a neat freak, something I'd never known, and I tended to let stuff clutter up before cleaning. He couldn't cook, so meals became my responsibility. These were subjects that sometimes caused spats, but never anything big.

On the positive side, Edward was my biggest supporter. He'd always had an amazing eye for art. He was better at choosing my shots than even Mrs. Cope. He knew what should be enlarged or turned into postcards, what would sell online, and what should be displayed at Sea Breeze. Because he was so good at it, Mrs. Cope took him on part time to rearrange her showroom, bring in new local artists, and set up a web site with Kate for the little gallery. Like me, Edward had settled into this small community with ease, like the two of us had always belonged.

He wrestled with me as I squealed with laughter, finally pinning me down to the bed.

Giggling, I wriggled beneath him, but he stopped, gazing down at me, still smiling.

"So you didn't think we'd get here?" he asked, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Nope," I said with a grin. "You?"

His face morphed into something sober and a touch sad as he took a deep breath and let it out. "No, I wasn't sure, Sunshine. But I would've stayed, whether you'd taken me back or not. I would've worked my ass off to get _here_, no matter how long it took."

That earned him a kiss. And I cupped his face, wrapping my legs around his to hold him close. As the rain still continued to fall outside, we lost ourselves to each other once again.

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – August**

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Jessica stated when she opened the door to her house.

Chuckling, I waved her back inside. "Then get it over with."

She ran a shaky hand over her hair. "How are you not nervous?" she asked, practically yelling.

"I'm only a credit on the book, Jess. You organized your dad's notes, put it down into something readable, and arranged it all brilliantly. This is _your_ baby."

Tears welled up in her eyes. "No, it was my dad's," she sighed, giving the house a glance. "He grew up here, loved this place, the history, so he started researching just before he got sick."

Nodding, I wrapped an arm around her shoulders. I knew that stuff, of course, and it didn't help that she was so painfully shy, but Jessica didn't give herself enough credit. I'd seen her father's notes; they'd been messy and unorganized and all over the place. She'd sorted it all into something the Travel Channel now wanted to advertise. She'd done an amazing job. My photos merely captured in color what her black-and-white words were saying.

Giving her a moment, I rubbed her arm, smiling when she glanced up at me and then the clock on the wall.

"We'd better get going," she whispered. "I promised Mrs. Cope that we wouldn't be late. I don't know why she thinks it'll be a big deal. It's just a tourist book."

"Get in the car," I told her with a laugh after we stepped outside. "It's a big deal because Mrs. Cope loves local art and success."

We drove in silence all the way to Sea Breeze, but she made no move to get out of the car as she eyed the damn full parking lot.

"He's here," she barely breathed aloud.

"There's lots of people here, Jess. Just relax. We probably know them all," I said with a laugh, thinking everyone from Joe's and all of Mrs. Cope's friends were here. But Jessica's gaze was locked onto a group just outside. A smile curled up on my face as Jasper, Peter, and Edward stood outside laughing with each other. "Peter," I stated, spinning my gaze back to her. "You like him."

The poor thing looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a Mack truck. "What?" she squeaked. "No, no... I just..." She looked pained. "Yeah. Since high school. Not that he remembers me."

I turned to face her in the car. "Spill, woman."

She groaned, looking down at her wringing hands. "Oh, Bella... He married his high school sweetheart. He was with her then. I was a couple of years behind them. And crushing badly! Oh my God, it was terrible. His locker was like two down from mine, and I saw him every damn day. Never said a word. I...I...I couldn't!"

"Oh," I moaned in sympathy, because every girl had at least one crush in her life like that. "Okay, Jess?" When her gaze snapped to mine, I continued, "High school is over. And he's a really, really nice guy. He's not perfect, he's kinda lonely, and he could probably use a friend from way back when, you know? I think he's sealed himself off a bit since his wife passed away."

"Yeah?"

"Mhm," I hummed, jumping a bit when my car door was opened suddenly. Turning to Edward, I said, "Dammit, you scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, Sunshine." His laugh was shameless. "Well, come on, you two. Mrs. Cope has set up a table for you."

"Okay," we both answered him, getting out of the car.

Edward offered me his hand with a smile, but I tugged a bit, letting Jessica move on ahead so she had no choice but to speak to Peter, who was opening the door for her. My smile was wicked when she turned ten shades of red, but smiled at him.

I was pulled to a stop and glanced curiously up at Edward.

He ran a hand through his hair nervously, gazing around the parking lot. "Baby, I just...before we go in, I wanted to say something to you." When I nodded, he went on. "I'm _so fucking proud _of you," he stated firmly, cupping my face and pressing his forehead to mine. "I know it's Jess's book, but your work on it is stunning. I love you, and I just...needed you to know. Okay?"

Kissing his lips softly, I nodded again. "Thanks. And I love you, too, Edward."

A wicked smirk crept up his face, his eyes drifting passed me. "I certainly hope so, 'cause I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

He chuckled, turning me around. "I kinda pulled a few strings, Sunshine. You know, called in a few favors."

In front of me were our friends from Chicago – Kate and Garrett, with little Irina, Rose and Emmett, Tanya, and even Edward's parents were there. All of them were piling out of several rental cars. But it was who was riding with Esme and Carlisle that caused my heart to stop.

I spun to Edward, gaping unabashedly. "You brought my mom?"

He grinned and shrugged one shoulder, his face blushing a little. "Yeah, and I think I earned a brownie point or two. Sorry that I kept it from you, but..."

"_Ohmigod_, I love you! Thank you!" I gushed, kissing him roughly, but then bolted across the lot.

"Bella-boo," she sighed once I was in her arms. "I've missed you!"

"I've missed you...so much," I mumbled into her shoulder. I pulled back, smiling at her, barely hearing anyone else around us.

Her smile was sweet, but mischievous. "I'm proud of you, sweetie. And um...I don't think I'm the only one," she whispered, biting her lip just like I did.

Giggling, we both glanced over at Edward, who was greeting his family, but I turned back to Mom. "Come. Meet him. He's...the best thing that ever happened to me."

She cupped my face, tearing up a little as she studied my face. "I can see that." She gestured for us to go. "Lead the way, baby."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N… A visit with Sarah and James – and a little of their story – and now the whole family is there, including Renee. And of course, the catching up on Bat-Shit Crazy 1 & 2. ;) The next chapter will pick up where this one left off, because there are a few things better in Edward's point of view. **

**And if you haven't figured it out yet, the next chapter is the last regular chapter of this little fic, so things are starting to finish up. The epi will post in Bella's POV. Which means, next Monday will make this thing complete – aside from any outtakes I may write, and those are still up in the air. I will tell you that I'm working on a PDF for this story, which will include all the pics that I'd used as teasers. **

**So I'll see you guys Thursday for Edward's view on things. Until then… Mooches, Deb. **


	16. Chapter 16: You and I

**A/N…And this, guys, is the last regular chapter for PoY. I'll save my blubbering thank yous for the end of the epi. LOL You guys are expecting one thing in this chapter, but I think you'll be surprised at how it goes.**

**Here are the songs added to the playlist:**

"**You and I" by Lady Gaga**

"**Home" by Phillip Phillips**

**And I'll let you get to it. This picks up right where the last chapter left off.**

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 16 – You and I**

**Edward**

**Cedar Key, FL – August**

To see the childlike excitement on Sunshine's face as she caught sight of her mother was worth the stress of keeping a secret from her. I didn't like lying to her; we'd worked damn hard at our communication, and even though it was a good surprise, it still had bugged the piss out of me to hide it from her.

Bella knew that Mrs. Cope and I had set up a signing day for the book's release date. She also knew that Jasper and Peter wanted the celebration afterward at Joe's. What Bella didn't know was that she had a rather large support group, that my family and friends had grown to truly love her. The only one that couldn't make it was her friend Angela, who was still covering Marcus for the Sun-Times.

Bella also didn't know that her mother, Renee, had put me through the fucking ringer the first time I'd called. I'd been interrogated like a prisoner of war. Apparently, I'd passed. As Bella hugged the woman that looked so much like her, I smiled at my family walking my way. They were giving my girl space.

"Well, that was worth it," Rose chortled, glancing at Bella and Renee before she hugged me.

"Jesus fucking Christ, is it always this damn hot?" Tanya grumped.

"Yes," I stated firmly, laughing and getting hugs and back pats from everyone. "I'm glad you guys could come."

"It's kind of a big deal being published, Edward," my mother said, cupping my face. "This'll open up so many doors for Bella."

Grinning, I nodded. "It already has, but she's happy picking and choosing what she wants to do."

"That's the way it should be, Eddie." Garrett nodded once. "You start doing shit you aren't excited about, and suddenly, what you love to do becomes a chore...work." He grinned, shooting a wink my way when I shot him a glare at the nickname, but in reality, he would know all about simply doing what you love. He chose his roles very carefully.

Bella and Renee joined us hand in hand. "I guess you guys talked on the phone, but Edward, this is my mom, Renee Dwyer."

Smiling, I held out my hand to her. "It's nice to finally meet you in person."

"You, too, Edward." She smirked, because like me, the heavy questions she'd hit me with were most likely going through her mind, too.

Once Bella had been greeted, hugged, kissed, and teased by my family, I pulled her to me.

"You ready?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah," she said with a beautiful blush and a nod. "Plus, I'd better check on Jessica. She's kind of alone in this. She was a wreck when I picked her up."

That statement alone told what kind of person Bella was. She could've been eating up the small amount of fame, but she was more worried about her friend. Bella didn't want fame. She didn't want to be in anyone's face, or make a shit-load of money, or even overshadow Jessica. She just wanted to do what she loved to do – everything else was just a part of the job.

Once we were all inside, Mrs. Cope snatched Bella from me, putting her at the table next to Jess. We'd worked really hard changing Sea Breeze into something completely different from the store I'd walked into for the first time back in December. What was once a tiny little tourist trap that sold more souvenirs than art, now housed some of the best local artists, writers, and sculptors. All of the art was now on display up front and center. All of the touristy shit was in the back. The newer addition to the building was almost complete, and classes would start soon.

After long, detailed discussions with Mrs. Cope, we'd decided that we'd do more than teach kids how to paint or draw or sculpt. We were going to bring in guest artists to teach anyone that wanted to learn. It would give the part-time residents something to do during the winter, the kids something to do in the summer, and it would boost the sales of that particular artist. Mrs. Cope, however, had begged me to teach the children's classes. I couldn't turn her down; I'd missed teaching. My first class started in just a few weeks. What we _both_ wanted was Bella to teach a class on basic photography, but my girl hadn't given us an answer quite yet.

As the signing got underway, I leaned back against the wall. Emmett joined me, both of us quiet as we tried to not get in the way.

"This place suits you," he said as Mrs. Cope rang up book after book, not to mention a few art pieces that Tanya and Rose had fallen in love with. When I snorted and glanced over at him, he nodded. "I'm serious, man. You just _fit_ here."

"I do." I sighed contentedly, my eyes locking on Bella from across the showroom, but then I turned to face him. "These are good people. Real people. What you see is what you get. It's fucking refreshing after Chicago, where everyone had a hidden fucking agenda. I don't miss that shit. I don't miss the society pages, the country club, or the cocktail parties. I don't miss putting on a show for people I don't know or care about. And they sure as shit never gave a flying fuck about me."

"Do they know about you two here?" he asked with a grin.

"The ones that count."

He nodded, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "That's good." A wicked smile crawled up his face, and he pointed toward Bella. "Now...I'm gonna go see Bella. Think she'll take naked pictures of me for Rosie for our anniversary?"

I laughed, doubling over. "No, probably not. But you can ask."

I knew the moment he'd asked her when a squeaking, "No, Emmett!" echoed through the room, along with the sound of him being smacked.

**~PoY~**

"Are you serious?" Renee gasped to my mother. "Sure I know Liam. We went to high school together! He was my realtor when I sold the house in Chicago."

"What a small world!" my mother practically squealed. "I have friends that went to Magnet High!"

"Oh, damn," Bella and I muttered at the same time, our eyes meeting in a sideways glance at the bar.

"Did you know that they...um, kinda, sorta knew each other in a roundabout way?" I asked her.

"No." She cracked the fuck up, leaning into me. "But that really calls for another drink."

Laughing, I kissed her temple. "No shit."

Giving Joe's another glance, I smiled at the meshing of two completely different lives. Emmett, Rose, and Tanya were chatting animatedly with Jasper and Alice. All of them seemed to be getting along really well. Garrett was entertaining Alec and Paul with stories from Hollywood – who was cool, who wasn't cool, and what it was like to film a fight scene. The boys were eating it up.

Peter set two more mugs of beer down in front of us, but barely gave us a second glance when Jessica came to sit next to Bella. Jessica's eyes followed Peter's every move, but it was Bella's wicked observant smirk that made me shake my head.

Picking up my mug, I kissed Bella's head. "Sunshine, I'm gonna go talk to my dad."

Bella turned to look at me, followed my pointing finger to the man pacing outside on his phone, and kissed me one more time. "Okay, baby."

Before I left her, I whispered in her ear. "If you're gonna play matchmaker, sweetheart, you've got a tough road ahead of you. They're both too damn shy. They're not like us. We couldn't stop ourselves."

Her giggle was priceless, especially when I raised a knowing eyebrow at her.

"I know what you're doing." I wiggled a finger at her, smirking when she laughed even harder. "Good luck, though." I dropped a kiss to her cheek. "I won't be long, baby. And the first fucking chance we get, we're going home to celebrate the _right way_. Got me?" I hissed in her ear.

Her face flushed, but she nodded. "What about my mom?"

"I offered her the house, but she said no. She's staying at the bed and breakfast at the other end of the beach," I explained, shrugging a shoulder.

"Okay."

I stepped out onto the back deck of Joe's, leaning against the rail as my father paced on his cell phone. The sound of the waves hitting the shore was soothing, calming, despite the balmy night air. Smiling at the shuffling of webbed feet, I glanced over on the rail to see Bob just hanging out in his usual silent way.

"Hey, Bob," I muttered, taking a drink of my beer. "How's it hangin'?"

The big guy grumbled a little, ruffling his feathers and snapping his big beak together, only to stretch for a second. I had to chuckle, because Bella was right. He totally looked like he shrugged when you asked him something. My dad pocketed his phone once he was finished with his call, leaning next to me.

"You've come a long way, Edward," he stated after a moment. He leaned to the side, facing me. "This place...these people... It suits you."

"Emmett said the same thing." I laughed softly, turning around so my back was on the railing, but my view was much more beautiful than the ocean at night. Bella was laughing and talking with her mother and mine. Her gaze caught mine, and I couldn't stop myself from mouthing the words, "I love you," simply because her reaction to it was the same every damn time.

She blushed, glancing around a bit, but smiled a smile that was mine and mine only. It was secretive and so very sexy. She'd reacted the same way the night of that fateful art show so long ago, only this time, she didn't have her camera to hide it all behind. Suddenly, I realized I had one more promise to keep, but it would have to wait for the moment, because my dad chuckled next to me.

He shook his head slowly, his gaze flickering from inside Joe's to me. "What are your plans with her, son?" he asked, stepping between me and the windows in order to gain my full attention.

"Everything." It was the easiest and most informative answer I could give him without sounding like a pussy. "I mean it. Everything."

"Marriage? Kids?"

I nodded. "Yeah, when the timing's right. When we're ready." My eyes locked onto his and narrowed at his expression. Before he could say anything, I tacked on, "And no, no pre-nup this time. Money doesn't matter to Bella, but if we don't make it, then I'll be ruined far beyond what money could fix."

That statement hung between us for a moment, but he nodded with a small smile on his face. "No, I imagine it's not needed for her. She's not Jane."

"Thank God," I sighed, smirking when he chuckled again. My smile fell quickly at the thought of my ex. "How is she?"

He sighed, sobering a little. "About as expected. She came to Eleazar and me a few weeks ago. She wants to sever ties with both her mother and father. She has to testify, of course, but she wanted to completely remove her name from anything connected to Marcus."

"Sterling Gallery," I surmised.

"Mmhm," my dad hummed. "She told me to give you a message." When my eyes shot to his, he said, "She wanted me to tell you she's sorry. That…well, some of it was Marcus's doing – I suspect he threatened her quite a bit – while some of it, she's admitting was her fault. She said losing Sterling Gallery seemed to bring that realization to the forefront. She said you worked very hard to make it what it was. It wasn't fair how it all ended. It was Marcus that made her fight so hard during the divorce. He sort of took control of the lawyers." He grimaced, looking up to me. "You know, I think she gave up that baby as some sort of 'good deed' that she needed to do?"

"She never wanted kids, Dad," I explained, grimacing a little. "I wasn't happy about that, but I'd learned to accept it."

"Well, I think she cares _about_ her son, but I don't think she knows how to care_ for_ him. It's not like she had great examples growing up," he countered sadly. "Marcus was always scheming, and May was…not exactly hugs and cookies and bedtime stories, you know?"

I snorted, but nodded once, sighing deeply. "The blame falls to Marcus the most. I should never have accepted anything from him. He offered the building Sterling was in as a wedding present, not to mention the backing from all of you." I shrugged a shoulder. "Had I continued down that path, I'd have ended up just as scheming as he is. My ambition would've ruined me. I should've just done it all myself, with my own money, but I took the easy way."

"Maybe, but I think you were looking for an escape earlier than that, Edward," Dad argued, shaking his head. "Your mother and I noticed you weren't happy for quite a bit after the wedding. Starting the art classes helped, or maybe they showed you what you were truly meant to do. That' s not ambition, son, that's a calling. But Jane didn't grow with you because she was fighting her own battles." He smiled, shooting a look into Joe's to Bella. "You just needed someone to show you the way." He looked back to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Despite how I didn't exactly approve of how you two started, I can say that I'm proud of where you are now. She's a beautiful, intelligent, sweet girl, Edward, and if either of you need anything, let me know."

"Thanks, Dad," I murmured softly, having not expected his approval to be offered so freely.

We were interrupted by the sound of a loud group of people joining us on the deck. Tanya, Rose, Emmett, and Alice were laughing, shooting glances toward Garrett and Kate. Bella looked shocked, but simply shook her head. Once Renee and my mother stepped outside, along with Jasper and Peter, I finally caught what Garrett was going on about.

"No! I don't need everyone to know where the hell I am twenty-four-seven, Katie. Can't we just let one event go without taking some random cell phone picture?" he grumbled, giving her his best pout, which didn't always work, and it wasn't working this time, either.

"Garrett," she seethed, pointing his way, "you can't fight this. You've got a new movie coming out in a month, your publicist told you to get out in the public, and this isn't a paparazzi thing. Just…shut up and do it."

He huffed a deep breath. "Fine, but Bella takes the pictures." He pointed to my girl, who suddenly looked like a deer in headlights. "The last time you did this, I looked like a homeless person, 'cause we were on vacation and I hadn't shaved in a week."

The two ignored the chuckles around them, but Kate rolled her eyes, turned to Bella, and asked, "Do you mind? It's just a few random pictures of him on the beach tomorrow."

"And?" Garrett urged, giving Kate a pointed glare.

Kate sighed frustratedly, but spoke to Bella again. "And…Garrett would like you to do the photo shoot for his Vanity Fair interview. He's already given the interview, but hasn't committed to the pictures."

Bella giggled, looking to me, but then said, "Okay."

"Yeah?" Garrett beamed, pointing my way. "I _told _you we were keeping her! I hate those foo-foo photographers. They put me in the weirdest clothes, man."

Kate gave me a dead-panned look, but thanked Bella once Garrett had hugged the shit out of her.

"Garrett, we could do it all here," Bella stated, pointing toward the beach.

"Fine by me, sweetie!" he chirped, completely happy that he'd gotten his way.

"Oh, this I have to fucking see," Tanya muttered sarcastically. "What time we startin' this shit in the morning?"

As times – and clothes – were discussed, I turned to Jasper. "Can you make sure everyone has a drink?" I asked him, gesturing to the lot of us on the deck.

"Yep, sure thing," he agreed with a smile, heading back inside. He returned a few moments later with several beers and a couple of sodas for the kids, passing them all around.

"Can I have everyone's attention, please?" I called out, placing a hand on Bella's shoulder.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she muttered up at me, her eyes narrowing.

Grinning, I said, "You'll see." I turned to Jessica, who'd been silently enjoying the lighthearted atmosphere. "First, I'd like to give a toast to Jessica for her hard work and perseverance. Congratulations."

Cheers and the clinking of glasses and bottles resounded on the deck, but I lightly gripped Bella's shoulder so she wouldn't leave my side. "Don't go anywhere," I hissed softly in her ear. "I'm not done."

"Edward, what are you—"

"Keeping a promise," I stated, lifting my beer bottle. "Another toast," I said to the crowd, waiting until everyone's drink was in the air. "Bella did an amazing job on Jess's book—"

"Hear, hear!" a few voices rang out, but I held up my hand.

"—but this isn't about that. I've made a lot of mistakes, and some have been rectified, but I have a promise to keep to Bella. See, there was a time when I said things rashly, or maybe I was…I dunno…desperate to hold onto something really special, despite how I was in no position to ask anything of her." I looked to Bella, whose eyes were already filling with tears. "But now I can." Looking back at the deck full of people, I said, "I promised her once that one day, I'd tell the world that she owned me, heart, body, and soul. I don't know about the world, but this is pretty damn close, so…" I raised my beer higher. "To Bella!"

More cheers and glasses clinking rang out, and after I took a drink, I turned to Bella, dropping my forehead down to hers. We'd been through it all, but that was one promise I'd intended to keep, never mind that we'd been out on dates, traveled back to Chicago and faced our past head-on, and were living together. Not a bit of that mattered.

"I owed you that one, Sunshine," I whispered to her, cupping her face and wiping away a few tears that had spilled down her cheeks.

"I love you," she stated back, and I chuckled at the oohs and ahhs that crooned around us, but I didn't give a shit, not when she was looking at me the way she was right then. "So much."

"Love you, too, baby," I whispered only to her, brushing my lips across hers. "Can we celebrate _our way_ now?"

Her grin was adorable, as was her blush, but she simply giggled and shook her head. "Soon, Edward. I promise."

"Good," I said with a chuckle. "Do we have anything to do in the darkroom?" I asked with a salaciously crooked grin.

Her laugh was loud, but she stood up on her toes to kiss my lips. "Maybe…if you behave."

I nodded like a child, but my tone, my thoughts, and my smirk were far from innocent. "Oh, Sunshine, I can be _really good_."

There it was. I knew I had her when her eyes darkened, her cheeks flushed, and her own smile was wicked. "Believe me. I know, handsome."

I couldn't help the hum of want that practically growled out of me against her lips, but I swallowed it all down, gave her another quick kiss, and turned to force myself to enjoy the rest of the party.

It took an hour and nine minutes for the parents among us to call an end to the night. It took about five minutes for Peter to close up Joe's and agree to take Jessica home, another five for hugs and more praise when it came time for everyone to leave. It took another twelve minutes for Bella and me to take Renee down to the little bed and breakfast, promising to see her the next day, but she insisted on chatting about how the house was still ours, to enjoy it, and to have a good night. However, it took just a little over three minutes to get back home, park my car, and get inside the house before I had Bella wrapped around me and pressed into the front door.

"Darkroom?" she asked, her head falling back to the wood with her sexy-as-hell giggle.

"Fuck the darkroom," I moaned against her throat, finally giving into everything that I'd been feeling all damn day – pride, want, need, love. It was all boiling up and out of me undeterred. "I want you…here. _Right here_."

The whimper she let out at the same time that she grasped my face was all it took to unleash us from fighting it. We'd never fought it very well from get-go, and for a moment, I hoped to God or whoever was listening that we'd always have this fire, this burning, this electrical pull to be together. It had always felt so fucking wrong to fight it, to not just give in.

We kissed deeply, moans pushing out against cheeks. My hands cupped her sweet ass, but my whole body surged forward for closer, more, anything. We pulled and tugged at each other's clothes, but nothing really got removed, which was frustrating me to no fucking end. I needed her naked ASAP.

Bracing one hand on the door by her head, I pulled back, panting as my forehead met hers. My eyes squeezed closed. "Bella, baby…I can't…I want…I really, _really_ don't wanna stop," I finally sputtered out.

She ran her fingers through my hair gently until I opened my eyes to warm, comforting brown gazing lovingly back at me. "We never have to stop, Edward," she finally said, her tone telling me more than just for that moment. "We can do whatever we want, whenever we want."

"I know, Sunshine," I sighed, smiling at her before slowing myself down at bit. It had taken quite a while to earn her trust, to allow ourselves to believe in us. But we'd proven that our love was strong, real, and more than just two people giving into lust like when we'd first started. "What do you want, sweetheart?" I asked her, because in reality, the night was hers, and I'd hand her the world if she asked me for it.

"You, in bed. All night," she said with a sweet giggle.

"Done." I yanked her off the door and walked her down the hallway, only to drop her into the middle of our bed. "On one condition," I told her, crawling up to brace myself over her.

"What's that?"

Grinning, I dragged my tongue along my bottom lip. "I wanna take my time, Bella. Show you how proud I am of you," I purred, leaning down to kiss her lips, her neck, and the sweet spot below her ear. When she whimpered a little, I nipped lightly at her skin. "I want to…_praise_ every inch of you. Can I do that, Sunshine?"

She didn't answer me. Not with words, anyway. But I smiled against her skin when her arms and legs wrapped around me, pulling me to her.

**~PoY~**

"Aw, Bella…really?" Garrett whined, looking like a child as he stomped up the beach a little.

"Humor me, Garrett," she sighed, and I chuckled at the expression I knew better than anyone. Sunshine was trying to find her patience, but Garrett was pushing it to the limit. I'd been there, done that – more times than I could count.

"Just do it, or you'll end up with a photographer that does something stupid, like making you pose with…I dunno…corn on the cob or some shit."

He grinned her way, but pulled the hat on that Bella and Katie had forced on him. He was in a rumpled tux – pant legs rolled up, barefoot, jacket slung over his shoulder, and bowtie undone. They apparently were feeding on his next role where he was playing some rogue playboy.

We'd all met at the beach the morning after the book release. Emmett was currently swimming with Alec and Paul, a tiny Irina in his large arms as she squealed every time a wave washed up over her. Rose, Kate, and Tanya were sitting with me on Bella's and my balcony. Renee and my parents were next door at Joe's having breakfast on the deck with Alice and Jasper. It was a lazy feel to the day, despite the work Bella and Garrett needed to get done.

"She has the patience of Job," Kate muttered, coming to stand beside me. "I've seen him whine his way out of a shoot before."

Snickering, I nodded. "That won't work with her. She's as stubborn as the day is long. She'll basically tell him to 'suck it up, buttercup.'"

"Good to know. Maybe we'll use her again. I have no doubt that these will be stunning," she said softly, wearing a small smile. "She's really good. Her web site is gaining popularity, and I suspect that'll increase now that the book is out. This spread will put her on the map." Kate gestured toward the beach, where Garrett was going through the motions that Bella was requesting.

"I know," I sighed forlornly. "I'll have to monitor what comes her way. She likes her quiet, her anonymity. It's probably why she came here in the first place."

"No," Tanya said with a laugh. "She came here to get away from _you_, stalker. So much for that working." She shoved me a little when I cracked up.

"She blossomed here, though," Rose countered, shrugging a shoulder. Her face was somber enough to cause the rest of us to stop laughing. "I mean, I'd only met her the one time at the art show, but when I showed up here to talk to her, the difference was amazing."

Blinking back my emotions, I waited for Rose to continue.

"At the art show, she was…withdrawn, almost timid. When I got here, she was miserable, but she was fierce, you know? She was trying her fucking best to make a go, but…" Rose smiled sadly my way. "God, she missed you."

My eyes drifted across the beach to Bella. She was using both digital and film for this shoot. She was beautiful and confident, not to mention so fucking sexy in a pair of shorts and her swimsuit top. Her long hair was swept back into a ponytail that fluttered in the breeze coming off the Gulf.

"That's my fault," I admitted softly, tearing my gaze away from Bella to meet Rose's ice blue eyes. "Before. It's my fault she was like that, because everything about us had to remain a secret."

"You were both adults, Edward," Tanya scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You both made the decision to have an affair while you were still married to that—"

"Tanya!" Rose and Katie scolded exasperatedly.

She grinned, shrugging, but went on. "Neither of you were innocent."

"No, that's true," I conceded, "but she'd have never, ever become…this while in Chicago." I pointed toward the beach as Bella expertly positioned Garrett where she wanted him. "She never took pictures for herself there. Not back then. She just took them for the Tribune. And she'd have lost that job had she stayed through the divorce. Marcus would've seen to it. So coming here was the best thing. For both of us. Stalker or not, Tanya."

"Ugh," she groaned, rolling her eyes again. "There's that obnoxiously happy shit again. Go away."

We all laughed because deep down, we knew Tanya was happy for us, despite her teasing. If she didn't like Bella, the whole damn world would've known it.

Still chuckling, I stood up from the deck chair and made my way down the steps to the sand. Bob glanced up at me. He'd been watching Bella silently for some time, but hadn't waddled his way out to her.

"C'mon, Bob. We'll go see her," I told him.

He rumbled something back at me, but stayed by my side the whole way out to the beach.

I had a theory on the old pelican. He seemed extraordinarily attached to Bella. I'd been living in Florida for a solid seven months, and he seemed to adore her. My theory was that when she'd first arrived, he'd seen someone that was just as damaged as he was, so he watched over her. Whereas his damage was physical, hers had been an emotional wound, but they kept each other company. He still did. My other guess was that she simply gave him someone quiet and calm to hang around. More than one time had I caught them simply sitting on the balcony together in a comfortable silence.

When Bella caught sight of us, she smiled, raising her camera to snap a few shots of us. "My handsome boys," she crooned, kneeling down to take a few pictures of Bob as he waddled closer to her, but he eyed Garrett warily.

"You know, one day, Sunshine, I'm just gonna snatch that camera of yours and snap as many shots as I can of you," I warned her when she finally stood back up.

Grinning, she shrugged a shoulder. "I don't think so."

"Hmm, we'll see. If my body is now all over the internet, yours would be a piece of art," I crooned in her ear. "Millions would buy it, baby."

She flushed, but both of us glanced up when Garrett huffed.

"Come on, guys!" he whined. "Like I need to be in this monkey suit in this fucking heat!"

"Want me to toss him in the water?" I asked loudly enough for Garrett to hear. "He's never been athletic. While Emmett and I played sports, Garrett was in…_drama_."

Garrett grinned, but shook his head slowly. "Whatever, Eddie. I've taken martial arts now, asshole."

Snorting, I rolled my eyes, but turned to Bella. "How much longer are you with whiny over there, Sunshine?"

"Not long, baby," she promised, kissing my lips. "A few more, and I'm all yours."

"Mm, likin' the sound of that," I hummed against her mouth, toying with the string of her swimsuit top. "Carry on, then."

As I backed away, I had to laugh when I heard, "Okay, Garrett, come meet Bob. He'll pose with you."

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – September**

I closed my laptop, rubbing my face and sighing wearily.

"Think it'll work?" Mrs. Cope asked from office doorway.

"I know it will," I mumbled around my hands, but then I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes. "It'll take a fair amount of advertising, though. That shit's expensive."

"But the result?"

Smiling, I stood up and stretched. "The result would be…profitable. For the whole town."

It wouldn't be the first time Cedar Key had put on an art festival. But this time, Mrs. Cope and I wanted bigger, better, and a little more. It would bring in artists from not only local cities, but from all over the state. It would also bring in money via food, games, and lodging. Small towns put these on all over, so it wasn't unheard of, but we were hoping to make it something we could pursue on an annual basis. And we'd really need to get to work if we were going to have it by the next spring.

The older woman studied my face for a moment. "Work the numbers up for us. Tell me what we'll need and when we'd need to start, Edward."

"Yes, ma'am," I agreed with a nod. "Soon, for sure. I'll let you know."

"I'd be willing to bet that Victoria at the paper will help us with getting the word out," Mrs. Cope surmised softly.

"I won't count on it when I work the numbers, okay? That'll just be a bonus if she does." I stepped out into the hallway, noting that Sea Breeze had been quiet the last day or two, but the bell on the door jingled. "I should check on Bella," I said softly, wearing a smirk.

"Oh," she groaned, shaking her head. "If she backs out, I don't know what we'll do."

"She won't." I chuckled, turning toward the new back classroom. "She may panic, but she won't back out."

The room was light and airy. Mrs. Cope and most of the artists that had agreed to teach a class had said that lots of natural light was needed, so the room was mostly windows, and the whole thing was built under the shade of an oak tree that I'd swear was a thousand years old. The room stayed cool, comfortable, and bright. All the easels from the last class where I'd taught an elementary painting class were stacked in the storage room, and four long tables had been set out in their place. On each table were two 35mm cameras. Bella had insisted on teaching with film instead of digital, though she'd said they'd touch on it before the three-week class was over.

I found Sunshine leaning in the back doorway, her own camera in hand – something way more expensive than what was currently going to be used by her students. I should know; I'd had to replace her old one, considering we'd dropped it to the tile floor of the darkroom not too long ago. It had been my fault. I'd accidently knocked it off the counter when I set her sweet ass up there. I was now on darkroom restrictions, but Bella had gotten a new camera for her birthday.

"Mrs. Cope's afraid you're a flight risk," I stated from the front table, toying with one of the cameras.

Bella giggled, turning to face me. She looked nervous, but beautiful. She was wearing khaki cargo shorts that showed off her long legs and a baby blue tank top. Her hair was pulled half up and away from her face, but the rest cascaded down her back in long, dark curls.

"And just what did you tell her?" she asked me, leaning on the other side of the table.

"That you wouldn't run, but you were probably freaking out."

"I am freaking out!" Bella laughed, but set her camera down as I chuckled at her. "I've never taught anything."

"You taught me."

"No, I didn't. You just have some darkroom fetish," she murmured with narrowed eyes, snorting when I grinned like the Cheshire cat. "You're still banned…new toy or not!" she chastised, pointing to her camera.

Stepping around the table, I leaned my back against it, pulling her flush to me. "Sunshine, you'll do great. It's not about knowing how to teach, but showing others why you love what you do. And I wasn't talking about the darkroom, naughty girl. Hmm," I hummed, dropping a light kiss to her lips. "Maybe I'm not the only one that has a fetish."

She flushed, but laughed softly.

I pushed us away from the table and spun her around to face her empty classroom. "Look, Sunshine. It's only seven people. People that paid a damn fine price to listen to you."

That was the fucking truth. Since her photo shoot with Garrett, Bella's name had become pretty damn popular in photojournalism. However, she still was very quiet and very picky about what jobs she took. So far, she was comfortable and happy with staying low. And I wasn't sure that would ever change. But her class had ended up on high demand. Knowing my girl the way I did, I didn't cram her classroom, though. I kept her first class simple, easy, small.

"Plus, you know almost half of them," I said with a chuckle. "Alice and Rose are both taking this class with you, not to mention Jessica and Tanya. Hell, you know more than half, so…" I kissed her neck softly, slowly until I felt her muscles relax beneath my hands.

She sighed softly and nodded. "I'm glad Rose and Tanya came down early."

Smiling against her neck, I hummed in agreement. "Yeah, Emmett will be here hopefully by the end of the week once his case is over."

Both Rose and Tanya had fallen in love with Cedar Key. When they'd come down the month before for the book release, they'd begged Emmett to come back sooner. Kate, Irina, and Garrett had wanted to come with them, but Garrett was off in Toronto filming a new movie, and his small family had gone with him. My parents were coming back for Christmas, as were Bella's mother and Phil. Our family and friends had found a new vacation destination.

Turning her around, I cupped her face. "You'll knock this shit out of the park, Sunshine. I promise. I have all the faith that you can do this."

She smiled. "Thanks, Edward."

"You're most welcome." I kissed her lips roughly. "Just talk to them like you're telling them why you love what you do. The rest will flow." When she finally nodded, I asked, "Now, is there anything you need before you start? 'Cause you got about five minutes before people will start to show."

She shook her head, so I stepped away from her and reached for one of the classroom cameras. She picked up her own and fiddled with it, her head suddenly snapping up.

"Edward, can you…I mean, would you…_stay_? Like, help me if I fuck up?" she asked nervously, and I smiled, dragging my tongue along my bottom lip.

I wanted to tease her, give her a little bit of trouble, but I could tell that it wouldn't be well received at the moment. She was desperately nervous. And I knew if I teased, she'd cry, and I never, ever wanted to fucking see her cry again. I'd seen enough of that shit to last me a goddamn lifetime.

Huffing a small laugh through my nose, I tapped the table top. "I'm the seventh student, Sunshine."

"No!"

"Yes." I laughed loud because that looked like it had made her day. Lifting the camera up, I couldn't resist snapping one picture of her sweet, beautiful smiling face. "Finally! Revenge. I'm framing that shit right there."

She giggled again, setting her camera down and tugging the one in my hands away. "Don't waste shots," she chided softly and halfheartedly, but kissed me sweetly. "Thank you," she whispered against my lips.

I took her chin between my forefinger and thumb. "Don't." I shook my head. "Don't ever think you can't ask me to be here for you. Ever. I'll always be here, Sunshine. Whether I'd have taken this class with you or simply stood in the back of the room, I'd have…_stayed_. Got me?"

I wasn't sure I wasn't talking about more than just that moment, but I meant it. For so damn long, she'd asked so very little of me, because she felt she couldn't. She'd only wanted me – us – and being able to hand that to her was a humbling and powerful feeling, even if it was merely cheering her on as she taught a simple photography class as a favor to me. Raising an eyebrow at her, I waited until she nodded.

"Good," I sighed, unable to not kiss her one more time before I heard the jingling of the bell out front and the sound of female laughter. It was easily recognizable as our friends…and the girls taking Bella's class. I took my spot – front and center – giving her a wink. "Ready?"

She smiled, glancing up when a chattering group of girls walked into the classroom. She looked to me and nodded. "Yeah, Edward. I'm ready."

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N… There you have it. These two have worked damn hard to settle into a very comfortable life. I know most of you were expecting a proposal, but trust me, there's more to come in the epi. And that will be Monday…**

**I really want to thank all of you for taking a chance on this fic. More than one time did some of you tell me that normally a "cheating" fic wasn't your thing, BUT…you took the chance anyway. That's awesome, and I want to thank you so much. Thank you for the recs, reviews, the conversations and theories on FB…all of it means a great big deal to me. I'll be mushier on the epi. LOL**

**Okay, so until Monday… Mooches, Deb. **


	17. Chapter 17 Epilogue: Walking on Sunshine

**A/N… This is it. The last chapter. I really have to thank all of you again for taking a chance on a "cheater" fic. LOL It isn't usually my thing, and it took me a little out of my comfort-zone, but I ended up falling for these two. HARD. **

**There are a few "leftover" songs that I'll post at the bottom, but these are added to the playlist for this chapter:**

"**Where I Stood" by Missy Higgins**

"**Walking on Sunshine" by Katrina and the Waves**

**I'll let you get on with it. Note the months. **

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**Chapter 17: Epilogue – Walking on Sunshine**

**Bella**

**Jacksonville, FL – October**

"Edward," I pleaded, though it was merely halfhearted and muffled against his very insistent mouth.

He let out a sound that was as close to a trapped animal as a human could make. "I know, I know," he chanted, squeezing his eyes closed and dropping his forehead to mine. "But fuck me, Sunshine, I've missed you."

Smiling, I cupped his face, tilting my head just enough to brush my lips across his. "I was only gone two days."

"I don't fucking care," he sighed sweetly, his mouth quirking up into a half-smile as I giggled at him.

Not one thing about the Jacksonville airport existed around us for just those few minutes: not the other disembarking passengers, not the calls for loading, and especially not the stares we were receiving as we reunited. I'd only been gone the weekend, but you'd have thought it had been months.

Kate had called me for another photo shoot with Garrett, and Edward had been frantic that he couldn't go with me. He'd had an art class to teach and hadn't been able to find a replacement. Though, he _had_ insisted that he drop me off and pick me up, which was a good thing, considering that we'd been unable to get flights out of Gainesville and had opted for Jacksonville, instead. And that only served to remind me that we still had a three-hour drive back home.

I groaned, relishing the smell of the man I'd missed too damn much over the course of two very long, very busy days.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just…I'm ready to _be home_. I want you all to myself."

He grinned, shooting me a wink. "Then I made the right decision. Come, Sunshine. I have a surprise for you."

Edward lifted my bag to his strong shoulder, wrapping his free arm around me. He dropped a heavy kiss to the top of my head.

"Besides missing me like…how'd you put it?" he asked with a laugh.

"Like a hooker misses her virginity." I snorted at his laugh, but we'd texted each other the whole time I had been away in Los Angeles with Kate and Garrett, and _that_ declaration had come on the first night.

"Yes, besides that. How was the trip?" he asked, gazing down at me.

Smiling, I sighed. "Good. I mean, it was busy, but I was with Kate and Irina when we weren't taking shots of his premiere. He's so calm when people are yelling at him. How he doesn't go crazy…"

"Who says he hasn't?" Edward teased with a grin. He dropped another kiss to my forehead. "Jesus, I hated being away from you. Though, at least we could keep in touch."

It had been a test for us, that small separation. We hadn't been apart since we'd broken up after the art show well over a year and a half prior. We'd done everything together for a solid ten months. However, texting had become our way of communication when I couldn't talk.

Some of them had tended to get a little…dirty.

Seeing Edward's written words had only led to calling him from my hotel room, and that had resulted in a conversation that still made me break out into a sweat if I thought about it for too long. His sexy, smooth voice coupled with the things he was saying had resulted in phone sex – a first for both of us.

When Edward led us toward the airport hotel instead of the parking garage, I glanced up at him. He said nothing until we got inside the elevator. Luckily, we were the only ones in it, because I found myself pressed against the metal wall, a tall, handsome thing looming over me.

"I just fucking _knew_ we wouldn't make it home," he panted, his lips capturing mine in a searing kiss.

Completely lost to him, I moaned shamelessly, threading my fingers into his hair. Strong hands gripped, cupped, pulled, and tugged at me as our lips and tongues meshed. His kiss was desperate, but so full of love that I could barely breathe.

The ding of the bell and the opening of the doors made me jump, which caused Edward to chuckle at me.

"Mm, just like that first time in a hotel, Sunshine," he crooned, his eyes heated at the memory of how we'd simply given in to what we were feeling, and I realized that this was the first time we'd been in a hotel together in ages. "You jumped then, too."

"I was so nervous," I admitted in a whisper, shaking my head. "What we were doing was wrong, and you were this…"

He guided me down the hotel hallway, pulling out a keycard when we reached the end. Once we were inside, he dropped my bag to the floor, stalking me sexily until the back of my legs met the bed.

"I was…_what_, Sunshine?" he asked, his voice deadly and low.

I fidgeted under his stare. "An important person that should've only been an assignment," I whispered, unable to meet his gaze because of how damn intense it was at the moment.

He snorted into a quick, soft laugh, cupping my face to make me look at him. "I'd like to blame the drinks we had at the bar first, but…" He shook his head slowly, smirking down at me. "But no, I wasn't drunk on alcohol, baby."

"Me, either." Smiling up at him, I finally just gave in, just like I had back then. Gripping the front of his long-sleeved T-shirt, I pulled until we collapsed on the bed into a heap. "I missed you. Just…love me."

"Gladly," he whispered, dragging me up to the middle of the bed. "You never have to ask me twice." Bracing his elbows on either side of my head, his body pinned mine down deliciously. "Only this time, Sunshine? We're staying in bed all night together."

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – December**

"Hey, Bob," I said in a rush as I breezed past him to my door.

He merely rumbled a little as the door slammed shut. A glance at the clock told me that Edward's last class before the holidays was just about over. And he didn't really hang around long after this class because it was a bunch of retired women from out of state, and they tended to flirt until he was red-faced. Timing this would be tight because I'd had to go all the way to the mainland to get what I needed. Cedar Key was great, but everyone knowing everyone else had its good and bad points. One of the bad points was that everyone would've known my business before I even reached home.

I headed straight for the bedroom and into our bathroom, slamming the bag down onto the vanity. Bracing my arms on the edge, I tried to get my heart under control. I didn't know what I was feeling...or maybe it was that I was feeling _too __much:_ fear, hope, worry.

Taking out the first of two pregnancy tests, I followed the instructions. There was no need to wait. The second little line popped up almost immediately, and it never faded over the wait time; it only got brighter.

My heart exploded, and I slid down the bathroom wall, my knees up to my chin. Tears streamed down my face as every scenario hit me. We were busy, we were happy, and this would change everything. Visions of a round face with bright green eyes and dark curls hit me hard and fast, making my breath catch, only to explode back out of me in a harsh sob.

I couldn't find it in me to move from where I was, even when I heard the front door slam.

"Sunshine, where are you?"

I could hear his long strides get closer, but I stared down at the extra little line on the piece of plastic equipment in my hand. At the edge of my vision, I saw jeans and sneakers in the bathroom doorway.

"Bella?" he asked softly, but when I finally got the courage to allow my eyes to trail up his body to see his face, I realized he'd been right there before. With Jane. And that was proven when his next question was barely a whisper. "What's it say?"

I simply held it out, and he shook his head.

"No, baby, just tell me."

More tears spilled down my cheeks as I tried to catch my breath. "I'm...I'm...pregnant."

Something flashed in his eyes, something I couldn't place, but immediately, he was in front of me.

"Let's get you up, sweetheart," he said, but his voice was raspy, deep.

The very second he touched me, cradling me in his strong arms, I lost my shit completely. I hadn't realized how much I'd needed him throughout the day until that moment. Burying my face in his neck, my fingers clung to his shirt in an unrelenting and tenacious grip.

"Hey, hey, hey," he crooned in my ear as he settled us in the chair in the corner of the bedroom. "Sunshine, look at me. Please?"

Warm, gentle hands brushed my hair from my face, down my arm, and over my thigh in one long sweep over and over until I could finally pull back and look at him.

He swallowed nervously, swiping my tears away. "Baby, why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" I sobbed, shrugging a shoulder, my hands flailing. Suddenly, every thought that had tromped through my brain all day long came spilling out of my mouth in hiccupping sobs. "I'm scared and...and...freaking out..and..and...happy. It's too soon, and we're not...I want, but you...I'm sorry!"

Poor Edward looked like he wanted to laugh, but was doing his damnedest not to. However, he cupped my face and kissed my lips softly.

"Shh, Sunshine. Take a deep breath for me, okay?" he crooned against my lips.

Nodding frantically, I gasped air until I could finally focus on the deep, warm green gaze that was waiting so very patiently for me to get my shit together. Once I was able to take a deep breath and let it out slowly, he brushed another kiss across my lips. Edward trailed his fingers down my arm to my hand, turning it over to see the test still there. He gazed at it for a moment.

"I never missed a pill, Edward," I said apologetically. "I don't know...I mean..."

He nodded that he heard me when my voice trailed off. "Birth control isn't a hundred percent, Bella." He smirked when his eyes glanced up at mine. "Every guy pays attention to at least that fact."

I snorted at him. "It's too soon."

"No, it's not. It's fucking perfect," he interrupted, tilting his head a little.

"We're not ready."

"We'll _get_ ready," he countered.

"We're busy and all over the place," I continued to argue – for what, I had no idea.

Edward snorted. "We'll get _un-busy_ and focus on what's important. Bella, I know we said we do things at our own pace, but maybe..." He held up our hands that had the test in it. "Maybe this is our pace?"

Smiling, I kissed him. "We've done everything else ass-backwards, so why should this be any different? Right?"

He cracked a smile. "That's what I'm talkin' about." That sweet smile fell quickly, though, and he held up the test. "I want you okay with this, Sunshine, because...fuck me, it means the world to me." He took my chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing me to meet his intense gaze. "The last time I walked in on a scene just like that, all I could think about was how badly I wished it was you. I knew for a fact the last time that it wasn't mine. I _know_ this one is, and I was ready for this then, and I'm still ready. Shit, Bella, if anyone can do this, we can."

"I know!" And the tears started all over again because I knew without a shadow of a doubt that Edward would make an amazing father. "I'm more than okay, Edward. I'm just...so scared."

He kissed my lips. "Me, too. But I'm really happy about this, Sunshine."

Again, emotion flashed in his eyes, and I saw it for what it really was: pure happiness, unadulterated bliss, and a touch of possessiveness that had only shown itself a few times. One time had been back in Chicago when he'd pressed his hand to my stomach, declaring that he wanted to see our babies there.

Taking his hand, I placed it on my stomach. Locking with his now-watery green gaze, I whispered, "You're gonna be an amazing daddy."

He grasped the back of my neck, pulling me in for a toe-curling kiss, but now our tears blended together into a salty taste. He wrapped his arms all the way around me, burying his face in my neck.

"I love you, Bella, so much," he murmured against my neck.

"Love you, too."

I wasn't sure how long we stayed wrapped around each other like that, but I finally pulled back to look at his sweet face.

"We can do this," I said firmly, nodding once. I brushed the stubborn curl from his forehead and dropped a kiss to it.

He smiled. "Oh, yes ma'am." He swiped at the wetness beneath my eyes. "Together, Sunshine. I promise."

"So I guess we just got our early Christmas present." I snickered at his happy smile. "Which reminds me... I heard from your parents, Mom, and Phil. They'll all be here by the twenty-third."

"Good," he said, sounding all growly against my lips as he popped the side of my leg lightly. "I don't want you overdoing it."

"I'm not fragile, Edward Cullen," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"No, you're just very fucking important," he countered, raising a sexy eyebrow at me when I opened my mouth to say something. "Bella, please don't argue. Not about this, okay? I want you safe and happy and healthy, and I want to take care of you. Does that make sense? I want us to plan this out. We have time. And I swear to fucking God, you and our baby will have everything. You'll have it all." Before I could kiss him stupid for just being Edward, he went on. "And yeah, we've kinda done this shit backwards, but it's _our_ backwards, and I don't care what anyone else thinks but you. Nothing you and I have ever done has felt wrong to me, and this... This, Sunshine, is at the very fucking top of the list."

Edward still made me stupidly mute sometimes, and this was no different. I could only nod at him in answer and lean in to kiss his lips.

"Okay, baby," I sighed, smiling at him. "Plans. Together."

"Yup," he said with a sexy, crooked smile. "Absolutely together...every step. Ready?"

Giggling and sniffling at the same time, I nodded. "Yeah. Ready."

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – February**

"That's it, the last class, guys," I told my class. "Don't forget to take your binders with you. You all did such a good job."

As I stored the class cameras in the drawer and locked it, I could hear my students – most of them women – greeting Edward on their way out. I didn't teach a class very often, but occasionally, I'd take on a group of ten or so, mostly stay-at-home moms that were into scrapbooking and wanted to be able to take a decent picture.

Glancing over my shoulder as I locked the last cabinet, I smiled. "Hey, baby."

Edward didn't say anything, but started breaking down the long folding tables in the room. Mrs. Stevenson was going to be teaching a painting class in a few days. She did amazing watercolor work.

The furrow to his brow, the clench of his jaw, and his rough manhandling of the tables screamed at me that something was wrong. I leaned back against the desk at the front, running a flat hand over what was now becoming a prominent little bump. Some days, I felt bloated and stretched, and other days, it was all I could do to contain my excitement. We still didn't know what we were having, but the doctor said it could take a few weeks for him to be able to see. I was right around four months along...and engaged.

That thought made me smile a little and glance down at the beautiful ring Edward had presented me with on New Year's Eve. It had been our year anniversary of being truly together. He'd told me that he wanted it to continue to represent fresh, new stages for us. I, on the other hand, had been a sniffly, blubbering mess that could only utter the word "yes" over and over.

As Edward slid the last folded table into the storage closet, I tilted my head at him. "You gonna tell me what's wrong, or are you just gonna take it out on the equipment?" When he started to reach for the easels, I walked to him. "You have time. Mrs. Stevenson's class doesn't start for two days, Edward. Stop and talk to me."

He stopped what he was doing, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, but I hadn't seen his shoulders slump with stress like that in ages.

"We need to talk, Sunshine," he muttered, his eyes dark when he looked at me.

There was a time when those words would've scared me coming from him, but I knew better now.

"Okay, so let's talk," I conceded with a sigh, tugging him by the front of his T-shirt to the desk. I forced him down into the chair and sat down on the desktop in front of him. With a wicked smirk, I kicked out of my sandals and placed my feet on his thighs, rolling the chair closer. "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

That settled him a little, and a small smile turned up the corners of his mouth. "We're not having the minister ask that. I don't give a fuck what people say."

"Fine." I laughed, but cupped his handsome face. "What's wrong?"

He looked pained for a moment, his hands rubbing the outside of my thighs over my jeans, but he tugged me closer in order to kiss my stomach.

"I have news from home, Bella," he sighed, wrapping his arms around me.

"Good or bad?"

"Neither one is great, but one may cause you to get pissed off," he said softly.

"Then tell that one second."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and let it out, swallowing nervously. "Charlotte called Emmett. She told him that she wasn't going to be able to keep an eye on the house anymore. She's moving to Arizona to live with her son."

"Ah, well, that's good. She missed him, and she's not in the best of health." I ran my fingers through his hair, but his eyes locked on mine.

We'd closed on the Chicago house the previous summer, but Charlotte had offered to keep an eye on it since she lived right down the street. She'd become a sweet friend, aside from a really good landlady. But she wasn't young, and her arthritis was terrible.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, I knew. Arizona's warm. She should feel better there," I explained gently, because Edward had come to really care for the older woman. He respected her, simply because she'd protected me when he'd tried to find me. "Did you think I'd be upset?"

"Yeah, a little," he admitted with a shrug of one shoulder. "We'll have a security system put in the house now that she's gone, but...damn, she's been so fucking awesome to us."

Smiling, I leaned forward to kiss the wrinkle on his brow. "Yes, she has. Be happy for her, though, Edward. She's been trying to get to a point that she could move."

"'Kay," he sighed, leaning into my kisses.

"What else?"

Edward physically flinched, but his grip on me was just as tenacious. "Mrs. Cope and I were going over some of the new reservations for May Faire while you were finishing up your class, and..."

"And?"

"Before I tell you, you have to know that I didn't know, okay?" he blurted out suddenly. "I didn't. I swear." When my eyes narrowed, he groaned aloud, letting go of me long enough to rub his face roughly. "Jane's signed up for May Faire," he mumbled behind his hands.

I pulled at his wrists until I could see his face. "Say that again."

"Jane's signed up for May Faire."

"Here."

"Yeah," he said with a nod, looking like he wanted to bolt from the room. Suddenly, he started talking rapidly. "I called my dad, and apparently, she's started painting again, only this time, under the radar. Once she testified against Marcus and he was sentenced, she moved out of Chicago. Umm, Atlanta, I think, which would make sense, because Victoria passed the word about May Faire that far north, but...she knew where we moved, so...I don't know." His head fell back as he rubbed his face again. "I don't know what to do, because...I don't want her here, but her samples of art that she sent in are amazing. It's nothing like she's painted before. And she paid the rental costs up front and everything."

"Jane's coming...here?" I asked stupidly, but really, I was trying to get it to sink in. Florida had become a safe haven from the drama that Jane and her father could stir up. The thought of her here made me uneasy. "She's coming to see _you_."

Edward started shaking his head, but he lifted it back up to look at me. "I don't fucking care. I don't have shit to say to her, Bella. I can...I'll have Mrs. Cope tell her that we're full or some shit."

"That's bad business, Edward," I chided halfheartedly. "You can't. She's coming."

"I've done my absolute fucking best to keep her away from you this entire time, Sunshine. I can't...I won't let her near you," he argued, pushing the desk chair back and getting up to pace. His hand gripped his hair so hard that it looked painful. "After all that's happened, there's no telling how desperate she's become."

"Desperate," I snorted, rolling my eyes. "She made off with millions after your divorce, Edward. She's not starving, and she's not homeless."

"She's mostly likely still mean," he countered, raising an eyebrow at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "What can she do, baby?" I asked him, waving him back to me. When he stepped between my legs, I said, "You're free of her...in every way. She can't throw any more stones in that glass house she lived in. By May, though, we'll be that much closer to getting married, and I'll be as big as the side of a barn."

Edward finally grinned. "True. You sure you wanna wait?"

"I'm sure, baby," I said with a giggle. "Once you're done with May Faire, then we'll have more time to plan for baby and wedding, but we can't do all three."

The engagement had brought with it questions of when, but with doctor appointments, getting the spare bedroom ready for a baby, and Edward's full-time involvement with the upcoming festival, there just wasn't time for planning a wedding. And that was disappointing to all our friends and family, although they understood it. However, more than one time we were tempted to just hop on over to the courthouse.

As if he were reading my mind, he mouthed, "Courthouse."

Grinning, I shook my head. "If that's what you want."

"You know, Mrs. Cope's a notary..." He chuckled softly, kissing my forehead.

Laughing, I shoved him a little. "Of that, I am aware, handsome."

Things got serious again, and he cupped my face, kissing me softly. "What do we do, Sunshine?"

Taking a deep breath, I let it out. "She can't hurt us anymore, Edward," I stated firmly. "Maybe she does need to see you."

"You're okay with her coming?"

"No," I scoffed, shaking my head. "No, not really, but she has no power over me anymore. Over us."

Something about that statement calmed Edward completely. The tension in his strong, broad shoulders relaxed, the wrinkle in his brow smoothed out, and a small crooked smile curled up on his very handsome face.

"No, Sunshine, she has no more power here," he agreed, leaning in to kiss me. His hand found my little bump, spreading over it almost completely. "Not an ounce."

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – May**

I stepped out of Sea Breeze and onto the top step. May Faire was an enormous success. It had brought in food vendors – not to mention local restaurants like Joe's were there with booths – talented artists from all over the South, and tourists from everywhere. The entire main street of Cedar Key had been blocked off and was now lined with white tents from one end of the beach to the other.

In order to keep me out of the heat and sun, Edward had volunteered me to watch Sea Breeze, but Mrs. Cope had just arrived back from walking the fair with Sam Uley, which had made me giggle. Now I was starving, which seemed to be most of the time these days. I was considering walking – or waddling, as the case now was – down to see Jasper, who was manning his grill out in front of Joe's.

The day was bright and clear, the breeze cool coming off the water. When I stepped down to the sidewalk, a hand appeared in front of me.

"I was just coming to get you," Edward said with a smile.

"Hi," I sang, kissing his lips. "Have you seen her?" I asked warily, because neither of us were too keen on running into Jane, though it was most likely inevitable.

"Nope," he said happily, giving my lips another kiss and my now very large belly a rub. "But we just really got started, so I imagine before it's all over, it'll happen."

"She's here," I told him, shrugging a shoulder. "I saw Mrs. Cope's sign-in sheet." When Edward nodded and then shrugged, I added, "And I'm starving."

His smile was priceless and filled with amusement. "Jasper's already set aside a plate just for you."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Oh, damn. The whole town knows the feeding habits of the bottomless pit."

Edward chuckled, wrapping an arm around me and guiding me down the center of the festival. "Not the whole town. Just the ones that have seen you hungry, Sunshine."

Laughing hard, my head fell back, but we continued down the main street. Edward dropped a chuckling kiss to the side of my head, but the art surrounding me was hard to ignore. Hand-blown glass, folk art, photography, caricatures, comics, watercolors, oils, and so much more, and it lined the street on either side.

"Wow," I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm...Edward, this is amazing. I'm really proud of you."

He grinned, and it was shy and sweet and a touch smug, but he had every right to be smug. He'd pitched the idea to Mrs. Cope and started the whole thing from scratch, not to mention that he'd seen to every detail in less than a year. And that was on top of working at Sea Breeze, dealing with a baby on the way, proposing to me, and helping me choose my own art.

He stopped us in the middle of the sidewalk, cupping my face. "Thank you, Sunshine," he whispered, his brow furrowing a little. "That's the best compliment I've received all day. Your opinion means more than any of these other people. But all this?" he asked, twirling a finger around at crowds and tents. "All it means is that _now_ we can focus on this and getting married," he said, placing a hand on my stomach again.

"I can't wait," I said with a smile that felt watery and emotional, but Edward caused that reaction more now that I was pregnant than he ever had before. However, Edward frowned when I hissed a little, rubbing my belly. "She's hyper today," I explained softly.

I moved his hand and placed it where the kicking was hardest, falling in love with him all over again because every time he felt our daughter move, his eyes warmed to a deep sea-green, his breathing caught, and the smile that curled up on his lips was so very happy...and really sexy.

"Damn, feels like she's doing backflips or some shit," he said with a laugh, kissing my forehead. "Fuck me, I can't wait for her, Bella. I swear to God."

"I know." I giggled, but glanced just past him to see we were being watched from a tent across the way. "Edward, baby, it's Jane."

I watched him steel himself to prepare to turn around, but he shot me a wink before he faced her, linking our fingers together. I hardly recognized the woman that I'd met only a few times – each time she'd ignored my existence. Instead of the hard, cold glare, there was an anxiousness about the way she fidgeted a little, her eyes flickering between Edward and me. Instead of the designer clothes, the name-brand shoes, and the flawless makeup, she was dressed casually in a T-shirt and jeans – though they were probably still damned expensive. Her natural blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail.

When she saw that we were coming over, she seemed to get more nervous, but I had to give her credit because she faced us head-on.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted, then looked to me. "B-Bella."

I was surprised she remembered my name, but her eyes dragged down my body and landed on my big belly first and then onto my hand in Edward's, which was in a tenacious grip.

"Jane," Edward said back, sounding almost angry.

"Look, um...Mrs. Cope made me swear not to bother you. It was the condition for allowing me entrance into this thing." Jane explained quickly, which made me fight my smile at our sly Mrs. Cope. Apparently, our friend had recognized Jane's name. "But I was wondering if I could have a word with you, Edward."

Edward sniffed, shaking his head no at me when I started to leave them. I trusted him completely, but they had a long – albeit ugly – history, and I was willing to let them talk. At this point in our relationship, I knew Edward's heart was mine. Completely.

He gripped my hand harder, but turned to Jane. "Anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of Bella."

My emotional state was tentative at best since I'd found out I was pregnant, but hearing that from Edward just about caused me to burst into tears. For so long, the woman across from us had taken him from me, caused him to leave me alone in order to protect me from her. Edward was still protecting me, but this time, he was doing it right by my side. I wasn't even sure he understood just what that meant to me.

That statement didn't seem to faze her, though, and she simply nodded in agreement. "Fair enough." She swallowed thickly, looking up at him. "I saw...I saw Carlisle. Did he tell you? I wanted him to let you know that I was sorry, Edward. For everything."

"Not all of it was your fault, Jane," Edward stated, shrugging a shoulder. "Your father..."

She snorted a humorless laugh. "Yeah...my _dad_." The bitterness that came through her tone was thick and nasty. "My mother, too. But I've stopped talking to them, and I've started talking to someone about it. Listen, Edward, I'm sorry. From the time I was little, my parents needed me to be a certain way, to be friends with certain people – or to _date_ certain people. I was raised, _groomed,_ to be an...an...accessory to their political agenda. You got wrapped up in that, both of you."

"No presidency now," Edward sang sarcastically.

"No, definitely not," she agreed, but glanced from Edward to me and back again. "He's doing fifteen years, so no, no more politics. But my dad had you followed, Edward. He knew you were seeing her. His bodyguard had the same app on his phone that I did. When you'd stay too long, he'd call me, tell me to bring you back home. I'm so sorry I never told you. And the baby, well...all of it snowballed all at once. I knew you were done, that you wanted out, and I knew I'd never get away with anything once I found out I was having Seth. I begged him to keep it civil – the divorce, I mean – but he didn't care, nor would he let me speak. He paid the lawyers extra to ignore me.

"I should've told him – both of them – no from the very beginning, from the moment that I started school with you, but by then, I was..."

"Brainwashed," I provided, which seemed to startle her, but she nodded with wide eyes.

"Yeah, it felt that way."

Edward pursed his lips together, letting out a deep sigh. "Jane, I appreciate that. I do. But we both could've said no. It's done now."

She nodded, and I could see the tension leave her a little. "I should've said something, but I was scared."

That part, I understood. I'd seen Marcus in action, and my guess was that if he could threaten perfect strangers like he had me, then there was no telling what he said to Jane...or even his wife, May.

Edward's eyes hardened a little. "Yeah, I'm not buying all of that, Jane. Some of that, some of those fits you pitched...that was all you. Please don't try to spin it otherwise. You forget that I know you."

She smiled ruefully, but nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm working on that. I just...wanted to explain some things, even if it meant coming to this tiny town to do it."

He snorted into a laugh. "Well, I'm sorry you had to lower yourself, Jane."

She merely shrugged, which proved that he saw through to her snobbery – something that was probably bone-deep in her personality by now. Hell, she most likely couldn't help herself. I'd known girls like her in college; she needed to make herself superior somehow, even when she wasn't feeling that way.

"Hey, Edward!" we heard behind us, and Edward turned to see a gentleman off to the side.

"Excuse me just a second. That's security," Edward muttered, letting go of my hand and walking to the guy in shorts and a T-shirt to shake his hand.

I turned back to Jane, but my eyes caught her work. It was different, better. It seemed to be coming from someplace real and emotional. I'd never cared for the modern things she'd painted before, but the stuff hanging on the tent walls was showing real talent.

"These are beautiful," I murmured, stepping toward an oil painting that looked angry and sad mixed together. She looked tentative, but I turned to face her. "I probably owe you an apology."

She shook her head. "Probably, but I don't want it. Edward and I...we weren't exactly innocent in that marriage, and despite how it turned really ugly, I cheated first." She grimaced. "Of my own choosing, which was the sad part, and my dad found out. He made me continue the affair with Jacob in order to..."

"Gain control."

"Yeah." She sighed deeply. "I...um...I hated you, though. For a long, long time," she admitted with a smile.

Smirking, I nodded. "I'm sure that was mutual."

"I'm sure," she conceded, eying my stomach again. A deep sadness crept over her features, but she masked it quickly and really well.

Rubbing my belly where my little girl was "kicking like a ninja," as Alice like to put it, I said, "He would've helped you, you know. If you'd have just told him, he would've tried to do something, anything."

"Maybe, maybe not."

That statement right there told me that she never really knew Edward. In fact, as long as she'd been with him, she never even tried to truly know him. She didn't understand that he had an amazing heart, that even though he'd been used, he would've listened to her story, to what her parents had done. And right then, I also knew that we'd never be friends and would most likely never see each other again, considering her disdain for the little town Edward and I had truly come to love. She'd needed this closure, not Edward. It was why she'd come down here in the first place. She'd needed to see him in order to move on, which I could see she had, because a tall man about our age stepped into the tent with a big drink and a plate of food for her.

He was wearing an Atlanta Braves T-shirt, so I assumed she'd met him in Georgia. The way he looked at her was so familiar, as was the smile she returned.

A warm, strong hand landed gently on my shoulder, and Edward's soft, concerned voice was at my ear. "You ready, Sunshine? I want you to eat before you get lightheaded, okay?"

Looking at him, I smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

I could feel Jane's eyes on us, but Edward turned to her. "Good luck, Jane. With everything." His eyes caught sight of the young man, and he nodded one time before leading me back out onto the main thoroughfare. "Bella, you okay?"

I huffed a laugh through my nose, glancing up at his very concerned, very handsome face. "Never better. But if you don't feed me and this kid of yours, I'm gonna do something rash, like settle for a tub of ice cream or somethin'."

Edward laughed, wrapping an arm around me and kissing the side of my head. "What my girls want, my girls get. Though, I think I can find you something better than just ice cream."

"You just don't want to hear me bitch about bein' fat after eating said tub of ice cream."

He grinned. "Damn, right. You're not fat. You're beautiful. Come, Sunshine. I'll take care of you."

Smiling, I leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Oh, I know that, Edward."

**~PoY~**

**Cedar Key, FL – May, three years later**

_Click, click, click_

Smiling, I glanced up from my computer to see a sight that would've made Edward laugh out loud. Trying to do it without making a sound, I lifted my camera to catch Charlie. She was playing with an old busted camera of mine while sitting on a deck chair, and I snapped off a few shots, quickly sending them to the printer.

"Mommy!" she giggled when she realized I'd photographed her, something she should've been used to by now.

"Charlotte!" I countered, shaking my head at how she was a funny little blend of her daddy and me.

Dark curls, a sweet crooked smile, and brown eyes with green around the pupil were just the tip of the iceberg. She was everything we'd ever wanted. Charlotte Sarah Cullen was born in late July after Edward's first May Faire...and two weeks after we'd gotten married at the courthouse with just a handful of friends and family in attendance.

She was now almost three years old and ruled us both with an iron fist, but she was smart and sweet and silly. The name had been an easy choice. We named her after the lady that not only had given Edward and me a place to live when we'd needed it most – on separate occasions, and later together – but also after the little girl that meant so much to Edward. Our former landlady was no longer with us and had passed away just before I'd given birth, but Sarah was now a teenager and still doing very well living in Chicago with her brother James. They both visited often.

"Charlie, Mommy," she corrected.

"Yes, ma'am," I conceded with a nod, smiling at the nickname.

Technically, it had been a joke from her Uncles Emmett and Garrett, but it had stuck. My mother and I loved it because it kind of played tribute to my dad, who'd died when I was young.

"I want Daddy."

"Me, too," I told her, typing quickly, because I should've sent off the email ages ago, but I was running late. "Hang in there, baby. He said he'd come get us when he was done with work."

Another May Faire was fully underway – a new Cedar Key annual tradition – and Edward had needed to be up and out early that morning for a last minute walk-through. He'd told me he'd come back for us later when he could spend the rest of the day with us.

Charlie and I glanced up to each other when we heard the front door open and close.

"Where are my girls?" a smooth chuckle resounded through the house.

"Here, Daddy," Charlie cried, abandoning all toys and thought as she scrambled off the lounge chair and pounded through the living room, only to be scooped up into Edward's arms.

If I thought I'd loved Edward before – the Edward I'd met so long ago that was so sweet with Sarah – then nothing compared to how he was with our own daughter. Nothing. He wore his heart on his sleeve when it came to her, and she had him wrapped around her little finger. He was an amazing father, just like I'd told him he'd be.

"Where's Mommy?" he asked her.

"Right 'dere," she told him.

"I'm almost done, Edward. I just needed to send Kate some more photos," I told him over my shoulder.

"Okay, Sunshine," he called back.

"Oh!" I laughed, glancing over my shoulder to see his face in between two chubby hands. "Check the printer, baby."

His laugh boomed out through the open deck doors. "You gonna take pictures like Mom, huh?"

"Yeah." Her answer was quick and soft, like it was a secret.

He stepped onto the deck, sitting next to me with Charlie on his lap. "This needs framing." He held up the picture of our daughter with a camera up to her face.

"No kidding," I said with a laugh, finally closing my computer. I leaned in, kissing his lips and then Charlie's cheek.

The shuffling on the steps made all three of us look up.

"Hey, Bob," Edward and I said together.

Edward added, "You gonna hide back here all day?"

Bob ruffled his feathers, ending with a shimmy of his tail, finally stretching his wings. He liked humans, but it seemed he was hiding from the bigger crowd. Again, it looked like he'd shrugged. However, he rumbled a soft sound at Charlie.

She giggled. "Hi, Bob!"

He let out another sound, but settled himself on the deck rail.

"You two ready?" I asked Edward and Charlie, smiling when their nods were identical. "Okay, shoes, then, Miss Thing."

Charlie scrambled over to me, and I took her inside to strap on her sandals. Hitching her up on my hip, we followed Edward down the deck steps and out onto the sand. He was a few strides ahead of us as we aimed toward the smell of food and the sound of the crowd. Once again, the art fair was a huge success.

Charlie squirmed to get down, which slowed us down even more, but her quick command brought Edward up short.

"Stay wif us, Daddy," she ordered, opening and closing her hand for him to hold.

Grinning, I said, "Yeah, stay with us."

His face was gloriously happy as he waited the few steps it took to get to him. He held out two long fingers for her to wrap her chubby grip around, but his eyes were on me when he leaned in for a kiss.

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be," he whispered, dropping his forehead to mine, his eyes heated and full of promises that he'd fulfill when a certain two-year-old was finally tucked in later.

Humming in agreement, I kissed him again. We'd come so very far since we'd met. It wasn't perfect, but it was perfectly ours. Every step we'd taken from our affair to our breakup, from his divorce to our reconciliation, to the sweet little giggly girl standing between us. It was just...ours. Our pace, our love, our careers, and our decisions.

Edward smiled and glanced down at Charlie, swinging their hands between them. Charlie squealed in surprise when he scooped her up, setting her on his strong shoulders.

"What's first? You have me all day, my girls."

Neither of us answered him, because in the end, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were together. As we stepped into the crowded main thoroughfare, I could see and hear our friends – both from here and from out of state – calling us, and with waves and smiles, we joined them.

**~ooo~PoY~ooo~**

**A/N… Charlie was actually a surprise to me. I hadn't planned on the whole kid thing, but… She came wrapped up in a picture that I'd found, and there was just no denying the inspiration that came with her. She caused an entire rewrite of the ending. LOL You can find the pic on FB or my blog. She's freaking adorable.**

**That's it, guys. I am working on the PDF of this fic, and I'm almost done, so it should be up in a few days. For those that always ask… I have no idea what's next. Right now, I'd like a chance to just take a break, get caught up on some reading, and have zero responsibility to the fandom for a bit. We'll see if the plot bunnies allow that. So far, they've been docile.**

**I owe a few people big thanks for their help this time around. First, Bethany Tullos (Beffers87). She made some of the most beautiful manips and banners for PoY. They're stunning, my favorite being the shirtless Edward in jeans. But she also pre-read and helped me find music for this fic, so I truly owe her an enormous smooch and hug. Thank you.**

**A big, big thank you to inkeduptwimom and Goober for their pre-reading and advice. Inkedupmom was a HUGE help with the start of this story. We were on the phone for I don't even know how long, trying to plot out how this fic could go. Goober has always let me bounce the most insane ideas off of her, never letting me do something stupid. So much love and mooches for their support.**

**An ENORMOUS thank you for everyone that took a chance on something that they normally wouldn't have read. That means more and more every time one of you tells me that. You guys rode this rollercoaster of emotion like champs! It was amazing to watch the cheering, the yelling, the empathy, the happiness…and of course, the love of BOB! ;) LOL Who knew a big ole pelican would have his own fan club? So from me…and Bob…thank you!**

**Last and certainly not least is JenRar. Considering I totally stole this plot from her, she's nothing but the best beta, cheerleader, and all around amazing friend. She's so much more than just my beta. The list would be endless, should I try to type it out. Love you, Jenny.**

**Okay…some of you on FB wanted the leftover songs, the songs that inspired, but I didn't use. So here you go, along with which character they inspired:**

"**From Where You Are" by Lifehouse (Edward)**

"**Already Gone" by Kelly Clarkson (Bella)**

"**If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield (Edward & Bella)**

"**She's Gone" by Hall & Oates**** (Edward)**

"**Someone Like You" by Adele (Jane)**

"**Blurred Lines" by Robin Thicke (Edward & Bella…during the affair)**

"**Maybe" by Secondhand Serenade (Edward)**

**There you go. **_**In Pursuit**_** is still posting regularly on Wednesdays and Sundays. But no new plans right now. That being said… I'll see you when I see you. Mooches, Deb. **


End file.
